Total Drama City
by agreenparrot
Summary: A followup to my last series, Total Drama Revenge of the Island.  A reduced cast returns for season 5 of total drama.  New drama and relationships will be formed.
1. Special: Total Scifi, Fantasy, Action

Chris McClean stood in front of a large building covered in drapes. He rubbed his hands together eagerly as a smile crept along his face.

"Hello and welcome," he announced as he looked up at the camera. "It wasn't too long ago that we brought 25 contestants back to Wawanakwa Island to compete for one million dollars. We've invited them back for a little reunion now."

His smile widened as he added, "At least, we told them that it was for a reunion. They're actually in for a wild ride, and this is only the beginning. Ah here comes to bus now."

A dusty old bus pulled up to the stop where Chris was waiting. The first to exit was a frowning goth girl. She shot a look of disgust at Chris.

"Gwen, good to—" Chris tried to say.

"Let's just get this over with," she sighed as she shoved her palm in his face.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," sniffed a haughty Hispanic girl as she exited. "Every time we get together things go horribly wrong…for me!"

"Yeah, we all care, Courtney," Chris scoffed sarcastically.

"Duncan, will you hurry up?" Courtney barked.

A tough looking boy with various piercings and green hair came out of the bus carrying various bags.

"Really, Duncan, I didn't pack that much, what is the taking so long?" Courtney snipped.

"Sorry, Princess, but I don't see you carrying anything," Duncan replied.

"You two are _still_ together?" Chris gasped in surprise.

"Yes, and this time you're not going to ruin it," Courtney declared. "And she isn't either."

Gwen sighed and rolled her eyes as Courtney jabbed a finger at her.

"Can you get over it already?" Gwen said. "I've tried to forget all the crap I've been put through."

"Just don't try anything," Courtney ordered.

"Hi everybody, he Chris!" came a chipper voice.

Everyone looked up at the bus to see a short girl with glasses hop off the bus.

"It's so good to see you all again," she exclaimed eagerly.

"Glad someone thinks so," Chris said as he shot at glance at the other three.

"I'm sure it's good to see me too," came a smooth voice as an attractive Hawaiian boy exited.

Although the girls tried to resist all of them couldn't help but stare and drool at Justin.

"Justin, you're looking…" the short girl tried to say.

"Handsome, dashing, better than I have in ages?" Justin laughed. "There are so many synonyms for Justin. I've been visiting various spas and had many treatments to look 110 percent more gorgeous."

"Quit being such a road-hog," came a bossy voice from behind Justin. "There are some people here who actually matter."

Justin stepped aside to reveal a thin Asian girl with long black hair.

"Heather, I see your hair has grown back," Chris commented.

"Don't even talk to me," she spat at Chris. "The sooner this is done with the better."

"Welcome to the club," Duncan said.

"Sign me up for this club," said a short Indian boy.

"Noah, I'm sure you'll do your best to damper our moods," Chris said. "Assuming the three witches over there don't beat you to it."

"Hey, hey, let's not speak ill of these lovely ladies," said the next former camper, a small boy with brown hair. "Heather, I love your hair, it really looks some full and flowing."

"Shut it, Cody," Heather snapped.

"Courtney, you're looking as regal as ever," Cody tried.

"Shut it, Cody," Courtney snapped.

"Gwen…" Cody was looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Sorry, Cody," she sighed.

As Cody looked away he thought he saw Justin shooting him a taunting smile. Next a buff girl marched off the bus.

"Eva, so glad you could make it," Chris greeted. "Still bitter about losing last season?"

She stomped on his foot without speaking.

"I'll take that as a yes," Chris wheezed.

Beth shot a weak smile at Eva and waved. The bodybuilder just ignored her.

"Yo, whazzup everybody," said the next, toque-wearing, boy. "The Zeke is in da house."

"Ezekiel, you have got to stop talking like that or we'll all go crazy," Chris said.

"Sorry, eh," he said meekly.

As Ezekiel walked down, everyone else stepped away from him.

"Hey all, so good to see you," greeted a large black girl. "Or at least some of you."

She shared an angry stare with Heather and Courtney.

"Nice to see you too, Leshawna," Chris said. "And here's a friendly face, it's DJ!"

"Hi everyone," greeted the large boy with a smile.

"Hey, DJ, and like, it's so super to see everyone else too," said a small tan girl as she moved past DJ.

"Ah, here we have Katie and Sadie," Chris announced. "Um…where's Sadie?"

"Oh, she's not here right now," Katie answered.

Everyone prepared themselves for the tantrum, but it never came.

"Um, aren't you upset?" Gwen asked.

"Oh, it's, like fine," Katie said. "I've spent like so so so much time off the island while Sadie was still on that like, I'm totally okay with being on my own. She was just like a little bit busy or something."

"Incoming!" came a cry from above.

Everyone looked up to see a redhead girl diving from the sky. She deployed her parachute and landed safely on the ground.

"Here's Izzy!" she announced.

"Wait a minute," Chris said. "This is barely more than half of you. Where are the other campers?"

The camera switched to show two blond teens sitting in a meeting room with a professional looking man in a suit.

"Bridgette, Geoff, we don't want your talents wasted on that dinky Total Drama show," the man said. "We're willing to offer you a million dollar contract to work on our 'Save the Whales: The TV Show' show."

"Sounds good to me," Bridgette said with a smile.

The camera then showed the set of a commercial. A jock in a red tracksuit was bouncing a soccer ball on his feet.

"Hi, I'm Tyler and you might know me as the jock from Total Drama," he said. "If you want to be as good at sports as I am, I suggest you wear Athleflex, the shoes of champions."

Then his girlfriend, Lindsay, jumped out in cheerleading outfit and began to dance happily.

"Go, go, Athleflex," she cheered.

Next the camera showed a large boy staring at a cheese cellar with an open jaw.

"So…much…cheese," he droned.

Then it showed a boy with orange hair unconscious on a hospital bed. A man who looked very similar to him burst in.

"Was it Ninjas?" he demanded. "Did Ninjas get my Harold?"

"Worse," the doctor said. "Gummi Slugs."

The camera then displayed a large group of fangirls surrounding a house. A muscular boy with a guitar was standing outside the door. He had an awkward smile on his face.

"Um…ladies, if you could please," he tried to say.

"I love you, Trent!" cried one large girl as she rushed up and hugged him.

"Sadie?" Trent said.

The camera then showed a similar scene, only this time the fangirls were attacking the house.

"This is for getting Bridgette eliminated back in World Tour," someone cried as they tossed a tomato at the window.

"Yeah, and Noah, and DJ, and everyone else you got eliminated," cried someone else.

"Well those girls ever relented?" muttered a muscular Hispanic boy as he looked out the window.

He then turned around to see that a girl with long purple hair was hiding behind him.

"What are you doing here, Sierra?" he asked.

"The Cody fangirls already demolished my house," she explained.

"Well, no matter, we can make do with just the 14 of you," Chris said. "In the greatest challenge ever!"

As he spoke the tarps fell off of the building and revealed it. It looked like a mesh of various buildings, like a theme park ride with a medieval castle with pyramids coming out of it.

"Wait a minute, challenge?" Courtney cried. "You said this was a reunion."

"What? You're reunited," Chris said playfully. "But at the same time you'll be competing for another splendid prize."

"I won't do it!" Courtney protested. "I won't degrade myself again."

"Too late," Chris exclaimed eagerly. "If you had read the very fine print in the invitations we sent you, you would have seen that simply by arriving you are legally declaring that you will participate."

"Urg, just wait until my lawyers hear about this," Courtney threatened.

"Already taken care of," Chris said. "You're lawyers have all agreed to take the next couple of months on an all-expenses paid trip to Hawaii."

"You…you…" Courtney looked like she was ready to explode.

"Easy, Princess," Duncan said.

"Don't tell me what to do!" she screamed.

"And I haven't even gotten to the best part yet," Chris sighed with a smile. "This challenge will take place inside of this building. We've taken machinery and effects from theme parks, film sets, secret laboratories, you name it. Together it makes the ultimate battlegrounds; some rooms are sci-fi based, some are fantasy, some are just plain action. The goal is to duel each other as you travel the rooms; we'll be watching your every move."

"We?" asked Gwen.

"Yes, me and the entire viewing audience," Chris said. "Anyways, I'll be deciding when someone is 'dead' and remove them from the game. Oh, and did I mention that there's a prize worth one million dollars in store?"

He didn't get a very enthusiastic reaction.

"But that's not today's prize; the last two remaining will get something else very special," Chris promised. "Ready?"

"No!" Courtney shouted.

"Too bad, you have to go anyways," Chris laughed as he pushed a button.

14 doors opened to the building and the campers entered. As Katie entered her room she found herself in an odd electronic cavern. The door slammed behind her. In front of her she saw various platforms that appeared to be floating.

"Okay, Katie, here goes nothing," she muttered to herself.

Gwen meanwhile found herself walking on grass. She looked up and gasped. There was simulated sky all around her; it was as if she was actually outside.

"Amazing," she breathed.

Noah had entered in a similar room, except he walked on dust and was surrounded by western style buildings.

"Hm, cliché idea Chris, but I'll give you points for effects," he muttered.

He felt something knock against his feet and looked down. It was an old-fashioned pistol. He picked it up curiously and fired it experimentally. With a loud crack it emitted a puff of smoke.

"Should be harmless," he said. "But knowing Chris you can never be too careful."

He held onto the gun as he walked through the western town. He walked around the vicinity but found nothing. He decided to try one of the buildings. He tested one of the doors and gasped as he opened it. It left the western world and instead led to a room full of step. He stepped through carefully and felt the snow crunch beneath his feet.

"I'll say it again, very nice effects," Noah exclaimed as the door behind him shut.

Suddenly something whipped past him. He froze as a spear just missed him.

"Okay, a spear is also a very nice effect, but I don't think this one is so safe," Noah breathed nervously.

He turned to see who had attacked him; he spotted Ezekiel not too far away with another spear.

"Oh great, it's you, homeschool," Noah sighed.

"Not anymore, eh, now I'm a vicious Ice Age hunter, eh," he declared as he tossed another spear.

"Are you crazy?" Noah cried as he dived to avoid the projectile. "I could get hurt if you hit me with one of these."

"This time the prize is mine, eh," Ezekiel just said as he raised another spear.

Noah decided that his only option was to run. He sprinted through the snow and away from Ezekiel. He found himself climbing over mounds of snow as he travelled deeper into the room.

"How big are these rooms?" he asked aloud.

Another spear shot near him and he kept running. Suddenly he felt his foot slip on ice and he came crashing down. Cold snow filled his clothes as he slid down a hill. He brushed some of the snow out of his eyes to see the homeschooled hunter readying another spear. Then Noah spotted his pistol lying in front of him.

"This better work," he groaned as he picked it up and fired clumsily.

As soon as the loud shot as stopped echoing, they heard Chris's voice fill the room, "Nice shot, Noah. Ezekiel, a bullet to the gut would probably kill you, I'm afraid you're out."

Ezekiel sighed as a passage opened behind him and he left.

"And Noah, great performance," Chris added. "You looked really scared."

"I could have died!" Noah screamed. "These spears—" he kicked one and it bent, "—are made of plastic…"

Meanwhile Katie had leapt across various platforms and had come to a dead-end. The only thing that she could see was a track in front of her.

"Am I, like, supposed to wait for the train or something?" she muttered.

In response, the "or something," arrived quickly. It was a large spacecraft.

A small robotic figure exited and chirped, "All aboard."

"Um, okay," Katie said with a shrug.

She stepped onto the ship which then immediately sped down the tracks. Katie found herself in a sterile white room filled with benches. She also saw Courtney sitting in one of the benches.

"What is she doing here?" Courtney barked at the robot. "I thought that this was a private trip."

The robot chirped in confusion.

"Ugh, get out!" Courtney ordered to Katie.

"Um, I, like, don't really think that's a super idea right now," Katie said as she looked out at the track.

"Fine, I'll get rid of you myself," Courtney declared as she pulled out a futuristic looking gun.

She fired a green ray at Katie who jumped to avoid it. It didn't look like it was actually a weapon, but she remembered what Chris said about the contest. Courtney continued to fire and Katie frantically dodged. She made it to a door at the end of the room and slid it open. She found herself now stepping onto a cart on a train. Cody was seated in this room.

"Oh cool, you guys get a Star Trek room," he exclaimed. "I'm stuck in this history lesson of a cart."

He stopped talking however, when he saw Courtney firing her ray gun angrily. Both Cody and Katie hid behind seats to avoid Courtney's shots. Suddenly the train lurched to the stop as all of them were shook to the ground.

"Let's get away from this maniac," Cody exclaimed as he and Katie opened the door.

They quickly jumped off, but didn't look at who they had just jumped into. As the craft left them behind, Katie realized that she had landed on Eva who was growling angrily.

"Oh, um, hi," Katie said nervously.

Meanwhile Gwen was still wandering through the thickening vegetation. It was so thick that she didn't even see Leshawna until the two bumped heads.

Gwen immediately perked up in surprise, but Leshawna just said, "Don't worry, girl, it's just me and I ain't gonna get you eliminated."

"That's nice to hear," Gwen sighed.

"We've gotta stick together," Leshawna said. "We're up against Heather and Courtney all over again."

Leshawna was cut off when a bright red dart pierced the tree they were standing near. Both looked up to see masked figure wielding a dart blower.

"Could that be one of them now?" Gwen suggested. "I'm betting Heather."

"Nah, seems like more of the hands-on work of Courtney," Leshawna said.

"You shall both submit to the will of the mighty Esprit!" the assailant declared.

"Izzy," both girls concluded.

"Then I think that means we'd better run," Leshawna said.

Gwen was already ahead of her and darting through the large plants. Several more darts pursued them as masked Izzy swung from tree to tree. Gwen had another crash encounter as she rammed right into DJ.

"Hey girls, what's going on?" DJ asked.

He didn't get a chance to see anything else before a dart hit him in the shoulder.

"Ow," he cried out.

"DJ, that dart no doubt contained deadly poison," Chris announced. "I'm afraid that's it for you."

A passage slid open and revealed a staircase for DJ to follow. As soon as he was gone the girls continued to run.

"If there are passages in the ground," Gwen began, "then maybe we should look out for—"

"Right on cue," Leshawna exclaimed as the two fell through a chute in the ground.

Back on the train/spacecraft, Courtney held her gun ready to shoot any other unwanted guests. The train stopped at what looked like a moon themed room. The door opened a Courtney prepared to shoot. She didn't though when she saw Duncan.

"Wow, am I glad to see you," she sighed.

She dropped her gun and the two embraced and kissed. As they pulled apart Duncan dropped to his knees.

"What are you—" was all Courtney could say before Duncan grabbed her gun and fired at her.

Courtney froze in shock, but after a minute she screamed, "How could you? How could you do this to your girlfriend?"

"Hey, I do what I have to, to survive," Duncan said with a shrug. "And face it, you find that irresistible."

"Don't…don't," Courtney decided to just kiss Duncan and whisper, "You're making this up to me."

Then the train stopped again and a different door opened. Courtney exited through it and left Duncan alone on the train. Duncan grabbed the gun and began to pace around the train as it moved. It stopped again and he prepared the gun. He looked out the window and saw that it had arrived at a plant-infested land. However, before the door opened all the lights shut down and he was left in the dark.

"Whoa, what's going on?" he exclaimed.

He could hear someone entering and began to fire in that direction. His gun emitted shot bursts of light and allowed him to see a figuring slinking in the shadows, but he couldn't see who it was. He backed away from the figure and continued to shoot. He heard someone approach and decided to tackle forward. He collided with the person and the two struggled together. Then the person escaped from him. He spun around the room as he made out shadows. He felt something pointy touch his neck.

"Another victim of the might Esprit," a voice said.

Then Duncan left through the same door that Courtney had just left through

Meanwhile Beth was wandering in a large industrial city scene. She heard something behind her and froze in terror.

"Why hello, Beth, fancy running into you here," came a smooth voice behind her.

"Uh…hi, Justin," she said as she turned around.

"I was hoping that perhaps you and I could work together," he said. "After all you nearly won Total Drama Action, I'm sure you'll make a great ally."

"I don't know, alliance tend to lead to trouble for me," she said.

"Okay, then, I'll just go," Justin said as he turned away.

"No!" Beth cried, then softer, "No, it's okay actually. I wouldn't mind being with you."

The two walked together through the city scene. It was eerily quiet.

"So, Beth, how have you been?" Justin asked trying to break the silence.

"I've been good," Beth answered. "My boyfriend, Brady, was planning a vacation to Australia with me."

"Ah yes…Brady," Justin said the word with distaste, then stopped speaking.

The duo eventually ended up in an alley with nowhere to go. They began to search around for a hidden door.

"Here's something," Beth exclaimed as she pushed a button.

Suddenly Justin was sent through a trapdoor. He landed in a huge heap of garbage.

"Eck, this is so not good for me," he complained.

"Justin, you're finished," came Chris's voice.

"What? How could that kill me?" Justin cried.

"Well if you wanted I could turn on the trash compactor," Chris said.

"No, no, that's okay," Justin said as he crawled through his passage.

"Sorry, Justin," Beth called after him.

In a desert world Eva, Cody, and Katie travelled together.

"I think that we could make a really super alliance," Katie said. "You're strong I'm…uh nice."

"Look the only reason why I haven't killed you yet is because if I did it myself it might be too realistic," Eva threatened. "As soon as we find something Chris will accept, you're toast. You too, wimp boy."

"Ah man," Cody sighed.

But neither of them stopped following Eva through the desert. Chris had somehow managed to simulate desert so it was an uncomfortable journey. Eventually they spotted a pyramid in the distance.

"Maybe I can sacrifice you guys to some Egyptian god," Eva said.

The three approached the temple, then the door began to slide open on its own. Before any of them could react they saw Noah firing his pistol rapidly. Eva was right in his line of fire.

"Eva, I don't think even you could survive that many shots to the chest," said Chris's voice.

Eva roared and stomped her foot in rage. Everyone backed away from her so she wouldn't lash out at them. Once she calmed down slightly another door opened in the pyramid which she exited through. Noah tried to fire his gun into the air for a test, but all he heard was clicks.

"Out of ammo," he sighed.

Beth continued to walk down the empty streets when she arrived at an old train station. She heard the sound of a train approaching and decided that she should wait for it. A rusty old train arrived, but before she could do anything else, a masked figure jumped off the train.

"Prepare to meet your doom," announced the figure as she drew her sword.

Beth backed up nervously and the mystery person took a step forward. Then Beth turned and ran as the masked figure pursued. She frantically tried a door to a building and ran through. She found herself in a pool of water now. As her pursuer gained on her, she swam towards a boat. She crawled in and began to paddle away. Suddenly she saw something splash in front of her. She rowed towards it to investigate. She found Leshawna and Gwen floating in the water.

"I thought that slide would never end," Gwen sighed.

"Guys!" Beth called as she waved to them.

The two girls joined Beth in the now crowded boat.

"There's this creepy masked person chasing me," Beth explained.

"Yeah we saw Izzy too," Gwen said. "As usual, she's the craziest one here."

As this was happening, Heather was carefully exploring a very scientific looking hallway. Wires laced the walls and lights flashed and blinked randomly as she walked past them. She entered a room and found that it was full of screens. Two in particular caught her attention, one with Cody, Noah, and Katie travelling in a desert, and one of Leshawna, Beth, and Gwen in a boat.

"Hm, I wonder what happens if I push this button," Heather cackled as she pushed a bright red button beneath the water screen. Immediately an army of shark fins surrounded the boat.

"Ha, too easy," Heather exclaimed.

"Oh no, sharks!" Beth screamed.

"Let's just stay calm, maybe they'll leave us alone," Leshawna suggested nervously.

To their surprise, the sharks did leave them.

"That worked?" Gwen said shocked.

The sharks instead targeted Izzy.

"Arg, you'll never take the might Esprit down without a fight," she cried as she punched one of the sharks.

Its face imploded in on itself revealing that they were animatronic. Izzy continued to fight off the sharks whose bites had little effect on her.

"Izzy, Izzy," Chris called. "That's very impressive, but the truth is, if those were really sharks, you'd be dead by now."

"Darn," Izzy sighed as a boat arrived to take her away.

"Well that's something," Heather said to herself. "But I'd really like to see weird goth girl punished. Hey, where did the other three go?"

The desert screen was blank. Katie, Cody, and Noah had found another door and were now travelling through the same sciencey hallway. Soon they had arrived outside of Heather's door without her even knowing.

"Hey, like, check doodledod out," Katie exclaimed.

She pointed at a button that was marked, 'Do not press.'

"I get this feeling that we should push it," Cody said with a smile.

As he pushed it, a jolt was sent through Heather's chair.

"Ow! Chris, I thought we weren't supposed to be actually able to get hurt here," Heather complained.

"No, you're just not supposed to die," Chris said. "Which you would have if that was a real electric chair."

As she left the room she grumbled at Cody, "You'll pay for this."

The three that remained in the hallway continued to walk down the hallway and eventually stopped when Cody pointed out a room that was labelled as the Armoury.

"Might be a good place to stock up," Cody suggested.

"What is this, a video game?" Noah scoffed.

"Pretty much," Cody said as he opened the door.

The room was full of boxes of weapons. Cody eagerly started grabbing at guns and other weapons. Noah still tried to remain stoic but he was clearly interested in some of the weapons.

"Hey guys, what's this?" Katie asked as she held up an orb with a button. "Should I push this?"

"No, don't, it's probably a grenade," Cody called too late.

The orb started beeping.

"Oops, what should I do?" Katie asked frantically.

The orb beeped faster and faster, then emitted a long sustained beep.

"Katie, that explosion would have killed you," came Chris's voice. "Noah and Cody, it probably would have killed you too, but I'll let you off the hook this time."

Meanwhile Leshawna, Gwen, and Beth had arrived at a dock and found a new door. They opened it and found themselves in a barren land. A barracks had been set up nearby.

"Hm, a war zone," Gwen said. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

The three stepped out carefully, but Beth was hanging behind.

"Maybe I'll just stick around in here," Beth said as she opened the door to the building.

Inside she found a small room with a joystick on the floor. Leshawna and Gwen kept walking through the dead land, eventually Leshawna pointed out a pair of figures ahead. Then a green blast shot towards them. Both moved aside, but their opponents continued to fire. Eventually as they got closer Gwen and Leshawna saw that they were fighting Noah and Cody.

"I wonder what this does," Beth mused as she began to fool around with the joystick.

Nothing seemed to happen around her. However, outside Noah had spotted a tank heading right for them.

"Uh, Cody," he said.

"Not now," Cody said as he fired with determination. "I got one!"

"Thanks, Cody," Gwen said sarcastically.

"Eep, Gwen, sorry," Cody gasped.

A passage opened for Gwen and she left. It was then that Noah finally got Cody to look up and see the tank heading right for them. He paled.

"Hm, doesn't seem to do anything," Beth concluded. "Maybe if I push this button."

The tank aimed at the boys and fired a large explosion of smoke. Noah was coughing violently as the smoke filled his lungs.

"Noah, you're definitely out," Chris announced. "Cody, again that should have killed you, but I'll keep you around to keep things interesting."

As Noah departed, Cody began to continue his attack on Leshawna. The large girl decided to cling to the now stopped tank. She used to it shield her from Cody's shots. As she crept around it, she spotted Noah's weapon and grabbed it. She began to return fire on Cody. The boy smiled and leapt up onto the tank which gave him the perfect vantage point to shoot Leshawna.

"This thing is useless," Beth decided as she tossed the joystick away.

Suddenly the tank lurched in the opposite direction sending Cody tumbling to the ground right in front of Leshawna.

"Game over," Leshawna said as she fired at him.

"Aw man, it would have been so much cooler if I said that," Cody complained.

"Leshawna, Beth, congratulations, you two are the last remaining," Chris announced.

Beth came out of her hiding spot and high-fived with Leshawna. Then a ladder descended from the sky. Both looked at each other, then began to climb up. When they reached the top, Leshawna found a passage in the sky which was actually the ceiling and opened it. She and Beth climbed out to be outside on the very top of the building.

"Our winners," Chris announced from the ground.

The girls looked down to see the twelve other contestants that had been in the strange building with them. Some, like Gwen and Katie, were clapping; while others, like Heather and Courtney, were just scowling angrily.

"And as promised, you two will be getting a special prize," Chris announced. "You may both choose someone to join the cast for the next season of Total Drama."

"Ooh, I pick my boyfriend, Brady," Beth cried happily. "He's so smart and so nice I'm sure everyone will love him."

"And what about you, Leshawna?" Chris asked.

"Ha, I don't think I know anyone dumb enough to actually want to do this show," she said.

Immediately her phone began to ring.

"Hang on, one sec," she said as she answered it. "Hi, Jasmine, is this—"

"Leshawna, you've got to pick me!" cried the voice on the phone. "It's been my lifelong dream to be on Total Drama and now it's finally in reach."

"Alright, alright," Leshawna laughed. "I pick my gal pal, Jasmine."

"Great, glad that we got that settled," Chris said. "I'll send for your friends and the rest of you can get on the jet."

He pointed to behind the building where a rusty old jet was waiting.

"Wait a minute, you mean that season 5 isn't going to be here?" Courtney asked.

"Of course not, can you imagine how much it would cost to rent this place for two months?" Chris said. "Nope, we've got something else planned for you. So get on, fasten your seatbelts, and get ready to begin Total…Drama…City!"

_Author's Note: Okay, it's time to start the next season! This episode was the special transition episode like the one between TDI and TDA where they all search for the million dollars; or the Celebrity Manhunt one. So the actual season will start next episode. _

_I'm sorry that I had to cut so many characters, but here's my reasoning. I wanted to have a reduced cast so that I could focus on specific characters and give them time to develop. This way I can add non-elimination rounds and keep people around longer. I chose to not use the characters that either I find boring or have no potential anymore, since I would only eliminate them immediately if I did use them. So I'm sorry if your favorite character isn't here, but I have my reasons._

_Finally, my last season I have everything planned out, who would win, when everyone would be eliminated etc. But this time I have less of a plan and more of just playing as I go along, which means that I have much more room for suggestions. I still have some things pretty sure, like a lot of the pairings and who the main heroes/villains will be. But if there's anything you want to suggest let me know and I'll see if I can work it in. Once again thanks for reading :D_


	2. Episode 1: Home Bitter Home

The shoddy plane came to a rough landing in a grassy field. The various contestants were eager to get off the plane and onto the ground. Katie and Beth were sticking together; they had had a conversation about fashion on the plane and had soon made good friends. Chris waited at the field for them.

"Alright, the site is just ahead," he announced. "We'll be walking the rest of the way."

"Normally, I'd take this chance to complain," Noah commented, "but as long as we don't have to ride in that death trap anymore I'm okay."

Chris led the campers through the country-land and presented them to a small collection of shacks.

"Here it is, Total Drama City," he announced. "We've bought this isolated part of land which is where you'll be staying and competing."

"You expect us to stay in those shacks?" Courtney said appalled.

"That's where things get interesting," Chris said with a smile. "This time every challenge with pose some sort of award. It will improve your home; so the more you win the better your home will be. In the end the winner will have a wonderful resort here as their prize."

"What about the million dollars?" Heather complained.

"I never said that the prize was a million dollars," Chris said. "I said that it was worth a million dollars, which is how much we had to pay to get these houses set up."

Before anyone could say anything else, a pristine jet landed gracefully nearby.

"Ah, that would be our new competitors," Chris said.

"Brady!" Beth cried as she ran towards the plane happily.

Her boyfriend exited and embraced her warmly. He was a tall boy with a red jacket and spikey black hair.

"Oh my gosh, you're Beth!" exclaimed a girl from behind Brady.

She was a thin girl with dark skin and red brown hair.

"Oh, you must be…" Beth tried to remember the name of Leshawna's friend.

"Jasmine," she answered. "Hi everybody, I am so stoked to be here."

Jasmine eagerly shook hands with everybody as she was introduced. Next a short plump woman exited the plane; she wore a mauve jacket and matching flowery hat.

"Momma DJ?" Chris exclaimed.

"That's right, I won't have my baby boy humiliated on this show anymore," she said. "For this season, I'll be taking his place. That won't be problem, right, pretty boy?"

She grabbed Chris's shirt menacingly.

"No, no, I'm sure we can work something out," Chris said nervously.

"Hey, where is DJ?" Gwen asked realizing that he had not arrived with them.

"He said that he was afraid of flying so he'd find his own way here," Chris said looking suspiciously at DJ's mother.

"Uh-uh, he's not coming," Momma DJ said. "He's safe from harm at home."

"Well, that's super," Chris growled under his breath. "But anyways, not that we're all here I'll let you pick your homes. This season I'm not assigning you to teams; you can make your own alliances, you can break them whenever, you join new ones, or you can just work solo. But whoever you're working with for each challenge will share your victory or loss. With that in mind, you can pick any of these sixteen homes."

The campers rushed down to the small town of shacks. There was a road that travelled between the houses. A row of four houses were on either side of the road and a block of four was gathered in a center ring of the road. The road left then went out in two directions; one side led to a hilltop with two houses on it, the other side led to a pair of isolated shacks on either end.

"We should stick together, Katie," Beth was saying. "With you me and Brady, we'll be a super team."

Katie was busy admiring Brady than listening to Beth, though. Brady smiled at her.

"You're quite a pretty girl," Brady said to her.

"Thanks," Katie giggled, "like, you are too."

She then paused and added, "I don't mean you're a girl, I mean that you're a pretty boy. No! I don't mean that you're a pretty boy, just…a boy that's good looking."

Brady just continued to smile at her; Justin was not smiling as he watched this. He then turned his attention to Courtney who still had Duncan carrying her many bags.

"Sweet Courtney, let me help you with someone of those bags," Justin said.

"Duncan's got it," Courtney said bluntly. "And he's fine."

"Actually," Duncan said, "I wouldn't mind—"

"Quiet, Duncan!" Courtney ordered.

"I don't know why you're wasting time with this whining Neanderthal," Justin said. "I'd do anything for you without complaint."

"I can hear you, you know," Duncan scoffed.

Meanwhile, Leshawna and Jasmine were catching up.

"This is going to be such an amazing season," Jasmine said. "I have been waiting for this day my whole life."

"Well, just stick with me and you'll do fine," Leshawna assured.

"Actually, I was thinking that the two of us should team up with Courtney," Jasmine said.

"Courtney, uh-uh," Leshawna said. "That control freak will drive us crazy before the end of the day."

"But I've been doing an analysis on all the characters…I mean contestants, and she's one of the best candidates to win this season," Jasmine explained. "She's got a variety of skills, she's determined, and she'd make a great leader."

"I don't care about her stats, the fact is she's a jerk," Leshawna said. "Didn't you see the way she acted?"

"Well yeah, but reality tv always over-exaggerates," Jasmine said.

It was then that Jasmine accidentally collided with someone.

"Hey, watch where you're going, eh," Ezekiel complained.

Then their eyes met, Ezekiel felt his heartbeat quicken as he got lost in Jasmines deep eyes.

"You're purdy," he mumbled.

"Ew, get away from me," Jasmine said as she pulled away from him. "I remember you, you were that sexist pig."

"He was also a rabid animal and radioactive freak," Leshawna added. "End of the story: stay away from him."

As Jasmine left, Ezekiel sighed, "It's not fair, eh."

"I hear you," Cody said from behind him as he patted him on the back. "Girls are just never impressed with losers like us."

Courtney had chosen her house first, she picked a shack at the edge of one of the rows. Duncan took the one next to her, and Justin reluctantly got the one next to him.

"Hi, guys," Jasmine exclaimed as she walked over to them. "Mind if I take that house at the end of you row, I think that we'd be super teammates."

Courtney looked annoyed, but sighed, "Well, I guess that compared to the rest of these jerks, you're someone I hate the least."

"The fact that she's someone you just met really says a lot," Duncan said.

"I didn't ask for a psychiatric analysis, Duncan," Courtney snapped at him.

Beth, Katie, and Brady had all decided to take three houses in the other row. Katie was on the edge, then Brady, then Beth. Gwen was considering the houses in the block.

"You and I can be neighbours," Leshawna suggested.

"What happened to your friend?" Gwen asked.

"She decided that she'd rather suck up to Courtney," Leshawna scoffed.

"She's dead," Gwen said.

"Yeah, well, she only has herself to blame," Leshawna sighed. "I tried to warn her. We'll just have to try to get Courtney eliminated."

The two girls chose houses side by side. Cody followed after them.

"Let's take these houses," he suggested to his new friend, Ezekiel.

"How come, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"Because it's right behind Gwen's," Cody said. "I'm finally free of Sierra and that means that I have a chance at Gwen…and if you stick with me maybe you'll pick up so of the Codemeister's techniques on winning over the ladies."

Ezekiel just shrugged as they both stepped into their new homes.

"I'm not living anywhere near this bunch of maniacs," Mrs. DJ sniffed as she headed for the shack on the hilltop.

"Couldn't agree with you more, Mrs….DJ," Noah added as he followed her to the second house.

Eva was searching for a house that wasn't taken, and sighed as she headed for one of the more isolated houses.

"Eva, wait," Beth called. "Why don't you take the house next to mine?"

Eva growled at her.

"Oh come on, you're not still mad about last season, are you?" Beth said.

Eva stared at her icily indicating that she was still mad.

"You should give Beth another chance," came Brady's warm voice. "She's a really good person and I think she'll be a good friend for you."

Eva was mesmerized by Brady.

"Whatever you say, Brady," Eva droned as she entered the house.

Beth looked slightly annoyed, but shook it off. Only the two lonesome shacks remained, and only Heather and Izzy remained without a home.

"Perfect, I'm glad that I'm as far away from these losers as possible," Heather declared as she marched to the far house.

Izzy just smiled eagerly as she ran to her new home. The contestants examined their homes simultaneously. The floor was little better than dirt, the walls looked like they could crack at any minute, and they only bit of furniture in the cramped room was an old mattress. Courtney's many bags made it impossible for her to move in her room.

"All the more reason why I have to win," Courtney declared to herself.

Jasmine was testing out her bed cautiously.

"Hm, it's not as fun as I thought it would be," she murmured to herself. "But I guess I'll have to put up with it to be on the show."

DJ's Momma was busy at work improving her home on her own. She had already installed a white carpet, painted flowery wallpaper on the walls and sewed a cover for her bed. Cody meanwhile was trying to see if there was a window that looked out at Gwen's room. He was disappointed to find that there was not. Izzy had torn open her mattress and turned it into a nest.

"Okay, campers—Er, I mean townsfolk," Chris called. "Get unpacked and ready for our first challenge."

A unanimous groan filled the town. The contestants exited their homes and walked towards Chris who was standing outside of the collection of houses.

"Hey, like, neato, a phone-booth," Katie exclaimed as she pointed to a glass booth. "I can, like totally use it to call Sadie."

"Afraid not," Chris said. "That's actually our new Confession Phone Booth. You can use it to 'phone' your thoughts out to the world, but not personal calls."

_Gwen's Confessional_

_There's something about confessing in a glass room that makes it feel a little less private._

_Katie's Confessional_

_Sadie, can you, like hear me? I'm winning this season for you BFFF._

_Brady's Confessional_

_Beth said I should make one of these so the viewers could get to know me better. Uh…hi viewers, I'm Brady._

Chris then guided the campers down away from the town to where a larger building.

"You all remember Chef, right?" Chris said. "Well, this is his new kitchen."

The group groaned again.

"We have to eat his slop again?" Heather complained.

"Yes, but today's challenge isn't about his cooking," Chris said. "It's about yours."

The campers looked at each other in confusion. Chris just smiled knowingly.

"Care to elaborate?" Gwen asked annoyed.

"Love to, Gwen," Chris said. "Our challenges will be based around the professions and resources that a town needs. Today's challenge is…Bakery!"

"That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard," Heather scoffed.

"Anyways," Chris said as he stared down Heather angrily, "Today's challenge will have you baking cakes. You can form any teams that you want, but anyone who doesn't make a cake satisfactory to me and Chef will be vulnerable to being voted off; while those that pass will get something nice for their homes."

"That's it?" Gwen asked. "That seems surprisingly simple."

"So simple that it's challenging?" Chris said as he raised an eyebrow.

"No, just simple," Gwen scoffed.

"Oh, okay, the producers wanted us to do something a little safer for the first episode," Chris said. "They're worried that we'll end up injuring too many valuable players if we start off too dangerous. But don't think that this means that you'll be getting the easy treatment throughout the whole season. Okay, begin!"

The campers entered the back of Chef's kitchen and found counters lined up with various ingredients and supplies. Each counter had an oven beneath it. The large Chef Hatchet stood in the center of the room looking angry, as always.

"Just don't mess up my kitchen, maggots," Chef barked.

The contestants broke into groups and formed around the various stations. Gwen and Leshawna teamed up at one corner.

"You'll probably have to walk me through this," Gwen sighed. "I've never been much of a cook."

"Not a problem," Leshawna said as she rolled up her sleeves.

"Mind if we join you?" Cody asked as he and Ezekiel approached them.

Gwen and Leshawna looked at each other in thought.

"Y'know, since you're girls you probably spend all your time in the kitchen anyway, eh," Ezekiel added.

"No," both girls said after that comment.

As Cody and Ezekiel moved over to a station of their own, Cody remarked, "Okay, first step to women, forget every stereotype you've ever known about them."

"So, it's not true?" Ezekiel asked.

"Regardless, women just don't like that attitude," Cody said. "Of course it's fine if they say that a couple of guys like of us wouldn't know the first thing about making a cake."

"But that _is _true, eh," Ezekiel said.

"I know," Cody sighed as he banged his head against the counter.

Meanwhile, Beth was directing her team.

"Okay, Brady you want to mix some eggs?" she said. "Katie, you can get the oven and running. Eva how about you stir?"

"No way, I don't cook," Eva said. "That's girly stuff."

"Come on, Eva, we need to work together," Beth pleaded.

"Because that worked so well last season," Eva scoffed.

"I'm sure you can do it, Eva," Brady said. "It may look challenging, but it's really a simple process. And as for it being girly, I like it, I hope that doesn't make me girly."

Eva smiled again as she looked at Brady. Beth noticed that Katie was staring at him in awe too.

"Isn't _my _boyfriend the best?" Beth exclaimed. "Now, let's get to work on this cake."

DJ's Momma was already working furiously as she mixed different bowls, poured multiple liquids, measured several piles.

"Need a hand, Mrs. Deej?" Noah asked.

"I'll need some to crack eggs and cut the strawberries into a flower shapes," she ordered without turning around. "And gradually mix the lemon sauce with the flour and watch the chocolate sauce to make sure it doesn't boil over."

Noah was frantically trying to run around doing everything she said at once. Courtney was also trying to get Duncan to multitask, but he just looked confused.

"Need a hand, Courtney?" Jasmine asked. "I've got a little experience in cooking."

"Oh, so have I," Justin added. "Perhaps I could be of assistance."

"Guys, Duncan and I are fine," Courtney said.

"No were not, I don't know the first thing about the kitchen," Duncan said.

"Oh fine," Courtney sighed in annoyance. "You can help us if you want."

Heather glanced around for someone to work with, but she found that almost everyone had already formed a group. She spotted Izzy alone, though.

"Hey, Izzy, how would you like to be on my team?" Heather asked.

Izzy eyed her suspiciously, but then said, "Okay."

"Great, you make the cake," Heather ordered. "And I'll go…do other things."

_Heather's Confessional_

_There's only one way I'm going to win this time and that's by sabotaging the others. I'll let Izzy take care of the challenge, while I ruin the others' cakes. Let's see I need to get rid of that weird goth girl and her friends, plus DJ's old bat has a clear advantage, I'll need to eliminate her too._

_Izzy's Confessional_

_Izzy doesn't trust Heather, but as Izzy says, keep your enemies closer. Also cake is fun!_

Time passed and the teams worked busily. Cody and Ezekiel clumsily mixed whatever they could find.

"Cakes usually have baking soda, right?" Ezekiel asked.

"Sure, why not, throw it," Cody sighed as he mixed their sloppy mess.

Meanwhile DJ's Momma was chewing out Noah, "I told you to gradually mix the lemon with the flour. Gradually! This does not look gradual to me."

"Sorry ma'am," Noah sighed.

Eva seemed to actually be enjoying cooking as she smiled with Brady. Beth had managed to put together a successful cake, which she was now sliding into the oven. Izzy on the other side was cackling madly as she tossed ingredients into her bowl. Justin and Jasmine had actually proved to be quite useful to Courtney.

"Try this cream, what do you think?" Justin asked as he presented her with a bowl of cream that he had made.

She took a taste and said, "It's acceptable."

As soon as Justin turned away, though, her face expressed a much more positive opinion. Heather watched Leshawna and Gwen carefully. Once both girls were looking away she grabbed their container of salt. She then ripped off the label and replaced it with one that said sugar.

"This'll show them," she said with a smirk as she returned it.

On her way back, she spotted Mrs. DJ finishing off a massive cake. It looked beautiful as she covered it with fluffy cream and sliced strawberries.

"Oops," Heather remarked as she bumped into it.

The cake tumbled to the floor, but didn't spatter as she hoped. Mrs. DJ just picked it up and put it back counter.

"How?" Heather gasped.

"Hey, I didn't raise my cake to be a wimp, a little fall like that's not going to send him crying back to Momma," she declared.

"It would send DJ crying back, though," Heather said under her breath.

Heather then returned to her station where she asked, "How's the cake going, Izzy?"

She then heard an explosion come from the oven.

"I think it's done," Izzy exclaimed happily.

The groups finished up their cakes as Chris and Chef returned.

"Okay, let's see how you did," Chris exclaimed as he glanced at each of the teams.

His first stop was at Cody and Ezekiel. The two boys presented a large grey glob and smiled weakly.

"What is this?" Chef asked not amused.

"It's a…southern….dragonfruit cake," Cody tried.

"We're supposed to taste it before judging," Chris said, "but I'm afraid that thing would give me cancer or something. You fail."

The boys hung their heads down. Then the judges came to Leshawna and Gwen. They held up a small brown cake.

"Hm, a little on the modest side," Chef said.

"Hey, at least it doesn't look deadly," Chris said as he took a bite; he immediately gagged. "What did you put in that?"

"You know, cake stuff," Leshawna said nervously. "Flour, eggs, sugar."

"Well you somehow screwed it up," Chris remarked. "You also fail."

"It was probably my fault," Gwen sighed. "I told you I'm no good at cooking."

"Nonsense, we followed the recipe," Leshawna said. "That Chris much just be a picky eater."

She took a bite of the cake, then also gagged.

"On second thought, I'm suspecting sabotage now," she said as she shot a glance at Heather.

Chris and Chef had arrived at Beth's cake now. It was a large white cake. Chef and Chris both tried it and gave it a thumbs up.

"We did it, Brady!" Beth cried as she hugged he boyfriend.

"Group hug," Katie cheered as he pulled herself up to Brady.

Even Eva smiled as she joined in. Chris and Chef then stopped at Momma DJ's impressive cake.

"Well this looks pretty, but with that much on appearance it can't taste good," Chef declared as he took a bite.

His face seemed to lighten up.

"It tastes like heaven," he said in a dreamy voice.

"What? Give me a bite," Chris said as he ate a piece.

He got the same expression. Then both men began shovelling the cake in their mouths.

"Boys, boys, use a fork," Mrs. DJ chided.

After devouring nearly all of the cake they moved on to Heather's cake.

"This had better be pretty good, since you're going up against that," Chris said as he pointed to the remaining crumbs of Momma DJ's cake.

Heather sighed as she pointed to the plate of ashes that Izzy held eagerly.

"Fail," both men said together.

"They just can't respect abstract cooking," Izzy said.

Heather just banged her head against a frying ban muttering, "What was I thinking? Leaving Izzy in charge?"

"And we come to the final cake," Chris said as they arrived at Courtney's counter.

The girl pointed to their average sized cake that was iced with Justin's cream. Chris and Chef glanced at each other.

"It looks okay," Chris said.

They both took a bite and considered as they chewed.

"I'll give it a pass, just because it's better than a pile of ashes," Chef said.

Heather stomped her foot in annoyance.

"Alright then, that concludes our first challenge," Chris said. "You will all be voting tonight, but the only ones who you can vote for are Ezekiel, Cody, Heather, Izzy, Leshawna, and Gwen. As for the rest of you, you'll find a brand new bathroom waiting for you in your new homes."

"What does that have to do with baking?" Courtney complained.

"I never said that it would be related to the challenge," Chris said. "But if you want I can take it away and you can just use Chef's toilet."

"No, that's okay!" Courtney said.

"Good, then get voting and I'll see you all at the Hilltop of Shame," Chris said.

_Leshawna's Confessional_

_I am not letting this chance get away. Good-bye Heather!_

_Heather's Confessional_

_I've got to get rid of gothie, and I'm sure I can count of Courtney to vote for her too._

_Jasmine's Confessional_

_Wow, I've always wanted to vote for one of these ceremonies. I'm getting rid of that little twerp, Ezekiel._

_Cody's Confessional_

_Not a lot of options here. Heather all the way._

_Beth's Confessional_

_Hm, Heather is mean, but Ezekiel still kind of scares me. I'd hate for him to go on another rampage._

The sixteen contestants gathered at a hilltop outside of the town. They stood under the starry night, shivering in the cold as Chris arrived.

"So here we are, ready for our first elimination," Chris said. "I will be handing out to you you're Letters of Victory."

He held up a pile of envelops then continued, "If you do not get one then you will be taking the Deportation of Losers. First off, a letter to each of today's winners."

He tossed the letters out to all of the contestants who were safe, leaving just the six losers.

"That just leaves you," Chris said. "Who will be the very first deportee of Total Drama City? Leshawna, you're safe."

He tossed a letter to the large girl.

"Also safe, Izzy," Chris continued as he threw another letter.

Izzy caught it in her teeth and torn it apart.

"Um, okay," Chris remarked. "Next up, Cody, you're safe."

The boy cheered as he caught his letter. Heather shot a smug smirk at Gwen.

"Next up…Gwen!" Chris announced.

Heather looked shocked, then looked at Ezekiel who was looking very nervous.

"Now it falls down between the two of you," Chris said. "And the final Letter of Victory will be going to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Heather!"

Ezekiel slumped down in defeat. A helicopter descended from the sky and dropped a ladder.

"Ezekiel, this seems to be a habit of yours," Chris said.

Then his phone began to ring. He answered it, slightly annoyed.

"I'm kinda busy," he said. "Oh, sorry sir. Uh-huh…Okay. Are you sure…I understand."

He closed his phone then turned to Ezekiel to say, "I'm afraid that we can't deport you just yet."

Many girls sighed in frustration.

"The network says that they don't want anyone eliminated on the first episode, they say that it gives the viewers a chance to pick favorites," Chris explained. "Of course they could have told me this earlier so I didn't make a complete fool of myself…but the point is Ezekiel can stay for another day."

"Alright!" he cheered; he received several angry glares from the feel contestants.

"So, does that make this a reward challenge?" Courtney asked.

"Ugh, you're just full of demands," Chris groaned. "Do I look like I have time to prepare another reward for you on top of your nice new bathroom? No, so just enjoy what you get."

Courtney huffed, but didn't say anything more. As the campers returned to their homes, Ezekiel regrouped with Cody.

"It's hopeless, eh," he sighed. "Every girl here hates me."

"I wouldn't say it's hopeless," Cody said. "I mean true, hope is in short supply, but…I'm not really helping."

"And so concludes the first challenge of Total Drama City," Chris said to the camera. "Have you picked your favorite? You have, good, because I'd like to get on with the eliminations. Be sure to come back next time and see how the contestants fair. Will these alliances last, or will they shatter within seconds? Find out on the next episode of Total Drama City!"


	3. Episode 2: The Sewer Search

Chris stood atop the Hilltop of Shame. He smiled smugly at the camera.

"Welcome back to Total Drama City," he greeted. "Last week we started the challenges with a simple baking test. Well, it was supposed to be simple, but of course Izzy is always eager to blow things up whenever she gets the chance. Alliances were formed and Gwen, Heather, and Ezekiel all had reason to fear when it came to the voting. However no one went home, thanks to some executive meddling. This week the challenges continue and we shall see how long these alliances last."

The many contestants all had trouble sleeping in their uncomfortable beds; especially the new kids, Brady and Jasmine. It was still early morning when Courtney decided that she couldn't take it anymore and just got up. She groggily made her way to her new bathroom. It was definitely an improvement from the main room; Courtney now had her own toilet and sink, but she still longed for a shower and bath.

"Well, if I just keep winning maybe this place will start to look liveable," she sighed as she splashed some water on her face.

Later in the morning she heard something dropped in front of her door. She opened it and found a crate marked 'breakfast.' Courtney pried it open and found a plate of grey sludge.

"You have got to be kidding me," she scoffed.

"Breakfast is served, townsfolk," Chris announced over his loudspeaker. "If you don't like it, too bad. Maybe if you won today's challenge there'd be a kitchen in store for you so you could make your own food."

Courtney grabbed her food then banged on Duncan's door.

"Hang on, I just need to get dressed," he called. "Unless you don't want me to."

"Get dressed, you pervert," Courtney ordered. "But hurry up; we've got business to discuss."

As soon he opened the door, Courtney tossed him his crate of sludge. Then she sat down on his bed. As the two ate their painful breakfast, Courtney said what was on her mind.

"Look, I do not want to keep carrying tagalongs through these challenges," Courtney said. "People have to carry their own weight, and I'm not going to keep supporting them."

"What are you talking about?" Duncan laughed. "You think that the two of us could have survived that last challenge without Justin and Jasmine?"

"Okay, they were useful then, but I doubt that their cake-making skills will come in handy again," Courtney said. "So for whatever challenge Chris has planned next it's just going to be you and me."

"Whatever, but don't blame me if we don't get that kitchen," Duncan said.

_Courtney's Confessional_

_I want that kitchen badly, but I think that Duncan is underestimating me. I don't need help from others, they'd only hold me back. This season is going to be Courtney's season…and I'm not just saying that about every season, this time I really mean it._

The six losers of last week didn't have the luxury of private bathrooms, so they had to use the public bathrooms down by Chef's. As Cody and Ezekiel left their home, Cody spotted his crush.

"Gwen, good morning to you," he greeted.

"Not now, Cody," Gwen sighed.

"I see you're heading to the bathroom as well, we could go together," Cody said.

Gwen shot him a dirty look.

"Uh, I didn't mean as in go to the bathroom together," Cody tried to explain. "I meant, you know, walk together."

Cody sighed as he Gwen walked ahead of him.

"Um, should I be taking notes, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"What? No," Cody said. "That's something that you don't want to do."

The bathrooms were actually quite spacious and had some features that the private ones didn't, like showers. However, they were incredibly filthy. The floors were slimy, the walls were covered in gunk, and the water looked grey. Heather was already in the girls' side brushing her hair.

"Oh, it's you," she sniffed.

"Heather, I don't want to have an issue with you again this season," Gwen sighed.

"Then stay out of my way and don't interfere with my plans," Heather said.

"I thought that I was doing that, but you still ruined my cake," Gwen pointed out.

"Surely, you can't blame me for that," Heather said innocently. "I was almost voted off last night."

"Exactly, it was a bad plan and you screwed yourself over because you don't have any friends," Gwen said.

"I have friends," Heather said defensively.

"Name one," Gwen challenged. "And people that you trick into working for you don't count."

"Just shut up, gothie," Heather huffed as she left the bathroom.

Meanwhile Chris and Chef watched the contestants eat their breakfasts through screens that monitored the town.

"Hey, what does she think she's doing?" Chef demanded as he pointed at Momma DJ.

The woman was covering the sludge in spices and dividing it up with knives. Chef left the room and marched over to the house on the hilltop. He banged on the door until the woman opened it.

"Do you have a problem with my cooking?" he demanded angrily.

"Ha, you call this cooking?" Momma DJ scoffed. "I've got nothing against grey sludge, but it has to be done right. For starters, all sludge recipes require at least pinch of rosemary to take away from the grey flavour. Personally I also find that garlic works in a nice blend."

Chef had pulled out a notebook and exclaimed, "Slow down, repeat that last part."

As Noah exited, Mrs. DJ tossed him a plate of the meal.

"Here you go, this should put some muscle on those bones," she said as he grabbed the food.

"Gee, thanks," he said sarcastically.

He lost all sarcasm as he took his first bite. He eagerly finished the rest of the meal.

"Impressive," Chef muttered. "I have got to get that recipe"

The contestants had finished preparing and had arrived at where Chris was standing now.

"Today's challenge focuses on something that no city could do without," Chris said, "sewage."

He received a chorus of, "ew"s from the contestants. He then pointed to the ground a manhole was. He pried it open to reveal a dark, pungent tunnel.

"For today's challenge you need to find what is blocking the sewage system and get rid of it," Chris explained.

"You want us to go down there?" Justin was aghast.

"Not to mention this would have been a much more suiting challenge to give the bathroom as a prize," Courtney pointed out.

"Hey when you have your own show it can make sense," Chris said. "But speaking of prizes, to keep the network of my back, I've decided to make this a reward challenge. So if you succeed, not only will get a new kitchen, but also a new comfortable bed. And there will be no elimination this round."

"But it's like, so disgusting," Katie complained. "And how would we all, you know, fit in those tunnels?"

"Oh, this isn't your regular sewer system," Chris said with an evil grin. "It's like the ones that you see on TV, with spacious tunnels, super mutants, and hidden societies. Well, have fun."

The contestants were all reluctant to enter. Finally Courtney stepped forward.

"I'll do it," she declared. "It can't be so horrid. At least not compared to everything else I've been put through."

"I'm with ya, girlfriend," Jasmine exclaimed.

"Oh no you're not," Courtney said. "I'm not giving any free rides to anyone."

"Except me," Duncan added.

Courtney rolled her eyes in frustration at him. Justin looked at Courtney, but she shot him down with her piercing stare. He sighed and backed up. Courtney climbed down the ladder into the manhole and Duncan followed behind her. Jasmine looked very annoyed at her.

"Don't worry, I'm still here for you," Leshawna said as she approached Jasmine. "You, Gwen, and I can rock this challenge."

Jasmine smiled at her friend and exclaimed, "Yeah, let's show that Courtney."

"Sounds good to me," Gwen said as the three descended down the ladder.

"Well, come on, let's go before we fall behind," Eva said to her team.

"Oh, sorry guys, but it's like, so icky," Katie exclaimed nervously. "Icky really doesn't mix with me well. Maybe Brady could carry me through."

"Uh, that's not a good idea," Beth said quickly. "Brady would probably get tired."

Brady looked like he was going to protest, but Eva said, "Fine I'll carry her. Just don't do that squealing."

"Um, okay," Katie said. "Thanks Eva."

"Should we go next, eh?" Ezekiel asked to Cody.

Before Cody could answer, something pounced on Ezekiel and knocked him to the ground. Izzy pinned him to the ground and began to lick his face lovingly.

"Izzy forgot to say how much she missed you," Izzy said happily.

"Ah!" Ezekiel cried. "Please don't hurt me."

"Oh, don't worry, Owen and I are back together," Izzy said.

"Oh, good for you," Ezekiel sighed in relief as she let him up.

"But Izzy still wants to be friends with Zeke," Izzy said.

"Um, I guess that's okay, eh," Ezekiel said.

"Dude, she's hot and you let her go?" Cody whispered to Ezekiel.

"You have no idea what it was like to be with someone like her, eh," Ezekiel whispered back.

"Actually, I think I do," Cody said as he remembered Sierra.

The three followed behind the Eva with Katie on her shoulders.

_Ezekiel's Confessional_

_Can you really blame me for disliking girls, eh, when the closest thing I had to girlfriend was that psycho, eh?_

_Eva's Confessional_

_I guess I could give being nice another chance; Beth and Katie aren't so bad. And I wouldn't want Brady to get tired._

"Come on, skinny boy," Mrs. DJ said to Noah. "We're almost the last ones left. I want that kitchen!"

"You're the boss," Noah sighed as he followed her down the tunnel.

"I guess that just leaves you and me," Justin said to Heather.

"Really, the sewer slime isn't going to ruin your looks?" Heather scoffed.

"If Courtney could do it, then I can break myself to do it," Justin declared as he began to climb.

"Really? What do you see in that brat?" Heather continued to scoff. "Even your own boyfriend can't stand her."

"Ah, her controlling nature is just one of the many reasons that I find her so attractive," Justin sighed. "She'd do anything to win; just like me. Just like you."

"Well, I guess that's true," Heather said with a small proud smile.

She groaned as her shoes sloshed into the gross water. She shuddered, but she moved forward. The tunnels divided into multiple paths; Heather picked one and kept walking.

"I noticed that you seem to have thing for good-looking manipulative guys," Justin said as he walked behind her.

"I am over him!" Heather declared as she stamped her foot in the sludge. "I do not like Alejandro."

"Well, I guess that's good news, what do you think of me?" Justin asked.

"You?" Heather started to say something sarcastic, but then said, "You're actually into me?"

"What's not to like? You are almost a mirror image of Courtney, yet I never really got a chance to speak with you," Justin said.

"Hmph, I'm way superior to Courtney," Heather scoffed.

"Of course you are, that's why she's never won, and you have," Justin said. "You are the true champion. And a true prize."

_Heather's Confessional_

_Somebody actually likes me? This is so new to me. I mean, I'll be sure to use Justin to my full strategic advantage. _

Izzy slopped through the sewage on all fours. She would frequently pause to sniff the air.

"Izzy smells danger," she declared. "Supernatural danger."

"If that's what I smell, then supernatural danger doesn't smell very pleasant," Cody remarked.

Izzy continued to lead them through the disgusting tunnels. Only a few tunnels away, Courtney was marching through the sewer sludge with determination.

"We'll show those suckers that we don't need them," Courtney declared. "Justin was too scared to even go into the tunnel, and that Jasmine girl isn't prepared for Chris's many traps."

"Whatever you say, Princess," Duncan sighed from behind her.

The two heard something splash nearby.

"What was that?" Courtney muttered.

"Rats, probably," Duncan said.

"Ew," Courtney exclaimed. "If we run into any I'll trust you to keep them away from me."

"As my lady commands," Duncan remarked.

In the darkness Courtney wasn't aware that her boyfriend was rolling his eyes. Down another tunnel Beth and Brady were talking, while Katie rode on Eva behind them.

"So, Brady, what do you think so far?" Beth asked her boyfriend.

"It's okay," Brady said. "Everyone seems pretty nice."

"Ha, you've it easy," Eva said. "That cake challenge was nothing. And just wait until Courtney and Heather get mad."

"Oh, I probably won't be able to survive that long," Brady said.

"Don't say that, Brady," Beth said.

"Yeah, I'll protect you," Eva promised.

"That's right, it would be, like, so so so sad if you left us," Katie said.

Beth looked back at them, but this meant that she wasn't looking where she was going. Her foot slipped and she stumbled backwards into Eva. She knocked the muscular girl down, and Katie came tumbling down after.

"Ick ,ick, ick!" Katie cried as she pranced frantically in the slime. "My shoes will be so ruined."

"Don't worry, Katie," Brady said kindly as he grabbed her hand. "I'm sure that it'll wash off."

"And I think I'm the one who should be complaining," Eva said as she showed off her slime covered body.

Meanwhile, Leshawna, Jasmine, and Gwen travelled together.

"That Courtney really bugs me," Jasmine exclaimed. "She always seemed like such a team player."

"Courtney, hasn't had the best of luck with teams," Gwen said. "She was cheated out of Total Drama Island by a teammate, then in Total Drama Action everybody voted against her on her first day."

"Yeah, and didn't her boyfriend have an affair with another girl in season 3? "Jasmine added.

Gwen blushed in shame and looked away.

"But she still doesn't have to be such a jerk," Jasmine continued. "I think she's dangerously close to making my list."

"Your list?" Leshawna asked.

"My enemies list," Jasmine declared.

After bit more walking the girls spotted a large metal door ahead of them.

"This isn't usual sewer material," Gwen commented.

"But Chris did say that this isn't your average sewer," Leshawna added. "I say we check it out, maybe this is what's clogging the sewers."

It took the strength of all three girls, but they eventually opened it a crack. They crawled through and found themselves in a much more natural underground cave. What they didn't know was that Justin and Heather had seen them go through the door.

"I think that this calls for a little sabotage," Justin said evilly.

"Oh you're so devious," Heather exclaimed.

The two pushed the door shut and trapped the girls in the cave.

"Ha, shows what your precious friends can do for you, Gwen," Heather mocked.

Time passed and the groups continued to travel through the dank sewers. Courtney and Duncan had started to hear the splashing sound again.

"Duncan, get ready to squash some rats," Courtney ordered.

However, she spotted something that certainly wasn't a rat.

"Ack, it's a snake!" she exclaimed.

Duncan looked where she was pointing and saw the tip of something dip into the water. He walked over to it and began to stomp at where it had been. Suddenly a flailing tentacle shut up out of the water. Both gasped in shock as it swung around the tunnel. Then it leeched onto Duncan. He kicked at it and ran back. The tentacle angrily shot after them and attacked Courtney.

"Hey, get off of her!" Duncan screamed as he attacked the tentacle.

He kicked and punched at it ferociously until it pulled back. As it disappeared back into the water, both of them were gasping for air.

"Well, that's not going to deter me from my prize," Courtney exclaimed. "Come on, we must be on the right track if Chris has these things out here."

Duncan couldn't help but smile at Courtney's determination.

"I knew there was a reason I still liked her," he muttered to himself.

Meanwhile, nearby, Izzy had perked up and began pointing in a direction.

"Izzy smells fear…that way," she declared.

"Well fear smells pretty much the same as danger to me," Cody sighed.

However Izzy didn't respond and only took off in the direction that she had pointed in. Cody and Ezekiel sighed as they followed after her. At another end of the sewer Mrs. DJ and Noah had finally arrived at something interesting. They stared up at a large machine. It had two large pistons pumping up and down along with various large gears turning in sequence.

"Well, you're the computer expert, what's this thing do?" Momma DJ asked.

"I don't know, this sort of thing doesn't even belong in a sewer," Noah exclaimed. "But I guess I could investigate it."

He climbed up the machinery and began to check out the various parts of it. He was unaware that behind the wall was a cavern that contained three girls.

"Oh that Heather is definitely going on my enemies list," Jasmine declared.

"She'd be on mine without a doubt," Gwen added. "She just said that she'd leave me alone if I stayed out her way. Can somebody tell me how going through a door is getting in her way?"

"I think we can squeeze through here," Leshawna exclaimed as she dug out a passage.

The cave was actually much deeper than the girls had realized. They each slid through the passage and found themselves crawling through a wider part of the cave.

"What if this is just getting us deeper and deeper trapped underground?" Gwen gasped as her claustrophobia acted up.

"I don't think Chris would set up a door and passage to just have us trapped underground," Leshawna said. "For better or worse, I think we're going to find something at the end of here."

The splashing sound had gotten more rapid as Courtney and Duncan continued down through the tunnel.

"Courtney, have thought about what we're going to do when we find this octopus creature?" Duncan asked.

"Oh, I'm sure Chris will have something planned," Courtney replied. "There's probably a drain or something we have to unplug."

"That's putting way too much faith in Chris's plans," Duncan scoffed.

But they kept moving. Courtney gasped as she felt something wrap around her leg. She pulled back and bumped into Duncan. Tentacles began to spread out around them.

"Looks like we found the octopus," Duncan remarked.

However the creature that came up was only a small red fish…with tentacles sprouting out all over it.

"That is no octopus," Courtney said.

Then the creature attacked, its many tentacles lashed out at the two. Duncan kicked back at the tentacles and Courtney tried to shove them off of her.

"Izzy attack!" came a cry as Izzy dived at the fish.

Several tentacles launched out and the redhead girl and caught her mid dive.

"Izzy!" Cody cried as he ran over to help her.

He and Ezekiel began to tug at the tentacles as they tried to get them to let go of Izzy. The fish creature emitted a terrible shriek as it continued to attack angrily. The sound reached to Beth's group as they all glanced around in fear. It reached Heather and Justin who looked at each other nervously. Noah merely winced briefly then returned to investigating the machine. By the team the sound reached Leshawna's group it was too quiet to be heard.

"I think the passage is getting wider," Leshawna remarked.

The three soon crawled out of the tunnel and into another cavern. Here they saw the slimy river of water as it travelled between pipes. At least it should have travelled, but a dam was blocking its passage.

"Well, we found what's been blocking the water," Gwen said.

"Let's destroy it," Jasmine exclaimed.

She quickly hopped down to the blockage and began to pull apart the rocks and sludge. Leshawna and Gwen joined her and the dirty water began to pour through. Soon the dam had been removed and they were waist-deep in sewer water.

"I think I've found something," Noah called down to Mrs. DJ. "If I just pull this cog here..."

As he did so the two pistons burst open and allowed for bursts of water to gush out. It knocked Noah down and soon had swept up Mrs. DJ too. Heather and Justin had just stepped into the area when they were submerged in the filthy water. It poured through all the tunnels quickly swooping over Beth's team. As it filled up around the fish mutant it allowed for all the trapped contestants to break free.

"Let's get out of here!" Courtney exclaimed before she became completely submerged.

Duncan followed after her, and Cody and Ezekiel made to the same.

"Oh, this isn't over," Izzy shouted to the mutant. "You're going down, fishtopus!"

She dived after and continued her vicious attack.

"Izzy!" Cody cried.

"Nothing you can do, eh," Ezekiel said. "We've just gotta get out of here."

They swam with the water and eventually they washed up back where they had started. It didn't take long for the water to also dump off Beth, Eva, Brady, and Katie.

"So much for staying clean," Katie sighed as she cringed at the sewage all over her.

Next Justin and Heather slid out of the water.

"Ack, there goes all my treatments," Justin sighed.

He looked and Heather and asked, "Aren't you going to say something encouraging like, 'You're still gorgeous to me'?"

"Nope, that's not my style," Heather said. "The truth is everyone here is hideous to me. Myself included right now."

Noah and Momma DJ washed up next.

"These stains are going to be impossible to get out," complained Momma DJ.

Then every saw a hand burst out of the water. It held a severed tentacle victoriously.

"And Izzy prevails!" Izzy cheered as she leapt from the water.

The groups all rushed to climb up the ladder and return to the surface. When they arrived they spotted Chris leaning over at another area. The host then pulled up Gwen, followed by Leshawna and Jasmine.

"Here we have our winners," Chris declared. "Who destroyed the dam that blocked the water flow."

"But…I," Noah tried to protest.

"Yes, let's not forget DJ's Momma and Noah who operated the machine to get the water flowing again," Chris said. "And of course, Izzy's team for destroying the creature that built the dam in the first place. All of you will be receiving new comfy beds and a kitchen added to your house."

"Well I should get that too," Courtney declared. "After all it was a team effort to take down that mutant creature."

"Whatever happened to your solo policy?" Duncan laughed.

"Shut it, Duncan!" Courtney snapped as she elbowed him in the stomach.

"Sorry, Courtney, but Izzy was the one who put a stop to that abomination and therefore her team only gets the prize," Chris said.

_Courtney's Confessional_

_Ugh, I can't believe this. I mean, I would have killed that thing if Izzy hadn't interfered. I practically had all but beat when she showed up._

_Ezekiel's Confessional_

_Wow, Izzy's actually pretty cool, eh. I guess as long as she keeps her distance, eh, she'll be a pretty nice friend._

_Heather's Confessional_

_I lose again? This is so unfair, my house still doesn't have anything. Maybe I can convince Justin to let me use his bathroom since after that I need something clean._

As night came, Cody, Gwen, Ezekiel, and Leshawna all headed back to the public bathrooms to shower off after that experience. The other contestants, despite not having showers still preferred to use their sinks to wash themselves off. It was easy to understand why as the public showers sprayed what basically was sewer water. Izzy had decided to where the stench as a trophy.

Mrs. DJ had immediately put her kitchen to use and was making soup for Noah and Chef.

Courtney meanwhile was punching her bed angrily.

"I could be sleeping on one of those new beds right now," she fumed.

"Let it go," Duncan sighed as he sat down with her.

"Don't you give me that," Courtney spat. "I'm in no mood for I told you so."

"I did mentioned that I'd blame you," Duncan sighed. "But I won't. You might want to rethink your strategy though."

Courtney sighed then began thinking; eventually she said, "I actually think I have an idea…"

Beth was meeting with her team. Most of them were depressed after their loss.

"Don't worry guys, we'll pull through," Beth promised.

"Too bad we still have to sleep on these lumpy mattresses," Brady sighed. "I got less than an hour of sleep last night."

"Ooh, I have idea," Katie exclaimed. "We could have a slumber party."

Eva rolled her eyes at this, but didn't say "no."

Brady however blushed and said, "I guess you'll want me to go."

"No, no, you stay, Brady!" Katie exclaimed.

Out at the Hilltop of Shame, Chris stood.

"Well, that does it for another episode," he exclaimed. "Now some contestants like Noah have a bathroom, a kitchen, and a comfy bed. While others, just Heather actually, still have nothing. What other new additions will be added to their homes? Will we be having an elimination next time? You'll have to come back next week to find out, on Total Drama City!"


	4. Episode 3: The Bus is Always Late

Chris stood at his new announcing point atop the Hilltop of Shame as he said, "Here we are, ready for another exciting episode of Total Drama City! Last week we sent the townsfolk on a voyage through the sewers. Justin seems to be moving on from Courtney and on to Heather, while Beth is clearly worried about the many girls that are into her boyfriend. We'll see if we can't make these relationships as twisted as possible, for now sit back and enjoy the next episode of Total…Drama…City."

Jasmine knocked on Leshawna's door with a notepad in her hand. The sun was just rising, but Jasmine was already up and full of energy.

As Leshawna opened the door sleepily she said, "Is this important."

"Very," Jasmine said as she entered.

"Okay, I'll go make some breakfast," Leshawna sighed; she was very eager to try out her new kitchen, though.

The new room wasn't massive, but it was able to hold a small fridge, a counter, and a microwave oven. Leshawna searched through the fridge and decided on cereal. She served up two bowls for herself and Jasmine.

"You don't know how lucky you are," Leshawna said. "After eating Chef's slop for four seasons, this stuff is better than a five star restaurant."

Jasmine nodded, then held up her list and exclaimed, "I have here…the list!"

"Your enemies list?" Leshawna asked.

"No, this is my winners list," Jasmine declared. "I've analysed the situation and these are the people who will be the most useful as well as the most willing to help us. Together we'll be able to smite our enemies."

"Um…okay," Leshawna said. "Who's on there?"

"Well, you for starters," Jasmine exclaimed. "You've got great leadership skills and you'd be a perfect strategist. Then we'll need Eva, an athlete like her will surely give us the edge; and we'll need Brady, with his looks he'll be able to charm more than half of the other contestants. And lastly we'll need DJ's mother; she seems to have more experience and skills than anyone else here."

"Okay, but I'm not sure if this'll work out," Leshawna said. "There I some people who just don't mix well, like I don't think Gwen and Eva will get along."

"Yeah, that's why Gwen's not on the list," Jasmine said.

"What? But Gwen's part of the team," Leshawna said.

"Sorry, Leshawna, but she'd only cause problems," Jasmine said with a shrug. "I mean, what can she actually do that's useful?"

"Well, I'm sticking with Gwen, so if you want me, you'll have to take her," Leshawna declared.

"Okay, but it's your loss, Leshawna," Jasmine sighed. "I suppose I'll have to take up your role as leader."

Leshawna just shook her head and sighed, "I'm telling you, this isn't going to work."

Jasmine said goodbye to her friend, then walked down to the row of houses where Brady lived. She knocked on his door. She found that Brady was not alone; he was eating breakfast with the rest of his neighbours. However, they didn't have the luxury of a kitchen so they still ate the sludge that Chef served.

"This stuff is actually tasting a little better," Katie remarked.

"Yeah, Chef must be taking cooking lessons or something," Beth said.

"Hi, Jasmine," Brady greeted as he opened the door. "What can I do for you?"

Jasmine found herself staring at Brady a little longer, but then said, "Right…I was wondering if you and Eva would be interested in joining my team for today's challenge."

"Hey, we're a team," Beth called.

"We'd love to," Brady answered instead.

"What? But…Brady," Beth mumbled.

"I think that you and Katie should get some quality time together," Brady explained. "You seem like such good friends, but you haven't had much time to talk since I arrived. I'm sure the two of you can survive for one challenge without me."

Katie and Beth sighed in unison. Jasmine then walked on to the small hill where Momma DJ lived. She had prepared a massive buffet for Noah and her that morning. Jasmine knocked on the door and waited for her to answer.

"Yes?" the short woman answered.

"Hello, Mrs. DJ, I was hoping that you might join up with my team of winners for today's challenge," Jasmine requested.

"Hm, winners, you say? Alright, I could always use some more remodelling for my house," she agreed.

"Oh, and you don't want me?" scoffed Noah. "I mean, what good would someone with my intelligence be?"

"Sorry, Noah, I've balanced to pros and cons and you're just not winner material," Jasmine explained.

Meanwhile, Cody was visiting his friend, Ezekiel.

"Okay, today you are going to put everything I've taught you into action," Cody declared. "You'll find a girl who's not already taken and preferably not crazy. Compliment her, but don't ever even suggest that she's in anyway inferior to you. No matter what she asks you, 'Do I look fat?' or 'Does this look good on me?', you always have to tell her that she looks great. Even if that means that you lie."

"I don't know if I can do this, eh," Ezekiel sighed.

"Not with that attitude you can't," Cody declared. "You need to believe that you're more than a hopeless loser."

Ezekiel just sighed.

"Attention, all townsfolk!" boomed Chris's voice. "Get ready for today's challenge; I'll meet you on the eastern side outside of town."

The 16 contestants left their homes and walked to where Chris was waited.

"Welcome, to challenge number 3," Chris announced. "Today's topic, Public Transportation. Before we get started though, I'll need you to get into teams and declare a leader."

"Hold on, is this a reward challenge or an elimination challenge?" Courtney asked.

"Nope, not telling this time," Chris said. "It'll be a surprise at the end of the day. Now get into teams."

"Hey, boys!" Izzy exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Ezekiel and Cody. "We should be a team."

"Okay," Cody said. "Who's going to be leader?"

"Oh, oh, me, me, me, please!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Sure thing, Izzy," Cody said.

"So where's Jasmine?" Gwen asked Leshawna.

"Eck, she's still got her mind set on winning," Leshawna sighed. "She's formed her own team. Looks like we're going to be a team of two again. Do you want to be leader?"

"No way," Gwen said. "That's your job."

"I'd be honoured to have you as my leader, lovely Heather," Justin said.

Heather shot a smirk as Courtney as she snapped at Duncan, "I'm leader, got it?"

Beth spotted Noah and got an idea.

"Hey, Katie, you know what I was thinking?" Beth said. "A pretty and nice girl like you deserves a boyfriend. Last season I got to know Noah and I think that he'd be perfect for you. He and Sadie didn't quite kick it off, but you're more his type."

"Oh…I don't know," Katie said.

_Beth's Confessional_

_Katie and Noah would be perfect for one another. He's a fangirl's dream and Katie's…a fangirl. Then maybe once they're together she'll stop looking at Brady._

_Katie's Confessional_

_Me and Noah? Maybe; he is cute, but he's so cynical all the time. I'm not sure if we're right for one another._

Beth called, "Oh Noah, would you like to join our team?"

"I suppose that's the only option I've got," he sighed. "Which one of you wants to be leader?"

Katie looked and Beth and said, "I've always been more of a follower."

"Oh…okay, if that's what you guys want," Beth said.

"Alright, team, are you ready to win this?" Jasmine said to her team. "Anybody have a problem with me being leader? No, good!"

"Okay, that worked out nicely," Chris exclaimed. "Today you will racing to prove what mode of transportation is the most effective. Your choices: A bus, a taxi-cab, a pickup truck, a horse-drawn carriage, a dogsled, and a motorbike with passenger seat."

As he spoke he pointed to where each vehicle was lined up.

"Now, since Jasmine's team is the only team of four they automatically get the bus," Chris explained. "However the two teams of three will have to duel for the cab or the truck, and the three teams of two are going to have to fight over the remaining three. We've got a special mini-challenge prepared for you."

Chef approached and tossed a chest in front of the crowd. It was full of a variety of weapons.

"You will take turns to duel one another with your choice of any of these weapons," Chris continued. "You will be judged not only on whether you win or not, but also grace, style, and accuracy. And to help with the judging, let's all welcome our guest judge, straight out of the hospital…it's Harold!"

The crowd cheered as the redheaded nerd arrived. He was using a wheelchair now, but he was smiling at the applause from his former competitors.

"Greetings all," he exclaimed, "It is—"

"Yeah, that's great, but we need to get on with the show," Chris said as he pushed Harold aside. "Let's start the duels with Izzy and Katie."

The two began to search through the weapons. Izzy chose a large battle-axe while Katie went with a spear.

"Now remember, it's not all about how much you can hurt your opponent," Chris said. "You can if you want, but try not to kill them."

Izzy smiled viciously as she gripped her axe. Katie looked nervous as she glanced between Izzy and her weapon.

"Begin!" Chris said.

Izzy immediately charged at Katie. The smaller girl just turned and ran. Izzy swung and slammed her axe around wildly. Katie kept her grip on her spear, but never raised it. Izzy eventually caught up with her, and Katie was forced to lift her spear to shield herself from the blow.

"Okay, that'll do," Chris called. "The judges will now discuss."

Harold, Chris, and Chef huddled together and Chris said, "Well it's clear that Izzy would probably win that fight."

"Yeah, that other girl wouldn't even use her weapon," Chef agreed.

"However, that was the wisest move," Harold pointed out. "A spear like that could never stand up against a strong battle-axe. I was actually quite impressed that she managed to parry with it."

"That's true," Chris said, "and Izzy's performance was anything but graceful."

"We have decided on the winner," Chris then announced. "Point goes to Katie!"

Izzy slammed down her axe in annoyance.

Katie just gasped, "I won?"

"Good job, Katie," Beth exclaimed as she hugged her friend.

"Next up, let's have," Chris thought, "Beth versus Ezekiel."

The two began to search through the chest. Beth chose a staff, while Ezekiel pulled out a bow.

"Aha, I've used this before, eh," he said happily.

The two faced off. Beth spun her staff like a baton, while Ezekiel readied an arrow. He fired, but Beth blocked it with her staff. However, the arrow pierced the wood and damaged her staff.

"Oops," she exclaimed.

Ezekiel fired another arrow and Beth dodged aside. She made her way towards Ezekiel as he continued to fire arrows. Beth raised her staff to swing, only to have another arrow lodged into it. This time part of it snapped off.

"That should do for now," Chris said, then turned to his other judges. "I'd say that Ezekiel was the more skilled."

"Yes, especially since the bow is far from the ideal combat weapon," Harold added.

"Ezekiel wins this round," Chris declared. "Now it comes down to a tiebreaker between Noah and Cody."

The two boys chose their weapons carefully. Cody held up a broadsword proudly while Noah chose a rapier.

"I must warn you, Noah, that I am an expert of Mortal Kombat," Cody declared proudly.

"That's cute, but I have mastered every game in the Soul Calibur series," Noah said as he twirled his sword.

"Oh god, shut up with the nerd speak!" Heather complained.

The two held their weapons and attacked. The swords clashed, but Noah pulled back. He made another quick attack that Cody barely had time to block. Then Cody returned the blow with a powerful strike, Noah stepped aside.

"You're clearly a worthy adversary," Noah exclaimed as he continued to block Cody's strikes. "Your biggest weakness if your own weapon, however."

"No way, your puny little stick won't protect you as soon as I get a good hit in," Cody said as he brought his sword down against one of Noah's blows.

"True, but the longer this battle lasts, the heavier your sword will feel," Noah said as he flicked his weapon against Cody's arm. "And soon you'll dance right into my arms."

Cody swung with all his might, but this only allowed for Noah to bring himself in close to Cody. He held his rapier just below his nose.

"Touché," he said with a smile.

Cody pulled back and raised his sword again. He moved to strike again and Noah prepared to block. However at the last second Cody pulled back. Noah fell forward and Cody pressed his sword against Noah's chest.

"Touché," he echoed.

"Well, that was impressive," Chris commented. "Let's discuss, shall we?"

"Noah was the more stylistic," Harold explained. "His movements were all smooth with his blade."

"Yes, but Cody did get the final blow," Chris added.

"Only after he got that sword right under his nose," Harold retorted.

"Hey, I want a say in this," Chef demanded. "That wimpy sword was weak, no matter how fancy he danced around. I'd say that the kid with the big sword wins."

"And the winner is," Chris announced. "Cody! Which means that Izzy will get to pick the vehicle that her team gets. What's it going to be, Izzy, the cab or the truck."

She looked at the two; neither was in good condition. The cab was a small yellow car with paint peeling off. The truck was blue with a wooden fence around the back; however it was mostly falling off and wouldn't offer much protection.

"I'll take the truck!" Izzy exclaimed. "It looks like the most exciting."

"And that leaves Beth with the taxi," Chris concluded. "Now let's move onto the next round of the duels. The first shall be between…Justin and Duncan."

Justin chose a Japanese katana, while Duncan grabbed a mace.

"You show him, Duncan," Courtney cheered.

Duncan charged immediately and Justin pulled back. Justin raised his sword and began to slice skillfully. Duncan swung his weapon and smashed it against Justin's sword. The sword went flying out of Justin's grasp and landed in the dirt. Justin gasped as he ran to grab it. This proved to be a bad idea as it allowed for Duncan to hold his mace right above Justin's head.

The judges began their discussion as Harold said, "Justin may have been more stylistic, but he forgot the most important rule: Never let go of your weapon."

"I think that we can all agree here," Chris declared. "The point goes to Duncan!"

Courtney hugged Duncan while Justin sighed, "I have failed you."

"Yeah, you did," Heather scoffed. "I'm really disappointed."

"And next will shall have Heather versus Gwen," Chris declared.

"You are so going down, freak," Heather said menacingly as she grabbed a three pronged spear.

Gwen chose a small knife. The two girls stared at each other angrily, then Heather charged. Gwen dived to the side and attacked with her knife. Heather parried with her spear. The knife and spear clashed and Gwen cried out in pain, but she didn't let go of her weapon. Gwen continued to dodge Heather's attacks, but she couldn't get in close enough for her weapon to be of any use. Every time she approached Heather, she would jab at her with her spear.

Eventually the judges held their discussion and Chris concluded, "The point goes to Heather. Now for the final match, Courtney versus Leshawna."

Leshawna chose a large hammer, while Courtney cracked a whip. This caught Duncan's attention as well as Justin's, but he quickly looked back at Heather.

"You're dead," Courtney declared. "I have experience with this."

"Why am I just learning this now?" Duncan said.

"Duncan, can you just be quiet," Courtney growled.

Courtney proved that she was quite skilled with the whip as she flicked it against Leshawna's legs, arms, and chest. Leshawna raised her hammer to block, but she was never fast enough. Eventually she changed her tactic and charged at her opponent. Courtney just swung her weapon and tripped Leshawna with it. The large girl tumbled to the ground clumsily.

"I think it's clear who the winner of this round is," Chris exclaimed. "With Courtney winning her team two points she will pick first. Your options are the horse carriage, the dogsled, or the motorbike."

"Pick the motorbike," Duncan told her.

"No way, I have no idea how to drive that thing," Courtney said. "I'd end up getting myself killed. I'll take the horse-drawn carriage."

"Are you seriously trying to lose?" Duncan sighed.

"Heather can pick second with one point," Chris said.

"It's not like there's any choice," she scoffed. "I'll take the motorcycle."

"And that leaves Leshawna and Gwen with the dogsled," Chris concluded.

The girls sighed as they looked at their ride. A group of dogs slept lazily in front of the small sled. Courtney meanwhile was petting the pair of horses at the front of her carriage. Heather was tentatively getting herself acquainted with the motorcycle.

"Now, all the non-leaders will be dropped off somewhere on your trail," Chris explained as a group of helicopters began to descend. "It is the leaders job the pick them up on their way to the finish line. Just follow the flags and you should be fine. The first three groups to arrive with all their members and their vehicle will win, while the three behind will be the losers."

The groups of contestants crowded onto the helicopters as they were lifted off into the air. The first stop for some was a nearby forest where Cody, Momma DJ, and Noah were dropped off. Next the helicopters continued to a group of hills pasted the forest. Brady, Gwen, Justin, and Duncan were dropped off here. Then lastly they arrived at a canyon, this was where Ezekiel, Eva, and Katie got off.

"Okay, leaders, get ready," Chris said as the five teens got in their vehicles, "And go!"

They were off to a rocky start. Jasmine was having enough difficulty trying to operate the bus, plus it's large size constantly caused it to scrape against trees and rocks. Beth was nervously starting up her car.

"Okay, you can do this," she told herself.

"What's the matter, Beth, haven't you driven before?" Chris asked.

"Um…not much," Beth confessed.

Izzy meanwhile was flooring it in her truck. However this result in her crashing into several trees and having to swerve constantly.

"Giddyup," Courtney ordered to he horses.

They obeyed immediately and took off.

"Come on, can't you guys do that?" Leshawna complained to her pack of dogs.

The animals were more interested in grooming themselves. Lastly, Heather took off on her motorcycle. After her initial scream of terror she started to get the hang of it. Leshawna sighed then looked at the three other competitors still struggling to get through the trees.

_Leshawna's Confessional_

_I'd say that we're doomed, except with competition like this it's really hard to say._

Over in the rocky canyon three contestants waited.

"I'm not waiting around here," Eva finally decided.

The strong girl began to leave behind the canyon as she marched towards the hills.

"But Eva this is, like, where the leaders are going to look for us," Katie pointed out.

"So? I'll just meet them at the point in the hills," Eva said. "I saw Brady get off there."

"Ooh, Brady, I'll go too," Katie squealed.

"We're on different teams," Eva pointed out as she left them behind.

"Oh yeah," Katie sighed.

Ezekiel meanwhile was watching Katie.

He dusted himself off and sighed, "Here goes nothing."

He then walked up to Katie and said, "Um, Katie, I think that you…look…nice, eh."

"Oh…uh, thanks," Katie said.

"Yeah," Ezekiel said. "You…look…nice."

"You already said that," Katie pointed out.

"Right," Ezekiel sighed.

_Ezekiel's Confessional_

_How am I supposed to compliment these girls, eh, when there's nothing much for me to say, eh? I dunno; maybe I should just forget about girls, eh, I mean I don't get what the whole hype is about anyway, eh. _

_Katie's Confessional_

_Me and Ezekiel? Well, it's, like, cute that he's trying and stuff, but I think he needs, like, a few more social skills or something. Then again, he's pickup lines are still better than Cody's._

Over in the hills Gwen was wandering about looking for a place to get out of the sun. She found a small shady spot at the base of a hill and sat down. After a bit of relaxing she noticed something was approaching.

"Well, well, look who it is," Duncan said as he looked over her.

"Duncan, I don't know how many times I have to tell you this, but you need to leave me alone," Gwen sighed. "You have a girlfriend."

"Yeah, and what a treasure she is," Duncan said sarcastically as he sat down next to her.

"I'm still holding to my policy from last season," Gwen said. "I'm not going to get involved in a relationship as long as I'm on this show."

"Well, one kiss doesn't necessarily mean a relationship," Duncan said as he leaned towards her.

Gwen felt the strong urge to kiss the boy. She leaned in, but pulled herself back.

"No, Courtney would kill me. She'd kill both of us," Gwen said.

"No one's going to know," Duncan said.

"Like how no one was supposed to know back in the airplane bathroom?" Gwen said. "Look, if you don't like Courtney, that's your problem, don't drag me into it. There are other ways to breakup then cheating on her."

"But I do like Courtney," Duncan said. "But it all depends on her mood; and right now she's not being too pleasant."

"Well, I'm sorry but that's not how relationships work," Gwen said. "You either commit to someone or you breakup. You can't juggle between two girls."

Meanwhile at the top of the hill Justin was staring at Brady angrily.

"Everything alright, Justin?" Brady asked with a friendly smile.

Justin just looked away.

_Justin's Confessional_

_Well, he's not that good looking…Oh, who am I kidding? He's gorgeous and he's nice. I'll never reach my full potential as long as he's around._

The racers were deep in the forest now. Izzy was happily tearing through the wildlife at a high speed, while Jasmine was carefully trying to squeeze her bus between trees. Beth would hit the brakes whenever she saw the slightest bit of movement, and Leshawna had finally gotten the dogs to move, only for them to move a walking pace. Only Heather and Courtney were having any success in moving forward.

Izzy spotted her passenger first; she honked the horn and called, "Hop in!"

Cody looked over the truck nervously and asked, "Are you sure this is safe?"

"Absolutely," Izzy exclaimed. "Now hurry up, we've got to catch up."

Cody tentatively climbed into the back of the truck and Izzy immediately took off. Cody was slammed to the back of the truck; the wood railing only snapped off after he smashed into it. Cody had to hang onto the edges for his dear life. Beth spotted Noah next. She stopped and parked as Noah got in.

"Maybe I should drive," Noah suggested.

"Good idea," Beth agreed as she moved over to the passenger seat.

Noah took off and continued on a much smoother journey.

"So, Noah, what do you think of Katie?" Beth asked.

"Meh, she's pretty annoying," Noah answered.

"Oh…well don't you think she's cute?" Beth asked.

"I guess….a little," Noah answered unemotionally.

Beth furrowed her brow in frustration. Jasmine was the last one to spot her passenger. Mrs. DJ entered and looked at her irritated.

"You don't know the first thing about buses," she complained. "You should let me drive."

"No way, I'm the leader here," Jasmine said. "Now sit down and buckle up."

"It's a bus," Mrs. DJ pointed out. "It doesn't have seatbelts"

"Really?" Jasmine gasped.

"What did I tell you? You don't know a think about buses," Mrs. DJ scoffed.

Heather had sped up to Courtney and was passing her now.

"Looks like you missed out," Heather taunted as she pulled ahead.

"Don't let her get away!" Courtney shouted at her horses.

The two soon exited the forest and had moved onto the hills. Eventually they spotted the four figures in the distance. Heather saw Justin and slowed down to a stop.

"Ah, good to see you, Heather," Justin exclaimed. "I don't know how much longer I could spend with that polite gentleman."

"Whatever, just get it," Heather scoffed as she glanced back at Courtney.

Duncan was climbing into her carriage and she ordered the horses to take off. Justin squeezed into the small passenger seat and Heather sped up again. As the two rivals pulled ahead, it wasn't long before Gwen and Brady spotted two more vehicles To their disappointment they realized that neither belong to their teams.

Izzy was still driving wildly, despite the fact that there no more obstacles, with Cody still screaming in terror. Behind them Noah was driving the cab with Beth sitting next to him.

"Hi Brady," came a voice from the other direction.

Brady turned around to see a sweaty Eva standing in front of him.

"Eva, what are you doing here?" Brady asked.

"I got tired of waiting, I'd rather stick with you," she answered.

As Beth drove by she eyed the two of them in annoyance. Next the bus arrived slowly.

"There's our ride," Brady exclaimed.

Jasmine stopped and let the two on.

"Great, we've got everybody," Jasmine exclaimed. "Now we can really put it into overdrive."

"Do you even know how to change gears on a bus?" Mrs. DJ asked.

"Shut up," Jasmine groaned as she continued to drive.

"Leshawna, where are you?" Gwen sighed.

Heather and Courtney were still going head to head. Duncan was being shaken back and forth with every bump and Justin's face was being blown back as Heather continued to speed up. Katie and Ezekiel saw them coming and immediately got out of the way.

"It's a canyon!" Heather gasped. "This could get rough."

Courtney pulled ahead as her horses clopped down the rocky trail, but Heather stayed right behind her.

"Ah, Heather, you look so beautiful with the wind blowing your hair and the fire burning in your eyes," Justin commented.

"Now is not the time," Heather said yet she still couldn't help but let her gaze drift to Justin.

"You are the image of a true champion if I ever saw one," Justin continued.

"You really think so?" Heather said as she blushed.

"Heather, watch where you're going!" Justin then cried.

It was too late, the motorcycle skidded off the trail and they fell down the canyon. Luckily they managed to crash into another ledge before they could pick up much falling speed, but the bike was still destroyed.

"Well, this sucks," Heather groaned.

The next three vehicles were all approaching with increasing speed. Izzy still had the lead, but Noah was gaining on her. Jasmine brought up the rear with the bus.

"I don't have time to stop; you'll just have to jump in, Zeke!" Izzy called as she approached the pair of passengers.

Ezekiel leapt at the truck and Cody was able to grab his hand and pull him in. Then they both returned to screaming as Izzy drove frantically down the canyon. Noah had stopped to pick up Katie. Then returned to pursuing after the truck.

"You need to give it more gas," Eva shouted at Jasmine.

"No, what you need is someone who can actually drive a bus," Momma DJ argued.

"Maybe you could lighten up on the brakes," Brady suggested.

"Everybody, shut up, I'm the driver here!" Jasmine shouted at them.

However she faced another difficulty as she tried to make her way down the canyon trail.

"The bus is too big," Jasmine gasped. "We're going to fall."

Meanwhile Leshawna had just picked up Gwen in the hills. The dogs clearly didn't like the added weight and slowed down even more.

"Oh, come on," Leshawna complained.

Courtney was still in the lead up at the canyon. The horses were going uphill now and had slowed down. Courtney spotted Izzy catching up with them.

"Come on, can't you go a little faster?" Courtney urged the horses.

"Looks like they're tired of listening to you," Duncan remarked.

"I do not need your little comments right now," Courtney growled.

Jasmine had now taken to driving incredibly slowly along the trail.

"I can do this," she breathed. "Just one step at a time."

She felt the bus lurch to the side and everyone held their breaths. Then it slowly returned to its gradual pace. Everyone sighed in relief. Then Jasmine spotted the dogsled approaching from the rear.

"Hey look, we might not finish last," Leshawna exclaimed.

Chris, Chef, and the wheelchair-bound Harold all waited at the finish line.

"I bet fifty bucks that Heather's going to win," Chris said. "That motorcycle was definitely the best choice."

"Ha, no matter what vehicle she's driving, we all know that that psycho redhead is the one that's going to get here first," Chef argued.

"You're both wrong," Harold said. "Leshawna is the one who will conquer all opponents."

"Well, here comes someone now," Chris said as he pointed. "It's…Courtney."

The three sighed in disappointment.

"Oh, but Izzy is right behind her," Chris added.

"Go, psycho girl!" Chef called.

The truck was still going speedy, while the horses were exhausted now. However, just as Izzy started to pass Courtney, the large amounts of abuse finally caught up with the truck. The tires are rolled out from under it, the doors snapped off, and what remained of the back disintegrated.

"No!" cried Izzy.

Cody and Ezekiel were just relieved that the ride was over. Both looked like they were ready to vomit. Courtney managed to keep moving until she arrived at the finish line.

"And we have the first winner, Courtney!" Chris announced.

Next came Noah, Beth, and Katie in the taxi. They seemed didn't seem to have anyone tailing behind them and quickly passed the finish line.

"Beth, Noah, Katie, you guys are also winners today," Chris announced.

Arriving next came the bus, followed by the dogsled. Both were moving quite slow. Jasmine was trying to wrestle the steering wheel from Momma DJ, while the sled dogs looked like they were ready to collapse.

"That's it," Eva growled as she kicked Jasmine and Momma DJ out of the way. "We don't need a leader or an expert, we need someone to use the freaking gas."

She then slammed down on the gas and pulled ahead. They were the third winners.

"Congratulations guys!" Chris cheered. "I'm afraid the rest of you are losers."

Chef growled in annoyance at Izzy, Harold sighed as Leshawna eventually arrived, and Chris asked, "Where is Heather?"

Heather and Justin finally arrived covered in bruises and scrapes.

"So, to all of our winners, you will find a second floor on your houses complete with a new sun room," Chris announced. "And for the losers, I'm afraid that tonight will be an elimination. Make your picks and meet me at the Hilltop of Shame."

Leshawna approached Jasmine and said, "Well looks like your strategy worked better than mine."

"Maybe," Jasmine sighed. "But you were right about some people not mixing. I'll never work with those jerks again."

_Leshawna's Confessional_

_This time had better actually be an elimination, because I think that it's time that we got rid of Heather._

_Brady's Confessional_

_Well, I really hate voting for such nice people, but that Izzy girl looks a little scary. Did you see the way she was swinging that axe? And then there's her crazy driving._

_Jasmine's Confessional_

_Let's see, enemies list…Number one: Heather._

_Heather's Confessional_

_Hm, who do I want to vote for? Gwen will no doubt try to get in my way, but Leshawna is the bigger threat right now._

The sixteen campers gathered on the Hilltop of Shame.

"Welcome to your first real elimination," Chris greeted. "Let's start by giving out Letters of Victoria to our winners."

Once he was done handing out the letters all that remained were Gwen, Leshawna, Cody, Heather, Izzy, and Ezekiel.

"Well, this is familiar," Chris remarked. "I seem to recall you six being the losers on the last elimination. But let's see if people have changed their minds on whom they would like to see gone."

Ezekiel looked really nervous this time, while Heather smirked at him. Leshawna just glared at Heather.

"First off, Cody, you've got mail!" Chris said as he tossed a letter.

Cody grabbed it happily.

"And next up…Gwen!" Chris continued. "Also safe are…Ezekiel and Leshawna."

Ezekiel collapsed in relief as he grabbed his letter. Now all that remained were Heather and Izzy. Heather still tried to remain confident, but her eyes showed a sign of fear.

"And the final Letter of Victory tonight will go to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Izzy"

"What you can't do this to me!" Heather screamed.

She then turned around to see that everyone was smiling at her. She remembered Gwen telling her that she had no friends. She turned to Justin who was smiling with the rest of the crowd.

"You did this on purpose," she accused at him. "You made me lose my focus. You don't actually like me at all…You're worse than Alejandro!"

She then pulled him close and kissed him tightly. She let go and turned away.

"Get me out of here," she snarled at Chris.

A ladder dropped in front of her and looked up to see a helicopter. She climbed up as everyone waved goodbye. Then they turned and returned to their homes.

Courtney was admiring her new sunroom, although it was hard to appreciate without the sun.

She instead turned to Justin and said, "You did good; I think that you really had Heather fooled."

Justin just smiled at her as she continued, "I knew that it wouldn't be long before she made an enemy out of everyone, only this time she couldn't keep immunity like she always does. You took care of that."

"With her gone you're sure to win this," Justin said.

"Oh don't be so sure," Courtney said with a scowl. "There are others that I'll have to deal with eventually. Just curious, did you actually feel anything for Heather?"

"Who needs a silver medal when I have the gold right here?" Justin said as he looked at Courtney lovingly.

"One kiss. That's all I promised you," Courtney said.

"Well, are you going to make good on that promise?" Justin asked.

"You are not telling Duncan about this," Courtney ordered as she pulled Justin into a kiss.

Chris stood outside Heather's former home. Chef drove a bulldozer and headed directly for the small shack.

As it crashed down Chris remarked, "That's one down and fourteen more to go. Who will the winner be? Will Courtney be able to eliminate all of her enemies? Will Jasmine find a strategy to take her to the top? Be sure to come back and see what happens next on Total…Drama…City!"


	5. Episode 4: Law and Disorder

"Greetings and welcome back to Total Drama City," Chris announced from the Hilltop of Shame. "Last week it was a race of the transportation units. Jasmine's plan to make a super-team succeed, but she decided that she couldn't stand the others. Courtney used Justin to distract Heather and get her eliminated. Now with the first elimination down what await the townsfolk? Will someone else be going home tonight or are they safe for another week? Watch and find out."

Ezekiel and Cody were both getting out of the public showers. Ezekiel was depressed, but Cody still wasn't giving up hope.

"You okay?" Cody asked.

"What's the point of even trying anymore, eh?" Ezekiel sighed. "Let's face it, I have no experience with girls, eh, I can't talk to girls, eh, and I don't even really like girls. I saw one pretty face and…"

"Hey, I'm not giving up," Cody declared. "I've been after Gwen for five seasons now, but do you see me throwing in the towel? No. Even though I've never even gotten a kiss from her."

"And that's another thing, eh," Ezekiel added. "I have no idea how I'm supposed to kiss girl, eh."

"Oh that's easy," Cody said, as he leaned in towards Ezekiel. "You just lean in like this, and let the girl complete you."

Out of impulse Ezekiel pressed his lips against Cody's. He felt in place with him, and the two stayed together for what felt like forever. When they pulled back Cody looked horrified and Ezekiel was blushing.

"Sorry," Ezekiel said softly.

"Let's…let's never mention this again," Cody said as he backed out of the bathroom.

_Cody's Confessional_

_Aw man, what was I thinking? I mean just when the whole kiss with Noah thing had finally blown over, I go ahead and kiss another guy. Maybe I'll just avoid him for a while and we can pretend that this never happened._

_Ezekiel's Confessional_

_Wow, my first kiss, eh. It wasn't quite what I expected, but then again I never really did think about it much, eh. I should probably leave Cody alone for a while, though, I can imagine he wouldn't want to be around me, eh._

Beth was having a meeting in her sunroom. Now that the sun was rising the room was illuminated in a cheery yellow. Everybody had a sofa, or chair, or ottoman to sit on.

"Okay, I've been thinking," Beth said. "Last week actually worked out pretty well, so I propose that we divide and conquer. Katie today you'll team up with Cody."

"Aw, why?" Katie asked.

"He'll do anything for a pretty face, and we could use his support," Beth explained. "And Eva you're going to team with Justin today. He's a shifty guy and I think we'd better keep an eye on him."

Eva nodded but she looked unhappy.

"What about me, Beth?" Brady asked.

"Oh, you and I will stick together," Beth said. "You were right about the quality time with me and Katie; now I think that you and I need some quality time together."

_Beth's Confessional_

_It's understandable that Eva and Katie want some male attention; they've both been single for pretty much every season. I think that Cody and Katie would be great for each other, she's so nice and he's actually a pretty sweet boy too. And Justin's good looks should be enough to keep Eva distracted. Then we can all be friends._

Courtney was getting dressed when she heard someone knock on her door.

"Come in, Duncan," she said.

However when she turned around she came face to face with Justin.

"What are you doing here?" she cried in shock.

"I just wanted to know what your plan for today was," Justin said. "I'm still willing to help you eliminate whoever you want gone."

"Look, we had a deal and that deal went through," Courtney said sharply. "I don't need your help anymore so just leave me alone."

"Alright, Courtney, but soon you'll see how useful I can be for you," Justin said. "I can be patient until you realize that."

As he left Courtney's house, he bumped into Jasmine.

"Ah, Justin, just the guy I was looking for," Jasmine exclaimed. "I think that you and I would be a dream team."

"Oh, if you think so Jasmine," Justin said.

"Uh, hi," Eva said as she approached. "I'm supposed to join you today."

"Sure, the more the merrier," Justin said with a smile.

Jasmine shot an annoyed glance at Eva, but said nothing.

_Justin's Confessional_

_Courtney will still take some work, but in the meantime it's good to know that I can still attract girls to work for me. A few extra allies might be just what I need right now._

_Jasmine's Confessional_

_I've decided that Justin is just who I need. He's already proved that he can be quite manipulative, now I just need to use that against my enemies._

Izzy pounced on Cody has he walked by slowly.

"Good morning!" she exclaimed happily.

"Hi, Izzy," Cody said with a small smile.

"Hey, where's Zeke?" Izzy asked.

"Oh, um…he won't be with us today," Cody said as his face started to turn red. "He…uh…thought that maybe…um, we should have some distance between us."

Izzy looked confused, but didn't say anything.

"Hi guys," Katie said. "Looks like I'm on your team today."

Meanwhile Ezekiel had gone up to see Noah. He knocked on the boy's door and waited for an answer.

"What is it?" Noah asked in annoyance.

"Oh, hi, I was just thinking if maybe we could, y'know, team up today," Ezekiel suggested.

"And why would you want to team up with me?" Noah asked.

"Oh, well, we've got a lot in common, eh," Ezekiel said. "We're both kind of underdogs, and um…"

He shot a glance back at where Cody was talking with the girls.

"Uh…yeah," Ezekiel said.

"Fine, whatever," Noah scoffed.

"Attention, townsfolk," Chris's voice boomed. "Meet me in the center of the town for today's challenge."

The contestants all flocked to where Chris was waiting for them.

"So, today's challenge is definitely something that no town could do without," Chris explained, "Law enforcement. Total Drama City is about to be hit by a string of crimes; it's your job to look for clues, chase after suspects, and catch the criminals. Best of luck."

The contestants broke off into groups.

"Looks like it's just us again," Leshawna said to Gwen.

"At least with Heather gone this should go a little easier," Gwen said.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Leshawna declared as she glanced at Courtney.

"So, like, where should we search and stuff?" Katie asked her team.

"Hm, I would check the woods," Cody said. "In movies there's always a killer lurking in the woods."

"Ooh, sounds exciting, let's go!" Izzy exclaimed as she headed for the forest ahead.

Katie just looked shaken as she mumbled, "Killers?"

"It's really quite obvious," Noah was saying to his team. "The only person who Chris has do anything around here is Chef. So if we search Chef's kitchen we might find the clue that Chris wants us to find."

"So, what's our plan?" Duncan asked Courtney.

"Oh no, first we're just going to wait for these losers to leave us alone, "Courtney explained. "I won't have them getting in our way this time. Once they've all gone out on their wild goose chases, we'll be able to finish the challenge on our own."

"Is it just me or are your plans getting more flawed every day?" Duncan said.

Courtney kicked him in the shin in response.

"Alright guys, let's think, who is the most likely person to commit a crime around here?" Jasmine asked.

The three began to think; then Justin suggested, "Chris."

"Hey, you're right, he did seem a little eager to get out of here," Jasmine said. "Let's follow him."

So the teams dispersed into their own searches. Izzy led her team into the woods, while Noah took his team to Chef's Kitchen. Gwen and Leshawna had decided to follow them to the kitchen. Jasmine headed over the hills to where Chris had left.

"What do you think we should do, Brady?" Beth asked.

"Hm, I suspect that we'll be able to find a few clues if we just look around," Brady said. "Let's have a look around, shall we?"

The two began to search behind the houses; eventually Brady spotted something.

"Look at this; tire tracks," he exclaimed. "Funny since I don't think anybody has a car around here."

"Oh, you're so smart, Brady!" Beth exclaimed. "Now let's follow them."

Cody, Izzy, and Katie wandered through the forest. Izzy was eagerly searching around for anything suspicious, Cody walked behind her, and Katie lingered behind nervously. Cody looked back at her, then turned to Izzy.

"Um, Izzy, there's something I wanted to talk to you about," Cody whispered.

"Shh," Izzy exclaimed. "I think I'm getting something…this way!"

She charged off in a direction and Cody had to run to keep up with her. Meanwhile, Noah's team had arrived at Chef's kitchen.

"Okay, let's look around," Noah said. "Normally evidence takes hours of forensic work; but knowing Chris it'll probably be something obvious."

"Ugh, this man doesn't know how to keep a tidy kitchen," Mrs. DJ complained as she looked at the piles of dirty dishes.

The three began to search through the cluttered kitchen. Ezekiel approached Noah nervously

"Um, Noah, there's something I wanted to ask you about, eh," he said.

"What?" Noah asked as he scanned the floor.

"Um, well…remember when you kissed Cody in season 1, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"Don't remind me," Noah sighed. "I've had to put up with that for seasons. I think people are just starting to forget now."

"Ah," Ezekiel said uncertainly.

Just outside, Gwen and Leshawna arrived.

Leshawna made to open the door, but Gwen pointed at something and said, "What's this?"

It was a small metal door on a slant.

"Maybe it leads to the basement or something," Leshawna said. "You wanna check it out?"

"It might be worth it," Gwen said.

The two opened the door and found a staircase leading down. They walked into the darkness until they found themselves in a small room. Once their eyes adjusted they saw that it was full of barrels and bottle.

"Hm, looks like a wine cellar," Leshawna declared.

Meanwhile, Jasmine, Justin, and Eva were stalking Chris. They had each grabbed a branch with leaves and used them to cover themselves whenever Chris turned around.

"He's certainly acting suspicious," Jasmine whispered.

"I wonder where he's going," Justin said.

They continued to follow him through the grassy field until he arrived at a large industrial truck.

"Now that's really suspicious," Jasmine exclaimed.

The trio crept closer, then when Chris wasn't looking they all clung to the side of the truck. They could hear Chris opening the door and getting in.

"Hey, the back of this thing is unlocked," Eva exclaimed as she opened up the back of the truck.

"Great, we can sneak it and follow Chris," Jasmine said as she crawled into the truck.

The other two followed her and found themselves in a cargo full of boxes. However, when the door closed behind them they heard the click of a lock. Back on the other side of town, Beth and Brady were still following the tire tracks.

"Look up there," Brady exclaimed as he pointed to a building in the distance.

The two sped up until they had arrived at the building. It was old a dilapidated, but the tire tracks led right to it. Beth carefully opened the door and they crept in. The room they entered was full of cars.

"It's like some sort of garage," Beth said.

The two walked through the garage carefully. Beth heard a sound behind her and twirled around.

"What is it?" Brady asked.

"I thought I heard something," Beth said.

Suddenly a black car roared to life. Both gasped as it charged right at them. They dived out of the way and the black car kept driving right through the wall.

"I think we've found our crook," Beth exclaimed.

"And look at this," Brady said as he held up a key.

The symbol on it matched a red car near them.

"I think we've found our means of chasing him," Brady said as he used it to open the car.

Brady sat at the wheel while Beth sat next to him in the passenger seat. Soon they had taken off and also charged through the hole in the wall.

"There it goes!" Beth exclaimed as she pointed to the speeding black car.

"I'm on it," Brady said.

Meanwhile Courtney and Duncan had also spotted the tire tracks.

"This is sure to lead us somewhere," Courtney exclaimed.

Suddenly they saw the black car go speeding by.

"We've got to follow him!" Courtney exclaimed.

"On foot?" Duncan asked. "I think we'd be better off to see where he came from."

However as they continued, they soon also saw the red car chasing after it.

"I can't believe it, somebody beat us to the car chase," Courtney complained. "Well, I guess we should see what's in that building."

They entered and found the collection of cars.

"Oh this is perfect," Courtney exclaimed. "Now we can use one of these to follow those other cars."

"Without the keys?" Duncan pointed out.

"Well, you're a criminal, can't you start a car without key?" Courtney demanded.

"That's actually not as easy as people think," Duncan said.

"Don't give me excuses. Just do it!" Courtney commanded.

Cody, Izzy, and Katie had been exploring the forest for a while now, still with no luck. Izzy was digging a hole to search for clues, while Cody and Katie watched her skeptically.

"Um, why don't you go search over there?" Cody suggested to Katie.

Once she was out of range, Cody turned to Izzy and said, "Okay, Izzy, there's something that I've been meaning to ask you."

Izzy kept digging.

"I was just curious about your relationship with Ezekiel," Cody said. "Is it possible that it could…well, continue?"

"But why would Izzy do that?" she asked. "Izzy is very happy with Owen."

"Ezekiel is a little…confused right now," Cody said. "I think that everyone, myself included, would benefit if Ezekiel got a girlfriend."

"Hm, well now that you mention it, I have noticed that Owen has become a little obsessed with his cheese cellar," Izzy mused. "It would be nice if someone actually paid attention to Izzy."

"Yes, that's the spirit," Cody exclaimed.

"So, I should break up with Owen and tell him that there's someone else?" Izzy said a little uncertainly.

However, just then Katie returned and said, "Um, I got a little nervous and stuff being alone in the woods. I think that we'd better, like, stick together."

_Katie's Confessional_

_I can't believe what I just heard Izzy saying. Is she seriously thinking about breaking up with Owen for Cody? That's terrible, and so mean to Owen._

Mrs. DJ had made it her task to organize Chef's entire kitchen. She put dishes away, wiped off counters, and cleaned out cracks.

"Um, it's nice that you're doing that, Mrs. DJ," Noah said. "But we're supposed to be looking for clues."

"Hey, what's this?" Ezekiel exclaimed as he lifted up a pot.

Underneath was small note. Noah grabbed it and looked it over.

"It says, 'Meet at the old boathouse,'" Noah read.

"That must be where we're supposed to catch the crook, eh," Ezekiel exclaimed.

"Just one problem," Noah said. "I haven't seen much water around here, so I wouldn't know where to find a boathouse."

Just below them in the wine cellar, Gwen and Leshawna had searched through the room fruitlessly. Suddenly Leshawna stood still as she strained her ear.

"I think I hear someone," Leshawna exclaimed. "It's Noah, I think he said, 'Meet at the old boathouse.'"

"Hm, well that's curious," Gwen said. "Why would Noah's team be meeting at a boathouse?"

"What if they're in on it?" Leshawna exclaimed. "It's just the sort of thing that Chris would do. He probably told them about it beforehand, and now we have to catch them. We can cut them off at the old boathouse."

"Uh, Leshawna, where is this boathouse?" Gwen asked.

Meanwhile Brady still pursued after the black car furiously. Duncan was eventually able to start up one of the cars, but they were far behind the other two cars.

"I've lost them," Duncan sighed.

"Forget them," Courtney exclaimed. "Suspicious truck at twelve O'clock!"

Duncan spotted the truck at headed after it instead. The driver, Chris, saw them approaching and pushed down on the gas.

"You'll never catch me!" he cried.

Inside the truck, Justin, Jasmine, and Eva were shaken around, but they managed to remain silent. Duncan continued to chase after the truck even after it sped up though, and he always kept it in his sight as drove after it. Meanwhile, the black car was taking a different route.

"He's headed for the woods!" Beth exclaimed.

Brady continued to keep his foot on the pedal as he raced after his target. The black car swerved between trees and Brady followed skillfully.

"Izzy attack!" came a cry from the trees.

The duo looked up to see the redhead girl diving from the trees and onto the windshield of the black car.

"You won't escape from Izzy!" she exclaimed as she clung onto the car.

The black car began to shake violently as it tried to get rid of Izzy. Cody and Katie watched, but didn't dare try to get involved. Brady still managed to follow after it.

"Izzy, look out!" Cody cried as he realized that the car was heading right for a tree.

Izzy saw this and leapt off the car. Then at the last minute the car swerved to avoid the tree and continued through the woods.

"Rats! I'll get you next time," Izzy cried.

"I say that we check out Chris's house," Noah suggested as they left behind the kitchen. "He must have a map of the place."

The others agreed and soon they were leaving the kitchen in the distance. Leshawna and Gwen followed after them using branches and leaves to cover themselves.

"Where'd you get these?" Gwen asked Leshawna.

"I saw a tree that already had a couple branches broken off," Leshawna explained. "I guess someone else had this idea first."

They crept behind the three carefully and kept their distance between them. Eventually the group arrived at Chris's house. It was much large and much nicer than any other house in the city. Noah tried to door and it opened. The three entered.

"I don't know about you, but to me that does not look like a boathouse," Leshawna exclaimed.

"Maybe it's a trap," Gwen suggested. "Maybe they saw us coming and decided to lure us in there."

"Girl, I think you're onto something," Leshawna exclaimed. "But we'll outsmart them when we're the ones to trap them."

Inside the building, Ezekiel and Noah had begun ransacking Chris's belongings. Momma DJ was sure to tidy everything up behind them. Eventually Noah found a book on the table which he held up.

"Look at this," he exclaimed as he pointed to a page.

It showed a map of the town, and off to the side was a building marked, 'boathouse.'

"Odd place to house boats," Noah commented, "but I guess that's where we're going."

The three left the building as Leshawna and Gwen continued to watch them.

"Well that was fast," Gwen remarked.

"Okay, so maybe it wasn't a trap," Leshawna said. "I still say that we follow them."

The black car had left the forest behind, but it hadn't lost Brady yet. The red car was gaining on its target at they entered the hilly area.

"You've almost got him, Brady!" Beth cheered.

The black car seemed to be stalling as it tried to get up a hill. Brady slammed down on the gas and pulled ahead of it. He swerved his car to block the path. The black car had no choice but to stop.

"Now let's see who our mystery speedster really is," Brady said as he opened the black door.

"It's Chef!" gasped the duo as they saw the large man sitting in the driver's seat.

"Yeah, yeah, it was me, big surprise," Chef scoffed. "Just take me back to Chris so we can get this over with."

Chris meanwhile was still trying to shake Courtney and Duncan. He spotted a small building in the distance and zoomed towards it. Then he slammed on the brakes as he arrived at the boathouse.

"He's stopped," Jasmine exclaimed. "Now's our chance to break out and grab him."

The three charged at the door but only ended up hurting their shoulders.

"Ow! That works a lot better in the movies," Justin complained.

As Chris got out he saw that Duncan and Courtney had just arrived; he shouted to them, "You'll never catch me now. Not when I've got my escape boat waiting for me."

"Escape boat?" Courtney muttered. "He does realize that he's in the middle of a field, right?"

Courtney and Duncan got out of their car and chased after the host as he ran into the boathouse. The spotted him jumping into a sailboat.

"Sayonara suckers!" he shouted at them with a grin.

"Uh, Chris?" Courtney said skeptically.

"Well, come on, you have to use your imagination," Chris said.

Courtney just continued to stare at him.

"Okay, fine you got me," he groaned.

A little distance away, Noah, Momma DJ, and Ezekiel were all walking down the same route.

"The boathouse should be just up here," Noah said.

Suddenly they were tackled down as a pair of trees revealed themselves to be Gwen and Leshawna.

"Aha, we gotcha!" Leshawna cheered as she pinned down Noah.

Not too much longer later, Chris arrived with a group of contestants.

"Well, what's going on here?" he asked.

"We've got the criminals!" Gwen declared. "They were trying to make a getaway to the boathouse."

"You were?" Chris said to Noah.

"No we weren't," Noah protested. "I don't know what they're talking about."

"That's what they all say," Chris scoffed. "Good work, girls, you caught the crooks that I didn't even know were in on the plan."

Next the red car arrived with Chef in the back.

"We caught our lawbreaker," Beth exclaimed. "I don't know what the speed limit is here, but he was definitely going way over."

Last to arrive were Izzy, Cody, and Katie.

"Okay, I'd say that that wraps up this case," Chris exclaimed. "Gwen and Leshawna will get their own bathrooms now for catching these crooks. While the rest of you will get your bathrooms improved, complete with your own hot tubs and showers."

"Yes!" Courtney cheered as she hugged Duncan.

"But for those of you who didn't solve the case. Or worse," he shot a glance at Noah, "had defected to criminals. One of you will be going home today. Choose wisely."

As Katie regrouped with her friends she whispered, "You'll never believe what I overheard in the woods. Izzy is planning on dumping Owen for Cody."

"What? That's horrible!" Beth cried. "I can't believe that she'd do that to Owen."

Little did they know that Justin was also listening in on them; he muttered to himself, "I'm sure there's some way I can use this to my advantage. Or better yet, I'm sure there's some way Courtney will use it for her advantage."

That night the fifteen contestants gathered on the Hilltop of Shame. Cody and Ezekiel were still trying to not look at each other. Katie was staring at Izzy; while Courtney smiled smugly.

"I have here fourteen Letters of Victory," Chris explained. "One of you will not be getting one. Let's start off with today's winners."

He tossed out the letters to the winners. After he was finished all that remained were Katie, Izzy, Cody, Noah, Momma DJ, Ezekiel, Eva, Jasmine, and Justin.

"The first letter shall go to," Chris declared, "Katie!"

Katie squealed as she grabbed her letter.

"Also safe are…Eva, Jasmine, Momma DJ…and Noah," Chris announced as he tossed the letters out to each of them.

Now all that remained were Cody, Ezekiel, and Izzy.

"It's really too bad that you guys didn't win this time," Chris said to Cody and Ezekiel. "It seems like you could really benefit from the privacy of your own shower."

Both of the boys were turning red while everyone else just looked confused.

"This letter is going to…Ezekiel!" Chris declared. "And now the final letter…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Cody."

Izzy sighed, while Courtney and Justin smiled at each other.

"So, Izzy will be taking the Deportation of Losers and her house will be demolished," Chris said.

"What?" Izzy cried. "You can't take away my house. It's a part of me."

She ran to her shack and closed the door. Suddenly the ground started to shake as a loud rumble filled the area. In a blast Izzy's house launched itself into the air like a rocket.

"Well, that was unexpected," Chris said, "but with Izzy, what can you expect?"

_Courtney's Confessional_

_Izzy was a bit of wildcard, you never knew exactly what she was planning on doing. That's why she had to go before she caused any unexpected trouble for me. Justin's news helped me form the perfect rumor, and with a more reliable source like Katie people were willing to believe it. Of course I may have exaggerated a few details; but they'll never know._

Chris was now alone on the Hilltop of Shame.

"Now fourteen townsfolk remain," Chris declared. "The drama is already building and we've only just begun. Will Cody and Ezekiel's kiss be forgotten, or will it continue to haunt them? Can Justin ever win over Courtney? Who will be going home next? You'll have to keep watching and find out."


	6. Episode 5: The Golden Goal

"Get ready for another awesome episode of Total Drama City," Chris announced. "Last week the townsfolk went to work on putting a stop to crime. Cody and Ezekiel shared an accidental kiss, or at least it was accidental on Cody's part. However this led to Cody trying to get Izzy and Ezekiel back together; one misunderstanding later and it was bye-bye Izzy. Now the drama continues so sit back and watch."

Jasmine was flipping through her notes furiously. She was sitting on her extra comfy queen-sized bed as she considered her next step.

"Let's see, my team of winners was a disaster, and working with Justin didn't give me any boost," she mused to herself. "Looks like the only team that works for me is Leshawna and her goth friend."

She left her house and knocked on Leshawna's door.

"Hi Leshawna, I've got a new plan for today," she exclaimed as her friend opened to door.

"Look, I already told you, Gwen and I are a team," Leshawana said.

"Exactly," Jasmine exclaimed. "And since the three of us worked together so well as a team, I thought that we could do it again."

"I knew that you'd realize that sooner or later," Leshawna said with a smile.

Meanwhile Beth was once again hosting a meeting with her team.

"Beth, I think that we should, you know, give the splitting up a rest," Katie said.

"I disagree, Katie," Brady said. "I've gotten a chance to be with Eva alone now. I think that it's only fair that you and I should get a chance to be together."

"But what about me?" Beth exclaimed.

"Oh don't worry, Beth," Brady said. "You and Eva will probably be fine together."

Beth suddenly looked pale.

_Beth's Confessional_

_Alone on a team with Eva? I know that I've been working on being nice to everyone, but Eva still scares me a little. Especially when she gets angry. I've got to find a way to get out of this._

"Oh, Justin," Beth called as she saw the boy walking by. "How would you like to be on a team with me and Eva?"

"Anything for you, lovely Beth," Justin said sweetly.

_Justin's Confessional_

_Excellent, once I get Beth on my side I'll will have a strong hold on the votes. I knew I never should have doubted my charm_

Over at Momma DJ's, Noah and Ezekiel had been invited for breakfast. Or, Noah had been invited and Ezekiel invited himself. Mrs. DJ had made pancakes, toast, and fried eggs. Ezekiel ate eagerly, while Noah took small bites.

"So, why aren't you working with Cody anymore?" Noah asked.

"Oh, uh…y'know," Ezekiel mumbled.

"Sure, whatever," Noah remarked as he rolled his eyes.

"Good morning, townsfolk," came Chris's voice. "Are you ready for another challenge? Well, ready or not meet me at the field and I'll explain there."

The contestants left their homes and walked to the field. Cody had rushed to catch up with Gwen and her team.

"Uh, hi guys," he said. "I know that you find me annoying and you've made it clear that you're not interested in me. But I kinda need a team to join and…"

Gwen groaned but said, "You have to promise to not try anything with me. At all."

"Yeah, yeah, no problem," Cody said.

_Cody's Confessional_

_I am going to get Gwen this time. I'll start off simple, let her get to know me better. Then when the timing is right I'll move up a step and we'll all be happy._

Chris stood in the field with a pile of sacks in front of him.

"Welcome, townsfolk," he greeted. "Now that you've installed law in our town we are able to move onto the next step: the money. That's right, today's challenge is the bank. Catch!"

He tossed a bag to Leshawna who grabbed it. He proceeded to toss one to Momma DJ, Courtney, Beth, and Katie.

"That is the money that has been deposited into your bank," Chris explained. "Your job is to build a bank to keep the money safe. However, you are also responsible for getting to most amount of money for your banks, and that means you'll have to steal it. So make sure that your bank is extra secure or else some greedy grubber might swipe all your money. Have at it!"

The teams split up and found that stations of building supplies had been set up for them. Beth grabbed a stack of bricks and began to work on building a wall.

"Uh, little help guys," she asked.

"I'm guarding the money," Eva explained. "Nobody will mess with me."

"And I'm going to work on getting us some more money," Justin said. "With my great looks no girl will be able to resist my every command."

"Oh, okay," Beth said as she went back to work.

"I say that we dig," Leshawna suggested to her group. "We can hide the money underground so no one can get it."

She grabbed a shovel and got to work.

"Gwen and I will watch the money," Cody declared.

"And I'm going to swipe someone else's money," Jasmine said. "That Courtney can barely hold on to a boyfriend, I doubt she can keep a sack of money."

Katie was trying to put together a wall, but she couldn't go long before it collapsed.

"Grr, what am I doing wrong?" she sighed.

Brady just smiled at her, then said, "You know, Katie, I was thinking that our sack would be safer if we took is somewhere a little more private."

"Oh, sure," Katie giggled.

Courtney had built a wooden fence and roof over her sack of money. She then connected it all together with a rope.

"There, it's the perfect trap," she declared. "If anyone tries to grab the money, I just give this rope a tug and the whole thing collapses on them."

"Uh, I'm pretty sure that that's not going to work," Duncan said.

"Just stick to your area of expertise and steal something," Courtney ordered.

"You're the princess," Duncan said as he rolled his eyes.

Momma DJ had made the most progress by far. By direction Noah and Ezekiel they had almost completed a house to surround their money. Justin then approached her and smiled.

"Hello, madam," he said sweetly, "I was just wondering if—"

"Beat it, pretty boy," Mrs. DJ ordered. "You're tricks won't work on me."

Duncan meanwhile was approaching Gwen and Cody.

"Well, hello Gwen," he said. "I was just passing by and I thought that I'd check in with you."

"Leave me alone, Duncan," Gwen said.

"I'd rather get you alone," Duncan replied.

"Hey, she said get lost," Cody said as he stepped between them.

"Outta the way, shrimp," Duncan scoffed as he shoved Cody to the ground.

"Duncan, that was uncalled for!" Gwen snapped.

"Oh, I'm sorry, don't hurt me," Duncan mocked.

He actually did get hurt, though, when a brick was flung into his shin.

"What part of 'leave' didn't you understand?" Leshawna shouted as she tossed another brick from her hole.

"Okay, okay, I'm going," Duncan scoffed.

During this time, Jasmine had crept around the Courtney's fort. She sneaked forward and grabbed the money.

"Aha, take this!" Courtney exclaimed as she pulled on the rope.

The planks of wood tumbled harmlessly over Jasmine.

"Uh, how was that supposed to stop me?" Jasmine asked.

"Urg, never mind, just give me the money!" Courtney shouted as she grabbed the sack.

The two began to tug at the bag.

"Let go!" Courtney growled.

"Never, you're going down this time," Jasmine shot back

"Duncan, get over here!" Courtney called.

"Don't make me say, 'I told you so,'" Duncan sighed as he pulled the sack away from Jasmine.

"This isn't over, Courtney," Jasmine declared as she retreated. "You will do down!"

Gwen was helping Cody up now as he dusted himself off.

"Well, I guess I failed pretty hard at my role," he sighed.

"Uh, what role is that?" Gwen asked.

"Oh…um, the role of a good friend," Cody tried.

Gwen had noticed something else now as she looked at Courtney screaming orders at Duncan.

"You know, I think that it might actually work to our advantage," she said.

"Hello, Gwen, Cody," Justin said as he approached them. "I was wondering if perhaps you could do a favor for me."

"What! What are you suggesting?" Cody demanded nervously. "You think that I'm going to help you just because you're a good looking guy? That's ridiculous, why would I do anything for a guy, especially when I like girls. What make you think otherwise? I mean it's not like I've ever kissed a guy before."

"Okay, okay, calm down," Justin sighed as he left.

"Um…Cody, are you okay?" Gwen asked; Cody had become quite shaky and sweaty.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," he said. "Now, what was this plan you had?"

Noah and Ezekiel crept towards Beth's half-finished wall.

"Beat it, you twerps!" Eva ordered.

The boys immediately ran for their lives. Duncan meanwhile had gone in search of Katie and Brady. The two of them had off to the side.

"You know, Katie, you are a really cute girl," Brady said to her.

"Oh, you're like, so nice," Katie said with a blush.

"I really mean it," Brady said. "As soon as I saw you, I realized that there was something special about you."

The two were so wrapt up in each other that they didn't even notice when Duncan grabbed their bag. He bolted away from them and returned to Courtney who was repairing her trap. Duncan tossed the bag against the other one.

"Good, now get the other three," Courtney ordered.

By now, Beth had realized that she couldn't see Brady.

"Hey, where did Brady and Katie go?" she asked.

"They walked away in that direction," Eva said.

"What are they doing alone together?" Beth exclaimed as she rushed in the direction that Eva had pointed.

"Hey, you can't just leave me alone with the bag," Eva complained.

Noah and Ezekiel took their chance and swiped the bag.

"Hey, get back here!" Eva screamed as she chased after them.

Justin had just approached Courtney now.

"Greetings, Courtney," he said. "I was hoping that you might—"

"Not interested," she scoffed as she shoved him away.

_Justin's Confessional_

_I don't get it, why isn't my charm working? Girls flock to join my team, but when I want something for them they don't look twice at me. Is it possible that I'm just being used?_

Gwen came up to Courtney next.

"What do you want?" Courtney hissed.

"Oh, I was just curious if you and Duncan had broken up yet," Gwen said smugly.

"What? How could you suggest something like that?" Courtney demanded.

"Well, it's just that Duncan was trying to flirt with me, I assumed that you two must have broken up," Gwen said.

"What? I'll kill you," Courtney roared as she chased after Gwen.

Once Gwen had lured her far enough away, Cody grabbed the two bags of money and tossed them to Jasmine. Jasmine in turn handed them over to Leshawna, who hid them in their hole. Beth had caught sight of Brady and Katie and watched them quietly. She gasped in horror as the two kissed.

_Beth's Confessional_

_I don't know what Katie did to trick Brady like that, but she must have done something really evil. I know that my Brady would never betray me; there has to be a logical explanation._

Eva had successful tackled down Ezekiel and was wrestling with Noah for the sack of money.

"I'll take that," Duncan exclaimed as he swiped it from both of them.

He ran back to his base, but Eva followed angrily. Courtney was still in hot pursuit of Gwen as well. Neither girl should any sign of slowing, but Gwen was clearly nervous as she glanced back at the furious Courtney.

_Gwen's Confessional_

_Note to self: Think out plans before you actually go through with them._

Cody and Jasmine had crawled down into the hole that Leshawna had dug to admire their new prizes.

"Say, I just had an idea," Cody said. "Since we've already got the shovel…"

Beth had tears in her eyes as she slowly walked back. She wasn't looking where she was going and as a result she collided with Gwen. The two stumbled into each other and fell to the ground.

"Now I've got you," Courtney declared as she grabbed Gwen. "I'll teach you to try and steal my boyfriend."

"Courtney, calm down," Brady said as he saw the commotion. "There's no need to get upset."

Courtney was clearly entranced by Brady and let go of Gwen, but she still said, "She's trying to steal Duncan away from me."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that," Brady said. "Look at Duncan, he's taking on Eva just for you."

Courtney turned and saw what Brady was talking about. Duncan was struggling to drag the sack while Eva tried to pull it back.

"You're right," Courtney said. "Thanks Brady."

She then charged at Eva and caused her to lose her grip. Duncan took this chance and tossed the sack into the pile of wooden planks that used to be their bank. All this time Justin was glaring at Brady.

_Justin's Confessional_

_Why are the fates against me? My archrival for looks convinces Courtney to forgive my archrival for her affections? Really, it's like my life is one big joke._

Noah and Ezekiel crawled back Mrs. DJ looking quite beat-up and bruised.

"I'm disappointed, boys," she tsked. "But at least our money is still safe."

However when she opened the door, all that was inside was a hole in the ground.

"What?" she gasped. "Didn't I tell you boys to reinforce the floor? You got lazy and cut corners, didn't you?"

Cody, Leshawna and Jasmine all cheered as they held up their four sacks of money.

"I'd say that that should do it for today," Chris exclaimed. "Our obvious winners are Leshawna, Gwen, Jasmine, and Cody. But since I'm such a generous host I'll give a win to Courtney and Duncan for their measly on bag. The six of you will find a lovely new garden at the back of your homes now."

Cody and Duncan looked disappointed, but the girls cheered happily.

"I'd say that there quite a few of you who should be fearing elimination," Chris added.

Beth stared at Katie, while Justin eyed Brady.

"But I won't say that because today is not an elimination round," Chris finished. "As an added reward the six winners will find a fruit tree in their gardens. Courtney and Duncan, I'm sure that you'd especially appreciate this since it offers an alternative to Chef's cooking."

Mrs. DJ huffed, "And I really needed some fruit for my next recipe."

Later that evening, Courtney paced through her new garden. She plucked an apple from a tree and bit into it.

"Victory tastes sweet," she exclaimed to Duncan.

"Are you talking about your victory of the challenge, or your victory against Gwen?" Duncan asked.

"Let's just forget about that," Courtney said. "As long as I have you by my side, I'm happy."

From his window Justin watched the two of them. He looked both longing and angry.

As the day came to an end, Chris prepared for his conclusion on top of the Hilltop of Shame.

"And so we come to the close of another day," he said. "And as each day passes, the drama increases. How will Beth deal with Katie and Brady's kiss? Will Cody ever get Gwen to accept him? Will things only get better or worse from here on? Find out next week."


	7. Episode 6: DogGone CatTastophe

"All aboard the drama train, next stop Total Drama City," Chris announced. "Last week we had the townsfolk become bankers as they were tasked with protecting money from each other. Beth was horrified to see her boyfriend kissing Katie. However no one had to worry about being eliminated as it was a reward challenge. Will they be so lucky this round? Watch and find out."

Beth knocked on Noah's door. He answered it with an annoyed look.

"Hi, Noah, I kinda need a friend to talk to," Beth said.

"And since when did I become your friend?" Noah asked. "Not to mention that you already have three other friends always around you."

"Yeah, it's sort of about them," she said. "Can I come in?"

The two of them walked up to Noah's sunroom. Beth sat down on the couch while Noah chose to stand.

"So here's what happened," Beth began. "I've been noticing that a lot of other girls have been looking at Brady, even though I've made it clear that he's my boyfriend. And then he starts spending time with Eva and Katie. And just last challenge he kissed Katie! What should I do?"

"How should I know?" Noah complained. "Why do people treat me like a psychiatrist? First Ezekiel came to me, now you."

"What's Ezekiel's problem?" Beth asked.

"He won't tell me," Noah said, "but it has something to do with Cody."

On cue Ezekiel entered carrying a tray of Mrs. DJ's delicious food.

"Hi Ezekiel," Beth said.

"Uh, hi," he said. "What are you doing here, eh?"

"I've been having some boy issues, I thought that my pal Noah might be able to help," Beth explained.

"Seriously? I'm your pal now?" Noah sighed. "I may not be a therapist, but I can tell you that making up nonexistent relationships isn't a good sigh."

"But what about you, Zeke?" Beth asked. "Noah's says you've been having some boy issues of your own."

"Uh, yeah, something like that," he mumbled as he kept his eyes down.

Meanwhile, Justin was meeting with Gwen, Leshawna, and Jasmine.

"Ladies, I think that we need to work together," he said as they sat around Leshawna's kitchen table. "I have a plan and I think that it would benefit you too."

"I don't know," Gwen said. "Can we trust you?"

Justin used all of his strength to pull out his charm as he said, "You can trust me, Gwen."

"Oh…okay," she said entranced.

The other two girls were nodding along. Once Justin stopped focusing, Gwen shook herself out of trance.

"But don't do that again," Gwen ordered.

_Justin's Confessional_

_I'm really losing my edge, but what's important is that I've got their support. Now my plan can go into action._

"Hey, guys, where's Beth?" Eva asked.

"I don't know," Katie answered. "I, like, haven't seen her at all this morning."

"I'm sure she's just enjoying a little time to herself," Brady assured.

Katie shot him a nervous glance, but he just smiled at her.

_Katie's Confessional_

_I feel so really terrible bad about what I did. I mean, Brady is Beth's girlfriend. It's just that he's like so sweet, it's so totally impossible to resist him._

_Brady's Confessional_

_It was wrong of me to kiss Katie, but I just feel so connected to her energy. I'm going to have to talk to Beth soon; but for now I'll just let her be alone._

It wasn't long before Chris called all the contestants to him. Behind the host was a very crude building that looked like it had been slapped together in one night.

"Alright, let's get into teams," Chris said.

Cody growled in annoyance as he saw Justin standing next to Gwen, as well as Leshawna and Jasmine. Courtney as usual was with Duncan. Beth had joined up with Noah, Ezekiel, and Momma DJ. Lastly, Brady, Katie, and Eva stuck together.

"Cody, looks like you're a team of one today," Chris pointed out.

"Guess so," Cody sighed.

"Ha, ha, nobody likes Cody," Chris taunted. "Nobody likes Cody."

"Hey, cut it out," Cody snapped.

"Oh, I'm sorry, somebody likes Cody," Chris said suggestively as he looked at Ezekiel.

Cody looked down to hide his flushed red face.

"Anyways, today's challenge is based around the animal pound," Chris explained. "You'll be catching some lost pets and returning them to the pound that stands behind me. Three animals have been released into the town, an angry pitbull, a feisty cat, and a haughty, dignified poodle. Good luck."

The groups split up and went in different directions. Jasmine was the first to spot an animal; it was a poodle sitting on the road. The team approached the dog.

"Hey, girl, you wanna come with us?" Leshawna asked as she tried to entice it follow her.

The poodle made no movement.

"Come on," Gwen said as she tried to pull the animal.

The dog still didn't move and just huffed in annoyance.

"Let me give it a try,"Leshawna said as she wrapped her arms around the dog. "Let's go."

But no matter how hard she pulled, the dog refused to move.

"Perhaps this is where my talents will be useful," Justin suggested. "Oh, sweet doggy, we would really appreciate it if you came with us."

The poodle stuck up her nose and huffed again.

"Well, I'm out of idea," Justin sighed.

Meanwhile, at the small hill, Momma DJ and her team had spotted a skinny cat cleaning itself.

"Aw, it's so cute," Beth exclaimed.

"Okay, let's grab it," Noah said as he moved forward.

The cat immediately perked up violently as it saw Noah approaching. It shot up his body and scratched against his face. Beth rushed to Noah's side, but the cat just jumped into her hair and she started to panic. Momma DJ grabbed the cat, but it leapt up into her hat. She tried to swat it out, but only managed to knock it into Ezekiel. Ezekiel failed to grab it, so it darted away.

"Okay, we may have to use our heads for this," a scratched up Noah said.

"Hm, we'll have to use everything we know about cats," Beth suggested.

On another side of the town Duncan and Courtney had spotted a white pitbull wandering around.

"Okay, Duncan, grab him," Courtney ordered.

"Are you sure it's safe?" he asked.

"I thought you were supposed to be a tough guy," Courtney scoffed. "Do something tough and grab that dog."

Duncan still looked reluctant, but he charged at the dog. As soon as he got his hands around the animal, the pitbull growled and glared at him. Soon the two were in a violent wrestling match as they rolled around on the grass.

"Come on, Duncan, show that dog who's boss," Courtney called from the side.

When the two came apart, Duncan was clearly the loser. He was covered in dirt and scratches.

"What is wrong with you, Duncan?" Courtney complained. "We're trying to win this."

"And when was the last time you challenged an angry pitbull?" Duncan scoffed.

"Hey, look, there's something," Brady exclaimed as his team ran for the pitbull.

"Now look at what you've done!" Courtney shouted at Duncan. "If you had just been a man and grabbed that dog then maybe we could have gotten him back before competition showed up."

"I'll deal with this," Eva declared to her team as she walked up to the pitbull.

The two entered in another fight, but this team the dog was subdued. Eva had her hands around the dog's body and carried him back to her team. Courtney narrowed her eyes as she watched Eva. Just as the girl walked past her, she stuck out her foot and caused Eva to stumble. This gave the dog the chance to bound over her and get away.

"Oh no, after it!" Brady exclaimed.

As the team left Duncan smiled at Courtney, "Well, someone's playing dirty."

Courtney grabbed his shoulders and declared, "We are going to win this, got it?"

Back in the center of the town, Cody spotted a cat running down the road.

"Hey there, kitty," he exclaimed as he kneeled down.

The meow perked up and meowed menacingly at him. Cody immediately backed up.

"Sorry, kitty, please don't hurt me," he said.

Justin and his team had gotten some dog treats from Chef's kitchen and continued to try to entice the poodle.

"Yum ,yum, a nice can of dog food," Gwen exclaimed as she shook the can.

"And look at this, it's a biscuit," Leshawna said as she waggled the treat in from of the dog.

"How about a bone?" Justin suggested. "All dogs love bones."

The dog was unmoved by any of the treats.

"Alright, let's talk turkey," Jasmine exclaimed as she pulled out a check book. "I'm willing to offer you a substantial amount of fifty dollars if you just come with us. Think of all the kibble that could buy."

The dog stuck her nose up.

"Or you can buy some beef wellington for all I care!" Jasmine shouted. "Just take it and move your butt!"

She still had no effect on the poodle. Beth and her team had put together a contraption for trapping the cat.

"Okay, some the cat will be attracted by the cream," Beth explained. "And will notice the dangling pipecleaners. He won't be able to resist tugging at them, which drop the net that's laced with catnip. That will cause the cat to stumble around clumsily and allow us to put it into a carrier."

"Here it comes, eh," Ezekiel exclaimed.

The cat had smelled the cream and was carefully walking back towards them.

"That's right, kitty," Mrs. DJ urged.

Suddenly the whole contraption was shatter as a pitbull bolted through it. The pitbull was followed by Eva and her team and then came Duncan and Courtney.

As the cat turned to run, Duncan exclaimed, "Hey I've got an idea, let's leave the monstrous dog behind and go for the tiny cat."

During this time Cody had put together something on his high-tech, up to date phone. He held it out as he approached the poodle. Leshawna and her team were still trying to get it to move.

"I say we try punishment," Leshawna exclaimed as she wielded a newspaper. "Come on girl."

When the dog didn't move she whacked her and exclaimed, "Bad dog."

The poodle grabbed the newspaper from her and ripped it up angrily.

"Okay, so that didn't work," Leshawna sighed.

"Allow me," Cody said as he held out his phone.

When he was close enough he pushed a button. The dog immediately cringed.

"Come on, girl," he exclaimed. "Go hide in that pound over there."

The poodle immediately took off and Cody was able to guide it into the pound.

"Well, well, it seems as the team of one has been far more successful than the teams of many," Chris exclaimed. "Congratulations to our first winner."

"Wow, Cody, how did you do that?" Gwen asked.

"Well, it's actually quite simple," Cody declared smugly. "I had my phone play a high pitched ring; it couldn't be heard by humans, but it is quite unpleasant for dogs. I figured that the poodle would want to get away and I guided it to its goal."

"Wow, you're actually really smart, Cody," Gwen exclaimed.

_Cody's Confessional_

_I have dreamed of this day for years. And now that it's here…it almost doesn't feel real….I need a minute._

Duncan was pursuing the cat, who continued to stay one step ahead of him.

"It's one thing to lose to a pitbull, but don't tell me that you can't catch a simple cat," Courtney growled.

"I'm trying," Duncan said as he dived for the cat.

He was able to grab onto its tail, but this just made the cat angrier. He began to bite and claw at his hand furiously. Duncan tried to pull it off, but it just latched onto his face.

"Perfect," Courtney exclaimed. "Just keep the cat there and we can take it to the pound."

"Ow," was all Duncan could say.

However, before the two could return to the pound, Justin grabbed the cat and pulled it off Duncan's face.

"I'll be taking that," Justin exclaimed.

"Oh no, you don't," Courtney declared as she stepped towards.

"Hey, I told you that you're going down," Jasmine shouted at Courtney, "and I meant it."

She charged at Courtney and knocked her to the ground. Courtney shoved her back and soon the two were wrestling each other on the ground.

"Cool," Justin exclaimed, "a catfi-"

"Don't even say it," Duncan growled as he pointed to his scratched up face.

Justin was able to keep the cat calm and return it to the pound.

"Well done," Chris exclaimed. "And that just leaves the pitbull."

The pitbull had run out into the fields, but was getting tired now. It eventually stopped and curled up to lie down. The seven contestants chasing after it all stopped to see this.

"Well, this should be easy, eh," Ezekiel exclaimed as he stepped forward.

"Not so fast, homeschool!" Eva shouted as she grabbed him

"I guess I'll just grab him," Brady said.

He was suddenly whacked in the head by a frying pan.

"Ow," he moaned.

"Sorry, sweetums, but I can't let you do that," Momma DJ said.

"Okay, well I'll just like, grab it and stuff," Katie exclaimed.

Beth stared at Katie angrily and charged at her. The two struggled together on the ground.

"Well, since everyone else is busy, I guess it's up to me," Noah sighed.

He approached the sleeping dog and slowly dragged him back the way he came. The dog eventually woke up, but he was still too tired to be angry. After much slow progress, Noah finally dropped the dog off at the pound.

"And that does it," Chris announced as everyone gathered around. "For the winners, you will receive a library attached to your house today."

Noah cheered enthusiastically.

"But for you losers," Chris said. "I'm afraid that one of you is going home tonight. Vote wisely."

_Noah's Confessional_

_Beth has been asking me advice for whether she should take out her anger on Katie or not. How am I supposed to know? Then again she did take her anger out on Katie pretty hard in the field; so maybe she's all angered out now._

_Katie's Confessional_

_I'm, like, pretty sure that Beth knows; she was so super mad. I feel like so so so bad for her; and I feel terrible about myself. Oh, what should I do?_

_Courtney's Confessional_

_Oh I am so getting rid of that Jasmine. Things she can take me down, does she? Well we'll see about that._

The contestants gathered on the hilltop of shame. Chris waited at the peak with his pile of envelops.

"Welcome to another thrilling elimination ceremony," he greeted eagerly. "Let's start by handing out letters to the winners."

He flung out the envelopes until all that remained were Courtney, Eva, Katie, Duncan, and Brady.

"Which one of you will go home today?" Chris said. "Well it's not going to be…Eva!"

Eva caught her envelop easily and without emotion.

"And we've got a special delivery for…Courtney!" Chris continued.

Katie looked at Brady nervously; he slipped her hand into his.

"And the first of the final two Letters of Victory," Chris began, "goes to…Brady!"

Now all that remained were Duncan and Katie. Katie was looking very nervous now; while Duncan just scoffed.

"And here we have the final Letter of Victory," Chris declared. "Without it you can't compete, you can't come back, and you can't win the prize. This letter will be going to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Katie."

Katie almost passed out in relief. Duncan grumbled as he got up and angrily walked forward.

"Duncan," Courtney said softly.

"Yeah, I get it, Princess!" he snapped. "I failed; you made it clear how much I let you down. Can't you just let me leave with some of my pride left?"

Courtney held her head down as the ladder was lowered for Duncan. He climbed up without looking back. He said nothing as he got in and took off.

_Courtney's Confessional_

_All this time I've just been so happy that I had Duncan back. I told myself that I would do everything I could to keep him this time. But it probably didn't seem that way to him. I…I should have told him…but…but now it's…too late…he's gone._

_Justin's Confessional_

_The plan worked perfectly. It was easy to convince the girls to vote off Duncan, especially Gwen. Sure, Courtney will be a little sad after the first week, but she's not going to let this get in the way of winning. And once she realizes that she needs me to survive, I'll be one step closer to winning her heart._

Chris stood alone now on the Hilltop of Shame.

"Ah, sorry Courtney, so sad, too bad, that's why it's called Total _Drama_," Chris said. "And the drama is sure to continue. What will Beth do about Katie? Alternatively, what will Katie do about Beth? Will Noah provide any real support for anyone? Only time will tell on the next episode of Total…Drama…City!"


	8. Episode 7: Checkmates

The camera focused on Heather sitting on a seat in a brightly lit stage.

"Hello, and welcome to Total Drama Aftermath," she exclaimed with a forced smile. "My name is Heather and I'll be hosting you through the show. Over the last couple of weeks we've already seen much drama and three eliminations. I was the first to go thanks to that jerk Justin. Then Izzy was voted off due to a misunderstanding caused by Justin. And just last week, Duncan's elimination was orchestrated by, once again, Justin. Are you seeing a pattern here? But anyways, it's also important to note that Beth is having issues with someone kissing her boyfriend; and Cody is more intent than ever on getting Gwen after an accidental kiss with Ezekiel."

The camera then zoomed out to show that Heather was completely alone on the stage as well, the audience was empty.

"I told them it was a bad idea to make me hostess," she sighed. "Just play the next episode."

Beth and Ezekiel both sat in Noah's sunroom. The small Indian boy brought them a pair of Momma DJ's famous hot cocoa, then sat down.

"Okay, since, for some reason, you both seem to see me as someone to confide in, I suppose I have to do something," Noah sighed. "For starters, why don't you both talk about what you're feeling and I'll pretend to care."

"Okay."

"Sounds good, eh."

"I'll go first," Beth said. "I feel really betrayed by my friends, but I don't want to be angry at them. They're my friends still, and I just don't get mad that easily."

"Uh-huh," Noah said unenthusiastically. "And you Ezekiel?"

"Well, Cody was one of the only friends I've ever had, eh," Ezekiel explained. "But now I'm afraid to talk to him, eh, because of…the thing that happened."

"Well, I don't think you need an expert to tell you that miscommunication kills," Noah said. "Just talk to them and maybe you'll be able to work something out."

"Wow, Noah, you're the best," Beth exclaimed as she hugged him.

"This is why I don't usually help people," Noah sighed.

Meanwhile, Courtney was alone in her garden. She paced through it slowly.

"You really do look lovely with the sunlight in your hair," Justin said as he entered her garden.

"Leave me alone!" Courtney ordered.

"But I want to help you," Justin said.

"I don't need your help," Courtney sniffed as she turned away from him.

"Face it, Courtney, you're doomed if you don't make some allies," Justin said. "You saw what happened to Heather; that's where you're headed next. And I promise that I'll be completely loyal to you."

Courtney was silent and refused to turn around.

"Alright, I'll let you think on it," Justin said as he left.

Chris called the teams down to the field. Gwen, Leshawna, and Jasmine walked together, while Cody walked alone behind them.

Leshawna spotted him and said, "Hey, Cody, we could really use your talent on our team."

Cody cheered and rushed into a hug with Gwen.

"Uh, Cody," Gwen said.

"Right, right, personal space," Cody said as he let go of her.

He still smiled at her though; Gwen returned the smile briefly, then looked away from him.

_Gwen's Confessional_

_I really hope I'm not giving Cody the wrong idea. He's a nice guy and he's actually pretty smart, but, like I've been saying, relationships just bring bad luck. _

When the group arrived at where Chris was standing they saw a plaid platform behind him as well as a pair of trailers.

"Today's challenge is something that's very important for kids like you…and DJ's mom," Chris explained. "Education. It'll be your job to educate today's guest judge…Lindsay!"

As he spoke a helicopter flew over them. Lindsay stood on the edge with a parachute on her back.

"Okay, Lindsay, just pull the cord once you jump out," a voice said behind her.

"You mean this cord?" she asked as she tugged on it.

Her parachute opened within the helicopter as she exclaimed, "Oops, sorry."

She was then shoved out of the helicopter and shot down to the ground. The group of contestants crowded around her as she lay on the ground.

"I'm okay!" she exclaimed as she jumped up.

Everyone started to applaud as Lindsay waved to them happily.

"Yeah, we all love Lindsay," Chris exclaimed, "but before we can get to work on the challenge, we've got a little warm-up challenge: chess!"

"What does that have to do with a city?" Gwen asked.

"Nothing, that's why it's not the main challenge," Chris said. "And before you ask, it's not your usual chess. I've rewritten the rules to make things more interesting. I will divide you up into two teams where there will be a king, queen, knight, castle, pawn, and bishop. Two win you either need to get your pawn to the opponent's side so he can usurp the king, or just plain defeat the king in battle. Let's start off by making…Courtney and Justin king and queen on the white side."

"Ah, that's quite fitting," Justin said with a smile to Courtney.

"Look, I'll work with you, but you have got to cut that out," Courtney whispered to him.

Chris handed them some royal ropes and crowns to put on. He also gave Justin a sword and Courtney a sceptre.

"That's all I get?" she asked.

"Of course, queens aren't supposed to battle, they're supposed to look pretty," Chris explained.

"Ugh, you're worse than Ezekiel," Courtney scoffed.

"Yay!" Ezekiel cheered lightly.

"Now let's see, who else," Chris mused. "Gwen, you can be a bishop, Jasmine, you'll be a knight, and Leshawna you can be a castle."

He tossed Gwen a white rope and staff, Jasmine a suit of armor and a hammer, and Leshawna a shield made of bricks.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" she asked.

"You're a wall; protect people," Chris explained. "And that just leaves Cody as our lowly pawn."

Cody got to wear an old brown potato sack.

"Now, the black team," Chris said. "Let's have the lovely couple, Brady and Beth, as king and queen."

Beth looked a little awkward as she stood next to Brady; she made sure to not make eye contact with him.

"And I can't think of a better knight than Eva," Chris said. "Noah, you seem to like helping people, why don't you be bishop?"

"How did I get this reputation?" Noah sighed.

"A little farm boy like Ezekiel would make a good pawn," Chris continued. "And Momma DJ can be a castle. That just leaves Katie…you can be a bishop too."

The teams got into position on either side of the giant chessboard.

"Alright," Chris began, "Are you ready?"

"Oh, Chris, can I say it this time?" Lindsay asked eagerly.

"Sure, why not?" Chris said.

Lindsay cleared her throat, then called, "And…Go!"

"Okay, team let's get into action," Courtney commanded. "Gwen, Leshawna, get Cody to the other side. Jasmine you stay and guard Justin."

"Where do you get off telling me what to do?" Jasmine complained.

"Just do it," Gwen said to her. "She seems to know what she's doing."

On the other side, Eva had taken charge; she ordered, "Everybody guard the king and queen; I'll get the wimp to the other side."

Everyone obeyed, and soon Beth and Brady were surrounded. Beth was still nervously avoiding contact with Brady.

"Beth, is everything alright?" he asked

"Uh…yeah," Beth said uncertainly.

The two sides had begun to clash in the center.

"Outta the way!" Eva shouted as she swung her hammer.

She slammed it against Leshawna's shield and knocked her back. Gwen tried to fight back with her staff, but Eva just knocked her back.

"Gwen!" Cody cried as he ran forward.

Leshawna grabbed him and pulled him back as she said, "We're supposed to protect you not the other way around. Now get to the other side."

"Come on you guys!" Courtney shouted at them.

"I really do admire your commanding abilities," Justin said.

"Oh will you give it a rest already?" Courtney complained.

Jasmine just growled in annoyance at the two of them. Gwen and Leshawna were both back up and dodging blows from the fierce Eva. Meanwhile Cody was crawling past her quietly.

"Ezekiel, stop him!" Katie cried as she spotted Cody.

Ezekiel reacted and charged at Cody. The two collide and tumbled over. When they had fallen to the ground Ezekiel was lying on top of Cody.

"Oh...uh, sorry," Ezekiel said as he got up.

_Ezekiel's Confessional_

_Well, I can't imagine that helped, eh._

Brady continued to watch Beth curiously.

"Look, Beth, it's clear that something is bothering you," Brady said. "But I will always be here for you."

Beth just sighed and kept her eyes down. Eva was continuing to batter down on Leshawna's wall. Gwen waited for just the right moment, then she leapt onto Leshawna's shoulders. She launched her staff and aimed it right for Brady. She managed to get is past Mrs. DJ's wall and slammed it right into Brady's chest. The boy was knocked to the ground.

"And the black king is down!" Chris announced.

"Hooray, everyone wins!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"No, Lindsay, just the white team won," Chris explained.

"Oohhh…Hooray, the white team won," she cheered.

"Alright, both Courtney's team and Leshawna's team will get access to the trailer on the right," Chris said. "It's a high-tech recording studio full of easy to use special effects. The other two teams get the trailer on the left, which has some old dress up supplies. If you can teach Lindsay something that she doesn't already know then you'll win a nice set that comes with a comfy chair, a desk, and a lamp. While the best team will win the extra prize of walk-in closet."

"I suggested that," Lindsay added. "Ooh, can I say it again?" Chris nodded. "And…go!"

The groups entered the trailers. In the right trailer the groups found rows of computers.

"Alright, this shouldn't be too hard," Courtney exclaimed. "Just add a bunch of bright colours and bouncy animations. Can you handle that?"

"I guess so," Justin said. "But what are you going to be doing?"

"I've got to make sure that that other team loses," Courtney exclaimed. "That'll teach Gwen and Jasmine to mess with me. And to a lesser extent Cody and Leshawna."

"This'll be easy," Cody exclaimed. "I'm an expert at computers. You girls can go stand over there and I can add some animations around you."

"Glad you're on our team," Gwen exclaimed.

"Well, I thought that you were pretty impressive during the chess match," Cody added.

The girls stood in front of the computer while Cody filmed them. Justin had set up a green screen behind him and was trying to add a flashy background behind himself. Meanwhile in the other trailer, the groups found chests full of costumes and props. Eva helped herself to most of the best pieces, but no one on the other team was brave enough to face her.

"Great, all that's left is a few scraps," Noah sighed once Eva and her team had left.

"Ha, give it to me and I'll have something fixed up in no time," Mrs. DJ declared as she pulled out a sewing needle.

"So, what are we going to teach Lindsay?" Beth asked.

"I'm sure we can teach her something simple, like basic French," Noah suggested. "You know, bonjour, au revoir, Je m'appelle Lindsay."

"Yeah, maybe," Beth said. "Anyone know the French word for 'makeup'?"

"Maquillage," Ezekiel answered.

"Whoa, how do you know that?" Noah asked.

Ezekiel just shrugged as he said, "French is just one of the many languages I had to learn, eh."

"Wait a minute, you're smart?" Noah said as with a dropped jaw.

"Well, if speaking five languages fluently is the criteria, eh, I guess so," Ezekiel said.

"I'd say that's a good criteria," Beth exclaimed. "Now let's get to work, we've got a language to instruct."

Back in the other trailer, the teams were putting their final touches on their projects.

"There," Cody exclaimed as he held up a disc. "This is everything we need."

Courtney still watched them intently. Eventually she had chance when Cody set down the disc. She grabbed it and switched it with another.

_Courtney's Confessional_

_I know that Heather already pulled the same trick, but hey, it works._

"Okay, Lindsay, are you ready to learn?" Chris exclaimed as the teams exited.

The two teams from the right just had a disc, while the other teams were in full costume.

"Let's start with our technologically advantaged teams," Chris declared as he took Justin's disc.

He set up a TV and played to project. A picture of Justin showed up behind a lava lamp style background.

"I'm going to teach you about long division," Justin on TV said. "Let's start by taking the number five."

As he said this, a flashing '5' appeared in front of him.

"And then we're going to divide it by '3,'" Justin continued as a flashing '3' appeared.

He continued in this style until the entire screen was covered with flashing numbers.

"And that's how you do long division," he concluded.

"Well, Lindsay, do you feel any smarter?" Chris asked.

"Not really," Lindsay answered. "I was mostly distracted by all the colours. And Justin's face."

"Well, at least that's something," Justin said.

"Shut it!" Courtney snapped as she shoved him. "You ruined everything."

"Okay, and let's see what Gwen's team came up with," Chris said as he put on their project.

Leshawna, Jasmine, and Gwen all appeared on the screen. They were standing in the trailer smiling.

"Hi, Lindsay," Leshawna exclaimed. "We're going to teach you about dinosaurs."

"For instance, this is about how big a Tyrannosaurs Rex was," Gwen said as she gestured to the side; nothing happened.

"And here's what a Pterodactyl's skeleton looked like," Leshawna said as again nothing happened. "As you can see, despite its big head, it didn't actually have much space for a brain."

They continued like this without anything ever appearing.

"Um, now I'm just confused," Lindsay said.

"What happened, Cody?" Gwen demanded. "I thought that you had it all worked out."

"I…I did," Cody said nervously.

"Oh, I believe you," Leshawna said. "I suspect that once again, someone's tampered with us."

She shot a glare at Courtney.

_Cody's Confessional_

_Gwen sure seemed eager to blame me. I hope she didn't lose respect for me when she saw me under Ezekiel…Oh wait, she never really had respect for me._

"Okay, let's try some old-school schooling," Chris said with a smirk.

"That was terrible," Noah said as he rolled his eyes at Chris's pun.

Katie went first; she stepped forward in a large dress.

"Hello, I'm Marie Antoinette," she exclaimed. "I know that I may look young for a princess, but that's because I actually was just a teenager. This is my husband, Louis!"

Beth looked sad as she saw Brady step forward dressed in a suit. He looked so happy to be standing next to Katie, even if it was just for the show.

"Oh no, the French are revolting!" Katie exclaimed as Eva showed up.

The girl threw some prop vegetables at Katie and Brady as they ran away.

"And that's all you need to know about the French Revolution," Katie concluded.

Lindsay clapped happily.

"I'm pretty sure there was a little more to it than that," Chris said, "but you seemed to please Lindsay so I'll give you the point."

Beth, Ezekiel, and Noah stepped up next; they were all wearing detailed costumes make by Momma DJ.

"Coincidentally we will also be teaching something French," Noah explained.

"This is a white dress," Beth exclaimed as she pointed to her dress.

"Voici, une robe blanche," Ezekiel then said.

"This is…" Beth repeated as Noah gestured at the dress.

"Voici… " Ezekiel said.

"A dress."

"Une robe."

"A white dress."

"Une robe blanche."

"Voici, une robe blanche," Ezekiel concluded.

Next Beth mimed applying makeup as she exclaimed, "I love makeup."

"J'aime maquillage," Ezekiel said.

"I love," Beth repeated.

"J'aime," Ezekiel echoed.

Noah pointed to himself then made a heart symbol as Ezekiel spoke.

"Makeup," Beth finished.

"Maquillage," Ezekeil said, then concluded. "J'aime maquillage."

"Yay!" Lindsay exclaimed. "I'm always looking for new ways to express my love for makeup."

"Well, then it looks like we have a winner," Chris exclaimed.

The team cheered.

"And since this was a reward challenge you're all safe from elimination," Chris added.

Everyone cheered this time.

Later that evening, Beth nervously knocked on Brady's door.

He opened it with a smile and exclaimed, "Beth, what's up?"

"Um…well," she tried to work out what to say.

Brady let her inside as she continued to stumble over her words.

Eventually she just blurted out, "Why did you kiss Katie?"

"Oh," Brady sighed as he looked down. "I'm really, really sorry that I did that. I'm ashamed; I'd hoped that you won't know and I could put it behind us."

Brady truly looked sorry and Beth grabbed his hand tenderly.

"It's just, I'm still not used to this relationship status," he explained. "It was all so rushed; and I never really got a chance to connect with you. Then I felt a connection with Katie and I…did something stupid."

Both were quiet for a while; but then Beth sighed, "You're right, it was rushed. I was so excited to have someone to call a boyfriend that I jumped ahead. We really aren't anything more than friends."

"We can still be together," Brady said. "I promise I'll never kiss another girl again."

"No, that's not fair," Beth sighed. "I can't keep you chained down just because I want to tell people that I have a boyfriend. You deserve to find true love. Maybe it's with Katie, maybe it's with someone else. But you can't find it if I keep you all to myself."

"We can still be friends," Brady said.

"Definitely," Beth said with a smile.

As Beth left behind Brady she met Noah outside.

"Thanks for everything," she said to him.

"Happy to help," he replied.

"Really?" Beth asked.

"No," Noah answered.

The camera then switched to show Chris on the Hilltop of Shame.

"Aw man, that was a perfect goldmine of drama," he sighed. "But we've still got plenty of drama to come. What will happen to Cody between his imaginary relationship with Gwen and his nonexistent relationship with Ezekiel? Will Justin fill Duncan's spot? Return next week to find out on Total…Drama…City!"


	9. Episode 8: Dirty Deeds

"Welcome back!" Chris greeted. "Last week we got to see an old friend, Lindsay! It was the contestants' job to educate her; I know I learned something, technology just makes things more confusing. With a little help from Noah, Beth was able to forgive Brady and let him go. Meanwhile, Justin has been working helping Courtney. What lies in store for them today? Find out on Total Drama City."

It was late evening when Chris called the contestants to see him. As they walked out, Katie spotted Beth walking alone.

"Beth!" she called. "I haven't seen you since…well, since Brady told me what happened. I want you to know that I am soooo sorry."

"It's okay," Beth said sadly. "You two can stick together and be happy now."

"But, like, what about you?" Katie asked.

"I'll be fine," Beth answered. "I just need some time to myself."

Meanwhile, Ezekiel watched Cody with his team of girls. Leshawna, Jasmine, and even Gwen laughed as Cody told a joke. Ezekiel sighed and stepped away from them.

"Good evening, townsfolk," Chris greeted. "For tomorrow's challenge it's important that you decide your groups now. I need to have exactly three groups."

The usual groups formed, but there was still too many.

"Looks like we'll have to join up with another group," Justin said to Courtney.

He spotted the group with Eva, Brady, and Katie.

"Perfect," he exclaimed as he moved over to them. "Hello, Eva and Katie…hello Brady."

Courtney meanwhile had decided to leave Justin and join up with Mrs. DJ, Noah, and Ezekiel.

_Justin's Confessional_

_Eva and Katie should be easy to manipulate, they're crazy over me. At least they would be if that Brady wasn't there, but I'll keep an eye on him._

_Courtney's Confessional_

_This is the perfect chance to make new friends and allies. That way I can leave Justin in the dust and he'll stop bothering me._

The last person to join a team was Beth.

"I think that we should let Beth join with us," Leshawna said. "She's still a little upset about her breakup with Brady."

"Yeah, I heard that she was getting help from Noah," Gwen said. "She definitely needs to know that she has some friends who actually care about her."

"Oh Beth, want to join our team?" Jasmine called.

Beth joined them wordlessly.

"Excellent, that's three teams," Chris said as he made a note of it. "That's all I need, you may return to your homes."

Cody followed behind his team, but he was grabbed and pulled to the side silently. The same happened to Courtney and Justin. It wasn't until later that night that they were returned.

The next morning the teams all got together to discuss what might be happening to them. At least that was what some of the contestants were trying to discuss. Jasmine and Gwen were planning their strategy, while Leshawna was comforting Beth. Cody just stared at the bright dot on his palm. Chris had sprayed him with something that made it appear last night. He wanted to tell the others, but Chris made it clear that his team would automatically lose if he told anyone.

In another house, Katie was happily getting close to Brady. Justin approached Eva, but she gave him a stare that it made it very clear that he should back off. Justin instead decided to look at the blue spot on his palm. It definitely took away from his overall appearance so he was only glad to keep it a secret.

In the last house, Courtney was trying to make friends with her new teammates.

"Noah, I'm sure that your intelligence is going to come in handy," she exclaimed. "But, Zeke, you've also proven to be pretty smart, I didn't even know you could speak French. And Mrs…Uh, DJ's mom whose name we never bothered to learn, you're cooking is just the best."

Her teammates seemed unconvinced. Courtney scowled and glanced at the green dot on her hand.

Before she had a chance to contemplate it, Chris's blaring voice announced, "It's time to begin today's challenge. Today's theme is something that is very necessary for a town to survive, doctors! One of your teammates has been infected with a Boiling Red Fever, or an Icy Blue Chill, or a Gross Green Fungus. Whoever they touch gets infected as well, including their own teammates. You need to stay sanitary and avoid contact with everyone, because they are not allowed to tell anyone. The winners will be whoever infects the most and whoever has the last remaining healthy person. Begin!"

"Well, I'll just, um, go now," Cody exclaimed as he left.

"Hm, I wonder who the infected one was," Jasmine remarked sarcastically.

"Jasmine, Gwen, why don't you guys keep an eye out on the outside?" Leshawna suggested. "I can think of a few people who would want to see us infected. I'll stick in here with Beth."

Gwen and Jasmine nodded and exited.

"I think that I'm going to take a stroll outside," Justin said to his team.

"Wait, shouldn't we stick together?" Eva said.

"Actually, Katie and I were hoping to take this chance to get some time alone," Brady said as he followed Justin.

"But what is one of you is infected?" Eva complained, but nobody heard her.

She scowled as she also left behind the house. Cody spotted her and figured that she would get a good victim of his fever.

"Hi, Eva," he exclaimed as he prepared to slap her on the back.

"Touch me in and you're dead!" Eva snarled as she raised a fist.

Cody got the message and immediately ran from her.

"Now, don't worry, darlings, I know how to keep a sanitary household," Momma DJ exclaimed as she began mopping up the kitchen.

"Um, Mrs. DJ?" Noah began to say.

"Just sit down and don't touch anything," she ordered and the boys obeyed.

"Well, I'm sure that you've got this under control," Courtney exclaimed. "I'm just gonna head out."

"Now, wait just a second, girl," Momma DJ ordered. "You're not going outside during a virus outbreak."

"You can't tell me what to do," Courtney snapped as she turned away.

Momma DJ grabbed her wrist, but Courtney pulled away and left. A few minutes later, Momma DJ noticed a green spot appearing on his palm.

"Oh, mercy me, I've been infected!" she exclaimed. "I've got to keep myself separated so I don't infect others. I'm leaving you two boys in charge of keeping the place clean."

She tossed a broom to Ezekiel and exclaimed, "Use this to sweep out all the dirt."

She then tossed a bottle of cleaning solution to Noah and said, "And you, use this to cleanse out the germs."

The two boys looked at each other, then said, "Whatever you say, Mrs. DJ."

She went to the library and left the boys alone. Courtney had left the building, when she was grabbed from behind. She spun around to see Justin.

"Oh, Courtney, I'm sorry, I didn't realize that it was you," Justin apologized.

"No harm done," Courtney said as she looked at the green spot already on her hand. "But I may need your help soon."

"What would you have me do?" Justin asked.

"I haven't decided yet," Courtney said. "I'm still working on a plan. Just continue along for now."

Courtney walked forward and spotted Eva. She stepped towards her, but Eva growled at her threateningly. Courtney backed up, but she spotted Brady and Katie making their way to the forest. She immediately followed after them.

Justin meanwhile, had entered Mrs. DJ's house. He spotted Noah and Ezekiel and approached them.

"Ah! Back off!" Ezekiel exclaimed as he swung his broom violently.

He smacked Justin's face repeatedly, then Noah sprayed him with the cleaning solution.

"Ack! My eyes," Justin moaned. "Alright, I'm going, I'm going."

Back at Leshawna's house, she was still talking to Beth.

"You did the right thing, girl," Leshawna said.

"I know," Beth sighed. "But I feel so alone now. Even if Brady and I never really did anything together, I always felt like I had a companion in the world."

"You'll find someone else," Leshawna assured. "Someone who you truly do love and truly loves you back."

_Leshawna's Confessional_

_I feel bad for Beth. Last season she was all about helping others, but now she doesn't know how to help herself. I really hope that she pulls through, her friendly personality could really help boost morale of everyone._

At this time, Brady was walking through the forest with Katie.

"I'd really like to get to know you, Katie," Brady said. "Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"Okay, well, let's see," Katie began. "I really like…Courtney!"

"You do?" Brady said.

"No, Courtney! There!" Katie tried to explain.

Brady turned around and saw that Courtney was following them. Katie made to run, and Brady followed her quickly.

"Hey, wait up!" Courtney complained. "Okay, Courtney, use your head. How can I make this work?"

Eventually an idea stuck her and she smiled evilly. Meanwhile, Cody had come up to Mrs. DJ's house. He entered and as he walked into the kitchen he was whacked with a broom. He blocked another blow, and came eye to eye with Ezekiel.

"Oh…it's you," Cody said.

"Uh, hi," Ezekiel replied.

"Ah, perfect," Noah exclaimed. "I'm assuming that you two are having some issues with each other, and the sooner you wrap them up, the sooner people will stop bothering me. So, Cody why don't you go first and explain your side of the story?"

"Okay," Cody said. "Well, I like girls."

"I gathered, eh," Ezekiel said. "You've made that pretty clear."

"Well, what about you?" Cody asked.

"How should I know?" Ezekiel complained. "I've been homeschooled all my life, eh, I've never had any interaction with others until now, eh. I've never even thought about dating and kissing and all that. I've just been so confused, eh."

"Wow, that actually sounds pretty harsh," Cody sighed. "You probably really need a friend to help you out. One that actually cares."

"Thank you," Noah exclaimed.

"Maybe I did overreact a little," Cody said. "But I'm willing to just forget it if you will."

"Sounds good to me," Ezekiel as he shook Cody's hand friendlily.

When he pulled it back he saw a red spot appearing on his hand.

"Oh, oops," Cody said.

"Well, I guess I should go to the library too, eh," Ezekiel sighed.

As he left, Noah wielded his cleaning spray battle-ready and said, "Don't take another step closer."

"Don't worry," Cody said. "I owe you one for helping me out."

"Yeah, apparently it's what I do," Noah sighed.

Justin was approaching Jasmine and Gwen.

"What do you want?" Gwen demanded.

"I just wanted to talk with a couple lovely ladies," Justin said innocently.

"Don't trust him," Gwen ordered, yet she was already getting mesmerized by Justin, "It's…probably…a…trick."

"Jasmine, you are just so beautiful," Justin said as he stroked her face.

She giggled and blushed.

"And Gwen," Justin said as he approached her. "You just seem to glow as the light shines down on you."

Gwen felt herself drawn towards Justin. However she was able to snap herself out of her daze just in time.

"Oh no, you don't!" she shouted as she kicked him in the groin.

Justin collapsed to the ground as Gwen ran as fast as she could away from him. Once he had recovered he followed after Gwen as she headed for the forest. Jasmine looked at her hand and cried out at the blue dot.

"What's all the commotion?" Leshawna asked as she exited.

"Oh it was terrible," Jasmine exclaimed as she swung her arms dramatically. "Justin came out of nowhere and put us in a trance. Then when my guard was down he reached out and infected me with this hideous spot."

"Uh, Jasmine," Leshawna sighed as she noted that her friend had grabbed her wrist during her dramatic display.

"Oh…uh, sorry," Jasmine said as the spot appeared on Leshawna as well.

"Whatever," Leshawna sighed. "We should probably head to a different house so we don't accidentally infect Beth too."

Leshawna went back inside and called to Beth, "You're going to be alone in here. Just be careful."

Once Leshawna and Jasmine had left, Courtney took the chance to enter.

"Hi Beth," she said with a smile.

"Stay back," Beth ordered.

"Don't worry, Beth," Courtney said. "I only came here, because as a friend, I feel it's my duty to tell you something. I just saw Brady and Katie walking in the forest together."

"Haven't you heard, Brady and I broke up?" Beth said.

"But, that's just it," Courtney exclaimed. "I heard Brady telling Katie that he felt bad about lying to you. He said that he thought that you were a really nice girlfriend and that breaking up with you was unnecessary. But Katie was adamant that he was too good for you."

"What?" Beth gasped. "You mean that Brady didn't want to break up with me?"

"That's what it sounded like," Courtney sighed.

"I can't believe that Katie would do that," Beth exclaimed.

"Face it, we actually don't know that much about her," Courtney said. "She was only here for a brief period in a couple of seasons, and she was almost always just giggling with Sadie. Who knows what she's capable of? But I have a plan to get rid of her; you see, she and Brady are in the woods and so is Justin…"

_Courtney's Confessional_

_Yes, it was something that Heather would do, but there's a reason why Heather always does so good. And Beth is just the perfect tool for me, she's easy to manipulate and, best of all, she doesn't ask questions. _

Gwen continued to run through the woods as Justin pursued. She still had a strong lead.

"Can't you just slow down a bit?" Justin wheezed from behind her.

She seemed to stop near a tree and Justin sped up. However, when he was close enough, Gwen let go of a branch and it swung right into Justin's face. She then continued to run with an even strong leader. As Justin got up, he spotted Beth approaching him.

"Beth, be a dear and give me a hand," he said.

Beth obliged and soon got the blue spot on her hand. To Justin's surprise she didn't seem shocked or disappointed. She just went off in another direction. After a bit more searching she came across Brady and Katie.

"Oh…hi, Beth," Brady said as he saw her.

"Hi guys," Beth said as she pretended to stumble forward.

Both of them reached out to help her. As soon as Beth regained her balance, they realized that a blue spot had appeared on their palms.

"Oh well, it's not your fault, Beth," Brady said with a smile. "And I'm sure that no one will get Eva."

Courtney had every intension of getting Eva, though.

"You take one more step and I'll clobber you," Eva threatened.

"If you touch me, you'll still get infected," Courtney pointed out.

"Is that a risk that you're willing to take?" Eva asked.

Courtney stepped forward with determination. Eva stepped back with a slight uncertainty.

"I'm warning you," Eva said through clenched teeth.

Courtney continued to step forward and Eva continued to move backwards. Courtney lunged at her and Eva jumped to the side. However she lost her footing and ending up crashing into someone behind her. As Cody moaned from beneath her she saw a red spot appearing on her palm. She punched the ground angrily.

"And that just leaves two remaining healthy competitors," Chris announced. "Noah and Gwen."

Eva looked up at the house where Noah was staying and declared to herself, "Well, I've got to take my anger out of somebody."

She marched into the house angrily and found Noah in the kitchen. He was wielding a broom and he swung it at her frantically. Eva grabbed it from him and snapped it. Noah looked very nervous now as quickly tried to grab another weapon. He swung a feather dust at her.

"Is that all you got?" Eva scoffed as she tossed it away.

Noah grabbed the last thing he could find. With all his might he swung the frying pan against her face. Eva collapsed unconscious on the floor.

"Noah knocking out Eva," Chris commented. "Who would have expected that?"

Gwen was still running through the forest, she was making her way back now. She completely exhausted. She shot a look back to see if Justin was anywhere near her. However, she didn't see Brady in front of her as she crashed right into him. When she pulled back she saw a blue spot on her hand. She pounded her head against a tree in frustration.

"We have our winners," Chris exclaimed. "Noah's team gets a point for him surviving and Justin's team gets a point for infecting the most people. You will all be getting a new master bedroom on the second storey of your house. And that means that today you'll be voting for Beth, Leshawna, Gwen, Jasmine, or Cody."

The contestants regrouped back in the town.

Courtney approached Beth and said, "Sorry, Beth, but it looks like we won't be getting rid of Katie just yet; however, I would like your support in voting someone else out."

"I don't know," Beth said uneasily.

"Well, if you do, I promise to help you get rid of that awful Katie," Courtney said. "And besides, it would be a shame if people voted for you this time around."

_Leshawna's Confessional  
><em>

_Gah, I can't believe that I have to vote for someone on my own team. This is going to be hard._

_Eva's Confessional_

_That Cody is going to pay for getting me out._

The contestants all crowded on top of the Hilltop of Shame. Cody and Ezekiel were standing next to each other again, while Beth stood by herself looking ashamed. Courtney smiled smugly with Justin standing behind her.

"Okay, it's time for another thrilling elimination," Chris exclaimed. "First off, a special delivery for all of our winners this round."

He tossed a letter to every contestant until just five remained.

"And who will the loser among you be?" Chris said suspensefully. "The first letter goes to…Gwen!"

The goth girl allowed a small smile to appear on her face as she took the letter.

"And the next Letter of Victory goes to…Jasmine," Chris continued.

Cody was fidgeting nervously. Ezekiel grabbed his hand to calm him down, and Cody smiled at him. Beth still refused to look up.

"This Letter of Victory is going to the next contestant that will remain," Chris continued. "And that person is…Beth."

Beth didn't even smile when she got her letter.

"Now that leaves the two of you," Chris said as he looked at Leshawna and Cody. "One of you will have another shot at glory, fame, and a superb resort. The other will get the shame of elimination. This letter is going to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Cody."

Leshawna sighed as she stood up. Jasmine and Gwen both looked pained to see her go.

"Well, good luck guys," Leshawna said sadly as the helicopter approached. "I know you can do it."

"Bye, Leshawna," Courtney called out mockingly.

_Courtney's Confessional_

_Leshawna was the glue that held everyone together. I made sure that both Justin and I won this round meaning that Beth would have to vote for who I told her. Now with Leshawna gone, Beth will need a new girl pal, and Jasmine and Gwen won't have anyone to keep them together. I know, I'm a genius._

Leshawna's house crashed down to the ground as Chef drove his bulldozer through it.

"And now we're one step closer to finding our winner," Chris exclaimed. "With Courtney's plan in action, can anyone stand against her? Will Beth continue to be a puppet to Courtney? Next week will bring answers so be sure to tune in for another episode of Total…Drama…City!"


	10. Episode 9: Hotel Horrors

Rain poured down on the small town. Throughout the violent storm, something descended down to the ground. It was a small shack with a bunch of parachutes attached. A small figure left the shack and crept to Chris McClean's house. She opened the door and searched around the building until she found a clipboard. She pulled out a pencil and made a quick change to the writing. She gasped as she heard someone else entered. She leapt into the next room as Chris McClean entered.

"Hello and welcome to a very stormy episode of Total Drama City," he announced to the camera. "Last week we unleashed a 'virus' on the town and the contestants had to avoid being infected. Due to some scheming from Courtney and Justin, Beth was tricked into believing that Katie had stolen Brady from her. The end result, though, was Leshawna getting eliminated. Let's see where this goes next on Total Drama…Hey what was that?"

He turned to see something racing out the door, then shrugged and finished, "City!"

The contestants had to walk through the relentless rain. They eventually arrived at where Chris was standing in front of a large brick building.

"Good evening, townsfolk," he greeted. "I bet you have a couple of questions like why are we starting so late and where did this building come from."

"Right now just want to get somewhere dry," Courtney demanded.

The others agreed and forced themselves past Chris and into the building.

"Fine, ruin my introduction," Chris scoffed.

The contestants found themselves in a fancy lobby. Katie was shivering and Brady wrapped his arm around her. Justin moved to the same with Courtney, but she slapped him back.

Izzy was hugging tightly onto Ezekiel and Cody, "I'm so glad that I have two warm boys to surround me."

"Hey, what's she doing here?" Courtney demanded. "She was eliminated."

"That's ridiculous, Courtney," Chris scoffed. "If she had been eliminated then I would have demolished her shack, which is clearly still standing."

"But it blasted off before you could stop her," Courtney pointed out.

"Do you have any idea how crazy you sound right now?" Chris sighed.

"It's on film, check!" Courtney demanded.

"I don't need to," Chris said. "I've made a note of everything on this clipboard and it clearly says here that Izzy is still in the game."

"Fine, whatever," Courtney huffed as she glared at Izzy. "She's still going to be eliminated for dumping Owen for Cody."

"What?" both Cody and Izzy exclaimed.

"Katie, heard your discussion," Courtney pointed out.

Katie looked away, but made no protest against Courtney.

"That wasn't what we were talking about," Cody said.

"Oh, so what were you talking about?" Courtney asked.

Cody turned red as he glanced at Ezekiel and mumbled, "Something else."

"People, can we please let me continue my explanation?" Chris demanded.

The contestants turned to face him and he continued, "As I was saying, you may be wondering where this building came from."

"Uh, we could hear the nonstop construction last night," Gwen pointed.

"Was it construction? Or was it the powers of the supernatural?" Chris said dramatically. "For you see this place is…a haunted hotel."

He received many skeptical stares.

"Oh alright, we built it last night," Chris admitted. "But it is actually built over the location of the sacrifice."

"The sacrifice?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, the sacrifice of The Unholy Undead Zombie Psycho Killer!" Chris declared. "He was a murderer so evil that he had to be killed three times; once as a psycho killer, once as a zombie psycho killer, and a final time as an undead zombie psycho killer. Oh, and he's also unholy. But his ghost may return for a fourth time. If you can stay in this hotel all night then you win. If you flee in terror, you lose. Rooms only have four beds so no teams over four please."

"Beth, why don't you come with me?" Courtney suggested.

"Uh, no thanks Courtney," Beth said. "I was thinking of going with Noah. But you can come if you want."

"Sorry, no deal," Courtney said.

_Beth's Confessional_

_I'd rather not be in the still room as Katie and Brady; I still can't believe what she did. But Courtney is kinda scary; Noah is still my friend though._

"So, Jasmine, are we together again?" Gwen asked.

"Sorry, Gwen, I can't see any advantages of working with you now that Leshawna is gone," Jasmine exclaimed. "As much as I don't like her, I think that Eva is the one I need for this challenge."

Jasmine then went to join up with Brady, Eva, and Katie.

"Hey guys, mind if I join you for tonight?" Jasmine asked.

"Sure, no problem," Brady said.

"So, Courtney, I guess it's just going to be me and you together," Justin said.

Courtney went pale then called, "Hey, Beth, I changed my mind!"

"I stay that we stick together," Izzy said to her two companions. "No ghosts will get my boys as long as I'm around."

"Looks like it's just me and you, Gwen," Justin said as everyone else took off.

Gwen groaned but said, "Fine, just don't try anything. I've had enough drama with Trent, Duncan, and Cody."

"Why Gwen, you should know that I only have a heart for Courtney," Justin said.

"Yeah, unless it's convenient," Gwen scoffed under her breath.

The teams got into their rooms and prepared for the night.

"This is going to be one easy challenge," Noah declared. "There's no such thing as ghosts, and whatever Chris has in store for is, I can bet it won't be scary."

"Definitely," Courtney agreed. "I mean that story was so made up. Unwholesome Unliving whatever; yeah right."

"Uh, yeah," Beth said nervously.

Mrs. DJ was silent; she was busy making the beds. Down the hall in another room, Izzy was eagerly jumping on her bed.

"I call this one," she cheered.

"Hey, wait a minute," Cody said. "Chris said that each room had four beds, but this one only has two."

"So, guys can share," Izzy said.

"Uh…Izzy, can I talk to you for a minute?" Cody said as he pulled her aside; he then whispered to her. "Look, I think that Ezekiel could really benefit from you sleeping with him."

"I told you, I'm still dating Owen," Izzy said. "Are you trying to get me voted off again?"

"No, no, it's just…you have to promise not to tell anyone," Cody whispered. "But Ezekiel and I kinda…accidentally…sorta…kissed."

"Hot!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Shhh!" Cody hushed as he pointed to Ezekiel who was looking out the window. "I think that I might have confused the already socially awkward Ezekiel. I don't want to make things worse."

Izzy thought for a bit, then sighed, "I guess to help out a friend."

"Are you guys talking about me, eh?" Ezekiel asked as he saw them whispering.

"No!" they both answered quickly.

Down a flight of stairs and in another room, Gwen was with Justin. She was in the process of dragging some duct tape across the room.

"You see this? This is my side of the room and that's your side," she declared. "You stay on your side and I'll stay on my side. No exceptions."

"Whatever you say," Justin sighed as he jumped onto his bed.

Gwen narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously, but didn't say anything else. The last room had Jasmine, Brady, Katie and Eva.

"This is going to be fun," Jasmine exclaimed. "It'll be like a slumber party."

"Whatever," Eva scoffed.

"Come on, Eva, would it kill you to smile?" Jasmine exclaimed.

Eva just stared at her in annoyance. Jasmine instead chose to talk with Katie and Brady. Time passed, but the rain didn't show any sign of letting up. Eventually they heard a loud chime of a bell as the clock struck midnight. Jasmine gasped as a bookshelf slid open and revealed a secret passage.

"Wow, what do you think is, like, in there?" Katie asked.

"I don't know, but we should find out," Jasmine exclaimed as she headed for it.

The rest of the group shrugged and followed her. Back with Justin and Gwen, Justin had made a horrifying realization.

"We don't have a bathroom in here," he gasped. "I can't believe Chris would be so cheap."

"It's Chris," Gwen pointed out. "But I think I saw a bathroom down the hall."

Justin left the room grumbling. He ended up bumping into someone. He looked up and he gasped. Meanwhile, in Izzy's room, the rug had opened up into a tunnel.

"Ooh, let's see where this leads," she exclaimed.

Cody and Ezekiel looked far less enthusiastic.

"We probably shouldn't, eh," Ezekiel said nervously.

"Yeah, it might be a trap," Cody said.

"Oh, you guys are no fun," Izzy pouted. "But I'm going to check it out."

She climbed down a ladder and left the two boys alone. Down the hallway, a grandfather clock had turned into a door in Courtney's room.

"Oh, look at that, how cliché," she remarked.

"Chris doesn't actually think that were dumb enough to go through that, does he?" Noah scoffed.

Jasmine led her team through the passage, while Izzy climbed through another. They found stairs going both up and down and many twists and turns. Eventually, the group arrived at a division in the paths.

"Maybe we should split up, gang," Brady suggested.

"Probably not the best idea," Jasmine said. "We should just pick a path and all stick together."

"So, let's take this one," Eva declared as she turned right.

"Hang on! We need to decide as a group!" Jasmine demanded, but Eva didn't stop.

Jasmine groaned and followed her reluctantly.

_Jasmine's Confessional_

_Oh, that Eva makes me so mad! We have to work together, but she doesn't listen to a thing I say._

"Justin sure is taking a long time," Gwen said to herself nervously.

The storm began to pick up and lightning crashed. Suddenly all the lights shut down.

"Whatever," she sighed as she lay in her bed.

In another room, Ezekiel was shaking nervously.

"Are you okay?" Cody asked from his bed.

"Y-y-yes," Ezekiel stuttered.

"Don't worry," Cody said. "It's just a storm. It's not going to hurt you."

Ezekiel just continued to chatter nervously. Someone else who was not reacting well was Beth. She had screamed when the lights died, and was panicking now. She grabbed onto Noah frantically.

"Beth, calm down," Noah said.

Courtney narrowed her eyes in irritation.

_Courtney's Confessional_

_I like Noah's logical attitude, but Beth still values him over me. He may have to be dealt with if I'm going to keep Beth under my guidance._

Gwen had started to hear an unusual chanting. It started out faint, but it began to get stronger. She couldn't make out what was being said, it just sounded like arbitrary groaning. Then she heard footsteps approaching. They were slow and steady and stopped right outside her door. She heard it creak open. Her eyes still hadn't adjusted, but she saw a figure enter.

"Justin?" she said nervously.

The figure gave no response and Gwen began to panic. She rolled off of her bed and began to crawl towards the door. She heard whatever was in her room turn to her. She froze, but recovered fast. She grabbed a small chair and tossed it forward. Then she ran forward and slammed the door behind her. The hallway wasn't much lighter than her room. She heard the thing approaching the door and knew that she wouldn't be able to hold it in. She ran down the hallway in terror. The chanting could be heard in all of the other rooms too.

"Oh very clever, Chris," Courtney scoffed. "Play some recording in are room? So scary."

"Uh, guys, what's that?" Beth exclaimed as she pointed to something creeping out of the clock passage.

It turned out it wasn't something, it was many somethings.

"Spider!" Beth screamed.

Mrs. DJ grabbed a book and began trying to squash them, but there were so many that it proved useless. Noah and Courtney weren't so stoic anymore.

"Let's get out of here!" Noah shouted.

They all ran out their room and closed the door.

"Well, now where do we go?" Momma DJ asked.

"There's probably some other teams around," Courtney said. "Let's just have a look around and see if we can find anyone."

Meanwhile, Jasmine and her team had travelled deep underground by now. They eventually arrived at a door. Eva grabbed it and opened it. Inside they found a wide room lit by green torches. A chain chandelier hung from the ceiling. The floor was covered in markings and in the center was a cross. The chanting was loudest here.

"Ohmygosh, this must be, like, where the Unholy Undead Zombie Psycho Killer was sacrificed," Katie exclaimed.

Suddenly they all froze as they saw something laugh manically and swing from the chandelier.

"It's the Unholy Undead Zombie Psycho Killer!" Eva screamed as she ran forward.

The other three screamed too and followed Eva. They found a staircase which eventually led to a door. Eva burst through the door and they found themselves outside. Back at the altar, Izzy jumped down from the chandelier.

"What were they so scared of?" she muttered to herself.

Back in Izzy's room, things had gotten worse than ever for Ezekiel. Ghostly figures flew by the window and eerie sounds could be heard from the walls, floor, and ceiling. Cody managed to keep his cool, but Ezekiel looked near tears.

Cody sighed, "I know I'm going to regret this."

But he climbed onto the other boy's bed and pulled him close. He stroked his back tenderly as he tried to calm him down.

"Don't worry," Cody assured. "You're safe, it's fine."

He managed to calm Ezekiel down slightly who had been reduced to just shaking now. In a hallway, Courtney was leading her group nervously. Beth still clung to Noah and Momma DJ brought up the rear.

"Oh my god!" Courtney screamed. "Justin's dead!"

The attractive boy was slumped against a window with blood on his stomach.

"The Unholy Undead Zombie Psycho Killer must have got him," Beth gasped.

Justin moved his head and moaned.

"He's a zombie!" Courtney screamed.

Before Justin could move anymore Courtney shoved him out the window. He tumbled to the ground with a thud.

"Uh, assuming he wasn't a zombie, could he survive that?" Noah asked.

Courtney looked down and remarked, "Probably, we're not _that _high up."

Izzy explored the altar eagerly. At one she spotted a sword which she inspected curiously. She grabbed it and the ground began to shake.

"You shouldn't have done that," boomed a voice.

A large, dark figure stepped forward and grabbed the sword from her. The person was entirely in black but wore a mask that looked like a pale skull.

"Now you shall face the wrath of the Unholy Undead Zombie Psycho Killer," he declared.

"I don't think so," Izzy said as she grabbed one of the torch-holders.

She swung it skillfully and jabbed at the killer. His sword clashed with her makeshift staff. They both continued to swing at each other, but kept blocking the blows. Izzy rolled back and gestured for her opponent to follow her. He swung at her furiously and she slid to the side and delivered a blow of her own. The masked figure countered, though and swung at her swiftly. She had to duck, but he kept coming at her. Eventually she blocked with her torch-holder, and managed to get the sword stuck in it. She twisted it and launched the sword aside. She then jabbed her weapon into his stomach. He fell to the ground.

"Admit defeat," she said as she continued to jab at him.

"Hey, cut it out," he said with Chef's voice now.

"Chef?" Izzy exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, it's me," Chef scoffed. "Now get out of here."

"Can I keep this?" Izzy asked as she held up the sword.

"Sure, whatever," Chef said.

Izzy squealed eagerly as she ran up a different flight of stairs. Meanwhile, Beth heard footsteps approaching them. She turned around and looked at the dark hallway. She saw an ominous figure approaching them slowly.

She screamed, "It's the Unholy Undead Zom—"

"We get it; run!" Noah said.

They ran down the hall as the figure stalked after them. Eventually Courtney spotted an open door.

"In here!" she called as she ran in.

They slammed the door behind them and locked it.

"Now we should be safe," Courtney breathed.

"Uh, guys," Beth said as she pointed at a coffin in front of them.

Everyone stared at it silently. Then it started to open.

"It's the Unholy Undead Zombie Psycho Killer!" Beth managed to finish before she fainted.

"No it's just Izzy," Izzy exclaimed. "Funny place to put a staircase."

"Ah! It's Izzy!" Noah screamed then he fainted too.

Izzy smiled evilly and jabbed her sword at Courtney. The girl fainted on top of Noah. In another nearby hallway, the mysterious figure was following Gwen now. She could hear its slow footsteps coming after her. She cursed as she found herself at a dead-end. Her only option was to walk out onto a balcony. The mysterious figure was still gaining on her. Gwen looked down and gasped.

"Justin!" she exclaimed as she saw what looked like his corpse lying in the grass.

The mysterious stalker had reached the window to the balcony now. Gwen swallowed and began to climb down the balcony. She swung down onto another balcony. From there she was able to jump to the ground.

The mysterious stalker turned around and now headed for Cody and Ezekiel's door. Ezekiel had fallen asleep in Cody's arms by now, but Cody still lay awake awkwardly. He heard the footsteps approaching the door and was eager for an excuse to get up.

"Izzy, is that you?" he exclaimed as he swung the door open.

With a thud he knocked somebody against the wall.

"Oh, sorry," he said as he looked at who he had hit.

It was someone dressed all in black and wearing a skull mask. He carefully pulled it off.

"Chris?" he said.

"Okay, you got me," he said as he rubbed his head. "I guess we'd better wrap this up."

Chris and Chef went around collecting the other contestants. Chef had to carry the three unconscious bodies of Noah, Beth, and Courtney, but Mrs. DJ and Izzy went with him willingly. Chris meanwhile found a hysterical Gwen over Justin.

"He's dead!" she cried. "That psycho killed him!"

"He's not dead," Chris assured. "We just knocked him out and covered him in fake blood…though, the fall might have killed him."

Justin proved to be still alive though, as he got up and moaned painfully. Jasmine's team had been harder to convince. They screamed and attacked Chris frantically. It took a painful twenty minutes to get them calm down and explain everything. Eventually everyone had grouped back together in the lobby.

"So, our winners for this challenge are Izzy's team and Momma DJ's team," Chris declared. "We will be remodelling your smaller bedroom into a front hall; or in Jasmine and Cody's case, since you only have one bedroom we'll be upgrading it to a master bedroom. The rest of you all ended up outside terrified. Therefore one of you will be going home before the sun rises today."

_Courtney's Confessional_

_I guess I should take this chance to get rid of Katie. Once she's gone I'm sure that Beth will realize how useful I can be for her._

_Jasmine's Confessional_

_I talked it over with the team and it's clear that we need to lose Eva. She may act tough, but she is not a team player. And I was depending on her to keep her cool; she was the first to panic when we saw Izzy. Not a very useful tough person, if you ask me._

_Gwen's Confessional_

_I'm getting rid of Justin. I know the way his scheming mind works, and I need to get rid of him while I still have the chance. Not to mention he fill from a building; he probably will want to recover from that._

The rain had stopped when the contestants arrived at the Hilltop of Shame. It was still the dead of night and very dark. Ezekiel still cuddled with Cody nervously, despite Cody's protests. Beth was gripping Noah's wrist tightly.

"Will you cut that out?" Noah asked.

"You can hold my hand," Courtney offered.

"Uh, no thanks," Beth said.

Justin was covered in bandages now, but he assured that he had taken minimal damage.

"Okay, let's get on with the ceremony so we can get some shuteye," Chris said. "First off, a letter to our winners."

He tossed out the letters until all that remained were Justin, Jasmine, Eva, Gwen, Brady, and Katie.

"Now, which one of you scaredy cats is going home?" Chris said. "The first Letter of Victory goes to…Brady!"

He caught it and smiled at Katie.

"And this next letter goes to…Gwen!" Chris continued. "And here's one for…Jasmine."

Justin and Eva remained neutral, but Katie was chattering nervously now.

"And this Letter of Victory," Chris said. "Is going to…Justin!"

Katie squeezed tightly on Brady; Eva still managed to show no fear.

"And the last letter of the night," Chris said, "is going to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Katie"

She squealed loudly in delight. Eva growled at everyone around her.

"I knew that I'd gotten soft," she snarled as she marched toward the helicopter. "I hope that you all go through hell."

"Well, someone's a sore loser," Chris remarked as she was taken away.

Courtney looked annoyed, but she shrugged and turned to return to her home. The rest of the contestants soon followed.

"I say good riddance to Eva," Chris exclaimed as he concluded. "But who will be going home next? Will Courtney and Beth get rid of Katie? Will Jasmine ever find a team that she works well with? Come back and maybe we'll have some more answers on the next Total…Drama…City!"


	11. Episode 10: Pathetic, Sad Clowns

Heather sat on the set of Total Drama After.

"Hello, everyone, are you ready for another super episode of Total Drama Aftermath?" she said incredibly forced. "Over the last couple of weeks Courtney had been trying to eliminate her enemies. Even though Beth let Brady go so he could see Katie, Courtney convinced her that Katie had stolen Brady from her. This led to Leshawna's departure. However, Courtney's not the only one with a plan, Jasmine has been working hard on getting rid of Courtney. Thanks to her, we saw the last of Eva. But I've got these two losers here with me today."

The camera zoomed out slightly to show Leshawna and Eva, both very angry, sitting down next to Heather.

"So, Leshawna, how do you feel?" Heather asked.

"I am not talking to you," Leshawna declared stubbornly.

"Yeah, me neither," Eva added.

Both of them got up and stormed out.

"Wait, come back," Heather sighed half-heartedly. "Oh well, who cares?"

The camera zoomed out even further to show that no one was in the audience.

"Just watch another stupid episode," Heather scoffed.

Jasmine moved stealthily against Courtney's house. She rolled forward and into her garden where she hid herself behind a tree. She peeked out and through a window that Beth was in her house talking with Courtney.

"Time for operation TDC," Jasmine declared. "Operation Take Down Courtney."

She dived to a bush and continued to creep forward. Eventually she was just beneath the window; she pressed her ear against the wall.

"…get rid of that Katie today," Courtney was saying. "Then you'll get your Brady back from her malicious grasp."

Jasmine made note of this then rolled back. Once she was out of the garden she pulled out a notebook and started to write.

_Jasmine's Confessional_

_I don't know the whole story, but it seems like Courtney wants Katie gone, and she's using Beth to do this. Whatever the reason, it's up to me keep Katie safe. After all, an enemy of Courtney is a friend of mine._

Jasmine approached Brady's house and knocked. He opened it to reveal that Katie was also sitting in his home.

"Hi guys, I was wondering if we could work together again," Jasmine said. "I felt that we had great chemistry last time, and with Eva gone you'll probably need to extra support."

"Okay," Brady said uncertainly. "But you told us to vote off Eva."

"Oh yeah, for sure," Jasmine said nonchalantly. "She had to go, but still without her you're down one player. But never mind that, with me on your team you don't have to worry."

"Whatever you say, Jasmine," Brady said with a smile.

Meanwhile, Justin was watching Gwen's house thoughtfully.

_Justin's Confessional_

_Courtney has her mind set on winning and she hasn't had time to pay any attention to me. But I've got a new plan for myself; I'll still obey Courtney's every wish, but it's time I had a little fun._

Justin knocked on Gwen's door and when she opened he said, "Gwen, I really enjoyed working with you last challenge. I was hoping we could do it again."

"Justin, we spent less than an hour together," Gwen pointed out skeptically.

"True, but overall I think that we did pretty well together," Justin said.

"We lost," Gwen said. "And not to mention you were knocked unconscious and thrown out of a window."

"Yes, that wasn't too pleasant," Justin admitted. "But I think that we could be strong allies for each other."

He used all of his charm as he stared her in the eyes.

Eventually she gave in, "I guess we could give it a try."

Cody had also been coming to ask to work with Gwen, but he had stopped when he had seen Justin. When Gwen said yes he stepped forward with more determination.

"Well, I'll be working with you to," he declared.

"Um, okay, Cody," Gwen said.

Cody tried to shove Justin aside so he could stand next to Gwen, but he only ended up hurting his wrist. Justin smiled mockingly at him as he pushed him back. Cody growled angrily as he followed behind the two.

Ezekiel noted what was happening as well and said to Izzy, "It's probably best if we don't get involved with that drama, eh."

"Well, who should we work with today?" Izzy asked.

"How about Noah, eh?" Ezekiel suggested.

The two walked up to the hilltop houses and asked Noah if they could join up with him.

"I guess," he sighed.

"Oh no, they can't," Momma DJ declared. "I won't have that crazy girl on my team."

"Hey, who you calling crazy?" Izzy demanded.

"You," Mrs. DJ sniffed.

"Okay, just clarifying," Izzy said with a smile as she and Ezekiel left.

Courtney spotted them leaving and said to Beth, "They'd be the perfect allies for us."

_Courtney's Confessional_

_Izzy is a threat, but that's why I have to keep her close. Justin's been busy with his own project, but I'm not complaining. He's been getting on my nerves, and I'm betting that Izzy will be a much more valuable ally. For now._

It was easy to spot where Chris was waiting for them today. He had set up a massive, colourful tent.

"Welcome, townsfolk, to the circus!" he announced eagerly.

"The circus?" Courtney said. "That's a necessary part of the town?"

"Yes, it's entertainment," Chris said. "If you have a boring town, no one's going to want to live there. Now let's go inside."

The contestants entered and found a variety of circus equipment stationed around the tent. There was a cannon with a multi-coloured balls beneath it, there were several wires and ropes hanging from the ceiling, and most concerning of all was a bunch of large cages which implied large animals.

"For starters, you'll each have to perform a random circus event," Chris explained. "If you can complete it, you get to go ahead to the next challenge; if you fail, you will be out of the contest. Let's start off with Courtney's team; your challenge will be…Zebra riding!"

"Ooh, I can do that," Beth exclaimed to her team. "I've ridden horses before, how much harder can a Zebra be?"

Beth stepped forward and Chris opened one of the cages. The zebra bolted out furiously. Beth approached it cautiously and held out her hand. The zebra snorted at her and turned in the other direction.

"Come back, Mr. Zebra," Beth called to it.

She chased after the creature and managed to catch up with it when it turned around. As she tried to climb up onto it, the zebra struggled and swerved around. Beth was able to hold on, though it was difficult, and eventually pulled herself up on to the creature. Her team cheered as she rode the zebra proudly.

"Okay, Beth, you're through," Chris declared. "Next up, DJ's Momma's team will be doing…Walking on hot coal!"

He gestured to a pit full of simmering coal.

"You have to walk across to the other side barefoot," Chris said.

"I am not doing that," Noah scoffed.

Momma DJ gave him a stern glare. He sighed and took off his shoes. He took one step forward and pulled back in pain.

"Sorry, can't do it," he said.

"Too bad, that means you won't be going ahead," Chris chided. "Now let's go over to Jasmine's team. You'll be doing…Tightrope walking!"

"Now's my chance to make sure that team loses," Courtney declared to herself.

As Jasmine told her team that she would do the challenge, Courtney spotted the balancing pole.

She sprinkled it with itching powder as she said to herself, "I am so glad I confiscated this from Duncan."

Jasmine grabbed the pole and climbed up a ladder. Soon she looking down nervously from her high point.

"Uh, is there a net?" she asked.

"Of course there's a net," Chris assured; then quieter, "Whether the net will actually catch you is another story."

Jasmine swallowed the stepped forward. She made her way slowly across the thin wire. Once she was halfway across she felt her palms starting to burn. She was thrown off balance and nearly slipped off the side, but managed to pull herself back up.

"Courtney!" she hissed in realization.

She clenched her teeth together as her palms continued to burn. She refused to give Courtney the satisfaction of seeing her fall and continued to move forward with more determination now. She cursed Courtney's name several times as she made it to the other end.

"Ha!" she cheered as she snapped her pole in half.

Courtney growled in frustration.

"And now we come to Gwen's team," Chris continued. "You're challenge will be…Lion taming!"

The entire team paled when they heard this. They looked like they were ready to faint when Chris released a large lion from one of the cages.

Eventually Justin said, "Don't worry, I'll do this."

He shot a proud smile at Gwen, who returned it weakly. Cody scowled.

"Here's your whip and chair," Chris said as he gestured to the items.

"I won't be needing those," Justin said. "All I need is my looks."

He walked up to the lion and grinned at him. The lion roared in response.

"Now, Mr. Lion, I would really appreciate it if you calmed down," Justin said smoothly.

The lion just roared again and began to approach Justin angrily.

"I'm not that hideous!" Justin shouted as he slammed the chair against the lion in fury.

He actually managed to knock the lion unconscious with that blow.

"Well, that's one way to tame a lion," Chris remarked.

Justin returned to his team and Gwen exclaimed, "Wow, that was actually pretty impressive."

Cody was practically steaming now.

"We now come back to team Courtney," Chris said. "And you're challenge is...Unicycle riding!"

"I can do this," Courtney assured her team.

Chris presented her with the unicycle. She stepped on it with determination. She immediately began to wobble back and forth, but she managed to maintain her balance.

"If the drama queen can balance of a wire then I can do this," she told herself.

After a few more shaky minute Chris declared that she would be going ahead.

"And now it's Momma DJ's turn," he said. "You will have to do…Kangaroo boxing!"

Out of another cage came a kangaroo wearing a pair of boxing gloves.

"Ha, this'll be a pushover," Mrs. DJ said as she put on her boxing gloves.

The two collided in a blur of furious punches. After much abuse on both sides, the kangaroo held up a white flag weakly.

"Now, for Jasmine's team," Chris continued, "you will be doing…Juggling!"

Courtney was already formulating another plan. She spotted one of the cannon balls that was painted blue. It looked identical to the balls that Chris was gradually tossing at Katie. Courtney picked up the heavy ball on headed to Chris. However, Jasmine had kept her eye on her and was ready to thwart her scheme. Jasmine stepped forward and bumped into Courtney.

"Oops, sorry," Jasmine exclaimed innocently.

"My…foot," Courtney growled as the ball landed on her toes.

"Well, that shouldn't hurt," Jasmine said. "It was just one of these light blue balls."

"Oh…yeah," Courtney said. "It must be a different kind of ball; I'll go put it back."

Katie had managed to juggle all ten balls skillfully. Her team applauded her as Chris said that she would be going ahead.

"And we return to Gwen's team," Chris said. "You will be doing…Balancing act!"

He pointed to a tower of chairs that looked like it could come tumbling down any second.

"You have to stay on top of that without falling off," Chris said. "If you last for my time limit then you can go ahead."

"I'm sure you can do it, Gwen," Justin said to Gwen.

"Well, you took on a lion, this is probably easier," Gwen said with a laugh.

She carefully climbed up the chairs; several times her foot slipped, but she managed to pull herself to the top. Once she was there the tower began to shake. She tried to hold on to something, but she couldn't stop herself from slipping. She managed to stay on the tower, but she was constantly swaying back and forth.

"We believe in you, Gwen," Justin called up to her.

Gwen looked down at his attractive face and found it easier to balance. She just kept staring at him until Chris told her that she had made it.

"I did it!" she cheered as she high-fived Justin.

Cody looked ready to explode as he clenched his fists tightly.

"And for a third time we come to Courtney's team," Chris declared. "Your challenge is…Clowns!"

"Ooh, pick me!" Izzy exclaimed. "I'll show those clowns!"

"Okay, Izzy," Chris said. "Your job is to endure the clown; if you laugh or smile, you're out."

"Can do," Izzy said as she put on a neutral stare.

A clown exited on of the cages and bellowed, "Hi there, little girl!"

"Hi, Mr. Clown!" Izzy exclaimed happily with a smile.

Courtney punched herself in the face in annoyance as Chris told Izzy she was out.

"Now, since Momma DJ's team is already finished, we'll move onto Jasmine's team," Chris said. "You're challenge is…fencing! I'll need a volunteer from another team to be the fencing partner. It won't affect your team, but if you win, Brady won't be going forward."

"I'll do it!" Courtney declared eagerly.

Courtney and Brady suited up and each grabbed a thin sword.

"Whoever can hit their opponent three times is the winner," Chris explained.

The two raised their swords and began to clash. Neither one managed to make any progress as they always blocked each other's blows.

"Boo, Courtney, you stink!" Jasmine jeered from the side.

Courtney was thrown off and allowed Brady to get a blow on her chest.

"Hey, she can't do that!" Courtney complained to Chris.

"I don't recall saying there was a rule about it," Chris shrugged.

As she shouted a Chris, Brady got another strike on her.

"Maybe you should stop complaining and focus on the fight," Chris pointed out.

"You are the rudest, most unprofessional, worst host," Courtney ranted; but she was cut off when Brady delivered his final blow.

"And Brady wins!" Chris declared.

_Courtney's Confessional_

_That Jasmine really has something against me. But she's still a newbie, I'm sure she'll end up dooming herself before she even poses a threat._

"Now, back to Gwen's team, you'll be doing…Trapeze!"

"Looks like it's up to me now," Cody declared as he puffed out his chest.

He climbed up the ladder proudly. However, he lost some of his pride when he looked down. Nervously he grabbed the first swing and launched himself forward. His palms were incredibly sweaty and he was very nervous now. He tried to swing himself forward, but ended up falling into the net. The net snapped after catching him and he came crashing down to the floor.

"Ouch, tough break, Codester," Justin said tauntingly.

Cody looked like he had fire in his eyes as he saw Justin smiling standing next to Gwen.

"And for the last challenge, we'll be taking Ezekiel," Chris said. "Your challenge is…Human Cannonball!"

"I don't like the sound of that, eh," Ezekiel said nervously.

"Oh it's not so bad," Izzy exclaimed as she dragged him over to the cannon.

"But…but," Ezekiel tried to protest.

Izzy shoved him inside of the cannon and lit the wick. She grinned wickedly as it blasted and Ezekiel was shot screaming into the ripped net.

"Well, I guess that counts," Chris said. "Ezekiel, Gwen, Courtney, Jasmine, Brady, Beth, Momma DJ, Katie and Justin will all be going on to the next group challenge."

Chris guided the nine contestants into another room. In front of them now was a table with seven pies.

"It's time for the pie-throwing war," Chris announced. "You only have seven pies which you have to use to cream—pun definitely intended—your enemies. Those of you that remain clean will proceed to the final challenge."

Mrs. DJ inspected one of the pies intently.

She took a small taste and exclaimed, "Well, I've never seen such sloppy piesmanship. These pies would never pass in my restaurant…I doubt that even a fast-food chain would want them."

In irritation Chris kicked the table upwards. It knocked the pie directly into Momma DJ's face.

"It seems as we have our first casualty without the war even starting," Chris declared. "You have six pies now…Go!"

Courtney and Jasmine both rushed for a pie and started fighting over it. Brady and Katie watched from the side nervously. Gwen and Beth also both went for pies, while Justin waited as he watched them. Ezekiel just hid under the table.

"Let go off that pie!" Jasmine commanded.

"Never!" Courtney grunted.

Both of them let go of the pie though, when Brady tossed one in their direction. He missed and their pie splattered on the ground.

"Great, two pies wasted," Courtney complained.

Beth held her pie tentatively as she looked for a target.

"Oh, Beth, you wouldn't think of hitting me, would you?" Justin said using as much charm as possible. "Because that would really ruin my beautiful face, and you wouldn't want that, right?"

Beth stammered awkwardly as Justin approached her. He took the pie from her hands and dropped it over her head.

As he walked away Beth sighed, "Oops."

Courtney had grabbed another pie now and was aiming at Katie.

"Get down!" Jasmine shouted as she shoved Katie to the ground.

The pie missed her and Jasmine cheered.

"Thanks, I guess," Katie sighed from the ground.

Courtney threw another pie furiously as she shouted at Jasmine. Gwen was sneaking up from behind Courtney with the final pie. Courtney managed to realize this and duck just in time. Gwen threw the pie, but it went over Courtney and crashed right into Jasmine.

"Thanks, gothie," Courtney exclaimed.

"Okay, we've got six contestants remaining," Chris declared. "You'll be competing in the final challenge of the day."

Once again he guided them into another room. This one had a giant trampoline in the middle.

"The trampoline battle," Chris declared. "You will have to push, shove, or bounce your opponents off of the trampoline. The last two standing win for their teams."

The six contestants climbed up onto the trampoline and immediately began bouncing out of control. Gwen and Ezekiel flopped from side to side while the others managed to keep their grace. Courtney charged at Katie, who bounced out of the way frantically. Justin sent a shockwave through the trampoline then ended up launching Ezekiel to the ground.

"And we have our first out!" Chris announced.

Justin then saw Brady and his eyes narrowed angrily. He charged at the boy who stumbled backwards. The two ended up colliding and rolling along the trampoline together. Brady was getting dangerously close to the edge and Justin looked ready to knock him off.

"Brady, don't let him beat you!" Jasmine shouted as she burst into the room.

Brady nodded and rolled forward. Justin was unprepared for this and ended up tumbling forward.

As he crashed to the floor he shouted, "Curse you, Brady!"

Courtney continued to leap after Katie who was performing various gymnastic actions to keep herself ahead. Gwen tried to find her balance, but couldn't stand up with the constant bouncing around her. She was looking quite green by now. The other three bounced around her, but eventually Brady accidentally tripped over her. The two fell to the ground. Courtney took this chance to bounce them towards the edge. Gwen had just given up by then and soon she and Brady had fallen to the ground. But Katie still remained.

"Yes, in your face, Courtney!" Jasmine cheered.

Courtney snarled at her angrily.

"We have our winners, Courtney's team and Katie's team," Chris announced. "You will be getting the prize of satellite television."

The winners cheered extra happy with their prize, while the losers slapped their faces angrily.

"And today is an elimination challenge," Chris declared. "So pick your least favorite loser and send him or her home."

_Courtney's Confessional_

_That Jasmine thinks she's won a great victory over me by saving Katie, but this only allows me to get rid of who I actually wanted gone, Noah. I won't be able to get Beth to vote for him, but I'm sure the others will see that he isn't a team player. And with him gone, Beth will have to rely on me._

_Cody's Confessional_

_Justin! I want that huge jerk out of Gwen's life right now._

_Gwen's Confessional_

_Well, I was thinking about voting for Justin, but he actually wasn't too bad today. Maybe he's finally realized that Courtney isn't worth it. _

_Justin's Confessional_

_Gwen has fallen for me, just like I planned. And boy was Cody mad. I could vote him off, by the fun's only just beginning._

The contestants arrived at the Hilltop of Shame. Gwen was looking at Justin curiously, while Cody stared at him angrily, Justin was giving a similar look to Brady. Beth was looking at Brady and Katie with confusion.

"Alright, time for another fun-filled elimination," Chris announced. "First off, a letter to each of winners."

The contestants caught their letters proudly; this left Justin, Cody, Noah, Momma DJ, and Gwen.

"Four letters, that's all that remains," Chris declared. "One of you won't be getting one of these letters and will be taking the Deportation of Losers. The first of these very special letters goes to…Momma DJ!"

She caught it without much emotion.

"And the next of these letters is going to," Chris continued, "Gwen!"

She caught it and Justin gave her a high-five. Cody and Noah both stared at Justin. Cody looked angry while Noah looked more annoyed. Justin just continued to smile.

"And now there are only two letters left," Chris said. "The second to last letter of the day is going to…Cody!"

Justin's smile disappeared while Noah turned away from Justin and looked at Chris now.

"And the final Letter of Victory," Chris said, "is going to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Justin."

Noah didn't show too much emotion, but he sighed and stood up.

"We'll miss you, Noah!" Beth called.

Courtney just smiled smugly. Ezekiel and Momma DJ waved, while Cody was staring at Justin with more hatred than ever. Eventually everyone had left and Chef demolished Noah's house.

"And so concludes another day of Total Drama," Chris concluded. "Courtney's plan continues every day, but what does Justin have in store? Will Gwen's heart be won over by Cody, or is she falling for Justin? Will Jasmine be able to defeat Courtney? Be sure to come back for the next episode of Total…Drama…City!"


	12. Episode 11: Any News is Bad News

"Ah, here we are just in time for another super episode of Total Drama City," Chris greeted. "Last week we brought the circus to town, and the circus certainly brought some drama with it. Justin has switched to flirting with Gwen, much to the rage of Cody. Jasmine has vowed to keep Katie safe from Courtney. However, Courtney still managed to get rid of another one of her targets, Noah. Whether he wanted to or not, Noah was a supporting figure in several contestants' lives, so with him gone, what kind of changes will this bring? Find out right now on Total…Drama…City!"

Gwen walked through her garden as the sun rose. She was trying to find someplace calming; however, as soon as she saw Justin, she stopped being calm.

"Good morning, Gwen," Justin greeted with a warm smile.

"Hello, Justin," Gwen said neutrally.

Justin leaned down and picked up a indigo flower. He placed it in Gwen's hair tenderly.

"Justin, what are you doing?" Gwen gasped.

"I think that this flower complements you perfectly," Justin explained. "It's dark and beautiful, just like you."

"Justin, have I not made it clear that I am not interested in a relationship right now?" Gwen sighed.

"Of course," Justin said with a smile. "But Gwen I just want you to know that you're beautiful. How many of those other guys have told you that you're beautiful?"

"Justin…" Gwen began, but couldn't think of anything to say.

"Look, I guess what I really wanted to ask was, will you work with me again?" Justin said.

"All you had to do was ask," Gwen said with a smile.

_Gwen's Confessional_

_After Trent, Duncan, and Cody I really don't need Justin interested in me too. Still, out of all those guys he seems to know the most restraint. I suppose there's no harm in just working with him for now._

_Justin's Confessional_

_Ah, everything is going so perfectly. Gwen is under spell and Cody is a mess of jealous and anger. Both of them should make easy target now. Still, I was hoping Courtney would notice me by now. I thought for sure that seeing me flirting with Gwen would be enough to make her jealous._

_Cody's Confessional_

_Oh, that Justin makes me so mad! What makes him think that he can just march right up and steal some guy's girl? I would think that Gwen would me smart enough to realize that he's just using her, but no, she's lost in his beauty. If it wasn't so attractive he wouldn't find this so easy._

Jasmine walked past the telephone booth and noticed that Cody was shouting angrily inside of it. She knocked on the door and he opened it.

"Cody, are you mad?" she asked.

"Yeah," he grumbled.

"Good, me too, let's be mad together," Jasmine declared. "If you work with me, Brady, and Katie we can take down Justin and Courtney."

"Okay, let's go," Cody said.

"Hang on, I just want to use this thing," Jasmine said.

_Jasmine's Confessional_

_Cody is Justin's enemy and Justin is Courtney's friend, so therefore Justin is my enemy, and therefore Cody is my friend. Brady is Justin's enemy and Katie is Courtney's enemy so together we make the perfect team._

Beth was sitting in Courtney's room.

"I can't believe that Noah's gone now," Beth sighed.

"I know, it's a real shame," Courtney said. "But I'm still here for you."

"I don't know," Beth said tentatively. "I just don't feel so good about scheming and stuff."

"Well, why don't you look at what Katie is doing with _your_ boyfriend right now?" Courtney suggested.

The two walked outside and Courtney pointed at Brady's window. Katie and Brady were making up passionately. Beth looked down and sighed.

Before she could say anything else, Mrs. DJ's voice boomed over the loudspeaker, "Attention all contestants, as you may have noticed, my only partner was eliminated last week; so I am opening my team to all contestants. All reasonable contestants."

"She just threw that in to spite me," Izzy grumbled at Ezekiel.

"Do you think that we should go?" Beth asked Courtney.

"No, I'm not working with that control freak again," Courtney said. "It looks like it's just going to be me and you again."

Eventually Justin and Gwen decided to work with Momma DJ.

"Hey, only I can use the loudspeaker," Chris's voice blared. "Anyways, good morning, townsfolk. Meet me in the field to discuss today's challenge."

The four teams followed his orders and arrived at the field.

"So, you've managed to make a pretty interesting town," Chris said, "but to make sure that everyone knows about the interesting stories, we'll need….the news. You'll all be doing projects on stories today, but first a little warm-up challenge: Target practice."

"Alright," Ezekiel exclaimed. "I've got tonnes of practice with a bow, eh."

"I'm afraid it's not that kind of target practice," Chris said with a sadistic smile.

One scene change later and the contestants were all nervously looking down from helicopters. Izzy was frantically clinging to Ezekiel, her fear of flying acting up. Katie and Brady held hands from their helicopter, as did Justin and Gwen from theirs. Courtney stood with determination, while Beth cowered behind her.

"That's right, you're going to be skydiving," Chris announced. "If you look down you'll see a target. Get a bullseye and you win fifty points, the next ring will give you ten points, after that you'll get minus ten points and if you miss the target entirely it's minus thirty points. So, before Courtney complains, it doesn't matter how many teammates you have, just how skilled they are."

Izzy was still digging her nails into Ezekiel as he said, "C'mon, Izzy, you can do this, eh."

Izzy clenched her teeth and charged forward. She dragged Ezekiel with her and the two clumsily plummeted out of the helicopter. They ended up both crashing into the painful grass.

"Okay, that's minus sixty points for you," Chris said, then sarcastically, "That's going to be hard to beat."

Courtney went next. She flipped forward with excellent form and landed right on the bullseye. Beth was still nervous and jumped with less grace. She ended up hitting the minus ten space.

"And that's forty for team Courtney," Chris said. "Now let's see team Gwen."

Gwen was looking down nervously. Momma DJ went first and managed to land on a plus ten space.

"After all I've been through, this should not seem so scary," Gwen said, "but it does."

"Don't worry," Justin said as he pulled her close. "Just stick with me and we can go together."

Gwen closed her eyes as Justin embraced her, then he leapt off with her in his arms. They both managed to land right on the bullseye.

"Wow, very impressive," Chris said. "110 points."

Brady and Katie tried to mimic Justin and Gwen's jump. However, they only managed to land on the plus ten spot. Jasmine was eyeing the target skillfully as she shot forward. She landed directly on the bullseye. Cody, like many others, was nervous about jumping.

"Come on, Cody," Jasmine called. "It's not that bad."

He closed his eyes and stepped forward. He hit the target, but only on the minus ten spot.

"And that leaves this team with sixty points," Chris concluded. "And now let's get on with the real challenge."

The contestants got back up and moved towards Chris.

"Gwen, Justin, and Mrs. DJ, you got the highest score so you will be getting the interesting story of a forest fire," Chris declared, "and you'll be getting these."

They were given a variety of high tech equipment, camera, computers, and odd things that no one knew how to use.

"Next up, Jasmine, Cody, Brady, and Katie, you'll be doing the intriguing story on someone named Chef Hatchet and how he's been smuggling contraband," Chris declared, "and you may use this."

He handed them a camera and a laptop which Cody leapt on eagerly.

"Then we have Courtney and Beth, you get the exciting story of mutant slugs in the sewers," Chris said. "And you get this."

He handed them a heavy typewriter.

"A typewriter? That's it?" Courtney grumbled.

"And finally, Izzy and Ezekiel, you will be doing the boring old story of cellphones giving people cancer," Chris said. "I think there's an old, out of date computer in my house, you can use that."

The teams split up to each of their destinations. Gwen's team had no trouble spotting the roaring fire in the forest.

"Chris had better not have set this intentionally," she growled.

The trio began setting up their equipment in front of the forest.

"I think that I should be the reporter, since I'm the best looking," Justin said. "And Gwen, you can operate the camera."

This left Momma DJ to operate the rest of the machinery. She was clearly having trouble.

"Gosh dang this newfangled technology," she grumbled.

"Uh, maybe you should work the camera," Gwen suggested.

Meanwhile, Bady, Katie, Jasmine, and Cody were making their way to Chef's kitchen.

"I really think our next challenge should be a prison," Brady said. "Because Chef commits a crime every other week."

Brady and Katie made it to the kitchen and snuck in. They spotted Chef packing up some suspicious boxes in the corner of the room. Katie pulled out the camera and started to snap pictures. Jasmine had noticed that Cody was deeply focused on typing on the laptop.

"Come on, Cody, aren't you going to help us watch Chef?" she asked.

"I actually thought that I'd use the Internet to do a little research on Chef," Cody said.

"Really? Are you going to hack into his confidential files?" Jasmine asked.

"No, no," Cody assured. "But you'd be amazed at what you can learn from Google, YouTube, and Facebook."

_Jasmine's Confessional_

_Wow, Cody is an incredible asset to the team. I can see why Justin would want to keep him away from Gwen, but not that I've got him on my side we'll be unstoppable._

"I can't believe this," Courtney grumbled. "A typewriter? I don't care what Chris say, that contest was rigged."

Beth was balancing the typewriter on her knee and muttering, "Mu…tant...Slugs…in…fest…sewers."

Courtney arrived at the manhole; as she opened it she sighed, "Back down here we go."

She crawled down and Beth carefully followed behind her. Meanwhile, Izzy and Ezekiel had found Chris's computer. Ezekiel was trying to get onto the Internet.

"It's dialup, eh," he sighed as the computer groaned and slowly loaded.

"You stupid machine, go faster!" Izzy shouted as she started to shake it.

This resulted in one of the wires coming loose and the computer shutting down.

"Oops," she exclaimed.

"Looks like we'll have to start it up again, eh," Ezekiel sighed bored.

Time past and the groups continued to work on their projects.

"…as you can see, the fire has already destroyed many trees and is disrupting the wildlife," Justin said smoothly as Momma DJ followed him with a camera. "No confirmation has been had on what started the fire, though some people suspect Chris McClean may have had something to do with it."

"Justin, look up!" Gwen cried as she pointed outward.

Everyone turned to see an angry, burnt bear charging at them furiously.

"I thought they left that bear on the island," Gwen complained as she turned to run.

Before Justin left to follow after her though, he grabbed the camera.

_Chris's Confessional_

_Yeah, the bear threatened to sue if we didn't feature him at least once every season. So I decided to make the best of it, since you know how I hate lawsuits._

"Let's see," Cody mused. "Turns out that Chef used to be the president of the Pony Fans club at this high school. Oh and here's a photo of him when he used to work as the mascot for a carpet cleaning company."

"Wow, this is amazing," Jasmine exclaimed. "Who needs news when we've got this much dirt on him?"

Katie and Brady were still snapping shots of Chef as he carried the crates away to a warehouse.

"You don't think he's like, on to us, do you?" Katie asked.

"Doesn't look like it," Brady replied.

"Good!" Katie exclaimed as she continued to follow after Chef.

Meanwhile, underground, Courtney was stomping through the sludge angrily.

"Mutant slugs? Yeah, right," she snarled. "This is just another one of Chris's ways of screwing me over. We're not going to find anything down here."

"Despite…theories…the sewers…appear to be," Beth continued to type, "empty…Oops, uh Courtney, the 'E' key fell off."

"I don't care," Courtney snapped.

Back in Chris's house, Ezekiel had finally gotten online and was now researching cellphones and cancer.

"Okay, so how about something like, 'Experts predict cellphones may cause cancer,' eh?" he suggested.

"Nah, nah, nah," Izzy said. "You want to catch people's attention. Let's go with, 'New digital killer claims another victim!'"

"But isn't that a bit misleading, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"It's journalism, I'm sure Chris expects us to bend the truth a little bit," Izzy exclaimed.

The day continued on and the groups struggled through their projects.

"Which one you dunderheads thought it would be a good idea to run into the burning forest?" Mrs. DJ complained.

Fire roared all around the three, branches snapped and crashed down around them, and the bear was still stalking after them. Justin held the camera close to him protectively.

"I think we can get out through here," Gwen said panicked as she pointed at a path.

Momma DJ went through first, but as Gwen and Justin tried to get through a tree cracked and tumbled towards them. Justin was knocked aside and the camera was launched from his reach. Gwen was crushed by a log that was fortunately not on fire yet. Justin frantically looked around for the camera.

"Justin, help me!" Gwen shouted.

Justin sighed in defeat then ran to Gwen. He leaned down and picked the log up off of her.

"Ack, my leg," she moaned.

"Don't worry," Justin said as he lifted her up. "I'll carry you."

He clung onto her tightly and then continued to run through the flaming forest. Meanwhile, Katie and Brady had followed Chef into the old warehouse. They hid behind a pile of boxes as Chef dumped off his crates. Katie peeked out and snapped another photo.

"Who's there?" Chef demanded.

Katie eeped as clung to the back of the boxes. Brady took up his best defensive stance, but he couldn't do much when Chef kicked the pile of boxes over. Katie screamed and she and Brady rushed out of the way of the avalanche of crates. They ran out of the way and right into Chef.

"I'll take that," Chef growled as he ripped the camera from Katie's grip.

"Hey!" Katie pouted.

But she didn't get a chance to say anything more, since Brady pulled her away. Soon the two had left behind the warehouse. Back in the sewers, Beth was still typing fervently. Courtney was about ready to give up.

"I say we just get out of here," Courtney growled. "We're not going to get a story either way, at least that way we don't have to spend the day in a sewer."

"What was that?" Beth gasped as something swam up against her leg.

Courtney was about to protest, but then she felt something against her leg too. A large, slimy, slug rose out of the water.

"Mutant slug!" Courtney shrieked.

It wasn't just one, though, soon the duo were surrounded by vicious slugs. Beth felt her grip slip on the typewriter as her palms got sweaty, then she got an idea.

"Take this, you mean slugs!" she cried as she slammed the typewriter down on them.

The heavy device delivered a strong blow and cleared a small path. It took much more smashing and slamming, but eventually Beth and Courtney had broken away from the slugs and were crawling out of the sewer. Meanwhile, Izzy was putting the final touches on her story.

"…so, who will the cellphone killer get next?" she typed. "You? Your family? You have no way of knowing. So the next time your phone rings, ask yourself if it's really worth answering it."

She then turned to Ezekiel with a smile and exclaimed, "That should do it, don't you think?"

"Whatever you say, eh," Ezekiel sighed.

The groups had returned to center of town now where Chris was waiting for their stories.

"I'm sorry, Gwen, I failed you," Justin said with his head hung in shame.

"What are you talking about?" Gwen scoffed. "You saved my life."

"But we lost the challenge," Justin sighed.

"So, winning isn't everything," Gwen said. "I'm just happy that I had a hero like you around when I needed it."

_Justin's Confessional_

_Gwen's philosophy is new and intriguing. Courtney is never happy unless she wins and even then it's more of a 'non-angry' mood. It feels nice to get some gratitude, even if it's from a different girl._

"Sorry, guys," Katie sighed to her group. "I totally screwed up and lost the camera."

"Don't worry about it," Jasmine exclaimed. "We've got something much better on Chef."

"Well, the typewriter is kind of broken," Beth sighed as she looked at the piece of junk that she held now.

"This is all your fault," Courtney sniffed. "What were you thinking, using the typewriter as a weapon?"

"Well, I did save your life," Beth pointed out.

"But you lost the challenge and that's what really matters," Courtney declared.

"Well since two groups failed to come up with anything," Chris announced. "The winners of this challenge are Izzy's team and especially Katie's team for their hundreds of embarrassing facts on Chef. They'll be getting a new gourmet kitchen for their homes. Sucks to be the rest of you."

Later that evening the eleven contestants gathered on top of the Hilltop of Shame.

"Welcome, all of you," Chris exclaimed eagerly. "I've got a special letter for each of our winners."

Chris tossed out the envelops to everyone except Momma DJ, Courtney, Gwen, Justin, and Beth.

"And there's another letter going to…Momma DJ!" Chris announced.

Courtney and Gwen growled at each other fiercely; Beth and Justin just looked at the other contestants uncertainly.

"And here's a letter specially for…Beth," Chris continued. "And let's not forget this one for…Justin!"

Gwen and Courtney were staring at each other with intense flames burning in their eyes. Cody and Jasmine were both gripping their hands hopefully.

"And now…," Chris said.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Katie."

A series of confused sounds came from the crowd. Katie stepped forward nervously, while Courtney smiled smugly.

"Yes, Katie, the helicopter is for you," Chris declared as the helicopter arrived.

"What…but…what?" Katie mumbled confused.

"Katie!" came a squeal from the helicopter.

Katie looked up and gasped, "Sadie! What are you doing here?"

"Why, she gets to visit you for the week, that's your reward," Chris exclaimed. "Oops, did I forget to mention that this was a reward challenge."

He received many evil glares, but not from Katie. She and Sadie were happily hugging each other. Brady had come over to meet Sadie, and she happily hugged him too. Jasmine stared at Courtney angrily, then turned away. Soon everyone was returning to their homes.

Chris turned to the camera and said, "I know, I'm just too nice to those guys. As we get closer to the prize, what drastic actions are they willing to do next? Can Courtney eliminate all of her enemies, or will Jasmine get her first? What will happen between Gwen, Justin, and Cody? You'll have to come back next week on Total…Drama…City!"


	13. Episode 12: Mountain Mayhem

"Welcome back to another super episode of Total Drama City," Chris greeted. "Last week the townsfolk divided into four groups to work on different news stories. Jasmine strengthened her alliance by adding Cody to it, which proved to be a smart move as he helped her win the contest. Justin continued to pursue Gwen as part of his scheme, yet he seemed impressed with her overall nicer attitude…at least compared to Courtney. In the end the helicopter was for Katie, but instead of taking her away it brought her a friend, Sadie. Now, though, we're back to business. What challenge awaits the campers? What new drama will unfold? Find out now on Total Drama City!"

Izzy was whistling a tune happily as she walked over to Ezekiel's house. However, she stopped angrily as she looked in the window. Ezekiel had a huge breakfast buffet set up in front of him, along with Gwen and Justin. But what really had her angry was seeing Momma DJ serving the food.

"Oh, I see how he's going to be," she grumbled as she stormed away.

Ezekiel looked up to just see her marching away angrily.

_Ezekiel's Confessional_

_I felt a little bad for Izzy, eh, but I really liked Mrs. DJ's cooking, and I thought that she deserved to use a gourmet kitchen, eh. Izzy did help me win last time, but she also pulled me out of a helicopter, eh._

"It's that Jasmine who's stopping us from voting off Katie," Courtney grumbled as she paced the floor. "She's got something against me for some reason."

"Maybe I should just talk to Brady and Katie," Beth suggested. "I mean, Noah said that miscommunication kills relationships."

"Yeah, well, Noah's gone!" Courtney snapped. "And what does he know about relationships? He's never had one. Listen to me, Beth, that Katie is a cold, conniving witch and if you let her talk to you she'll just twist the truth. That's why you have to listen to me."

Courtney then spotted Izzy walking by angrily and an idea struck her.

"That's what we need, more supporters," Courtney declared as she made her way outside. "Oh, Izzy, how would you like to join my team?"

Izzy looked at Courtney curiously, then back at Ezekiel's house, then back to Courtney.

"Okay," she decided finally.

What they didn't know was that, once again, Jasmine was spying on Courtney's conversations.

"Rats, that's going to set back operation TDC," Jasmine cursed to herself.

She returned to Brady's house where the rest of her team was waiting.

"Alright, team, Courtney has enlisted Izzy, this is means that were really going to have to work hard," Jasmine declared.

Brady and Katie were busy making out, and Cody was looking down depressed.

"Come on, guys!" Jasmine urged. "Courtney could vote any of us off next."

As she said this she eyed Katie. Before anyone could say anything else they were interrupted by the screech of brakes and the honking of a horn. Everyone went outside to see Chris had arrived in a bus.

"Greetings, townsfolk," he said eagerly. "Today we'll be taking a little trip for our challenge. All aboard."

Courtney, Izzy, and Beth entered the bus first, and we're followed by Jasmine's team. Gwen, Justin, and Ezekiel went on next, but Mrs. DJ was inspecting the bus disapprovingly.

"You call this a quality bus?" she complained. "I know my way around buses and I wouldn't dare drive this thing. It could explode at any minute.'

This sent a shock through all of the passengers.

"Hey look, I'm nicest enough letting you be on this show," Chris scoffed. "Can you at least leave terrifying the contestants to me?"

Mrs. DJ huffed, but she entered the bus reluctantly.

As Gwen sat down next to the window she said to Justin, "I hope you don't mind if I take the seat with a view."

"Why Gwen, what could be a nicer view that of you?" Justin remarked.

Gwen had stopped resisting his many flirts by now and just smiled. Cody growled angrily as he watched them, but then noticed that Ezekiel had sat down next to him.

"Hey, haven't talked to you in a while," Ezekiel said.

"Yeah, sorry," Cody said with a small smile. "I've been…busy."

Izzy was still staring at Ezekiel angrily, while Beth was looking at Brady and Katie with annoyance as they made out. Courtney looked content with all the hate on the bus.

"And we're off!" Chris exclaimed as the bus started up.

Chris was driving rather carelessly through the hilly landscape and frequently sent violent bumps through the bus. Katie clung onto Brady for protection, which only annoyed Beth further. Gwen found herself falling against Justin a number of times, but she didn't seem to mind. Cody did mind when he was launched onto Ezekiel's lap. He immediately pushed himself away from his friend's crotch while Ezekiel just blushed.

After a shaky ride, Chris announced, "We're here!"

The contestants were eager to get off the bus and found themselves at the foot of a towering mountain.

"Today's challenge is based on the town's own ski resort," Chris announced happily. "The three teams will be racing to the top of this frigid mountain on three separate paths. Once you get to the top you'll find a shed full of skis, snowboards, and other snow equipment. It's first come first serve and you'll need the supplies for a race back down to the base. However you will not be able to leave the shed until your whole team has arrived."

Jasmine was already ready at the path on the far left. Courtney had also chosen her path, the middle one, and was staring at Jasmine intensely. She broke her state, though, to glance at Gwen and Justin.

_Courtney's Confessional_

_It was oddly considerate of Chris to bring the phone booth with us to the mountain. Anyways, I don't know what Justin's plan is, but I may need his support soon. I think that it may be time that we said good-bye to Little Miss Goth._

The three teams were all set and ready to go now.

"Get ready…get set…go!" Chris cried.

Jasmine and Courtney bolted off with their teams trailing behind them. Gwen's team also took off, but with a little less vigor. As the teams ran the trees around them thickened and they found more and more snow on the ground. Eventually Courtney had formulated a plan.

"Okay, here's the plan," she said to her team. "Beth, I want you to make sure that that horrid Katie doesn't stand a chance. Izzy you just keep running, we'll meet up on the way to the top."

Both looked a little uneasy, but her commanding stare convinced them to obey without question. Once both were heading off, Courtney turned in the direction of Gwen's team.

"Time to take care of the real target," she declared to herself.

Beth made her way through the many trees as she moved towards Katie's path. Eventually she heard voices. The tree thinned out a bit and she spotted Jasmine and Brady.

"What is keeping those two?" Jasmine complained. "Do they want to be voted off?"

Cody and Katie caught up eventually, both of them looked exhausted.

"Sorry," Cody wheezed as he sat down on a rock. "I'm not really the athletic type."

"Me neither," Katie sighed as she collapsed next to Cody.

"We don't have time for a break guys," Jasmine insisted. "We have to keep moving."

Both of them groaned as they reluctantly got up. Brady gave her his hand and she immediately was reenergized. Beth followed behind them uncertainly.

_Beth's Confessional_

_Evil schemes aren't really my strong suit. If what Courtney says is true then Katie deserves to go, but I'm just not quite sure how I'm going to do that._

On the other side of the mountain, Momma DJ had taken the lead of her team. Ezekiel followed behind her, but Gwen and Justin were farther behind them.

"Pretty boy and goth girl are slowing us down," Mrs. DJ complained.

"You can go ahead," Gwen said to Justin. "I'm just holding you back."

"It doesn't matter, Chris said that we all need to reach the top before we can leave," Justin said with a smile. "But, regardless, I still don't think I could bring myself to leave your side."

Courtney watched them through the trees and narrowed her eyes at Gwen. The duo had come to a rocky slope now. Momma DJ and Ezekiel had already climbed up, and Justin was in the process of climbing now. Courtney acted fast when Gwen started to climb. She grabbed a pebble and tossed it at her rival's feet. The stones under Gwen started to give way and before she could react she slipped down back to the ground. She didn't see Courtney, but the mocking laughter was enough of a hint.

"Courtney," she hissed.

When she tried to stand, though, she felt a pain shoot through her leg. She cried out in pain and grabbed her leg.

"Are you okay?" Justin asked as he slid back down to see her.

"It's my ankle, I think it's sprained," Gwen sighed. "Courtney did this."

"What is the hold up?" Momma DJ demanded from the top.

"My ankle is sprained," Gwen called back. "You'll have to go on without me."

"We can't, eh," Ezekiel replied.

"Right," Gwen sighed.

"Looks like we'll have to carry you," Justin suggested.

Momma DJ and Ezekiel looked unhappy with this idea, but they had no other options.

As the three lifted Gwen, Justin said to her, "How do you plan on getting revenge on Courtney?"

"By beating her in this race," Gwen declared with conviction.

This answered seemed to surprise Justin.

_Justin's Confessional_

_Gwen continues to keep me intrigued. If anyone messed with Courtney she would be sure to hatch a scheme of vengeance. Yet Gwen has her own strength and determination to simply using fair play. Curious, very curious indeed._

"I'm running up a mountain," Izzy sang to herself as she grinned.

She was very high now and the cold wind should have been freezing her, but she seemed unfazed. Suddenly she spotted something in the snowy trees that made her stop.

"Molotov?" she exclaimed.

Sure enough, the large, brown bear was wandering about in the snow. When he saw Izzy his eyes widened in shock, then narrowed in anger.

"You're going this time," Izzy declared as she charged at him.

The bear stared at her, then decided that it would be safer to run. Izzy continued to pursue him into the woods.

_Molotov's Confessional_

_Rawr roar grr grr roar ra ra arg grrrr RAWR rer rrr._

_Translation: After that fire I decided to get some place cold. I never thought that I'd run into my old nemesis there._

Cody and Katie had slowed down again. The icy temperature actually was affecting them and they had stopped for another break. Beth had spotted her chance and was climbing up a nearby slope. She began sliding a lump of snow into a large snowball. However as it grew her feet slipped on some ice and she slid forward. She ended up colliding with her large snowball and rolling down the slow with it. The snowball continued to grow and was massive by the time it reached Katie and Cody. The pair barely had time to scream both they were also enveloped in the snow. They all continued to roll aimlessly through the snowy woods. Eventually it hit a hole and the three were all launched down into a cave. The snow then poured in after them, sealing them in. They painfully crashed into the hard ground then got up.

"What is going on?" Cody moaned.

"Beth, like, what are you doing here?" Katie exclaimed as she made out the short girl.

Beth said nothing and moved away from them.

"Hey wait!" Cody called. "We're stuck in a cave in a freezing mountain. I think that we're going to need to work together to get out."

"Sounds super to me," Katie exclaimed.

But Beth remained silent. Outside Jasmine and Brady had realized that they were missing half of their team.

"Where did those two get to now?" Jasmine complained.

"I thought I heard screaming over there," Brady said.

Jasmine continued to search, but found no sign of the duo.

"They could be anywhere," she sighed. "There's no way we'll be able to win this challenge now."

"Who knows? Maybe the other teams are having just as much trouble," Brady suggested.

Courtney had returned to her path and was searching around for her partners. When she didn't see any sign of them she pulled out some binoculars. She still couldn't see them behind or ahead of her.

"Where are those losers!" she exclaimed. "I hate teamwork!"

After a bit more walking she eventually saw Izzy leaving the forest. She looked very bruised and beat up.

"Whoa, that was fun," she exclaimed.

"Where were you?" Courtney demanded. "I told you to run ahead."

"Sorry," Izzy said with a smile. "Something important came up."

"Nothing is more important than victory!" Courtney shouted.

Meanwhile, farther behind on another path, Momma DJ, Justin, and Ezekiel were struggling as they carried Gwen up the path.

"I'm really sorry guys," Gwen sighed.

Justin smiled at her reassuringly, but the other two said nothing. Gwen sighed again. Time passed as the teams continued. Courtney and Izzy were quickly approaching the summit, while Jasmine and Brady searched futilely for their teammates. Beth still refused to say anything, and they had been unable to locate any way out.

"Do you have any idea why Beth is acting like this?" Cody asked Katie.

"I guess she's, like, still a little upset about Brady dating me and stuff," Katie explained.

"Well, maybe I should talk to her then," Cody suggested.

He then made his way through the dim cavern until he reached Beth.

"Hi Beth, is everything okay?" Cody asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Beth sighed. "You wouldn't understand."

"Okay, maybe not," Cody said uneasily. "But do you think you could put it behind you just until we get out of this cave?"

Beth sighed again and looked up at where Katie was waiting. She was silent for a few more minutes.

Then she said, "I guess so."

The three regrouped together. Katie tried to smile at Beth, but it was hard to see in the darkness. Carefully the three stuck together as they explored the vast cavern. Eventually they found their way through a path that seemed to lead up.

While this was happening, Courtney and Izzy had spotted the shed at the top of the mountain. Both picked up speed and arrived at the building.

"Chris said that we can't leave without Beth, but we can still check out the supplies," Courtney said as she opened the door.

The building was surprisingly spacious. They found a variety of snowboards and skis. Izzy was eagerly looking for the snowboard that matched her perfectly. Courtney had grabbed a pair of skis and poles. Then she spotted a sled in the back.

"Poor Gothie will need this because of her hurt leg," Courtney whispered to herself.

She then dug one of poles into the body of the sled. She smiled a satisfied grin when she heard the sound of a crack. She turned away from it and returned to putting on the skis. She still had a while to wait though, as both teams were struggling halfway up the mountain. Jasmine had begun punching a tree in frustration.

"They could be anywhere," she groaned. "How are we supposed to find them?"

"Do you hear something?" Brady asked then pointed in the direction of the sound.

Jasmine strained her ears and heard a faint crying. Both of them moved towards the sound and found it coming from a crack in the ground.

"Help, we're stuck down here," she heard Cody's voice.

Jasmine and Brady started to dig around the crack and revealed a tunnel that led down. Brady crawled down it and found Cody, Katie, and Beth shivering in a cavern. He reached out his hand and Katie took it eagerly. Next he helped out Cody. When Beth came they met eyes, then she turned away. Brady sighed and pulled her up.

"Beth, what were you doing there?" Jasmine asked.

"I…uh, got lost from my group," Beth answered shakily.

Jasmine looked skeptical, but she just said, "Come on, we've got to keep moving now."

_Jasmine's Confessional_

_I suspect that Courtney had Beth keep our team busy, but there's nothing I can do about that now. I just have to make sure that we don't lose this race._

Courtney was growling with impatience when she finally saw Jasmine approaching. However her mood was improved slightly when she saw that Beth was with them.

"Okay, our team's here, let's go!" Courtney declared as she launched herself forward.

Izzy followed on a green snowboard. Jasmine's team along with Beth started to gear up as well. Jasmine grabbed a pink snowboard and shot after Courtney. Brady and Katie each grabbed a pair of skis and took off lightly. This only left Cody and Beth a pair of snowboards and a broken sled.

"I can't snowboard," Beth exclaimed hopelessly.

"Don't worry, it's easy," Cody assured.

"Do you go often?" Beth asked.

"No, never, but I've played all the videogames," Cody exclaimed as he stepped on a blue board.

He clumsily moved himself forward and only managed to move a short distance before collapsing in the snow. Beth practically mimicked him on a yellow snowboard. Everyone had left behind the shed though, when Gwen's team arrived exhausted. The team entered and found the shed was practically barren.

"Perfect, they have a sled," Justin exclaimed.

"I don't know, eh," Ezekiel said. "It looks cracked."

"I'm sure it's fine," Gwen said. "And it's not like we have a choice."

The team pushed the sled out then jumped on. It took mere second before the entire device fell apart. Meanwhile, Jasmine was fast approaching Courtney.

"I'm not letting you win this!" Jasmine cried.

"You can't stop me," Courtney shot back as she picked up the pace.

Behind them Brady and Katie were taking their time.

"I don't see why they're, like, so obsessed and stuff," Katie said. "It's not like it matters who comes in first or second as long as they're not, like, last."

"I think it matters to those two," Brady replied.

Behind them, Beth and Cody were wobbling on their boards awkwardly.

"Is this anything like your video games?" Beth asked.

"No, I wasted my life for nothing," Cody called back.

Jasmine and Courtney were side by side now. Jasmine skidded against a bump and sprayed snow over Courtney. Courtney growled and chased after her. She swung one of her poles at her wildly. She hit Jasmine's feet and the girl went down, but she managed to grab onto Courtney's pole. Both girls spun out of control and ended up crashing into a tree. Katie shot them a concerned look as she and Brady passed them. Izzy had the lead by far. She was zooming down the snow, when once again she spotted a brown creature in the woods.

"Ha ha, round two, Molotov!" she declared as she swerved towards the bear.

Molotov yelped in terror and bolted down the slope. Brady and Katie came down the area next, but were soon passed again by a furious Courtney and Jasmine.

"I am not going to let you get in the way of my victory," Courtney growled.

"I am not going to let your hideous plan go through," Jasmine shot back.

"You're nothing but a whiney wannabe!" Courtney cried.

"You are just a royal jerk!" Jasmine retorted.

"You don't stand a chance."

"You've just made it to the very top of my enemies list."

"I am a CIT!" Courtney cried out in desperation.

"Really, I forgot since you hadn't mentioned it for a while," Jasmine remarked sarcastically.

The two were so busy arguing back and forth that they didn't even see the finish line ahead of them. They both shot back the line, but didn't stop shouting.

"Ladies, ladies, the race is over," Chris said.

Izzy arrived next, riding on a defeated Molotov. After her came, at a much more leisurely pace, Brady and Katie. Finally Beth and Cody clumsily crashed down on the ground.

"Well, that settles it," Chris declared. "Jasmine and Courtney's teams both win today's prize, a sauna attached to their bathrooms. And that leaves the others…where are they?"

It took the rest of the day for the team to arrive. Gwen was still unable to move without extreme pain. Momma DJ looked furious, Justin looked defeated, and Ezekiel just looked nervous.

"Sorry, guys, but today's an elimination round," Chris declared. "Which means one of you is going home tonight. We'll drive back and I'll let you decide who you're voting for."

Katie and Brady sat together on the bus again and continued to make out. Beth stared at them with frustration. Then she noticed that Cody was sitting next to her. He smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back. Justin once again sat next to Gwen who managed a smile despite her pain.

Once the teams had returned to the town, Courtney immediately went about organizing her plan.

"Alright, Justin," she said as the attractive boy entered her house, "I've already spoken to Beth and Izzy, we're going to be getting rid of Gwen tonight."

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Justin said carefully.

"Why not?" Courtney hissed. "Because of your little project with her? Well that doesn't matter."

"Because she is a kind-hearted, fair competitor!" Justin spat at Courtney. "Something that I realize now is much more precious than a conniving, cold control freak."

Courtney opened up her mouth to speak in protest, but Justin wasn't finished, "Look at yourself, Courtney. At the start of the contest you had three others willing to work for you without asking for anything in return. Now you've gotten rid of them and you've been reduced to destroying a relationship and feeding off the suffering of others just so you can have enough supporters to not vote you off."

"You're one to talk," Courtney sniffed. "You'll still do anything for me."

"Not anymore," Justin declared. "I'm over you Courtney, and I'm not voting for Gwen."

Justin left and slammed the door behind him.

_Courtney's Confessional_

_It doesn't matter who Justin votes for. I've got my team against her, and the rest of her team is sure to see her as nothing but dead weight now._

_Gwen's Confessional_

_I'm getting rid of DJ's mother. I don't know how such a snobbish whiner produced such a sweet boy._

_Justin's Confessional_

_I'm voting for that homeschooled kid. I'm surprised he's lasted this long, but I'm sure the others will see how useless he is._

_Cody's Confessional_

_I've talked to my entire team and we've all agreed to vote off Justin. I'd like to see him get out of this one._

The eleven campers arrived at the Hilltop of Shame. Chris was grinning eagerly as he waved the Letters of Victory enticingly.

"Let's get ready for another elimination ceremony," he exclaimed. "For real this time. We'll start off with a letter for our seven non-losers."

He tossed out letter to the seven contestants. Jasmine and Courtney growled at each other as they both grabbed their letters. Beth looked ashamed, while Izzy just looked annoyed.

"And that just leaves you four," Chris said. "Momma DJ, Gwen, Justin, and Ezekiel, which one of you is going home tonight?"

Momma DJ was eyeing Gwen angrily while Justin held her hand. Cody and Courtney both had smug smiles on their faces.

"The first Letter of Victory goes to…Ezekiel," Chris announced.

Justin stamped the ground while Ezekiel grabbed his letter happily.

"And now we've got another one," Chris continued. "And it goes to…Momma DJ!"

Gwen and Justin looked at each other sadly. Both knew that one of them would be going home in the next couple of minutes. Cody and Courtney both had clenched fists.

"And the final Letter of Victory," Chris said, "will be going to the person who deserves it the most. The person whose skills managed to save them for another day. And that person is…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Justin."

Both Justin and Gwen sighed as Gwen let go of his hand and stepped forward. Cody looked shocked while Beth kept her eyes down. Izzy sighed to herself and Courtney cheered silently. As Gwen climbed up the ladder and departed in the helicopter, the impact finally hit Cody.

"Gwen!" he cried painfully.

He began to sob and turned to the person nearest to him. He grabbed onto Ezekiel as he sobbed. Ezekiel instinctively hugged him back and sighed. Beth's eyes were watering now and her lip was trembling. Justin glared at Courtney hatefully who was looking very satisfied. It was a painful process, but the contestants were able to leave behind the Hilltop of Shame.

"Alright, Chef, knock it down!" Chris called as Chef bulldozed down Gwen's house. "I just love these ceremonies, so much wonderful drama. Can Courtney survive now that she's made so many enemies? Will her plan continue? Is Katie next or will Beth be able to make up with her? All of this will be coming up soon so be sure to return for another episode of Total…Drama…City!"


	14. Episode 13: Total Eclipse of the Park

"Hello, you're just in time to witness the greatness of Total Drama City," Chris boasted proudly. "Last week the townsfolk raced through a mountain. Courtney continued to fuel Beth's anger at Katie, but her real target was Gwen. Despite Justin rejecting Courtney, she was still able to boot off Gwen. It was an emotional elimination ceremony; will it affect the contestants' performance? Let's find out right now!"

"Alright, listen, you two," Courtney ordered as she paced in front of Izzy and Beth, "We've lost Justin's support and Jasmine seems to still have a thing against me. So we need to do whatever it takes to win this time."

"Uh, Courtney, I don't think I'm comfortable with all this scheming," Beth said uneasily.

"Yeah, Izzy doesn't like playing dirty," Izzy added with much more conviction.

"Look, we're never going to get rid of that manipulative Katie if we act like a bunch of pushovers," Courtney sniffed. "And Izzy, maybe after Katie's gone we can target DJ's bossy mother, then no one will keep you from being with your friends."

Both Beth and Izzy sighed and nodded. Meanwhile, Jasmine was also hosting a meeting for her group.

"Okay, team, you can bet that Courtney is planning on playing dirty again," Jasmine said, "so we need to be prepared for anything."

"Um, where's Cody?" Brady asked.

"He's been an emotional wreck ever since Gwen was voted off," Jasmine scoffed. "He's useless to us. But I have someone just as good, Justin!"

She opened the door and the handsome model entered.

"Hello, new team," he greeted with a smile; then without it he added, "Hello, Brady."

"Um, no offense, but isn't Justice, like, not the most trustworthy guy?" Katie said.

"But he's devoted to taking down Courtney," Jasmine exclaimed.

"That's right," Justin said dramatically. "Maybe if I get rid of her I'll be able to get over her powerful hold on my heart."

"Wow, and, like, I thought that Jasmine was the drama queen," Katie remarked.

"There's a time for drama…but Total Drama City is not that time," Jasmine declared.

In another house Cody was banging his head against the wall.

"Gwen...Gwen," he moaned. "Gwen…Gwen."

Ezekiel placed his hand on his back and tried to comfort him.

"You'll see her again, eh," Ezekiel reassured. "I'm sure that she'd want you to try your best, eh."

"No she wouldn't," Cody moped. "She never noticed me. She was too busy gawking over Justin. There's no way I can compete with him."

"Maybe some pancakes will cheer you up, eh," Ezekiel suggested as Momma DJ brought in the third course of her breakfast.

Ezekiel thought that her cooking was sure to help Cody, but he didn't even look at the food.

_Ezekiel's Confessional_

_Friendship is foreign to me, eh; I've only been in the real world for a couple of years, and most of that time everybody hated me, eh. But I know that I don't like seeing Cody so depressed; there's got to be something that will cheer him up, eh._

"Alright, townsfolk, time for another challenge," Chris announced.

The contestants moved towards where the host was waiting. Behind him was a semicircle of white walls and tile floor. In the center was a large, pink heart monument.

"We will be starting with another warm-up challenge before we get into the real challenge," Chris explained. "We'll be doing something that will really push your limits, ballroom dancing!"

"So, where's the ballroom?" Courtney scoffed as she gestured to the half room behind Chris.

"Hey, we've got a tight budget here," Chris protested. "If we can't afford a real ballroom, that's just too bad."

Courtney huffed in irritation, but Chris ignored her.

"Furthermore, your partners will be picked by yours truly," Chris continued. "I've got the perfect matches. First off, a no brainer, Katie and Brady."

Katie squealed in joy as she hugged Brady.

"And the other two on your team, Justin and Jasmine, will also be a pair," Chris declared.

"I look forward to dancing with such a beautiful maiden," Justin declared as Jasmine smiled slightly.

"Ezekiel, you'll be with Momma DJ," Chris declared. "For Izzy, you're in for a treat, you get Chef."

The large man growled at Izzy, but she snarled back at him ferociously.

"And that leaves Courtney and Beth," Chris concluded.

"Hey, why am I being paired with a girl?" Courtney demanded.

"Well, you just seemed like the perfect leader," Chris chuckled.

"Oh, ha ha, you're hilarious," Courtney scoffed.

"No one for me," Cody sighed. "It's just as well, no one could make my heart beat like Gwen did."

"Oh I've got someone that'll make your heart beat," Chris said with a sadistic smile. "Let's welcome our special guest star!"

The heart monument spilt open to reveal a thin girl with long purple hair.

"I'm back, Codykins!" she gushed happily.

A sinister chord blared as Cody's jaw dropped. The camera panned over to reveal Chef playing the piano.

"Chef, what did I tell you about playing with the background music?" Chris snapped.

"Sorry," Chef sighed as he moved away from the piano.

"I can't believe how lucky I am," Sierra exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Cody. "I've waited so long to get you to myself; no more nasty Gwen or Heather trying to steal you away."

"No! I want to live," Cody sobbed.

"Now, let me explain how this challenge will work," Chris said. "You will each be dancing for one song; the most graceful team wins. However, ballroom dancing is a very complex activity, and we're not giving you any instructions. So good luck."

Chris pulled out a switch which he flipped. Music started to play and the couples got together. Sierra practically pulled Cody into a hug, while Izzy and Chef were squeezing each other's hands. Katie and Brady seemed to be having fun together, while Justin and Jasmine looked happy.

"No, no, no, move your left foot," Momma DJ chided Ezekiel. "Don't you know anything about dancing?"

"Uh, no," Ezekiel answered as he tried to follow her instructions.

"Ow, that's my foot!" Momma DJ exclaimed. "You're leaning too close in."

"Sorry," Ezekiel said as he pulled back.

"No, no, that's too far back," she continued to complain.

Courtney shot a glance at Brady and Katie who were dancing comfortably, then she looked at Izzy and Chef who looked more like they were arm-wrestling.

"Okay, Beth we need to sabotage Katie now," Courtney declared as she directed them towards Brady and Katie.

Jasmine saw them and gasped to Justin," Courtney's probably planning to sabotage us. We've got to stop her."

She pulled Justin in front of Courtney's path. The two collided, but ended up bringing down their partners too. Courtney and Justin were tangled together while Beth just stumbled to the floor. Jasmine was also wobbling uneasily and ended up splatting onto of Justin. Cody was desperately trying to get away from Sierra but she was oblivious to his resistances as she danced eccentrically with him. As she twirled Cody around she ended up slamming him against a wall.

"You're going down, crazy girl," Chef growled at Izzy as he tightened his grip on her.

"I'd like to see you try," Izzy exclaimed as she flipped backwards.

Chef was launched into the air. Before he could come slamming back down Izzy delivered a kick that sent him flying across the room. Courtney and Beth had just gotten up and Courtney was glaring at Jasmine furiously. Before she could return to dancing, though, she was crushed by a falling Chef.

"I think it's safe to say she won't be causing any trouble," Justin said to Jasmine.

Ezekiel was frantically trying to keep up with every one of his partner's orders. He was sweating and looked exhausted.

"Now's the time to swing your arm to the side," Momma DJ ordered. "And you'll want to step back two steps, but only two!"

Cody was practically unconscious as Sierra continued to swing him around happily. Izzy rushed over to Chef and scooped him up.

"Come on, Cheffy, the song isn't over yet," she exclaimed.

"Uh, Courtney should we keep dancing?" Beth asked as Courtney lay squashed on the floor.

Katie just kept giggling as she danced slowly with Brady. When the song ended they were the only paired that didn't look exhausted.

"Okay, I think it's obvious who won," Chris declared. "Brady's team get first place. Izzy, I'll give your team second place just because I liked how you tossed Chef around. And that just leaves Cody's team for last place."

Katie and Brady kissed, Courtney growled at her teammates, and Cody and Ezekiel both collapsed against each other.

"Now if you'll follow me, I'll explain the real challenge for today," Chris said.

The contestants followed behind Chris as he guided them behind the half-room. He displayed to them a glamorous park. It was surrounded by smooth stones. A flowing fountain cascaded in the center; various beautiful flowers and trees grew throughout the park. Next to the fountain was a golden statue of Chris.

"Today's challenge is the town's parks," Chris declared. "You will all be given a park to take care of. This one is going to Jasmine, Justin, Katie, and Brady."

"Well, once we get rid of that hideous statue it should be presentable," Jasmine said.

"What? No, no, no," Chris gasped. "If I see so much as one dent on my fabulous statue then your team will lose instantly. But let's move on to the other parks."

He led them through the field and small hills until they came to another park. This one was surrounded by cobblestones, but didn't have much inside of it. Aside from the green grass, there were only a few trees scattered around.

"Courtney, Beth, and Izzy, you'll be in charge of this park," Chris declared. "And we've just got one more."

He then took them to Chef's kitchen. He led them to the back were a patch of brown grass was. In one corner a pile of garbage lay.

"And this goes to Momma DJ, Cody, and Ezekiel," Chris said. "All of you need to make your park beautiful and keep it that way. Some people-" he gestured to Momma DJ's team "-will want to focus on making their park nice. While other people-" he pointed to Jasmine's team "-should be looking out for anyone trying to sabotage their park. There's a green house full of plants just down there, behind the first prize park there's a garbage dump, and near the bland park is a muddy swamp. Do whatever it takes to win."

The teams dispersed to their assigned parks.

"Alright, boys," Momma DJ addressed her group, "I'm going to the green house to get us some supplies, when I get back I want to see this place ready to be beautified."

"Aye, aye, ma'am," Ezekiel declared.

Cody couldn't say anything since Sierra was still squashing his lungs. Ezekiel began scooping up all the trash and piling it off to the side of the park. He was disappointed, however, to see a pipe from Chef's kitchen dump another pile of trash where he had just cleaned up.

Cody finally managed to squeeze out of Sierra grip and exclaimed, "Sierra, this has to stop."

Sierra looked like she was ready to cry as she asked, "Why? Don't you like me anymore?"

"Oh, yeah…I still like you," Cody said nervously. "It's just that…um, you see…I'm kinda…sorta…Aha, I'm seeing someone else."

Sierra recoiled and gasped, "Who?"

"Oh…uh…just give me a…" Cody mumbled. "Ezekiel! I'm dating Ezekiel!"

"What?" Sierra gasped as her jaw dropped.

"Oh yeah, haven't you been watching? He's been all over me this season," Cody rambled nervously. "Hey Zeke, come here!"

Ezekiel turned around to find himself pulled into another passionate kiss with Cody.

_Cody's Confessional_

_Why! What was I thinking? Why did I have to say Ezekiel? I could have said Beth, Jasmine…even Courtney would be better than Ezekiel._

_Ezekiel's Confessional_

_Wow…I sure hope my parents aren't watching this, eh._

"Okay, gals, I'm going to rely on you to ruin Katie's chances of winning this contest," Courtney said to her team. "I'll be sprucing up our park, Beth, you should use that dump to our advantage, Izzy, just go nuts…or be yourself, whatever works."

Again, Beth and Izzy looked uneasy about obeying Courtney, but her commanding tone did not offer room for questions. They sighed and head off towards the glamorous park.

"So, team, I'm betting that right now Courtney is telling her team to play dirty," Jasmine said. "I want you all to be on the lookout for them; we are not letting them win this."

Katie looked a little uneasy, but she grabbed Brady's hand and smiled at him. Justin just nodded along with everything Jasmine said. Suddenly they spotted something rapidly approaching from the distance.

"What is that, some wild animal?" Jasmine said.

"Worse, it's Izzy," Justin said.

The redhead girl bolt into the park and trampled several beds of flowers.

"I knew it," Jasmine declared. "We have to stop her before she causes any major destruction."

Brady and Justin approached Izzy nervously. The girl then began to spin around wildly and soon had transformed into a ravaging twister. She ripped grass up from its roots and sprayed dirt everywhere. Justin and Brady were both knocked aside.

"Oh fine, I'll deal with her," Jasmine scoffed as she charged at Izzy.

The crazy girl charged at her too, but then swerved away at the last minute. Jasmine skidded into the mess of dirt. When she turned around she saw that Izzy was dancing in the fountain. Katie was trying to catch her now, but Izzy always leapt out of the way just before Katie could grab her. Izzy left the fountain and began to dig a hole in the ground with all fours like a dog. Brady approached from behind her and grabbed her back.

"I've got her!" he declared.

Izzy lurched forward and shot him straight into the hole.

"I don't got her," he sighed.

Jasmine was ready to say something angry when a large sack of garbage of tossed into the center of the park. It splattered open and shot trash everywhere. Beth was standing guiltily on the side.

"That's it," Jasmine growled. "I'm going to fight fire with fire."

She grabbed a pitchfork and marched angrily out of the park.

"Try to get everything under control," she said to her team. "I'm going to give Courtney a taste of her own medicine."

Beth didn't like the look of that pitchfork combined with Jasmine's fiery eyes. She quickly ran after her. Meanwhile behind Chef's kitchen, Cody and Ezekiel were trying futilely to clean up the grounds. Sierra looked to be in deep thought.

Eventually she approached Cody and said, "Well, what really matters to me is that my Cody is happy, so I guess there's nothing left for me here."

"Sorry, Sierra, but you're a great friend," Cody said with a small smile.

"Okay, well, I've got places to go, new celebrities to stalk," she declared eagerly. "Taxi!"

A bright yellow helicopter flew above them and dropped a ladder.

Sierra climbed up and called, "Goodbye, Cody!"

Cody and Ezekiel waved to her; Cody was enthusiastic to see her gone.

"Well, now being single doesn't seem too bad," Cody said.

"Oh, so you're breaking up with me?" Ezekiel said sadly.

Cody looked at him with a blank stare.

"I'm kidding, eh," Ezekiel said defensively.

"Did you two do anything?" Momma DJ complained as she returned.

She was holding a large pile of bulbs and bags of seeds and various tools.

She tossed a tool to Ezekiel and called, "Get to work removing all those unsightly weeds."

Next she threw Cody a bag and said, "Plant three of those seeds every five steps."

Then she pulled out a hammer and several planks of wood and declared, "I'm going to take care of our trashing problem."

Soon Ezekiel was busy ripping out plants, Cody was sprinkling seeds, and Momma DJ was hammering against the pipe. Courtney had also just left the greenhouse and now had a collection of flowers.

"These should brighten up the atmosphere," she exclaimed as she planted them in neat rows.

She was halfway through covering the ground in flowers when she saw someone approaching. Jasmine was wielding a pitchfork angrily.

"You want war, you've got it," Jasmine declared as she dug the fork through a row of flowers.

"Hey!" Courtney cried out as the flowers were uprooted and shredded apart.

Courtney grabbed a nearby shovel and charged at Jasmine. She swung her shovel, but Jasmine brought up her fork defensively. The two continued to swing the tools at each other angrily.

"Oh, guys," Beth called as she arrived out of breath.

Neither one paid any attention to her. Courtney brought down her shovel violently, but Jasmine continued to deflect her blows skillfully. Every time she got near another flower she drove her tool into the ground. Courtney tried to stop her, but only managed to do my damage. Beth spotted the pile of unplanted flowrers and examined them. She looked up and saw that all of the flowers had been ruined and dirt was strewn all over the park.

"I guess I'll do what I can," she sighed as she packed down a couple flowers into the dirt.

She had barely finished when Jasmine ripped them to shreds with her pitchfork. Back at the fancy park things weren't looking much better. Izzy had tipped over the fountain and water flooded all around it. There was more dirt than grass over the park. Katie was trying to get the trash back in the bag, while Justin and Brady continued to chase after Izzy. Katie decided that she had all she could and made her way towards the dump. She was shocked when Izzy jumped onto her back. She fell to the ground but swung her bag against Izzy. Garbage scattered all around them, but by now they were closer to the dump than the park. Justin and Brady weren't far behind and Izzy bolted towards the mounds of garage. Katie sighed and brushed some of them dirty off of her.

"We'll keep Izzy busy," Brady said to Katie. "You do what you can to fix you the park."

The two boys entered the piles of trash, but didn't see Izzy anywhere.

"Be careful," Justin warned. "She has ways of doing things that should be impossible."

Just as he spoke, Izzy burst out from the garage and grabbed his back. Brady tried to catch her, but she shoved Justin into him. The boys fell into the ground of trash as Izzy cackled and ran in a different direction. Justin started to chase after her, but Brady stopped him.

"We need to be prepared if we're going to stop her," Brady declared.

Justin looked like he wanted to argue with his rival, but he couldn't come up with anything.

"Here's what we should do," Brady said as he began to explain his plan.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Chef was trying to mimic Momma DJ's pancakes.

"Let's see, she mentioned brown sugar," he muttered as he searched for some ingredients.

He found many old boxes and decided to throw them out. He dropped them into his trash pipe, however he was shocked to see them fall out from the ceiling. He looked up and saw that a pipe was exiting from the roof.

"Now that ain't right," he muttered to himself.

He looked out the window and saw that someone had built an extension to his trash pipe and rearranged it to dump back inside his house.

"I blame McClean for this," he grumbled.

Beth had taken to just trying to cover the dirt again as Jasmine and Courtney dueled. Both of them were covered in filth and were still swinging savagely.

"That's it, I'm ending this!" Jasmine declared as she ran upwards.

"Where's she going?" Beth asked.

Courtney was silent for a bit, then gasped, "The swamp!"

She chased after her rival frantically. She arrived at the muddy bog to see Jasmine digging her fork through the edge.

"Don't you dare!" Courtney shrieked.

Jasmine launched a glob of mud at Courtney's face. The CIT fell to the ground screaming. Jasmine continued to dig a path leading to Courtney's park. Once it got started to mucky water flowed easily.

"You're not getting away with this!" Courtney cried as she pulled Jasmine to the ground.

The two struggled together, but it wasn't long before the mud started to pour down the slope. Both were coated in sludge as they rolled down to the park.

"I give up," Beth sighed as she saw the massive amount of mud headed for the location.

In a splatter muck poured all over the land. The entire park was ruined.

"You'll pay for that!" declared a filthy Courtney as she shoved an even filthier Jasmine into the ground.

The only park that didn't look hideous now was Momma DJ's. The grass was looking much healthier, flowers were sprouting everywhere, and there was no garbage in sight.

"I'd say that looks pretty good," Cody said proudly.

"Maybe for a middleclass garden, but my garden must be premium," Momma DJ declared. "The grass isn't green enough, skinny boy, painted it. I don't like the way the light misses that one patch, toque kid, get some stage lights."

"Um, okay," Ezekiel said slightly confused.

Over in the garbage dump, Izzy playfully wandered through it.

"Oh, Izzy, over here," Justin called.

Izzy eyed him and eagerly charged after the model. However before she could reach him, he tossed a car tire over her. She struggled against its grip around her body, but couldn't escape.

"Rubber tires, my secret kryptonite," she hissed angrily.

Justin smiled, then kicked her down the slope of garbage. The tire caused her to roll rapidly and soon she had crashed into a discarded refrigerator. Brady slammed the door shut on her.

"Arg, refrigerators, my other secret kryptonite," Izzy declared from inside her prison.

"That should hold her for a while," Brady declared. "Now let's go see how Katie is doing."

The two boys returned and found that Katie had actually done a good job at making the park presentable again. She had packed the dirt back into the ground and moved the broken fountain aside. It looked plain now, but it wasn't a disaster.

"You're the best, Katie!" Brady exclaimed as the two went into a loving embrace.

When he was sure that no one was looking Justin kicked the statue of Chris. It easily fell over and shattered into many pieces.

_Justin's Confessional_

_I may respect Gwen's dedication to her moral, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to stop scheming._

"Alright, let's see who's hot and who's not," Chris declared as he returned.

He first approached Courtney's park. Beth was standing nervously in front of the field of mud while Jasmine and Courtney continued to wrestle.

"Beth, mud is definitely a 'not,'" Chris chided. "Cat fight in the mud is hot, but I don't think that's going to save you."

Next he went to Momma DJ's garden. The garden looked immaculate, while the two boys looked exhausted.

"Very nice," Chris exclaimed. "What does this pipe do?"

"It drops garbage on that ape of a cook," Momma DJ declared.

"_Very_ nice," Chris exclaimed with a grin.

Lastly he arrived at Jasmine's park. His jaw dropped.

"My…statue. How…could you?" he gasped. "You lose!"

"Here's Izzy!" Izzy exclaimed as she burst out from the dump. "What'd I miss?"

"All the non-statue hating teams will be winning a rec room for their homes, complete with ping pong and foosball tables," Chris declared. "And the team reckless vandals will be voting someone off."

_Izzy's Confessional_

_Courtney says that we should get rid of Katie since she stole Beth's girlfriend. I don't know about that, but I do know that she started that rumor that Izzy was going to dump Owen for Cody._

_Jasmine's Confessional_

_I'd hate to lose a valuable asset of the team…so I'm voting for the least valuable member, Brady. I'm sure that Justin will be doing the same; I've seen how he's always staring at him angrily._

_Ezekiel's Confessional_

_I'm glad that Cody's feeling better, eh, but he'll probably go back to moping tomorrow. Maybe if we get rid of Justin he won't feel so bad, eh._

The ten contestants arrived at the Hilltop of Shame. Jasmine and Courtney were still covered in dried mud.

"Alright, let's begin," Chris declared eagerly.

"Um, Chris, can you guarantee that this actually is a voting ceremony?" Courtney asked.

"No, but I can tell you that it probably is," Chris said. "But you don't need to worry because you're one of the six who got immunity."

He tossed out the Letters of Victory to each winner. This just left Jasmine, Katie, Justin, and Brady.

"So, one of you statue kicking monsters is going home," Chris said. "Jasmine, you were nowhere near the statue when it was destroyed and you also didn't have any votes against you, so one Letter of Victory for you."

She caught it smugly.

"The rest of you, however, have reason to worry," Chris said with a harsh stare. "If I could have my way you'd all be out of here, but this letter is going to…Justin!"

Katie grabbed onto Brady nervously. Brady tried to smile as he patted her hand, but he couldn't hide the worry in his face.

"And the final Letter of Victory," Chris said, "goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Brady!"

Katie sighed and let go of her boyfriend. Beth had to look away in shame, even though this was what she wanted. Brady hung his head down low.

"Goodbye, Brady, I'll, like, always think of you!" Katie called as she left.

Once Katie had left Justin approached the upset Brady and said, "What's the matter? I thought that you wanted her gone."

"What?" Brady exclaimed. "She was the sweetest girl ever, why would I want her gone?"

"Well, Beth seems to think that she was doing you a favor by getting rid of her," Justin explained.

"Beth!" Brady cried out in disbelieving pain. "You did this?"

"I…I don't understand," Beth said with a tremble in her lips. "I…I thought…"

"You thought that if you got rid of Katie you could get me back!" Brady snapped. "That's low, Beth, I never knew that you could be so heartless."

Brady stormed off and Beth sobbed as she ran back to her home. Izzy shot an angry look at Courtney then left. Justin was smiling smugly while Courtney was steaming with rage. Jasmine just looked curious. The contestants returned to their homes, but Jasmine grabbed Justin.

"You had that all planned out, didn't you?" Jasmine declared. "You lost on purpose so you could get rid of Katie."

"Exactly," Justin said.

"But why, that was what Courtney wanted?" Jasmine said.

"Did she look happy to you?" Justin countered. "What she wanted was to keep Beth under her control. She would have done that if Brady withdrew into sorrow and Beth never spoke to him, but I was able to reveal the negative intentions. Now, Beth no longer trusts Courtney and she's lost a valuable support."

"But why didn't you tell me?" Jasmine asked.

"Because you were so focused on protecting Katie," Justin explained. "You were focusing on one deal and letting Courtney get away with many other eliminations. I saw the big picture and knew what to do. But you would have just thought that I was acting as Courtney's agent if I told you that."

"Well, there's no room for schemers in my alliance," Jasmine declared.

"That's a mistake," Justin replied. "But it's your loss."

Once the contestants had returned to their homes, Chef demolished Katie's house.

"And the drama continues," Chris concluded. "I promise you that it's nowhere near ending. These contestants are willing to do whatever it takes to win this contest, but who really has what it takes? Can Courtney's alliance continue, can Jasmine's? What lies in store for Beth and Brady? What will Justin's next step be? All of this is coming up on the next episode of Total…Drama…City!"

_Author's Note: I just wanted to let you guys know that an eliminated contestant will be returning in the near future. I want your input to know who that should be. Send me a message or something a let me know who you want to see return. Your choices are Heather, Duncan, Leshawna, Noah, Eva, Gwen, or Katie. Thanks!_


	15. Episode 14: A Date with Desperation

_Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the suggestion on who should come back. It's been really close so far, so if you haven't let me know who you want back yet, feel free to send me a message or review. Anyways, I'm going to be starting classes agains oon so you can expect progress to slow down a bit. I can't guarantee anything, but I'll try my best to keep up._

"Hello and welcome to Total Drama Aftermath," Heather greeted from her seat. "The last episode of Total Drama Aftermath."

The camera zoomed out to reveal that a crew was taking apart the set and carrying off the props, leaving only Heather and her seat.

"Since everybody hates me and won't watch this show, the network has decided to cancel us," Heather said; she then growled, "And we're being replaced by an hour of _Blaineley._"

An anvil dropped down and smashed into the floor next to Heather.

"Hey, I wasn't lying!" Heather snapped.

"No, we just cut the anvil so we could carry it away," called someone up high.

"Anyways, I might as well wrap up for the last time," Heather said. "Over the last couple of weeks the contestants of Total Drama City when through many hardships. Justin called it off with Courtney after she got rid of Gwen, who Justin was taking an interest in. Courtney managed to keep herself afloat though, by teaming up with Izzy and Beth. Jasmine has been trying desperately to beat Courtney, but if you ask me they're both pathetic losers. So Courtney managed to also get rid of Noah and Katie. But now everyone's being a big crybaby and freaking out…yadda, yadda, yadda."

"Wow, it's no wonder this show was canceled," Gwen scoffed from the audience.

"Seriously, even I could do a better job than that," Noah added.

"And like, would it kill you to smile or something?" Katie remarked.

"Hey, shut it, losers!" Heather snapped. "And so here's the next episode. Good-bye forever!"

Brady walked through the town sadly as the sun rose. He kept his eyes down and took slow, aimless steps.

Ezekiel spotted him walking by his home and called, "Um, Brady, would you like to join me and Cody for breakfast?"

"Sure, Zeke," Brady said with a weak smile.

He entered the house and saw Cody with his eyes down as well. Ezekiel was preparing a small breakfast plate.

"I might not be as good as Mrs. DJ, eh, but I picked up a few tips from her," he said as he handed out the plates.

Both boys thanked him and began to eat slowly.

"Come on, guys, you won't get far if you keep up like this, eh," Ezekiel said.

"I just don't have the will," Cody sighed. "I did everything to impress Gwen."

"But you seemed better last challenge, eh," Ezekiel said.

"That was when I had a psycho stalker after me," Cody explained. "That tends to get me a little more energized. But with her gone I can go back to moping."

"I also can't find the will to continue," Brady said. "I've lost the wonderful love of Katie and I've been betrayed by the kind Beth."

"I'm going to have to agree with Ezekiel," everyone looked up to see that Justin had entered and spoken.

"You!" Cody snapped. "You stole Gwen's affection and then you helped Courtney vote her off!"

Cody had charged at Justin now and was delivering weak punches against his chest.

"I can assure you, Cody, that I did everything I could to keep Gwen safe," Justin said. "But you're on the right track; we all have someone to blame, Courtney."

"I thought that you worshipped her," Brady said.

"I was…entranced by her," Justin explained. "But I've learned that her strength is not enough to cover her cold heart."

"So, you're suggesting an alliance," Cody concluded.

"People like Heather and Courtney have given that word a negative connotation," Justin said. "I'd just like us guys to look out for each other. If we stick together, then we can be surprised by any schemers. So, are you in?"

The three boys looked at each other.

"It would be nice to get even with Courtney," Cody finally agreed.

"It is probably in my best interest," Brady added. "I don't know who I can trust anymore."

"Ezekiel?" Justin asked the last boy.

"I'm in, but don't expect me to go along with any of your plots, eh," Ezekiel said.

"I wouldn't think of it," Justin promised.

Meanwhile, Courtney was having much less success trying to group her alliance.

"I don't want to work with you anymore," Beth said to Courtney. "You lied to me. You hurt Brady and Katie and everyone with your horrible trick."

"Beth, listen to me," Courtney ordered.

"No, I'm not going to let you manipulate me anymore," Beth declared as she stormed out.

"Izzy's out too," Izzy added angrily. "Izzy doesn't like devious schemers."

"But Izzy, we need each other," Courtney begged.

Izzy turned to go, but Courtney grabbed onto her legs.

"Don't leave me, Izzy," Courtney pleaded. "You have no other allies; you could get voted off anytime now."

"Don't care," Izzy declared as she slammed the door shut behind her.

A few doors over, Jasmine was also having a crisis.

"What am I going to do?" she panicked to herself. "I've lost Katie, Justin can't be trusted, and Brady is too busy moping. Courtney is sure to target me next; I'm a sitting duck!"

"Attention townsfolk, it's time for another challenge!" Chris's voice boomed.

The nine contestants left their homes and arrived at the usual field where Chris was waiting.

"I've been noticing that a lot of you are pretty worried about alliances," Chris said with a mischievous grin. "Well it does me great pleasure to tell you that our warm-up challenge will be a free for all, and our main challenge will have teams picked by me. So there's no need to get all worked up."

Chris received a variety of responses. Courtney looked relieved, while Justin looked furious; Jasmine just looked irritated, while Cody still showed no emotion.

"And I think that you may want to try extra hard for today's warm-up challenge," Chris continued, "because the winner will have a special role to play and will automatically be considered a winner for the day. That means that they're immune from elimination, or they automatically qualify for a reward. And what is the first challenge? Well if you'll just look over here…"

Nine heads turned to see that nine model airplanes had been set up on the field. A remote was placed next to each one.

"These planes are far superior to your childhood toys," Chris explained. "They've been equipped with weapons, armor, and have incredible speed. You will be each taking one and your goal is to send your eight opponents crashing to the ground. Any questions?"

Mrs. DJ put her hand up and asked, "Can you explain how to work these techno-gizmos?"

"Yes, I can," Chris said, but didn't add anything more.

The host instead just handed out one of the remotes to every contestant.

"I'll give you a few minutes to get the hang of the controls, then the battle begins," Chris exclaimed.

Cody had been slightly revitalized by his love of technology; he was eagerly trying out his plane. He smiled as his ship performed sharp turns and spins. Izzy was excitedly swinging her joystick from side to side. Her plane was flopping about in the sky chaotically. Izzy giggled manically as she continued to swerve through the air. All of the other contestants were slowly learning how to operate the machines, except Momma DJ who still had no clue how to properly work hers.

"What's this do?" Courtney exclaimed as she pressed a red button.

Her ship fired a rocket out of its side. The projectile shot forward and then exploded into a small, but fiery puff.

"Ooh, Izzy likes this challenge even more," Izzy exclaimed.

"Alright, you all seem ready," Chris said. "You may now kill each other."

Courtney immediately targeted Jasmine. Her ship closed in on Jasmine's and began to fire rockets at it. Jasmine skillfully dodged and reliated. Both were slightly thrown off when Momma DJ's ship shakily dived between them.

"No, no, go left!" she grumbled as she fumbled with her remote.

Cody was speedily dodging shots and moving between planes. Justin was on his back, but missed him repeatedly.

"Eat this!" Cody exclaimed as he fired a rocket at Justin.

It hit him dead on and Justin's plane shook violently to the side. However it managed to recover.

_Justin's Confessional_

_I know that I agreed to work with the boys, but Chris did say that this was a free for all. And besides I don't want Courtney to get suspicious; if she figured out how I was working with, she would find a way to get rid of them._

_Cody's Confessional_

_I don't really care about this alliance. I'm smart enough to not trust Justin after all he did. But if it keeps him happy I'll go along with what he says for now. My first goal for now is to deal with Courtney; I'm sure that's what Gwen would want._

Beth was nervously flying her plane. She was careful to avoid all the action; whenever Courtney and Jasmine's battle got too close she would zoom in the other direction. She tentatively pushed the button and fired a rocket just missing Ezekiel.

"Please don't kill me," she cried as Ezekiel's plane turned towards her.

Cody was continuing his skillful play. He had managed to shake off Justin and had hit Brady as well. He was aiming at the already occupied Courtney when something rammed into his plane. He easily recovered and saw that Izzy's ship was soaring crazily through the battle.

"Ha ha ha, take this!" Izzy exclaimed as she fired rockets wildly.

They didn't come close to hitting anyone, but Izzy continued to laugh. As Brady closed in on her she rattled her joystick fiercely. She clenched her teeth and tightened her grip. She just dodged a rocket when she heard a snap. She looked down to see that she had ripped the joystick right off the remote.

"It broke," she exclaimed annoyed.

She plane, now without any control, descended into a diagonal path. Soon it had hit the ground and fallen apart.

"Curses!" Izzy sulked.

Jasmine had realized that firing rockets wasn't getting her anywhere. Instead she had taken to ramming against Courtney's wing.

"Hey, cut that out!" Courtney snapped as she futilely fired more rockets.

Cody had targeted Momma DJ now, but she moving in a sporadic pattern and was nearly impossible to hit.

"I admire your strategy, Mrs. Deej," Cody said.

"What strategy? I can't get this darned thing to work," she replied.

Justin had taken to chasing after Brady now. Brady swerved past several rockets, but he scraped against a few of them. Too late he realized that he was heading right for the dueling Courtney and Jasmine. He tried to pull up but still banged against the top of Jasmine's plane. A missile launched from Justin sailed under Brady but hit Courtney.

"Hey!" Courtney snapped.

"Stay out of this!" Jasmine added.

Justin switched targets from Brady back to Cody. He had a clear shot at Cody's plane, but as he fired Cody performed a loop and got behind Justin. With one well-placed rocket Justin's plane was still crashing into the ground.

"Ha, I learned that from Star Fox," Cody exclaimed.

Beth was still frantically trying to get away from Ezekiel. Whenever he fired a missile at her she would pull her joystick in the opposite direction. However, this led her to be aiming for a head on collision with another plane. She panicked a slapped the button as much as she could. When the fiery smoke cleared the plane had crashed.

"I'm so sorry," Beth exclaimed.

She then looked up and saw that it was Brady that she had defeated.

"Oh," she simply whimpered before the two of them looked away.

Courtney and Jasmine's planes were both in bad condition, but they continued to battle. Courtney dived on Jasmine and both planes took damage as they collided.

"Let's see, is this the brakes?" Momma DJ muttered as she rapidly pushed the red button.

Ezekiel was suddenly bombarded with missiles from her. He frantically swerved through it, but couldn't escape without taking some damage. Beth was still tentatively moving through the air. However, she had no time to react when Cody dived down and fired rockets at her plane. Soon she was defeated. Cody then moved on to Ezekiel.

"Sorry, buddy," Cody exclaimed as he targeted his friend.

Ezekiel zigzagged back and forth. He saw an opportunity when he saw that Jasmine and Courtney were pulling apart. He tried to zoom right through them. However both of them were just in the process of firing a rocket at each other. Ezekiel took a double shot on either side of him. His plane went down.

"We've reached the final four," Chris declared. "Skilled Cody, dueling Jasmine and Courtney, and clueless Momma DJ."

Momma DJ's plane was heading straight upwards right now as she slapped around her remote angrily. Courtney and Jasmine's planes looked like they should have collapsed a long time ago. Both were completely black and had dents all along them. Cody considered whether he should finish them off.

"Don't. You. Dare." Courtney hissed at him, while Jasmine just shot him an icy stare.

His decision was made. He soared into the air and followed after Momma DJ.

"Now, it's just you and me," Jasmine declared. "No more distractions."

Both shot forward at each other. Jasmine timed the firing of her rocket, while Courtney aimed carefully. Both of them fired and entered a smoky explosion. When it cleared they were disappointed to see that both planes were destroyed.

"Alright, I got this in the bag," Cody exclaimed as he closed in on Momma DJ.

"Okay, now I want weapons," Momma DJ muttered as she twisted her joystick experimentally.

Cody had a perfect shot at her. He pressed the button and gasped in horror as his plane exploded.

"What happened?" he cried.

"Meh, I guess technical difficulties," Chris said.

"But that's not fair," Cody complained.

"Few things in life are," Chris said. "And there are even fewer in this show. Momma DJ wins!"

Beth, Ezekiel, and Brady clapped tentatively, but the others remained silent.

"Okay, you're next challenge will be taking place at Chef's kitchen," Chris explained. "Or should I say…"

They contestants gaped at the large fancy building that stop where the kitchen used to be. It was surrounded by beautiful flowers and fountains. The walls were sparkling white, and there was a large golden door at the front.

"…Chef's five-star restaurant," Chris concluded.

The contestants entered and saw that the inside was just a beautiful. Four small round tables were set up against a smooth wall. The carpet was warm and comfortable and the lighting looked incredibly expensive.

"So, after last week's dance contest, I realized that there is a lot of potential for awkward dates in this cast," Chris explained. "Therefore I will be setting you up into four different couples, and your challenge is to be the least awkward couple. Momma DJ, you won the contest so instead of participating you'll be helping our chef, Chef. Isn't that a lucky coincidence?"

_Chef's Confessional_

_Yeah, I sabotaged the self-destruct on that plane. But if you were in my spot you would do it too; I need to get more of that lady's recipes._

Momma DJ entered the kitchen where Chef looked happy to see her.

"And now for the teams," Chris exclaimed. "Brady, you'll be dating…Beth!"

Beth looked incredibly uncomfortable as Brady just sighed and sat down.

"Justin, you will be going out with…Izzy!" Chris continued.

Izzy growled at him as Justin sighed, "Oh joy."

"Well this shouldn't be too bad," Jasmine exclaimed. "Two nice, cute boys are left."

"But you're not going to be dating them," Chris said mischievously, "because you're dating Courtney!"

"What!" Courtney snapped.

"Oh no," Cody gasped. "That means that I'm with…I have to…you mean…"

"That's right," Chris exclaimed happily. "You and Ezekiel are a couple for today."

The couples all took their seats. Izzy was eyeing Justin curiously, while Beth was keeping her eyes down; Jasmine and Courtney were staring murderously at each other, and Cody was blushing and trying to act natural.

"So, I will be judging on how awkward you are as a couple," Chris explained. "The two that are clearly the most dysfunctional as a pair will lose the challenge. You may begin!"

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Chef was showing Momma DJ his plan.

"So, the first course is just a little bread," he said. "I bought a couple loaves from the store."

"Store-bought bread?" Momma DJ gasped. "Oh no, no, no, that'll never do for a five-star restaurant."

She immediately grabbed some flour and yeast and started to mix.

"Um, I think the boss wants it now," Chef said.

"Oh, he'll wait," Momma DJ said.

"So, Izzy," Justin started, back at the tables, "what sorts of things are you into?"

Izzy had dropped to the floor now and was inspecting Justin's shoes.

"Uh, Izzy?" Justin said.

"Izzy's on to you," Izzy exclaimed as she continued to examine his foot. "You can't hide from Izzy."

"Okay," Justin sighed. "This is a very normal date."

Beth nervously traced her finger along the table as she stammered, "So…Brady."

"Don't speak," Brady said softly, but angrily.

"I just…want to explain," Beth begged.

"I don't want to hear it," Brady declared.

"But I think this is a good chance," Beth continued.

"I said no, Beth," Brady growled.

"Miscommunication kills relationships," Beth said.

"Well, you know what else does? Voting off my new girlfriend," Brady said.

Courtney fiddled with a fork with determination while Jasmine tightened her grip on a knife. Both were just silently staring at the other one.

"So, uh, Cody," Ezekiel tried to say.

"Let's just not speak," Cody said as he avoided eye contact.

"But, the contest, eh," Ezekiel said.

"Oh, we'll probably be fine," Cody assured nervously.

"What is taking that bread so long?" Chris complained.

A few minutes after he had spoken, Momma DJ and Chef emerged with a four baskets of bread. They dropped them on the tables, then returned to the kitchen.

"Next up is salads," Chef explained. "I got the ingredients set up…"

Before he could finish, Momma DJ had already taken all of the ingredients and was busy slicing them skillfully.

Back in the dining room, Izzy was gnawing on her bread slice savagely. Justin just slapped his face in annoyance. Neither Beth nor Brady touched the bread. Both were afraid that if they did, they would have to look up and see the other. Courtney and Jasmine grabbed their bread slices and tore them in half fiercely. Their stares never broke.

"Just eat some bread, eh," Ezekiel said to his partner.

Cody sighed and took a bite. As soon as he did, his eyes lightened up.

"This bread is amazing!" he exclaimed.

Ezekiel glanced at the others and remarked, "It seems like we're the only normal couple, eh."

Cody immediately froze and dropped the bread.

"I meant team, eh!" Ezekiel said hastily. "We're the only normal team."

But it was too late, Cody had returned to sulking. Soon, Momma DJ and Chef had returned, this time with salad. Momma DJ looked disapprovingly at all the unfinished bread.

"What a waste," she sighed. "Kids these days can't appreciate a good meal."

"Tell me about it," Chef agreed.

Once they had left Izzy began shovelling the salad in her mouth. Justin looked disgusted as lettuce and dressing splattered over his face.

"Could you at least try to be normal?" he complained.

Izzy looked at him quizzically, then returned to shovelling her face. Beth nervously bit into her salad. Every bite she took seemed to last forever as she kept her head down.

Eventually she said, "Brady, I'm sorry."

Brady didn't say anything and Beth took this as a bad sign. She immediately returned to her salad. Meanwhile at the next table, Courtney was also risking speaking.

"What do you have against me?" Courtney asked.

"Oh, I don't know," Jasmine replied sarcastically. "There's the fact that you're a catty control freak, that you treat everyone around you with disdain, that you'd hurt whoever it takes to win. Basically you seem to have no concern for anyone aside from yourself."

"That is not true!" Courtney snapped as she accidentally shoved he bowl of salad to the floor.

She stared at Jasmine with even more intensity now. Cody and Ezekiel ate their salad uneasily. Ezekiel tried several times to open his mouth and say something, but Cody would always look away. The salad course was finished and the two cooks returned. Momma DJ looked horrified at the salad on the floor.

"Really, the floor is no place for my salad," she sniffed.

The next course was soup. Izzy immediately grabbed the bowl and poured its contents into her mouth.

"Izzy, is it too much to ask that you at least show some common manners?" Justin asked.

"What?" Izzy exclaimed spraying soup out of her mouth and onto Justin.

"Never mind," Justin growled.

Brady and Beth both took small spoonfuls.

"Why did you do it?" Brady eventually asked.

Beth was shocked from the question, but she recovered after a few seconds of silence.

"It was Courtney," Beth explained. "She told me that Katie forced you to break up with me."

"And you believed her over me?" Brady replied, still with annoyance in his voice.

"I…I…" Beth mumbled. "I'm sorry."

"I know," Brady replied curtly. "You said that already."

Jasmine and Courtney hadn't taken any tastes of their soup yet; they couldn't resist breaking eye contact.

"Do you really think that you have a chance at beating me?" Courtney growled. "I've been in this game four times and I know what it takes to win."

"Well I've watched every season," Jasmine replied. "And I've noticed that you've made quite a few enemies and very few friends. Unless you count that Neanderthal that you forced into a relationship with you."

"Why you little!" Courtney cried as she dived at Jasmine

She kicked the bowls of soup over and wrapped her arms around Jasmine's throat. The two struggled on the floor and soon everyone in the restaurant was looking at them. Suddenly Courtney stopped fighting and sat back down.

"We've got a challenge to win," she exclaimed.

"Yeah, good luck with that now," Jasmine scoffed.

"Well, I'd actually say that we have a chance now," Cody said as he watched them.

"That's what I've been saying, eh," Ezekiel said with a smile.

The cooks returned and Momma DJ once again spotted the wasted food.

"I could live with the salad, but there's something seriously wrong with you when you spill my soup on the floor," she scoffed as she eyed Courtney. The final course was a large cake.

"Go ahead, tear into it," Justin scoffed. "I don't even care anymore."

"Okay!" Izzy said with a grin as she shoved her face into the cake.

Beth nervously watched Brady as he ate into the cake. His expression had seemed to lighten, yet he still didn't say anything.

Eventually, however, he said, "I guess I should forgive you. That Courtney girl does seem a little crazy."

"I shouldn't have listened to her," Beth said. "I really don't know what I was thinking. I promise I'm not going to get involved in anymore schemes."

One could practically feel the tension growing between Jasmine and Courtney. Jasmine looked like she was going to say something, but Courtney put her hand up.

"We are trying to win this," Courtney said. "Neither of us wants to be eliminated."

"Oh, so you think there's a chance that you get eliminated?" Jasmine mocked. "What's the matter, all of your allies realized that you were a jerk?"

"No!" Courtney screamed as she threw a glob of cake at Jasmine.

The creamy frosting seemed to melt against Jasmine's raging face.

"You are going to pay for that!" she declared as he dumped her plate of cake over Courtney.

The two began pelting cake back and forth at each other. However, one piece hit Beth in the back of the head.

"Hey, this is for everything you've done to my friends!" Brady shouted as he tossed a plate of cake into Courtney.

"Ooh, a food fight!" Izzy exclaimed as she whipped her cake all over the room.

Most of it ended up on Justin, but soon everyone was covered in cake.

"Let's get out of here before things get out of control, eh," Ezekiel said.

He and Cody avoided the cake and looked for cover. Ezekiel spotted a bathroom and pulled Cody into it. Momma DJ exited the kitchen and her jaw dropped.

"What are you all doing to my cake?" she cried.

Nobody heard her as they were all too busy trying to get each other covered with cake.

"Stop! My precious cake!" she exclaimed before she fainted into Chef's arms.

"Okay, it's been a very eventful date," Chris exclaimed. "But I think it's clear who the losers are…Jasmine and Courtney!"

"This is all your fault!" both girls said to each other.

"Everyone else has just won an indoor swimming pool for their homes," Chris said.

Beth cheered and hugged Brady, then realized what she was doing and let go. Izzy also cheered wildly while Justin just sighed in relief.

"So everyone, pick your side," Chris said. "Will you be voting for Jasmine or Courtney?"

The contestants all made their votes and arrived at the Hilltop of Shame. Some of them still had cake in their hair.

"Alright, today I'd like to do something a little differently," Chris said. "Jasmine, Courtney you'll get to see who everyone voted for."

Chris pulled out a small TV and pushed a button on it.

_Courtney's Confessional_

_Who do you think I'm voting for? Jasmine!_

_Jasmine's Confessional_

_Um, let me think…oh right, Courtney!_

_Cody's Confessional_

_Courtney is done with her evil schemes; I'm not putting up with her for another week._

_Brady's Confessional_

_So Justin was right, I can blame Courtney for all my problems. And I will._

_Beth's Confessional_

_I promised Brady that I wouldn't get involved with anymore schemes and the only way I can do that is get rid of Courtney._

_Ezekiel's Confessional_

_I think it's pretty obvious, eh, everyone wants Courtney gone._

_Momma DJ's Confessional_

_I'm voting for that foodhating brat who started that whole cake-wasting fest._

_Izzy's Confessional_

_Izzy doesn't like Courtney, not one bit._

_Justin's Confessional_

_Good-bye Courtney._

Courtney's jaw dropped and her eyes were wide. Chris was rolling on the grass laughing.

"How…how…"Courtney gasped.

"Okay…okay, I've got some good news, Courtney," Chris said as he stopped laughing. "This isn't an elimination round, I just wanted to see the look on your face when you realized that everyone voted for you."

Courtney closed her mouth and was now staring angrily at all of the other contestants.

"And since this is a reward ceremony, our stable couple of Cody and Ezekiel win the prize," Chris said. "You two seemed to have the least amount of issues, and you left early to make out in the bathroom."

"What! That's not what we were doing," Cody said.

"Sure, whatever you say," Chris taunted. "But you still win the prize of free passes to Chef's five-star restaurant."

The boys both cheered at that.

"However, Momma DJ won't be cooking anymore so eat at your own risk," Chris added.

The boys stopped cheering and looked disappointed.

"Now, if you could all vamoose, I've got a conclusion to do," Chris said.

As the crowd left Brady and Beth stuck together, as did Ezekiel and Cody. The rest walked alone.

"Only I, the greatest host in the world, could replace a week full of sorrow with a week full of awkward love," Chris declared smugly. "And there will be even more of all the emotions next week. Who will crack first? Courtney, Jasmine, Cody? No one is safe from the powers of Total…Drama…City!"


	16. Episode 15: The Return

"Welcome back," Chris greeted. "Last week the townsfolk were forced into awkward date nights. Beth managed to repair her friendship with Brady, but Jasmine and Courtney were still going at each other. It was this violence that caused them to lose the challenge. However, much to Courtney's relief, that was a reward challenge. We're all about surprises, and they're about to get another one this week on Total Drama City."

Many of the contestants were happily enjoying their new pools. Beth floated through hers tranquilly. She had taken out her ponytail and her hair floated around her. She had her eyes closed as she thought about the recent events. She was glad that Brady had forgiven her, but it was clear that he was still hurt by what had happened. He smiled less often and could usually be found alone.

Right now Brady was in his own pool by himself. He was swimming laps as he tried not to think about all the pain around him. When Beth had invited him to join he had thought that he would have no trouble, but like all contestants, drama had eventually found him.

Cody and Ezekiel were together in a pool. Ezekiel, who had almost no experience with public pools, was enjoying splashing and swimming through the water. Cody was content with just relaxing in the water. He spotted a figure underwater approaching Ezekiel. He was about to call out, when Izzy surfaced and grabbed onto Ezekiel playfully.

"Izzy!" Cody exclaimed happily. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"Izzy keeps busy," Izzy said with a smile, not revealing that she had just been avoiding Momma DJ.

"And how did you get into the pool without us noticing, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"Oh, Izzy has her ways," Izzy giggled.

The final contestant in a pool was Justin. As he glided through the water he hoped that it would clean off some of the filth that seemed to cling to him during the show.

The three other contestants were either too busy, or hadn't won a pool. Courtney and Jasmine actually fell under both categories. Both girls were alone in their rooms planning out their next moves. Momma DJ did have a pool, but she was far too busy cooking and cleaning.

Eventually they all heard the familiar announcement from Chris telling them to meet in the center of the town. Most of the contestants had to dry off and get dressed first. Jasmine and Courtney both arrived at the same time and shot murderous glances at each other. Soon everyone had arrived, most of them with water dripping out of their hair.

"Alright, townsfolk, we are about to enter the final ten," Chris announced.

"Uh, learn to count, Chris, there have been nine of us for the last couple of weeks," Courtney scoffed.

"I stand by my declaration, we are about to enter the final ten," Chris retorted, "because this week someone will be coming back."

This caused a collective gasp from everyone.

"That's right," Chris said with a smug grin. "This will be a free for all reward challenge. The winner will get to pick which contestant they bring back."

_Courtney's Confessional_

_I have to win this contest. If any of those jerks bring back someone like Leshawna or Gwen, then I'm doomed…Oh, also because I want my boyfriend, Duncan, to have a chance at winning._

_Jasmine's Confessional_

_Hm, who would I bring back? Leshawna is my friend, but she did get eliminated surprisingly early this time. I wonder if she's just a walking target._

_Cody's Confessional_

_My prayers have been answered. Once I win this challenge and bring Gwen back, she'll have to be crazy for me._

"Today's theme," Chris continued, "will be politics."

"Perfect," Courtney exclaimed. "I've spent my whole life working up to be a politician."

"Now, who can tell me what the most important thing is to being a successful politician?" Chris asked.

"A good image," Courtney answered.

"An honest attitude," Beth suggested.

"Power to crush your enemies," Izzy added.

"You're all close, but not quite," Chris said. "It's about making your opponents look bad. You've got to get the dirt on them. And in this challenge that is literally what you'll be doing."

Chef arrived and handed up a rifle to the uncertain contestants. At least most of them were uncertain, Izzy looked quite happy to grab the weapon.

"Ooh, Izzy likes this challenge," she exclaimed as she pulled the trigger.

In a bang she fired a splatter of dirt on the wall.

"Thank you for demonstrating, Izzy," Chris said. "These guns fire dirt. You will all be competing to appear the cleanest, and to do that you'll need to make everyone look dirty. Now, if you could all just head out into different directions. Once I give the signal you may begin. And remember, the survivor will be choosing which one of our former losers will be returning."

The campers gripped their weapons and all headed off in separate directions. Courtney, Jasmine, and Cody all looked incredibly determined. Beth looked nervous, while the rest just looked like their usual selves.

Chris fired a flare into the air when they were all far enough away. Beth had just reached the edge of the houses and shook in terror as she saw the signal to start. She jumped when she heard the sound a rifle firing, but she realized that she had just accidentally tightened her grip on the trigger.

Izzy had spotted the manhole to the sewer and exclaimed, "Izzy is taking this fight to the underground."

She slid herself into the hole and entered the sewers with her gun raised.

"Let's see them find me now," she cackled.

Cody had arrived at the Hilltop of Shame. He looked down and spotted someone wandering through the hills. He grabbed his gun and silently approached the person. He held his weapon ready to fire, but he realized that his target was Ezekiel.

"Zeke," he called.

Ezekiel turned and pointed his gun at him, but didn't fire.

"Look, I think we should work together on this," Cody said. "If we stick together it should be easier to survive."

"Sure thing, eh," Ezekiel said.

"But do you think you could do me a favor?" Cody asked. "If you win could you vote to have Gwen return?"

"No problem, eh," Ezekiel agreed.

_Ezekiel's Confessional_

_Like I said, Cody is the only person I can consider a friend, eh. There's not really anyone who I'd want to bring back, so I might as well to him a favor, eh._

Momma DJ was on the edge of the town and near the forest. She stepped forward carefully as she looked around slowly. She heard a sound ahead of her and stopped moving. She cautiously glanced from behind a tree and saw Courtney wandering the forest. She raised her gun, but Courtney could sense her presence.

"Who's there!" she cried as she began firing wildly behind her.

Several trees were splattered with mud, and one shot managed to just skim against Momma DJ's hat. She grabbed it and began to dust it off, then made her way backwards. She had decided that it wasn't worth the risk to mess with Courtney.

Brady had arrived at the garage where Chris had stored the many cars during the police challenge. Brady tried the door and found that it was open. He looked around and was surprised to see that one car still had keys in it.

"Why not?" he said to himself as he got in and started to drive.

Meanwhile, in another souvenir from the police challenge, Justin had arrived at the old boathouse. He slowly opened the door. Once he had entered he realized that Jasmine was waiting for him with her weapon raised.

"Now I got you," she exclaimed.

"You're not going to shoot me," Justin declared as he hoped that his swim had returned some of his charm.

"Have you forgotten? Our alliance is over," Jasmine said.

"But strategically, it's a bad idea," Justin insisted. "Think about it, aside from Duncan pretty much everybody has some reason to be against Courtney. Therefore if you keep me in the challenge then we'll both have a chance to bring back one of Courtney's enemies. But if you get rid of me, then you're just strengthening Courtney's chances."

"I guess that makes sense," Jasmine said as she lowered her weapon.

Justin smiled evilly as he fired at her face. Jasmine was completely covered with filth.

"What was that?" she roared.

"A test," Justin said. "To see if I could still get you to do what I wanted, even after you agreed to not work with me. The test was a success, but I'm afraid that you're far too unpredictable to keep around in this challenge."

Jasmine pouted and stamped her foot in annoyance.

"Jasmine, you're out," Chris's voice announced. "You can hit the showers and spend the rest of the day trying to clean out that filth."

Jasmine left grumbling.

_Justin's Confessional_

_Jasmine is still mine, I know that she will be a valuable weapon against Courtney. However I couldn't keep her around. There's only one person who I plan on bringing back, and I'm certain that Jasmine wouldn't like my decision._

Cody and Ezekiel walked back to back as they made their way through the hills. Both were keeping a vigilant watch out for any opponents. Ezekiel thought he spotted someone approaching, but before he could shout anything, a glob of dirt splattered right next to him. This got Cody's attention.

"It's the psycho CIT, eh," Ezekiel gasped as another shot was fired from him.

Ezekiel prepared to return fire, but Cody grabbed him.

"Trust me, you don't want to get into a fight with Courtney," Cody exclaimed as he dragged his friend away.

Ezekiel fired a few shots behind him before he joined Cody running. Courtney managed to dodge and chased after them angrily. She fired several more shots, but soon they were out of her range.

"I'll get you!" she cried as she charged after them.

Back in the town, Beth was taking careful steps around. She swung her rifle back and forth with every sound she heard. She heard voices, but resisted the urge to fire randomly. She quietly stepped forward and saw Justin talking with Momma DJ. Both of them held their rifles up.

"You don't want to hurt this beautiful face," Justin said.

"Actually, I do," Momma DJ replied.

However, before either of them could fire, the ground burst from beneath them. A very slimy, but otherwise clean, Izzy leapt up.

"Surprise!" she cried.

She then began spinning and firing in all directions. Justin and Momma DJ reacted quickly and took cover. Soon they were all firing at each other and mud was splattering all of the houses. Beth was frozen with fear. She was only able to regain herself when she realized that a red car was headed for her.

"Beth, get in," Brady called from the car.

Beth obeyed immediately and Brady took off.

"Oh, you're my hero, Brady," Beth exclaimed. "Just like old times."

Brady chuckled lightly, but didn't say anything. He drove through the forest and headed in the same direction where Courtney, Cody, and Ezekiel had just been. Back at the city, things had calmed down slightly. Justin and Momma DJ were both hiding themselves behind buildings. Mud covered everything, but most of all Izzy.

"Izzy, without a doubt, you're out," Chris declared.

Izzy sulked as she returned to her home. Justin and Momma DJ were both mostly clean still. Justin had a small stain on his shirt, and Mrs. DJ had some dirt clinging to her leg, but they were both still in. Justin chanced taking a step out into the open. He couldn't see anyone in the area. Carefully he made his way out.

"Hm, that car was headed for the woods," he remarked. "I'm betting it'll lead me to the action."

With that he followed after the car and into the woods. Further out, Courtney had chased Cody and Ezekiel all the way to the canyon.

"I just think we should stay and fight, eh," Ezekiel said. "We can take her, eh."

"You obviously haven't spent enough time with Courtney," Cody replied. "Now c'mon, we're going to have to climb down here."

Courtney arrived and spotted them making their way across the ridge. She aimed and began to fire at them. The boys stumbled, but Cody kept moving. Ezekiel stopped and began to return fire at Courtney. Courtney seemed unfazed, but she reconsidered when a glob of muck splattered against her legs. She pulled back for shelter and this gave Ezekiel the chance to catch up with Cody.

"Back here," Cody called as he gestured to a shelter of rocks.

Ezekiel followed and hid behind the shelter. Courtney wasn't finished though, she continued to pelt them with shots of mud. However, she couldn't hit them from behind the rocks. Whenever she got closer, Ezekiel would fire at her and she had to retreat. As she climbed back up top, she spotted a car approaching. She panicked and fired at it.

"The windshield!" Brady cried as his vision was blocked.

"We have to get out!" Beth shouted. "We're headed for a canyon."

Brady swerved to the side. He and Beth jumped out of the vehicle as it teetered along the side. With an ominous crack, it fell down and crumbled part of the cliff. The ground beneath Courtney suddenly fell apart and she was sent tumbling down the side of the cliff. She managed to survive unharmed and grabbed her rifle protectively. Ezekiel and Cody were still safe in their hiding spot.

"I'm going to take a look out," Ezekiel said as he crawled out from the rocks.

He made his way along the rocky ridge with his gun in his hand ready. As he rounded a corner he was surprised as he ran into Brady. Both fired and Ezekiel had to dive down to dodge. This proved to be a bad idea as he slid down the small edge and ended up tumbling down right in front of Courtney. She was too shocked to react immediately, and this gave Ezekiel the chance to get up and raise his weapon at her. Both fired frantically and then quickly jumped back. Ezekiel sighed as he realized that his toque had been hit, while Courtney looked appalled at the splash of mud on her shoes. Brady was watching the action, so he didn't see Cody approaching. Beth did.

"Brady, look out!" she cried as she jumped in front of him.

Cody had already fired and he entered up hitting a perfect shot over Beth.

"Beth!" Brady cried.

She sighed and headed back up the cliff. On her way back to the town she ran into Justin travelling through the hills.

"Aw, they got you, Beth?" he remarked. "Such a shame."

Brady had used his opportunity to get behind the corner. He and Cody both held their weapons as they waited for the other to make his move. Ezekiel and Courtney had both found some small shelter behind rocks. Both were firing at each other rapidly. Many shots came close, but they both managed to avoid getting majorly covered.

Brady realized that he would have to make a move when he saw Justin approaching from the behind. He charged out at Cody and managed to get past his many shots. Justin turned the corner and added his own assault on Brady.

"Cody, we should work together," Justin said. "Courtney can't take on all three of us."

"Maybe," Cody said uneasily.

"You go ahead after her, I'll surprise her from behind," Justin said.

Cody nodded and turned away from Justin. He prepared to climb down, but Justin didn't move. Instead he raised his weapon and readied to shoot Cody. Cody was ready for this though, and rolled backwards.

"You didn't really think that I'd let you get away with that, did you? "Cody exclaimed.

Justin prepared to dodge a shot from Cody, but instead the boy had turned to run back up the cliff.

"I'm getting out of here," he called as he left them all behind.

Ezekiel had arrived at the crashed car. He crawled in and experimentally tried to start the ignition. Nothing happened.

"Worth a try, eh," he said to himself.

He was shocked back to the situation when a blast of dirt crashed against the window. Courtney was still after him. Brady had arrived at Cody's old hiding spot now. He tentatively fired out at the vicinity. He had to duck in cover as both Courtney and Justin fired back at him. However, they quickly both began targeting each other. Dirt was being launched both upwards and down. Courtney clenched her teeth and narrowed her eyes as she tried to get a clear shot at Justin. Ezekiel carefully rolled down the window and prepared to shoot at Courtney. He had the perfect shot.

"Aha!" Courtney cried as she turned around just in time.

She fired faster and splattered mud directly in Ezekiel's face. She then immediately rolled to the side to dodge another shot from Justin.

"Ezekiel, you're finished," Chris declared.

Ezekiel sighed and made his way through the vicious war field as he returned back to the city. Brady was starting to feel cramped behind the rocks and decided to risk creeping out. As soon as the tip of his hair was visible, he was bombarded by Justin and Courtney. He swiftly retreated.

"I think it's clear that we're in deadlock, Courtney," Justin declared. "I've got two other victims waiting for me back at the town. I'll wait for your worthy challenge there."

Courtney replied by continuing to fire mud at him. Back at the town, Cody arrived completely exhausted. He slouched against a house as he caught his breath. His mind didn't even have time to process the situation when Momma DJ showed up and shot him in the stomach. He collapsed on the ground in defeat.

_Cody's Confessional_

_Gwen, I'm sorry, I failed you. But I tried, right? That's gotta count for something._

Courtney was climbing back up the cliff now. Brady was too nervous to risk shooting at her again. Courtney was barely qualifying as clean anymore. She had traces of dirt all over her clothes. She arrived at Brady's hiding spot and aimed at him. He had his gun ready and both began firing. Courtney shot wildly and dodged all of his shots. Brady was only shooting defensively and had nowhere to dodge to. Soon he was covered with filth and disqualified.

_Brady's Confessional_

_Well, I was hoping to bring back Katie, but maybe it's for the best. At least this way I can avoid all that awkwardness between her and Beth. No offense, Katie, I still love you._

"Now, to take care of that self-centered pretty boy," Courtney declared as she hurried after Justin.

Both of them made their way back to town, with Justin only a small distance ahead of Courtney. When they arrived, Justin slowed down and Courtney was able to catch up. However, she was smart enough to not attack directly. Instead she crept behind the buildings. She kept Justin in her sight though, and waited for the opportunity to catch him off guard.

"Behind you, darling," came Momma DJ's voice before Courtney was shot with mud all over her back.

She turned around and froze with rage as she saw Momma DJ holding the smoking-or dusting-gun.

Then she collapsed into a tantrum screaming, "No, no, no!"

_Courtney's Confessional_

_I was trying so hard to make sure that one of those losers that I worked so hard to get rid of didn't return. It's going to be a disaster if I have to go up against Leshawna or Heather again. Oh right, and now Duncan can't come back…sorry Duncan._

"Alright, it's just me and you, Granny," Justin declared as he walked through the town slowly.

He held his gun out and aimed in back in forth in all directions. He eventually spotted a shadow and silently moved after it. He made sure that he kept out of her view as he crept towards her. Then at the right second he jumped out and aimed his gun.

"I win," he declared as he fired at her back.

However, to his shock, nothing came out of his gun. Both Justin and Mrs. DJ looked at the rifle in surprise.

"Huh, what's going on?" Justin complained.

"Oh, out of ammo," Chris declared. "Tough break, man."

Momma DJ grinned and fired at Justin.

"Ack, my face, my body," Justin gasped. "Sometimes I think this show is just trying to do everything it can to keep me hideous."

"Yeah right, it's not all about you," Chris remarked. "If anything, it should be all about me."

_Justin's Confessional_

_None of these current contestants really have the killer instinct to take down Courtney. Heather was the only one who could possibly be a worthy ally to me. But there's no chance of anyone pick her._

The nine contestants and Chris were standing on the Hilltop of Shame now. Chris held a small TV in his hands.

"So, who will be returning?" he said. "Will it be, Heather, who couldn't survive the show or keep a show of her own?"

The TV came to life and showed Heather relaxing in a chair with a fruity drink.

"Or will it be Duncan," Chris continued, "who was no more than a manservant for Courtney?"

"Hey!" Courtney snapped.

The TV switched to show Duncan spray painting over a wall.

"Perhaps it'll be Leshawna," Chris said, "who tried to take charge, but still couldn't make it?"

The TV showed Leshawna in an intense game of tennis with someone.

"Maybe it'll be Eva," Chris said, "whose lack of obedience got her eliminated."

The screen moved over to show that Leshawna's partner was Eva who was furiously swiping at the ball.

"Then there's Noah," Chris said as the TV showed him reading books in a library. "A boring guy doing boring things."

"Or perhaps, Gwen," Chris continued. "She may have preferred to be alone, but she got quite a few guys interested in her."

The screen then displayed Gwen sitting in a corner writing in a notebook.

"And your final choice is Katie," Chris concluded. "A sweet girl who got wrapped up in a painful love triangle."

The final scene was of Katie getting tan.

"So, who's it going to me, Mrs. DJ?" Chris asked.

"I'll take," Momma DJ said as she thought.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"That Indian kid. The only sane one on this show."

"I'm sorry, but Justin hasn't been eliminated yet," Chris replied.

"Hey, I'm Hawaiian," Justin pointed out.

"I meant that brainy egghead who was reading in the library," Momma DJ explained.

"Oh, Noah," Chris scoffed. "Sure, why not?"

He pushed a couple of buttons on a device then waited. It wasn't long before Noah was pushed out of a helicopter and crashed into the ground.

"Noah, you've been brought back," Chris declared.

"Super," Noah said sarcastically. "I so missed demeaning myself at every possible second."

"That's the spirit," Chris exclaimed.

"So where will I be staying?" Noah asked. "I seem to remember you demolishing all of the losers' homes."

"Actually," Chris said. "As a reward for everyone making it to the final ten, you will all be receiving every addition to your house that was ever rewarded. And that includes your new home, Noah."

Everyone looked thrilled at this announcement.

"Yes , yes, I'm so generous," Chris said. "But enjoy it while you can, because when the final ten starts, no more mercy."

_Beth's Confessional_

_I'm actually really happy that DJ's mom won; Noah is such a nice guy. Maybe I can finally get him a girlfriend. But then again, Courtney and Jasmine are kind of scary._

_Courtney's Confessional_

_I suppose that was as good as I could hope for. Noah doesn't have a grudge against me and he should be easy to remove again._

_Jasmine's Confessional_

_Well, I wouldn't have chosen Noah, but this might be able to work to my advantage. As long as I get him before Courtney, everything should work out._

_Justin's Confessional_

_Hm, Noah…as long as he doesn't cause too much trouble I can live with it._

_Ezekiel's Confessional_

_It's too bad for Cody, eh, but I actually like Noah. He's pretty cool, maybe he and I could be friends, eh._

"We've reached the checkpoint and things are only going to get more exciting from here," Chris declared as he wrapped up. "The prize is getting to be in reach now, but who will pull ahead and who will fall behind? What role will Noah play with the new alliances and vendettas? To find out you'll have to keep watching on Total…Drama…City!"

_Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who suggested who should return. In the end it was a really close call, with Noah, Heather, and Duncan all the most popular. I decided to go with the one that I could work the best into the plot. Yes, it's biased, please don't hate me. Sorry to all the Heather and Duncan and everyone else fans, but I promise that you haven't seen the last of everyone yet. Thanks again for reading, you people are the best!_


	17. Episode 16: Sink and Swim

_Author's Note: So, I just thought that I'd let you all know that I've seen the first episode of Total Drama Revenge of the Island. Some of the characters are more enjoyable than I thought (Dawn) some I hate even more (Sam) but overall I think that it'll be a good season. But the really good news I heard this week is that Season 5 will feature some of the original cast! I don't care who the use as long as they're coming back, but I am hoping that they don't just stick to the core group of Gwen, Owen, Duncan, Heather etc._

"We are entering the top ten of Total Drama City," Chris announced. "These ten contestants have stood above the rest and managed to make it all the way to the checkpoint. All three newbies have survived, and so have two who managed to get back on the show after being eliminated. Our three dysfunctional couple, Courtney and Justin, Beth and Brady, and Cody and Ezekiel, have all managed to survive. Things will only get tougher for them as we getting closer to finding our grand winner. Who will it be? Keep watching as we take one step closer. First though, we've asked the final ten to voice their feelings."

_Momma DJ's Confessional_

_I don't know why my sonny boy had such a hard time on this show. I haven't had to do anything really aside from cooking and cleaning and I'm headed straight for the prize._

_Brady's Confessional_

_I thought that it was the challenges that I had to be afraid of, but it turns out that it's really the drama that does the most damage._

_Courtney's Confessional_

_Sure, there's been a few bumps on the way, but I'm still certain that I have a clear shot for the prize. All my training as a CIT plus my natural instincts as a leader will keep me ahead of the rest._

_Jasmine's Confessional_

_When I started this show my goal was originally to win the prize. That's still my primary goal, but right now I'm just focusing on making sure that Courtney doesn't win._

_Ezekiel's Confessional_

_While the prize looks pretty nice, I'm also happy that I got so close to Cody, eh. That was the reason why I joined the show at first, eh, to make other kids my age._

_Noah's Confessional_

_As nice as the prize sounds, I really don't want to have to keep doing this show. The way things are going for me I probably won't ever be able to walk down a public street again without being a laughingstock._

_Justin's Confessional_

_I've been a little distracted for the past little while, but I have my head back in the game. The only thing that I should be focused on is winning that prize and I'm not going to let a girl get in the way of that._

_Beth's Confessional_

_This hasn't been the happiest season for me, but I'm not going to let that ruin my chances at winning that prize. And once I win the resort I'll invite all my friends over for a slumber party. It'll be so much fun._

_Cody's Confessional_

_The way I see, I've suffered the most this season. I lost my chances with Gwen and several bad coincidences have made it seem like I'm into Ezekiel. I'm not. But the fact is, if anyone deserves to win, it's me._

_Izzy's Confessional_

_Izzy is looking forward to more fun._

Beth left her home early in the morning. When she stepped outside, she was surprised to see that a large tarp was covering most of it. Looking around she saw that all the houses were like that.

"I wonder what's going on," she said with a shrug.

She approached Noah's house and knocked on the door.

"What is it?" Noah asked as he answered it.

"I was just wondering if you wanted some company for the morning," Beth said.

"Sure, why not?" Noah sighed as he let Beth come in.

Brady watched her enter and smiled.

_Brady's Confessional_

_I'm glad that Beth has taken an interest to Noah. Maybe that'll help her get over the drama between me and Katie. _

Now that everyone had all the luxuries of the past rewards, many of them were busy trying out their new features. Momma DJ made an exquisite breakfast for Noah and Beth. Cody tried to make a breakfast too, but ended up mostly relying on Ezekiel who had managed to greatly improve his cooking skills. Soon however, everyone was forced to leave behind their homes and meet Chris as he called for them to come to the center of the town.

"Alright, townsfolk, you have managed to survive this far and you've made a pretty strong town," Chris said as they all arrived. "You've got all the basic necessities down, but things are going to change from now on. You will not be working together anymore, all challenges will be a free for all. Eliminations will no longer be by vote, simply the biggest loser of the challenge will be eliminated without question. Furthermore, challenges will now be based on keeping your town safe from disasters."

"Um, Chris?" Beth said with her hand up.

"Yes, Beth?" Chris said.

"Why are the houses covered with tarps?" she asked.

"Perfect, I was just getting to that," Chris exclaimed. "The tarps will keep your houses dry."

"Dry?" laughed Courtney. "I haven't seen any signs of water anywhere around here."

"Well, that's about to change," Chris said as he pulled out a button and pushed it.

Suddenly several pipes revealed themselves all around the town. They immediately started to pump out water at a surprising speed.

"That's right, your first survival challenge will be a flood," Chris announced.

The water was already filling up to their ankles.

"Your job is to get to a safe house…all the way over there," Chris explained. "Now, that boathouse doesn't seem so crazy, does it? You'll have to get your boats there, because, trust me, you won't be able to swim that far."

The contestants all took off in the direction; by now the water had rapidly risen to be waist deep. Courtney stroked skillfully and pulled ahead, while Izzy submerged herself playfully. Ezekiel was struggling to move in the water, and Cody decided that he ought to stick with his friend. Beth was sticking close to Noah, who was staying with Momma DJ.

The atmosphere was set as a large front of clouds formed around the sky. Courtney still had the lead, but she saw that there were others gaining on her. Jasmine was fast paddling to catch up with her own one side, while Justin shot her a cocky grin as he approached on the other side.

Farther behind, Ezekiel struggled his way through the constantly rising water. Cody offered him a hand as he helped him stay afloat. Even farther behind came the final three of Momma DJ, Noah, and Beth. All of them were very slowly progressing.

Courtney spotted the boathouse and sped up towards it. She pulled ahead of her opponents and entered the floated shack. There were four boats. One of a small sailboat, but it still looked capable of carrying a number of contestants. Then there were a pair of canoes, and a tiny dinghy.

"Well, if I wanted to be fair I guess I should leave the bigger boats for the bigger teams," Courtney said to herself. "But being fair won't win me the contest."

She grinned evilly as she hopped into the sailboat and took off.

"So long, suckers!" she called to the three contestants who had just arrived.

Jasmine slapped the water in frustration, will Justin remained neutral.

"I'm sure the three of us could fit in one of those canoes," Brady suggested as he arrived.

"Yeah, right, I am not sharing space with this creep," Jasmine exclaimed as she shoved Justin aside.

She then swam up to one of the canoes and prepared to take off.

"Get in," she ordered to Brady. "It don't mind helping out someone nice."

Brady crawled in after her, but Justin did try to follow.

"Have it your way," Justin said to Jasmine as he hopped into the other canoe.

Courtney, meanwhile, was already sailing through the vast amount of water. She was shocked when something dropped out of the sails.

"Surprise!" Izzy exclaimed; then when she realized who she was talking to, "Oh it's you. I was hoping I'd surprise one of the good players."

"What are you doing here?" Courtney snapped. "You know what? Never mind, just don't get in my way."

As Cody and Ezekiel clumsily arrived at the boathouse, they spotted the tiny dinghy as the only boat that remained.

"Wow, that's going to be a tight squeeze, eh," Ezekiel remarked.

"I have to ride in that…with you?" Cody sighed. "Why do these things keep happening to me?"

As the two boys pulled themselves into the small boat, Beth and her team arrived.

"Oh no, we're too late!" Beth exclaimed sadly.

"Won't one of you gentleman give up one of your seats for a lady?" Momma DJ asked.

"Sure, I'm a gentleman," Cody said eagerly as he hopped out.

Momma DJ took his place and then she and Ezekiel took off.

"Well, I guess there's no chance of us winning now," Noah said unemotionally. "I volunteer myself to be the one to head home."

"You don't have to act like that, Noah," Beth said. "We can make the best of this situation."

She glanced at the two boys and exclaimed, "Like we could work on your relationship with one another. You've got to still have feelings for each other after that kiss."

"No!" both boys shouted.

"Okay, okay, it was just a suggestion," Beth said defensively.

"I've got a better suggestion," Cody said. "Why don't we build our own boat? I mean, how hard could it be?"

"Well, this looks like a fun way to failure," Noah remarked. "But why not, I've got nothing better to do?"

Back in the newly formed sea, both canoes were pursuing after Courtney.

"Stroke, stroke!" Jasmine blared at Brady. "Faster, faster!"

"I'm trying as hard as I can," Brady growled. "I can't go any faster."

"Less talking, more rowing," Jasmine said. "We can let Courtney out of our sights."

Courtney was unable to focus on speeding up, because Izzy was having too much fun playing with the ropes and sails.

"Izzy, get down from there!" Courtney ordered. "You're causing us to slow down."

Izzy leapt down, but she didn't look she was near stopping.

"This so much fun, you've gotta try it," she exclaimed happily.

"No, I think it's time you took a dive," Courtney declared. "Off the ship."

"First you have to catch me," Izzy giggled.

Courtney snarled as she chased after the crazy girl. She swiped at her and grabbed her by the hair. Izzy immediately began to struggle with her. As the two girls collided against the side of the ship, Izzy was able to kick Courtney into the water.

"Woohoo, I've got the ship to myself now," Izzy exclaimed as she began to play around with the ship.

As Jasmine and Brady caught up, they were shocked when a hand reached out of the water and grabbed their boat. Courtney pulled herself up and out of the water.

"Oh no, get back down there," Jasmine said as she jabbed at Courtney with an oar.

Courtney grabbed at the oar and pulled Jasmine into the water with her. She then climbed into the boat.

"I'm taking over," Courtney declared. "Since some crazy girl decided to mutiny on me."

"Brady, abandon ship," Jasmine ordered. "We can't have you helping Courtney."

Brady took one look at the furious Courtney and dived after Jasmine.

"Big mistake," Courtney said. "Now I've got this boat all to myself and you to have nowhere to go."

As Courtney left them behind, Jasmine said, "She's wrong, I know exactly where to go."

She pointed at another canoe nearby. Justin was paddling furiously, but he looked incredibly tired from the labour. He began to slow down as Brady and Jasmine swam after him.

Meanwhile, back at the boathouse, Cody, Beth, and Noah had slapped together all the planks of wood that they could find. They had made a thin raft.

"Well, this can only end in disaster," Noah commented.

"I think it could work," Cody insisted. "Watch."

He placed the poorly made craft outside in the sea. It was immediately swept away and smashed to splinters by the water.

"Ooookay," Cody said. "Time for plan B."

Izzy was wildly swerving in all directions as she laughed.

"Oh boy, I see it!" she exclaimed as she spotted a building.

She made her way towards it eagerly, but stopped when she realized that something didn't look right. Before she could process what, a small, blue submarine surfaced. Chris McClean stepped out.

"Uh, earth to Izzy, you're going back the way you came!" Chris said to her.

"Oh, that would explain it," Izzy remarked as she started to change her direction.

Not too far away, Momma DJ and Ezekiel were having difficulty making any progress. No matter how hard they tried to move, the water always swept them in another direction. Eventually a powerful wave knocked them both into the water.

"Ugh, my hat," Momma DJ cried out. "My makeup, it's all be ruined."

Ezekiel began to flounder around in the water, but soon a larger sailboat had arrived.

"Ahoy, Zeke!" Izzy called. "I'm bringing you aboard."

She tossed a rope which Ezekiel grabbed and climbed up. Mrs. DJ followed him.

"I'm so happy to see you!" Izzy exclaimed as she hugged Ezekiel.

When she spotted Momma DJ she eyed her and remarked, "I'm less happy to see you."

"Well, now that I'm here, I'll take over," Momma DJ declared. "A sailboat is really just a bus in the water."

"No way this is Izzy's boat," Izzy exclaimed.

"But you're navigating is terrible," Momma DJ pointed out. "You when all the way back in the wrong direction."

"She has a good point, eh," Ezekiel added.

"Oh, taking her side, I see," Izzy grumbled. "Izzy is the captain of this ship and you do what the captain says."

Further ahead, Jasmine and Brady had caught up with Justin. They crawled aboard. Justin turned to them, but before he could say anything, he collapsed.

"Wow, he really must have been exhausted," Brady commented.

"We'll just have to put up with his unconscious body, I guess," Jasmine said as she started to stroke. "Now hurry up, Courtney's still got the lead."

Brady sighed as he obeyed. Courtney, ahead of them, continued to stroke rapidly. She started to slow down as her arms felt sore, but then she spotted the canoe gaining on her. She immediately picked up the pace again.

Back at the boathouse, Noah scoffed, "I have to say, this idea is even worse."

"No it's not," Cody replied as he crawled into a barrel. "Haven't you played Donkey Kong? Barrels always float through water."

"Newsflash, Cody, this isn't a video game and I'm not an ape with a tie," Noah scoffed.

However, both Beth and Cody were intent on trying the idea. Noah sighed as he hopped into a barrel. Then the three of them rolled into the sea. They were immediately washed swiftly through the water. Unlike Cody's theory, they did not float. Instead they were submerged as they swung from side to side.

Even though they were underwater and in separate barrels, Cody could swear that he heard Noah scoff, "I told you so."

The sailboat, meanwhile, was starting to approach the two leading canoes. However, its movements were jerky and abrupt.

"I'm telling you, you need to let me take control," Momma DJ insisted.

"No! Izzy likes being captain," Izzy protested.

"Izzy, I think you should listen to her, eh," Ezekiel tried.

"Izzy, isn't listening to the traitor," Izzy replied.

The boat shook back in forth in different directions as the three fought. It would zoom in at the canoes, but then immediately halt and pull back. Eventually it somehow started moving side to side.

"What's going on?" Justin mumbled as he woke.

"Shut up and paddle," Jasmine ordered as she handed him an oar.

"I just that's my only choice," he sighed as he started to row.

The three were able to quickly catch up to the slowing Courtney.

"You won't beat me," Courtney declared as she tried to stroke harder. "I'm a CIT, a CIT, I tell you."

Underwater, Chris was watching them all with pleasure in his submarine.

"Ah, these rivals are the perfect way to keep rating up," he remarked.

He then noticed that a group of barrels was floating towards his submarine.

"Why can't those interns just send my packages the conventional way?" Chris remarked as he opened up a side of his ship to allow the barrels to board. He was shocked when Beth, then Noah, rolled out.

"What is this?" he scoffed.

He didn't get a chance to say anything else, because Cody leapt out and smashed his barrel against Chris's head.

"We're taking over this ship!" Cody declared.

"Uh, Cody, are you sure that hitting Chris was a good idea?" Beth said. "He might be mad when he gets up."

"And not to mention he was the only one who knew how to work this ship," Noah added.

"Nonsense," Cody said. "I know how to work a submarine."

"Where did you learn that?" Noah asked. "And don't say from video games."

"Okay, I won't say it," Cody replied smugly as he started to fiddle with the controls.

"It's like the universe can decide how it wants to kill me," Noah sighed.

Beth held his hand comfortingly and smiled at him. Noah just scoffed, but he didn't pull away from her. Back on the surface, a small dot could be seen on the horizon.

"That's it!" Brady exclaimed.

The two canoes were still head to head, but the one with three soon took the lead. Courtney grumbled to herself, but then got an idea. She changed her direction and headed backwards.

"What is she doing?" Brady asked.

"I don't know, but we had better be prepared for whatever she has planned," Justin replied.

Courtney soon found the finicky sailboat. Her canoe rammed right into it and she was able to pull herself aboard. She came face to face with a furious Izzy. She quickly grabbed the girl and tossed her off the side of the boat.

"Ha, that's payback," she shouted at Izzy.

Courtney then turned to see Momma DJ and Ezekiel were looking at her.

"Alright, I don't like you guys, and you don't like me," Courtney said, "but if you want a shot at winning then I suggest that you let me take charge."

The two sighed and agreed with Courtney. She was able to get the boat back on course and pursed after the three in the canoe. However, one team was making much more progress than any of the others. The three in the submarine had pulled ahead and were just now arriving at the safe house. They surfaced and climbed out of the submarine.

"Well, Cody, you didn't get us killed," Noah said. "I guess insanity does pay off in situations like this."

"Not only that," Beth added. "We're the first ones here!"

Chris exited and rubbed his head annoyed.

"Alright, you group cheaters, I guess you didn't break any rules," he grumbled begrudgingly.

The two other boats were approaching quickly now. The sailboat charged forward and had easily caught up with the canoe.

"Time to take care of those jerks," Courtney declared as she targeted them with the boat.

"Is that necessary, eh?" Ezekiel asked. "I mean, we already have the faster boat, eh."

"Silence!" Courtney ordered.

Courtney rammed the sailboat from behind several times.

"Take this and that!" she cried as the canoe began to break apart.

Brady was the first to jump out and swim, but Jasmine and Justin soon followed. They were helpless as Courtney pulled ahead. Soon she had arrived at the safe house as well.

"We did it," she declared happily.

"Yay," Ezekiel muttered unenthusiastically.

"Of course, if you two had cooperated better we might have actually been first," Courtney huffed.

"Alright, the rest of you still in the water," Chris called out to the final contestants, "Remember, this last one to arrive will be eliminated."

This sent Jasmine into a frenzy as she immediately started to stoke frantically through the water. She pulled ahead, but Justin took after her. Jasmine was having trouble keeping up her pace, but Justin was still gaining on her.

"Ack, something's attacking my foot!" Jasmine yelped.

The something was revealed to be Izzy.

"Ha, ha, ha, I got you," she giggled then dived back underwater.

Jasmine twirled around to look for Justin, but she didn't see him. When she went back to swimming she realized that he had already passed her. With new energy she charged after him.

"And we have another safe contestant," Chris declared. "Izzy!"

Jasmine sped up even more. The safe house was just in reach now, but Justin was still ahead of her. She made a final push and grabbed onto Justin.

"You're…not…beating…me," she declared as she held onto him.

The two struggled through the water and eventually they were both submerged. When they surfaced again, they immediately returned to struggling and trying to move forward at the same time. Jasmine made a quick decision and let go of Justin. She then darted straight for the house. Justin reacted fast and bolted after her.

"I was here first," Jasmine declared as she stepped onto the land.

"No, I just passed you," Justin said.

"Guys, guys, aren't you forgetting someone?" Chris said as he pointed outwards.

The last contestant, Brady, finally made it to the house.

"Brady, you had a good run as a new contestant, but I'm afraid it's over for you," Chris declared.

"Oh no, not Brady!" Beth cried.

She rushed over and hugged her former boyfriend.

"Take me instead, Chris," Beth pleaded.

"Don't say that, Beth," Brady said. "What about you and Noah?"

Beth looked slightly confused at that remark.

"Okay, enough chitchat, time for you to go," Chris declared as a helicopter arrived to take Brady away.

He gave a final hug to Beth and then left everyone behind.

"And I did plan a special prize for the winner, a fancy dinner," Chris declared. "But since we have three who tied for first, I'll let you decide which two get the prize."

_Beth's Confessional_

_I think I know what Brady was saying, it's my duty to find someone for Noah. I can't be eliminated until I finish that task._

"I know, why don't Noah and Cody go?" Beth suggested. "You can talk about your relationship."

"Will you just drop it," Noah sighed.

"You two should just go together," Cody said. "I don't mind."

"Perfect," Beth exclaimed. "I'll be sure to learn all I can about Noah's preferences."

_Cody's Confessional_

_No offense to either of them, but didn't with either Beth or Noah would just be awkward for me. Besides, the only girl I'd ever want to have a private dinner with is Gwen._

Chris had drained most of the water out by now, but there was still a stream circling the town. Noah and Beth sat on a fancy boat on the stream. In front of them was a small table with a plate of spaghetti.

"So, I was thinking," Beth said, "Jasmine might be a little scary right now, but I'll bet she's actually quite nice. Maybe you could—"

"Beth, can I ask you a favour?" Noah interrupted. "Just be quiet and enjoy the food."

On the edge of the stream, Cody smiled at them as he ate from a small takeout box. Further back, at the Hilltop of Shame, Chris was wrapping up.

"So we've got down from ten back to nine," he declared. "What new disaster do we have planned for our campers? Who will crumble first under the relentless challenges? Will Courtney or Jasmine either be able to thwart the other? All of this is coming up so keep watching Total…Drama…City!"


	18. Episode 17: Unholy Cow

"Welcome, wonderful viewers," Chris greeted. "Last week on Total Drama City we turned up the level of extreme. The final ten faced a flood and had to boat their way to a safe house. Cody, Noah, and Beth may have been the underdogs, but they managed to win a romantic dinner for Noah and Beth. I'd say that Courtney and Jasmine are bordering on insanity, but I have a feeling that they passed that border long ago. Of course neither of them could compare to the crazy Izzy. In the end, it was Beth's ex-boyfriend, Brady, who arrived last and had to go. Now that we're down to nine, who will the next contestant sent on the Deportation of Losers?"

Beth was visiting Noah again. The brainy boy had gotten used to being an ear for everyone's problems.

"I feel really bad about Brady," Beth said as she sat on a cushy seat. "After I helped get his new girlfriend voted off it's too bad that he had to leave so soon."

"But he forgave you, right?" Noah asked.

Beth nodded.

"And he's probably happy to see Katie again," Noah added.

"I know, I know, it still feels wrong, though," Beth exclaimed.

Noah sighed, "I can't help you with your problems if you are rejecting all positive thoughts. Yes, Brady is gone, but he's happy, he's with Katie, you'll see him soon."

"Yeah, I guess," Beth sighed without showing much happiness.

"Look at this way," Noah changed his tactic, "if you win you can invite them to your new resort. I'm sure they'd be very happy."

"You're right!" Beth exclaimed.

"I usually am," Noah remarked smugly. "It's called being smart."

Meanwhile, Justin was visiting Courtney.

"How is your 'no friends' policy treating you?" he mocked.

"You're one to talk you lying backstabber," Courtney snapped.

"You're forgetting, I'm still an immaculate beauty," Justin replied. "You…sadly can't say the same."

"Do you honestly believe that you still have any power of the girls here?" Courtney scoffed.

"Well, it seems to work on you," Justin pointed out. "You've been staring at me longingly since I got here, and you haven't shoved me out like I'm sure that you'd do with any other intruder."

"Get out," Courtney demanded.

"Yes, that's it," Justin laughed as he left.

Just as he left behind Courtney's voice he heard Chris's blaring voice demand, "All contestants report to the field for your next challenge."

He sighed and walked towards the field; he was soon joined by the eight other contestants. Chris stood with a large grin; behind him was a cow.

"Welcome, townsfolk, to today's disaster challenge," Chris announced.

"Uh, what's with the cow?" Courtney asked.

"Really, Courtney?" Chris scoffed. "After all this time, you still doubt that I'm going to explain all the details of the challenge? You think that I just put a cow here for you to look at, without any relevance to the challenge?"

"Sorry," huffed Courtney.

"But to answer your question, you will each be guarding a cow," Chris declared. "Today's disaster is an alien invasion. Aliens love to steal cows and today it's up to you to keep them safe. If your cow is imprisoned when the time is up; you will eliminated, no exceptions."

"You know, you saying things like, 'no exceptions' has really lost all meaning," Courtney pointed out.

"You know, your incessant whining isn't likely to make me care any more," Chris retorted.

The contestants spread out through the field to find each of their own cows. The animals all looked similar, chewing the grass and standing near a trough of water. Some of the contestants, like Beth and Ezekiel, were quite thrilled to be working with cows.

"Nice to meet you, eh," Ezekiel said to his cow.

"Hi, I'm Beth," Beth greeted happily as he patted her cow.

_Ezekiel's Confessional_

_I may not have been with other kids, eh, but I knew a lot of animals that lived around my home. I like to think that I get along with cows pretty good, eh._

_Beth's Confessional_

_Pigs may be favorite animals, but I love cows too. And I'm dedicated to making sure that no aliens abduct my new friend._

Many of the contestants had assumed an attack position. Cody was swinging a stick back and forth aggressively. Jasmine paced around her area, looking out for any sort of intruders.

Courtney stood in front cow defensively and declared, "No one is getting by me."

Justin looked much more laidback as he eyed his various rivals around him.

"Nothing gets past you, does it, Jas?" he said to Jasmine with a smile as he watched her pace anxiously.

"Shouldn't you be busy guarding your cow?" Jasmine asked.

"Ugh, I'm not getting anywhere near that disgusting animal," Justin remarked. "And Courtney's on the other side, and I'm definitely not getting anywhere near _that_ disgusting animal."

"Weren't you obsessed with impressing her at the start of the season?" Jasmine pointed out.

"Weren't you?" Justin retorted.

"Touché," Jasmine said with a smile.

Momma DJ just looked disappointedly as her cow.

"Really, you call yourself livestock?" she scoffed. "You've got no meat on you; I wouldn't even make hot dogs out of you."

The cow just looked at her quizzically. The first sign of extra-terrestrials came as a large green creature approached Izzy's cow.

"Whoa, look at that!" Cody gasped.

"And Izzy's nowhere in sight," Justin remarked. "Where did that girl get to?"

"It's her loss," Courtney said. "If she wants to go frolic in the fields then she can just set herself up to be eliminated."

The hulking creature arrived at the cow and grabbed its body. However, instead of pulling it just unzipped its costume. The creature was revealed to be Izzy.

"That's what you gotta be prepared for," Izzy declared to the cow. "Your performance was sloppy; if that was a real alien then you would be done for."

"Uh, Izzy, you're talking to a cow," Justin pointed out.

"What's wrong with that?" Izzy asked. "Zeke's doing it."

She gestured to Ezekiel who was in deep conversation with his cow.

"So I read this one book of aliens, eh," he explained to the cow. "It was pretty interesting, but I don't think it will help us now, eh."

Meanwhile Cody was swinging his stick in all directions. Whenever he heard any noise coming from a bush or tall grass, he would swing furiously.

"Wow, if I was an alien I'd sure be terrified of you," Noah remarked sarcastically.

Cody had just frozen in terror.

"What? You're acting like there's something behind me," Noah said.

Cody nodded. Noah turned around to see a green glob headed towards his cow. Noah just scoffed as he splashed some water onto it. The creature let out a high-pitched squeal and melted.

"I'd think that a geek like you would know that gelatinous aliens always have a fatal weakness to water," Noah said with a smug look at Cody.

"I knew that," Cody defended. "I was just…worried that you didn't know that."

"Sure," Noah replied skeptically.

After that all kinds of odd creatures started showing up. Some looked like humans, while others were more unusual. Courtney and Jasmine both held off strongly against the many assaults.

"No one's hurting Bethany, eh!" Ezekiel declared as he charged at the approaching aliens.

"Now you've named it?" Justin scoffed. "That is just wrong."

"Chris has really gone all out on special effects this time," Noah remarked as he remained mostly safe.

Eventually a hulking red creature marched towards Noah's cow.

"Now you're really in for it," Cody gasped at the creature continued to approach.

"Please, it doesn't take a genius-like me-to figure out that this guy's weakness is loud noises," Noah declared as he shook his cow's bell violently.

The monster immediately retreated.

"Stupid, predictable weaknesses," Chris grumbled as he watched from his control tower.

A group of different aliens were approaching Justin now. He just shot them a cocky smile.

"Now, fellows, you don't want to take my cow," Justin persuaded. "Wouldn't you rather take Jasmine's or Courtney's?"

The aliens huddled together and mumbled indistinctly. Then they broke apart and started targeting the two girls.

"Hey, that was totally uncalled for!" Jasmine snapped.

Courtney seemed unfazed as she slapped back the plethora of monsters surrounding her. Some of the contestants had still remained untargeted. Beth hugged to her cow defensively, yet nothing was coming near her. Cody swung his stick at every approaching butterfly, but he never faced off with any aliens. Momma DJ had set up a grill and was cooking some grass.

"After you try my recipe for grass you'll put a little meat on your bones," she guaranteed.

"Typically, people cook the cow, not cook for the cow," Chris sighed as he watched.

The first wave of the aliens seemed to die down, but Cody was still ready to fight. He noticed a bird flying over his field had dropped a feather in the water. His cow was just approaching for a drink.

"NOOO!" he cried in slow motion as he dived and knocked over the trough.

"Overreact much?" Noah scoffed.

"That water could have been poisoned," Cody declared. "The aliens could be trying anything."

"Whatever you say," Noah smirked.

There was silence for a bit as the nine contestants waited for the next attack. Justin shot a taunting smile at Jasmine and Courtney. Jasmine turned away from him abruptly, while Courtney just ignored him.

The next wave was a series of flying saucers. The ships each had a large clamp dangling down as they targeted the cows. Izzy's was the first to get taken she surprisingly did nothing to stop it. Beth's was taken next, however, she refused to let go of it. Similarily, when Courtney's was taken, she grabbed onto it.

"Hey, put that cow down right now; you do not want to mess with me!" she barked at the invader.

"Don't worry, Bethany, I'll protect you, eh," Ezekiel declared as he tossed rocks at the oncoming ships.

He managed to chase them away and keep his cow safe. Instead they targeted Momma DJ's cow. One ship dropped its clamp over the cow, however, when it tried to take off it couldn't move. No matter how hard it pulled, it was stuck in place.

"Ha, the miracles of the family recipe," Momma DJ laughed.

"Okay, how is that even possible?" Chris scoffed. "It should take a few days at the very least for a cow to gain weight."

The ships that had managed to snag a cow were headed for a large grey box over in the hills. Izzy's cow was dropped in the box, and Beth with her cow went next. Courtney had significantly slowed down her captor by kicking, pulling, and doing whatever she could to cause problems.

"I guess it's all over for us," Beth sighed as she landed in the large sterile room.

"I wouldn't say that," said Izzy's cow as it stood up.

Beth just stared in shock as the cow unzipped its costume. Izzy leapt out with a smile.

"Izzy?" Beth gasped. "But if you're here then…"

What looked like Izzy was still in the field happily eating the grass.

"Um, Chef, have you noticed Izzy acting a little strangely?" Chris asked.

"No," the large man replied. "She's always like that."

Back in the box, the two girls were trying to find a way out. Izzy splattered on the ground after a failed attempt to climb out.

"'Kay, that's not going to work," Izzy sighed as she rubbed her head. "The walls are too smooth."

Beth looked hopefully at Izzy as the redhead tried to come up with a new scheme.

"Well, if you can't go over it, you have to go through it," Izzy declared.

"But Izzy, we'd need something explosive to get through these walls," Beth pointed out.

"Yes…or something Explosivo," Izzy declared deviously.

Back outside, Courtney had crawled on top of the saucers. The ship was swinging in all directions wildly as she delivered as much damage as possible. Her cow mooed uncomfortably.

"Oh, shut up!" Courtney snapped. "I'm going as fast as I can."

The six who were still safe were mostly eyeing each other carefully. Justin smiled as Jasmine avoided making eye contact with him.

"I don't mind if you want to look at me," Justin said. "It's actually very common that girls can't resist me."

"You are so full of yourself," Jasmine replied irritated.

"Yes, I am," Justin said. "And that's because I'm irresistible to girls like you."

Noah meanwhile was taking some enjoyment in Cody's paranoia.

"Doesn't that cloud look like a spaceship?" he said as he pointed to the sky.

Cody immediately faced the cloud nervously as he clutched his stick.

"Or what about that flower over there? It seems mighty suspicious if you ask me," Noah continued.

Cody quickly ran over to the flower and began stomping on it. Meanwhile, Momma DJ was still feeding her cow. The animal was getting very full, but she still made it eat.

"I prepared a five course meal for you and you're going to finish it," she declared.

The cow nodded submissively and kept eating. Eventually the third wave of invaders arrived. This group contained a variety of different types. Jasmine, Cody, and Ezekiel all returned to the battle positions. Justin, Noah, and Momma DJ remained calm. A team of large frog creatures had targeted Noah.

"What's their secret weakness?" Cody challenged.

"Too easy; the common cold," Noah answered; he then faced the creatures and said, "Cough, cough, I think I'm coming down with the common cold."

The frog creatures immediately retreated. Noah shot a smug grin at Cody. A group of towering, humanoid creatures were approaching Momma DJ's cow. The cow was obese now, though, and the three aliens could not get the cow to budge no matter how much they pushed and shoved. It seemed unlikely if even the cow could move itself. Ezekiel was thrown off guard as a swift truck drove up next to his cow. A pair of robotic looking aliens exited and forced the cow into the truck.

"Hey, nobody treats Bethany like that, eh!" Ezekiel shouted.

However, the truck took off before he could do anything to stop them. He immediately chased after it frantically.

"Well, things seem to be going to plan," Chris muttered as he watched the action. "If only we hadn't made the alien weaknesses so obvious…but I guess a few things are expected to go a little off—"

He was cut off as he heard a loud explosion from the grey box.

"What was that!" he cried in shock.

Izzy had managed to blow a hole through the wall.

"Wow, Izzy, we didn't even have anything explosive in the room," Beth exclaimed.

"Explosivo always finds a way," Izzy declared.

The two girls guided the cow through the hole and found themselves in a futuristic corridor.

"Chris seems to have put a lot of work into this," Beth commented. "Especially considering how I don't think anyone was supposed to even get into here."

The girls wandered through the long hallway as the cow trailed behind them. No exit was in the immediate area. Back at the field, Noah was still watching Cody smugly.

"You know, come to think of it, I don't recall any movies where the alien's weakness was a stick," Noah pointed out.

"You know what really matters?" Cody declared as he puffed out his chest. "That I'm ready for anything and nothing is getting the drop on me."

Just as he spoke the ground beneath him and his cow gave him. He was sucked through a wide pipe that was led towards the hills.

"Saw it coming," Noah remarked as he shook his head.

Courtney had made progress with her struggle. She was realizing that she could guide the saucer's direction by putting her weight at a different angle.

"Okay, it's kinda like surfing," she remarked. "Problem is I don't surf."

The saucer dipped and swerved in different angles and directions as Courtney tried to move it back to the field.

"Left, left!" she shouted as she kicked the right of the ship.

The ship just started to spiral downward.

"No, no!" she yelled. "Go up!"

She shoved on the dented metal. The saucer hovered above the ground as her cow scrape through the dirt. Courtney started to kick at the bottom of the ship. It started to emit an aggressive hum, but it eventually pulled up.

"Okay, now we're getting somewhere," Courtney sighed. "All we have to do now is head down over there."

She pushed the ship in the direction back to the field. The craft took a diagonally downward trajectory as he headed in the direction.

"This is good," Courtney said. "We just need to—not hit that truck!"

She was headed directly for a speeding truck. She desperately tried to pull up again, but her ship just sputtered weakly. She hit the vehicle head on and came crashing to the ground. Her cow got a softer landing and was happy to eat some more grass.

"Bethany, you're safe!" Ezekiel exclaimed.

Courtney just moaned as she rubbed her head in pain.

"Well, that was fun," Chris remarked from the tower. "And how are our prisoners doing?"

Chef looked at his screen and answered, "They've made it into that hallway that you said nobody would ever find."

"Right, I knew I had that built that for a reason," Chris exclaimed.

The girls had just arrived at a large room. The room was full over futuristic doors, but Beth spotted one that was marked 'Exit.'

"There it is!" she exclaimed.

Izzy ran forward while Beth guided her cow to follow. They were stopped, however, when a behemoth of a robot dropped in front of them. It had six arms, each with a weapon of destruction as its hand. It towered over the girls and looked down at them menacingly.

"Seriously, how much did Chris spend on this challenge?" Beth exclaimed.

"Explosivo can take him down," Izzy declared intensely. "Explosivo just needs to find his opening, and then things go boom."

Before Izzy-or Explosivo-could get to work however, something came rolling out of a pipe above the robot. A cow crashed into its head. Cody fell out clumsily after. The robotic giant leaned forward, then came crashing down to the ground. Izzy dived out the way, and Beth pushed her cow to the side. Cody and his cow were thrown to the ground painfully.

"Let's get out of here!" Izzy shouted as she headed for the exit door.

Beth followed after her with her cow. Cody was desperately trying to get his cow to follow them. His cow, however, was quite dizzy from the fall and was in no hurry.

"C'mon, c'mon, let's go," Cody urged.

His cow started to make slow progress towards the door. Izzy and Beth were already out of sight and far ahead of him. Cody shoved his cow towards the exit in annoyance.

"And times up," Chris declared as he entered the room. "Cody, you lose."

"What? But…but," he protested.

"Sorry, that's the rules, and I can't change them," Chris said unsympathetically.

"Yes, you can, you do all the time," Cody pointed out.

"Okay, that's the rules, and I don't feel like changing them," Chris corrected himself. "I'm afraid you'll be taking the Deportation of Losers today."

Cody exited in defeat. Outside some of the contestants were celebrating victory. However, Cody's friends immediately went to comfort him as he approached.

"I'm so sorry, Cody," Beth said.

"Izzy should have tried harder to save her friend," Izzy sighed.

Ezekiel didn't say anything, but he looked like he was ready to cry. Cody grabbed his hand and smiled at him.

"Thanks guys," Cody said to his friends. "I hope you all still do your best."

He then made eye contact with Ezekiel and whispered, "Especially you."

Ezekiel smiled at his friend and the two embraced. Meanwhile, Jasmine was proudly boasting how she had remained safe throughout the challenge. Justin just continued to smile mockingly at her. Courtney was too concerned with nursing her head to boast. Momma DJ was patting her cow on the head affectionately.

"We'll make a Christmas dinner out of you yet," she declared.

The cow looked at her in confusion, then shook its head. Noah was watching the crowd around Cody curiously. Soon, however, the helicopter arrived and it was time for Cody to leave. He smiled at all of his friends then climbed up the ladder. Once he had gone, the contestants returned to their homes. Noah followed Beth.

"Beth, I was hoping to talk to you," he said to her as she let him into her house.

As he sat down he said, "I've been listening to all of your many issues; I was wondering if you could return the favor."

"What's on your mind?" Beth asked as she sat down with him.

"Well, you're friends with pretty much everyone," Noah said. "How do you do that? I can't stand people."

"There's good in everyone," Beth said; thinking of Courtney she added, "Almost everyone. You need to see it and you'll enjoy making friends much more."

"But how do I do that?" Noah asked.

"First off, try smiling," Beth suggested.

Noah smiled awkwardly. Beth smiled more sincerely at him as she took his hand. Noah's smile transformed into a small, but true grin.

Outside, Chris was wrapping up.

"Wasn't that just a super episode?" he said. "You would not believe how much time and money went into it, so you had better have enjoyed it. And we've still got a vast line of challenges set up for these loser—I mean contestants. Will scheming be the key to victory for Justin or Courtney? Or will just being Little Miss Nice Guy be enough to get Beth to the finish line? Anything can happen in the next several weeks so be sure to come back for the next episode of Total…Drama…City!"

_Author's Note: Like I said before, with classes back these will take a little longer to write. Depending on how I'm feeling maybe there'll be one chapter per week. Also I'm sorry for anyone who liked Cody; trust me, at this point all eliminations are difficult._


	19. Episode 18: Snow Day

_Author's Note: So in case you haven't seen it yet, I've started another series called Total Drama Roadtrip. It's not related to this series, and is another possibility for what season 4 could be like. I know that juggling two stories isn't the best idea, but I'm finding it harder to get motivation to write Total Drama City. I thought that if I had another story to write it might come easier. So keep watching for both of them._

"What do you mean my idea is unfeasible?" Chris shouted into his cellphone. "Yes, I am aware of the laws of nature, but that doesn't mean that controlling the weather is impossible. Okay, fine, you know what? I'm going to go on eBay and by myself a weather machine. That's right, they exist. And I'm going to use it, and you can't stop me. Good."

He then turned to the audience and smiled as he said, "Sorry about that, the network seem to think that my ideas 'won't work out,' but I'll show them. Anyways, last week the nine contestants had to guard their cows from alien abductions. Izzy, as usual, was making everything crazy, but in the end Cody wasn't able to make it. Now we're down to eight…and by the end of today we'll be down by one more."

The contestants each woke to a surprise. Snow had piled up completely blocking their doors and windows.

"Oh no, this doesn't look good," Beth mumbled.

"Oh, how creative," Noah scoffed as he kicked at the snow.

"Hooray, snow!" Izzy cheered as she immediately started burrowing through the snow with her bare hands.

The rest of the contestants soon noticed that Chris had left them a tape and a player. They each pushed play and heard Chris's voice explain the challenge.

"Hello, townsfolk, as I'm sure you've noticed, your fair city has been hit with a killer blizzard," the tape said. "However, there is a cabin just south of the town that is safe. You need to make your way through the icy weather and arrive at the cabin. The last one to arrive will be going home. Have fun!"

Courtney immediately began clawing at the snow, but she found that she was making little progress.

"I'm going to need a shovel," she decided.

Many of the other contestants had come to the same conclusion. They searched their houses for a shovel or anything that could be used. Soon Courtney, Jasmine, Beth, and Ezekiel were all shovelling their way out vigorously. Noah was shovelling too, but not vigorously. Justin just glanced at the snow.

"To melt it, I'll need something hot," he mused. "Something like…me."

He pulled off his shirt and grinned. The snow immediately began to melt around him. Meanwhile, Momma DJ had found a different tool. She had a hammer and a saw. She used the tools to carve herself a passage through the snow.

Justin was the first one out and he soon noticed that it was still violently snowing all around him. He quickly put his shirt back on, but it was still freezing. He could barely see what was in front of him. He carefully took a few steps forward. Around him, Jasmine and Courtney were both rapidly digging their way out. As soon as Jasmine could get free she burst forward. Courtney took a bit of time to get her bearings together. As Jasmine ran out into the freezing weather she was quickly spotted by Justin.

"Hello, Jasmine, you look a little chilly," he said trying to remain suave despite the snow. "Maybe you should stick with me to keep you warm."

"Ha, you wish," Jasmine spat. "I'm not letting you get near me. If I do, you'll just find some way to take advantage of me."

"You flatter yourself, Jasmine," Justin replied. "There's nothing really to take advantage of."

Jasmine just scoffed and marched off in the opposite direction. Justin shook his head at her and walked south. Courtney spotted him and followed after him. Meanwhile, Beth had managed to dig herself out. She glanced around at the violent snow and shivered.

"Noah, will probably need my help," she muttered. "Let's see, his house was…over there."

She then trudged through the snow towards Noah's home.

_Beth's Confessional_

_Noah isn't the most physically adept contestants. I'm not either, but I do have a bit of experience with snow and blizzards. I think that as a good friend I need to help him out._

Ezekiel next made his way out of his house and into the icy storm. He clumsily took a few steps into the snow. He found himself sinking several times and his very not snowproof pants had gotten quite wet. After he had walked forward for a bit he realized that he couldn't see anything but snow.

"Ah gee, which way is south?" he murmured as he looked around.

Suddenly something grabbed his leg. Before he could even scream he was sucked through the snow and into a tunnel.

"Ah, just the Zeke I was looking for," Izzy exclaimed as he pulled Ezekiel into her tunnel.

"Izzy, what are you doing, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"I'm digging our way to victory," Izzy declared.

"I see," Ezekiel said nervously as he tapped the snow tunnel. "Is this safe? What if it collapsed, eh?"

"What if?" Izzy laughed. "What if Godzilla showed up and decided to turn us into lunch?"

_Chris's Confessional_

_Note to self: See if Godzilla is available to help out with our next challenge._

Beth managed to keep her sense of direction as she made her way carefully, but surely, to Noah's house. She eventually spotted his roof and began to dig downwards. As she expected, she would Noah weakly shovelling his way out.

"Beth, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm helping you out," Beth explained. "And you obviously need it."

Before Noah could protest, Beth grabbed him and pulled him out into the snow. He immediately began shivering.

"Let's go," Beth exclaimed. "We're already behind."

"I'm…g-g-going as…f-f-fast as I…c-c-can," Noah worked out as he took baby steps forward.

Beth grabbed his hand again and began pulling him forward. They didn't speak, but it was mostly because Noah couldn't say much when his teeth wouldn't stop chattering. As they climbed over a hill of snow they suddenly found themselves falling into a hole. They collided with each other a rolled down into the gap. Beth shook herself off and looked around. Noah looked like he might freeze from all the snow on him.

"We're in some sort of path," Beth observed.

It was true, someone had carved out a deep trench through the snow. That someone, Momma DJ, was ahead of the two and was working rapidly with her saw and hammer at constructing her road.

"Well, I guess we might as well make the best of this," Beth said. "After all, we're a lot more protected from the snow here."

"That's…g-g-good," Noah chattered.

Further away from the town, Justin had taken the lead, but Courtney was right behind him.

"I know you're there, Courtney," Justin said without turning around.

Courtney said nothing.

"Have you finally figured out that you need me to survive?" Justin continued.

"Absolutely not," Courtney protested as she stepped forward. "I am a CIT, I know exactly what I'm doing."

"Then why don't you just go ahead?" Justin challenged. "I'll wait here."

Courtney walked forward, but soon stopped.

"It's just that…well, what if it turns out…I mean, there's a chance that…" she stammered.

"Are you trying to say that you might be wrong?" Justin asked.

"Look, why are you playing around like this?" Courtney snapped. "The fact is that either one of us could get lost. But there's a bit chance of surviving if we stick together."

"Whatever you say, Courtney," Justin replied.

_Justin's Confessional_

_All that drama with Courtney and Gwen really shook me up a bit, but now I'm back on track. Courtney and everyone else on this show are just pawns in my scheme to take me to victory._

_Courtney's Confessional_

_Okay, so I lost my cool a little bit with Justin. It's just that, I have come so far and it's getting harder and harder to not get eliminated. I need Justin on my side. I'm not saying that I was wrong before, I'm just saying that…I wasn't completely right._

Meanwhile, in another area, Jasmine was wandering through the endless snow. She could see no signs of anything around her but snow. She eventually collapsed to the ground.

"Is this the end of Jasmine?" she said dramatically. "After facing so many adversaries , it is the greatest fighter of all that takes me down, Mother Nature. You play a hard game, you goddess, you, yet in the end no one wins. For I can feel my soul of burning passion coming to its flickering end."

She dropped down into the snow and declared, "Alas, these are my last words. Full of clichés and nonsensical comparisons. And there's no one around to hear them. Oh, the irony."

Underneath everyone, Izzy was still digging frivolously. Ezekiel followed behind her nervously as she shot snow in all directions. Suddenly the snow beneath them gave way. They slid into an icy cavern.

"Whoa, where are we?" Izzy gasped.

"I think this is part of the sewers, eh," Ezekiel concluded.

With a low rumble, the rest of the snow began to collapse in on itself. The tunnel was destroyed and their way out of was blocked. Izzy gasped and immediately began clawing at the snow. Ezekiel squinted his eyes and tried to find a way out. However this part of the underground had been abandoned and had fallen apart. There was no way out.

"Izzy will get us out of here. Izzy will get us out of here," Izzy chanted frantically.

Back on the surface, Justin and Courtney continued to walk together.

"So tell me, Courtney, what do you plan do with your personal resort if you win?" Justin asked.

"Oh what are you, an interviewer?" Courtney snapped.

"I'm just curious," Justin replied. "When you trudging through a relentless snow storm a little conversation to take your mind off of it doesn't hurt."

"Well, I guess I'd just take some time to relax," Courtney answered. "I've been stuck doing something or another for the past couple of years. If I finally won, I guess I'd take a break from all of this. Oh, and of course I'd bring Duncan here from time to time."

"You really think that he still loves you?" Justin asked. "After everything you've put him through."

Courtney normally would have replied angrily, yet the snow had left her tired.

"I know that Duncan loves me," Courtney answered. "We have a connection that this stupid show can't ever destroy."

"That's very confident of you," Justin replied slightly skeptically.

"Do you believe in true love?" Courtney asked.

"I did, but not lately," Justin replied bitterly.

From then on they were silent. However, Jasmine had heard them. She pulled herself out of the snow and headed towards where she had heard their voices.

"Oh no, I can't die with that bossy brat thinking she won," Jasmine declared. "I'll get the best of her."

She looked around for anything she could use. All she saw was snow.

"Well, I can see I have a lot of options here," she remarked sarcastically as she began packing some of the snow together.

Back underground, Izzy and Ezekiel hadn't made much progress. Izzy had taken to ramming her body against the wall of snow.

"Izzy, I think you'd better stuck before you hurt yourself, eh," Ezekiel cautioned.

"We're stuck down here and it's all my fault," Izzy sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

"Hey, don't blame yourself," Ezekiel tried to comfort her.

"But it's true," Izzy sighed. "I'm always acting without thinking; I feel like I'm invincible, then…something like this happens. I don't even have the energy to speak in third person."

Back on the surface, Courtney had spotted something in the distance.

"I think I see the cabin," Courtney exclaimed as she pointed.

Justin looked too and nodded in agreement.

"Not so fast you two," Jasmine called from on top of a hill.

"What was that?" Courtney gasped as she looked around the blur of snow.

She turned to where Jasmine had spoken just in time to be bowled over by a giant snowball. She grabbed onto Justin's arm, but only managed to pull him in too. Soon they were both rolling through the snow inside of Jasmine's massive snowball. They came crashing into a trench where they fell out.

"At least I landed on something soft," Courtney moaned.

"Get off of me," Momma DJ ordered.

Courtney immediately jumped out and found that she and Justin were in some sort of trail.

"Look at what you did to my road, it's all blocked off me," Momma DJ complained.

"Who cares? We need to keep moving," Courtney declared. "Get back to work!"

"Bossy kids," Momma DJ grumbled as she got back to building her road.

Behind the blockage, Beth and Noah had arrived.

"Oh no, it stops here!" Beth exclaimed. "What are we going to do?"

"I guess we'll have to dig our way out," Noah declared.

"With our hands?" Beth asked.

"No, with this," Noah said as he held up the shovel that he had somehow kept with him.

_Noah's Confessional_

_Beth really needs me to survive in this show. She's no Lindsay, but she's still not the brightest bulb. Luckily she has a friend like me who uses his head._

"We're going to die," Izzy moaned as she slumped down on the ground. "No one can save us now."

"Izzy, you have to stop saying that," Ezekiel insisted. "You can do anything, eh. I mean, you never stay eliminated for long, you can take on a bear, you can make things explode out of nothing. Someone as special as you isn't going to just give up underneath an impregnable sheet of snow."

"You really think so?" Izzy gasped.

Ezekiel nodded. Izzy happily kissed him.

"Izzy is back on the job," she declared.

She grabbed Ezekiel and began claw through the snow again. This time she managed to dig a hole and pulled the two of the up towards the surface. Chris waited in his cabin with a cup of hot cocoa and a roaring fire at his feet. The first person to arrive was a frantic Jasmine.

"Did…I…win?" she wheezed.

"Let me think," Chris said. "Um…well, I guess you could say…yes."

Jasmine collapsed on the floor in relief. Back in the handmade road, Momma DJ was carefully carving out the path to the cabin.

"Come on, pick up the pace, you old bat," Courtney snapped.

"Like all arts, construction requires a certain type of pride," Momma DJ declared. "I can't leave with an imperfect road."

"Do I need to remind you that we're in a contest!" Courtney shouted.

"Maybe I can help out," Justin declared as he pulled his shirt off.

Immediately a path began to melt in front of him.

"Ack, sloppy work," Momma DJ complained. "These walls would withstand the ravage of time."

Still she followed after the two teenagers. They were soon right in front of Chris's cabin. Before they could enter though, the ground started to shake beneath them. Izzy burst forward with Ezekiel being dragged behind her.

"And we have two more winners," Chris declared as Izzy and Ezekiel entered.

"Outta my way," Courtney ordered as she shoved Justin and Momma DJ aside.

Courtney barged into the room next, with her two companions following behind her.

"And you're all safe," Chris declared.

Jasmine had gotten comfortable on one of the seats by now, and the rest of the winners soon joined her. They had to wait a while longer, but eventually Noah entered with Beth following behind him.

"We made it!" Beth cheered.

"Correction: Noah made it," Chris pointed out. "Beth, you were the last one to arrive; so that means adios for you."

Beth sighed and looked at Noah.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for now," she said sadly. "I know you can win this if you try."

"So are you two, like, together now?" Chris asked.

"No, we're just friends," Noah answered.

"Ah, I should have known," Chris said. "You're still not over Cody."

Noah cringed then declared, "Fine if it'll kept you people off my back, yes, Beth and I are a couple now."

He pulled Beth close and kissed her. Beth smiled and giggled as they pulled apart. Noah even managed to smile too. This, however, caused Ezekiel to think of something.

"So, um, Izzy, that kiss…it wasn't like…that wasn't actually…eh," he stammered.

Izzy just cackled evilly.

_Ezekiel's Confessional_

_Izzy is actually a good friend, eh, but I still haven't forgotten how she treated me in season 4. I'm just hoping she doesn't go through that again, eh._

The contestants waved goodbye as Beth climbed up into the helicopter. Then Chris turned to Jasmine.

"So, to our lucky winner, I have a very fitting prize," he said. "A box of ice cream."

"Oh, the irony," she exclaimed dramatically as she feigned a faint.

"Hey, Chris, went will you be getting rid of this snow?" Courtney asked.

"Don't you know anything about the laws of nature, Courtney?" Chris scoffed. "I can't control the weather."

Courtney grumbled as she headed back to her house. However, Izzy looked quite happy to be frolicking in the snow. She dropped to the ground and began making snow angels, Ezekiel couldn't resist joining her. Noah watched, then shrugged and dropped down with them as well. Momma DJ had returned to her road and had gone back to work on improving it.

"Like I promised, we're now down to seven," Chris declared. "And relationships are still as shaky as ever. Do Noah and Beth really have something? Do Izzy and Ezekiel? And if they do, where does that leave Cody and Owen? The numbers keep getting smaller, but the drama keeps getting bigger, so keep watching."


	20. Episode 19: Trio of Terrors

_Author's Note: So, I came across a really awesome Total Drama fanfic that I think you should all read. It's called Total Drama Return and it's by TotalDramaGleek. It's really good and it's kinda similar to my first series, so if you liked that, you should really check it out. READ IT!_

"Welcome back to the thrilling series of Total Drama City," Chris announced. "We've hit the final seven; they've survived thanks to their brains, looks, cooking abilities, or by just sneaking back on after being eliminated. It's only going to get harder though. Last week we had a killer blizzard which led to some warming relationships being formed by Noah and Beth, and Izzy and Ezekiel. Tragically, Beth was pulled away from Noah as she was eliminated. Keep watching as the remaining seven are put through another awesome challenge."

It was a tense morning through the city. Everyone was alone in their homes this time. Many looked exhausted, but none more than Courtney and Jasmine. Courtney was slowly eating a bowl of oatmeal with her eyes half open. Jasmine was trying to come up with a new plan, yet she couldn't focus. Meanwhile, Justin was busy in the bathroom trying to make himself look as glamorous as possible.

They could feel that there would be a challenge today, and so they all waited in preparation. Ezekiel had taken to doing some warm-up stretches to get himself ready for the day. Momma DJ did what always helped her think, cook. However, the day went by and there was no sign of Chris.

"I cannot stand this anymore!" Courtney growled as she marched outside. "We've been waiting all day for Chris to say something like, 'Okay, townsfolk we've got a new challenge today.' But we've just wasted our whole day and—"

"Okay, townsfolk we've got a new challenge today," Chris's voice announced. "Meet me in the woods."

The contestants finally left their houses and made their way towards the woods. Izzy eagerly joined up with Ezekiel who smiled nervously at her. Courtney made sure to put herself ahead of everyone, while Jasmine followed behind her. Noah brought up the rear unenthusiastically.

"Welcome, campers," Chris greeted. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to say that. But I can today, because you'll be doing some camping."

He snapped his fingers and Chef emerged carrying various packs. He tossed one to each of the contestants.

"You'll all be spending the night camping out in the woods," Chris explained. "But that wouldn't be a disaster challenge by itself, so we've imported some old friends, Molotov the Bear and Sasquathanakwa. Plus, a new monstrosity, Fang the Two-Legged Shark."

"So, how exactly will this challenge work? "Jasmine asked. "It's not like someone can 'win' at camping."

"Thank you for asking," Chris exclaimed. "You will each be judged on your survival skills by yours truly, your strength against the wildlife by Chef, and your compassion to the wildlife by our guest judge…DJ!"

The large teen stepped out from the woods; he was followed by several bunnies, squirrels, and birds.

"He everyone," he said as he waved. "Hi Momma."

"Hey, he can't be a judge!" Courtney protested. "His mother is a contestant. It's totally not fair."

"No, Courtney, it is not," Chris replied. "Any other questions?"

No one said anything else.

"Wonderful," Chris exclaimed. "If you just walk straight ahead you'll find a clearing. You'll set up there, then you're on your own for the rest of the night. And remember the person who is given the lowest score by us judges will be eliminated in the morning."

The seven walked through the woods until they arrived at the clearing. The sun was already setting, so they immediately went to work on their tents. Some were making good progress like Ezekiel, Momma DJ, and Courtney. Others, like Jasmine, Noah, and Justin, were having difficulties.

"As a CIT, I have no trouble setting up tents," Courtney announced.

"Seriously, who _are _you talking to?" Noah asked as he struggled with his tent.

Izzy glanced at her pack thoughtfully. Then she grabbed it and started to climb up a tree.

"Izzy, what are you doing?" Ezekiel asked.

"Izzy feels safer in the trees," Izzy declared.

"Yeah, me too, eh," he said under his breath.

Jasmine was angrily trying to get her tent to stay in place, but her efforts for in vain.

"Oh Jasmine," Justin said as he came up behind her.

"I am not helping you," Jasmine declared without turning around. "As you can see, I'm having no better luck than you."

"Actually, I know how useless you are, I just wanted you to see how a champion like myself adapts," Justin remarked.

He then approached Ezekiel who had finished setting up a sturdy tent.

"Hi, Zeke, that's a really nice tent," Justin said.

"Uh, thanks," Ezekiel said as he turned around.

Justin shot him a sexy smile as he continued, "Sadly, I'm not as skilled as you are. Perhaps you could help me."

"Sure," Ezekiel answered completely entranced by Justin's beauty.

"Can't you see that he's using you?" Jasmine shouted.

But Ezekiel was fully focused on Justin. He walked over to Justin's poorly made tent and began fixing it up.

"Okay, fine, I can take advantage of the kindness of others too," Jasmine declared.

She then searched through the various contestants. She decided on Momma DJ.

"Oh, hi there, Mrs. DJ, that's a nice tent," Jasmine praised.

Momma DJ looked unconvinced.

"I really mean it," Jasmine insisted. "It takes a real craftsperson like you to make a tent look so majestic. I bet the inside is even nicer. Mind if I take a look?"

Momma DJ eventually cracked a smile and said, "Come on in, dearie."

Jasmine's jaw dropped when she entered. It was like she was in an actual kitchen.

"Wow," was all she could say at first.

She wandered around as she looked at all the various appliances. There were seats, tables and candles.

"So, can you actually cook with these?" she asked.

"Of course," Momma DJ answered. "And I never go anywhere without a few essential ingredients. Sit down and I'll make you my famous potato stew."

Jasmine silently cheered to herself. Outside, the others were finishing up their tents. Justin, Ezekiel, and Courtney all had decent tents, while Noah's was tiny and looked like it would collapse with the slightest breeze. Up in the trees, Izzy had spread out her canvas which was being held in place by several ropes.

In Chris's house, the host watched them on TV and asked, "So, what do you guys think so far?"

"I love my Momma," DJ exclaimed. "She's so resourceful."

"Ha, that's not being resourceful," Chef challenged. "It's being inconsiderate of the basics of camping."

"Okay, well they're both good qualities if you ask me," Chris exclaimed. "But let's keep watching, the rest will be needing food soon."

"So, what are you going to do for food?" Justin asked as many of their stomachs growled.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you uncoordinated, but I saw a river around here," Courtney declared. "And fishing is just one of the many skills that made me such a versatile CIT."

"That's a good idea, eh," Ezekiel agreed. "I'll go too."

"And so will I," Justin added. "But you'll have to help me out, Zeke. I actually don't have much experience with fishing."

"Well, you can all act like a bunch of savage animals," Noah scoffed, "but I happen to know all about which fruits and berries are edible in this area."

He went off deeper into the woods, while the rest headed towards the river. Izzy just clambered through the trees mischievously. Like Courtney said, there was a river nearby and it was full of fish.

"Since we don't have any equipment, we'll have to look for a sharp stick, eh," Ezekiel explained to Justin.

"Well, I'd like to help with that," Justin said, "but I'm just afraid that I might get dirt on my beautiful skin. You understand, right?"

Ezekiel was put under his spell again and nodded.

_Justin's Confessional_

_I don't know why I didn't think of using Ezekiel earlier; he's easier to manipulate than most girls. _

_Ezekiel's Confessional_

_I wonder if Justin is using me, eh…Nah, he's too beautiful to be evil, eh._

Noah smiled to himself as he found a bountiful patch of berries. He began to pick them, but froze when he heard a sound behind him. He nervously turned around, but didn't see anything.

"What did Chris say? A bear, a sasquatch and a shark?" he murmured to himself.

He slowly made his way back to the clearing. However his screamed in terror as something grabbed onto his leg.

"Surprise!" Izzy laughed as she jumped out of the bush.

"Izzy, don't do that!" Noah snapped. "Look, you made me throw my berries all over the place."

"You should have seen the look on your face," Izzy just cackled.

Back at the tents, Momma DJ had prepared various meals with her many appliances. Jasmine was happily enjoying the smorgasbord.

"So, what's it like being the mother to someone like DJ?" Jasmine asked.

"Oh, I've got this story that you just have to hear," Momma DJ exclaimed eagerly. "When DJ was just a boy he had this odd habit of always…"

Back in Chris's house, DJ snapped, "Hey, she can't reveal my childhood secrets on international television."

"Yes, it's too bad we can't dock her any points for it," Chris mocked. "But seriously, any thoughts on things so far?"

"That Noah kid is such a wuss," Chef commented. "Berries are no meal for a real man."

"But he's not hurting any wild creatures," DJ pointed out. "And there _are_ points for that."

"Actually, if you look here, I don't think anyone is successfully hurting the wildlife," Chris pointed out.

He was referring to Courtney and Ezekiel who were jabbing sharpened sticks into the river. Neither of them were catching any fish.

"You guys are just scaring away all the fish," Courtney said. "I'm going over there, and I'll have a feast in no time."

Ezekiel just kept his focus on trying to spear a fish where he was.

"Maybe I can make myself useful," Justin suggested. "After all, my good looks aren't lost on animals."

He looked down at the fish and said, "Excuse me, nice fishies, do you think you could stop moving so my friend could spear you?"

However, since the fish were under water, Justin's face was blurred and looked more monstrous than handsome.

"Sorry, no luck," he sighed.

Courtney also wasn't finding any success, even in her new location.

"Come on you stupid fish," she growled. "Just let me catch you."

In anger she tossed her spear away into the woods. She soon heard an annoyed growl.

"Great, now DJ will blame me for endangering the wildlife," she scoffed.

However, she immediately switched from anger to fear when she saw a furious, brown bear emerge from the bushes. It held her stick in its paws, then it snapped it.

"Uh, hi," Courtney said nervously. "Sorry about that."

The bear took one step towards Courtney, then she screamed and ran in the other direction.

"A bear!" Justin gasped. "What do we do?"

"Get out of here!" Ezekiel answered.

The two carefully, but quickly, made their way back in the direction of the tents. They both sighed in relief when they arrived back safely. Courtney could not do the same. Molotov had decided to chase after her, so she had to keep running frantically through the woods.

"So, should we keep looking for food, eh?" Ezekiel asked as he returned to his tent.

"Are you crazy? I'm not going back out there," Justin exclaimed. "I can do without dinner for one night."

The sun had practically vanished now. Justin and Ezekiel crawled into their tents and wrapped themselves in sleeping bags. Noah, meanwhile, was still scouting for fruit. He had amassed a large collection by now and was ready to head back. He stopped when he heard the sound of something approaching from the darkness.

"Izzy, is that you?" he asked with a hint of uncertainty. "I don't want to play any of your games. Let's just go back."

He wasn't talking to Izzy. The hulking Sasqwatchanakwa trampled through the shrubs menacingly.

"Uh-oh," Noah breathed as he looked at the large, apelike creature.

The two just stared at each other for a while. Noah's eyes were full of terror, while the Sasquatchanakwa looked like he was eyeing his next meal.

"Surprise!" Izzy cried as she dived down from the trees and onto the creature.

She covered his eyes and cackled, "Guess who."

The Sasquatch began to shake back and forth angrily, but Izzy clung on. Noah took this chance to make a run for it back to the clearing. When he arrived he was breathing heavily. He had only managed to keep a small clump of berries.

"Looks like I'll be having a light dinner tonight," he sighed as he popped them into his mouth.

He then crawled into his tent. It was a tight fit, though, since it was close to caving in on itself. He grumbled to himself as he tried to get comfortable in his sleeping bag.

"So, we've seen Molotov and Sasquatchanakwa," Chris said from his house. "Who do you think that the encounters went?"

"Izzy went way overboard by attacking that poor Sasquatch," DJ declared. "He was just minding his own business."

"What screen were you watching? He was going to eat that skinny kid; not that he didn't deserve it," Chef argued.

"He would have been fine," DJ protested. "If you look a fierce animal in the eyes they'll always back down."

"That might be true for bunnies and such, but I don't think Sasquatchankwa was considering backing down," Chris added. "Let's keep watching, we still haven't seen Fang yet."

Courtney was ready to collapse, but she kept running from the bear. She cried out as she found that the ground in front of her was starting to dip. She couldn't react quick enough and ended up stumbling down into a ditch. She shook herself off and realized that she was actually looking at the mouth to a cave. She glanced around and could barely see anything but darkness.

"Great, looks like I'm spending the night in a cave," she grumbled as she crawled into the cave. "I bet the others are laughing about me right now."

Many of the others were far from a laughing mood, though. Noah shivered as a cold breeze blew through his tattered tent. Ezekiel and Justin both felt their stomachs crying out for food. Only Jasmine and Momma DJ seemed content. Jasmine had gone to sleep on a comfy chair, while Momma DJ was finishing up her cooking. She grabbed many of the leftovers and tossed them outside; then prepared to go to sleep herself.

Meanwhile, the Sasquatchanakwa was now trying to escape from Izzy. He bolted through the forest, but she chased after him by swinging between trees.

"Now Izzy's got you," she cried.

_Izzy's Confessional_

_I think it's time I put my rivalry with Molotov behind me. It was fun, but the Sasquatchanakwa is a real challenge._

_Sasquatchanakwa's Confessional_

_Ooh oh ah aah eeh ee grrr grar oh arg_

_Translation: I can't believe that McClean guy was cruel enough to unleash such a vicious creature on us._

Fang the Shark crept through the forest predatorily. He could smell the scent of leftovers. He followed the scent to a clearing in the woods. As he searched for the food, he ended up knocking over a poorly set tent.

"Oh this is just great," Noah moaned for inside. "Which one of you—Shark!"

His cry caused all the others to awake with shock. Jasmine leapt up dramatically, but ended up knocking over one of the candles. Everything in the tent was immediately consumed in fire.

"That's not good," Momma DJ cried as they ran from the fire.

They ended up running into the shark. Fang looked down at Jasmine and she screamed. Then she and Momma DJ ran as fast as they could away from the mutated fish. The fire continued to spread, but Ezekiel, Justin, and Noah were currently focused on the angry shark that was approaching them.

"What do we do?" Justin cried.

"I've got an idea," Ezekiel exclaimed as he reached into his hoodie.

He pulled out a bow and arrow.

"Whoa, you keep that with you?" Justin gasped.

"For emergencies, eh," Ezekiel shrugged.

He then took aim and fired up into the trees. He hit a robe and Izzy's canvas came sailing down. It covered up the confused shark that began struggling awkwardly.

"Good work!" Justin cheered.

"Yeah, now we just have to worry about the raging fire," Noah pointed out.

At Chris's house, Chris commented, "Wow, I didn't know Ezekiel had that in him, but that stunt will earn him some points."

"He's smarter than that drama queen," Chef grunted. "Knocking over a candle inside a tent? Pathetic."

"But let's not forget who left the candle there, and lured the shark with her food," Chris replied. "A certain someone's mother."

"It was an honest mistake," DJ defended.

"I don't know," Chris said mockingly. "That's two pretty general rules that she broke. But there's still time for anything to change though."

Courtney was very uncomfortable as she tossed and turned in the cave. She was far from getting any sleep. However, she immediately froze when she heard something entering the cave. She reached out for anything and grabbed onto a rock. Carefully she pulled herself up and wielded the rock threateningly. When the shadowy figure got closer she slammed the rock on its head. The creature moaned in pain before it collapsed.

"Ha, take that, bear," Courtney cheered as she realized what it was that she had knocked out.

She started to a victory dance then the bear started to move again. She immediately stopped and tried to think of her next step. She carefully dragged the bear outside. She placed him against a tree and used a nearby vine to tie him to it. When the bear awoke he found that he couldn't move. He struggled and growled at Courtney who just smiled smugly at him.

"Ha, you won't be going anywhere," she declared. "As a CIT, tying knots is one of my chief areas of expertise."

She then returned to the cave proudly as she tried to get some sleep. Meanwhile, Sasquatchankwa thought that he had finally escaped Izzy. He leaned against a tree and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Guess again!" Izzy cackled from the trees.

She grabbed a vine and revealed that she had built an elaborate trap. Before the beast could make a run for it, he was enveloped in a net of vines.

"Nobody escapes Izzy," the crazy girl laughed. "Now I'm going to sleep. Goodnight!"

She collapsed right on the branch and was soon snoring. Sasquatchanakwa moaned in annoyance. If Izzy had turned around, she would have seen a growing orange glow. The fire was spreading with incredible speed and the contestants could only stare at it in terror.

"Okay, okay I've got an idea," Noah announced nervously. "It just might be crazy enough for this kind of crazy situation. I'll need fish and someone to get that shark to follow us."

Jasmine headed for the river while Ezekiel and Justin approached the still struggling Fang.

"Over here sharky sharky," Ezekiel beckoned.

"Follow the sweet sound of my voice," Justin offered.

The shark charged at them angrily. At the river, Jasmine grabbed a stick and was stabbing frantically at the fish. When she pulled it up she was surprised to see that she had caught several.

"Great," Noah exclaimed. "Now you need to leave a trail of them back to the fire."

Jasmine looked confused, but followed his orders anyway. Once Fang had caught up with them he immediately smelled the fish. He eagerly tore through the canvas and began chomping at the ground. He followed the path all the way to the clearing.

"Come on, work, work," Noah chanted under his breath.

When Fang was finished he had created a trench in the ground that led directly to the fire. Water from the river began flowing through the trench and was soon splashing over the fire.

"Yes," Noah exclaimed.

Slowly more and more water began to fill up the area. The fire began to shrink and all the burning materials were extinguished. Once the core of the fire had been put out the rest of it began to burn itself.

"I cannot believe that worked," Noah sighed.

Fang rubbed his stomach in satisfaction, then eyed the contestants. He decided that he was full and walked back to the river. Soon the five contestants returned to the clearing; everything was completely burned. None of the tents remained and the trees, grass, and other plants in the vicinity was ruined.

"Well, now what?" Jasmine asked.

"I guess we just head back to our houses," Justin suggested. "I mean, Chris can eliminate all of us."

"Oh, I wish I could, you bunch of quitters," Chris growled as he watched the screen. "But that wouldn't be good for ratings. I guess that was pretty clever of Noah, what do you guys think?"

"Bah, clever, that's not a survival skills," Chef scoffed.

"Well, they did have to kill some fish, but they did feed that shark and let him go," DJ considered. "I guess it balances out."

"Any ideas on who should lose this thing?" Chris asked. "Since I'm guessing all the exciting stuff is over."

"How about Courtney or Izzy?" DJ suggested. "They hurt an innocent bear and Sasquatch."

"You have got to be kidding me," Chef barked. "They were the only two strong enough to stay out in the woods. Without a tent or sleeping bag."

"Chef has a point," Chris said. "And that fire couldn't have been very nature-friendly either."

The judges continued to debate for a while; but they had reached a decision by morning. Chris handed each of them a coffee as they all looked ready to fall asleep. Once they took a sip they were back to their usual energy.

"Alright, campers, we've reached a decision," Chris announced through his loudspeaker. "So meet us at the Hilltop of Shame for a good old elimination ceremony."

The seven contestants all grouped up at the hill. Courtney looked absolutely miserable. Her eyes had deep bags under them and she was covered with dirt. All the rest looked rested, even Izzy. Chris, Chef, and DJ all stood at the center of the hill.

"Well, we had some laughs, some scares, some fires, but in the end one of you is going home," Chris declared. "I have here, six Letters of Victory, only the six best will be getting one. First off, someone who proved to be quite the resourceful survivalist, Ezekiel!"

Ezekiel grabbed his letter happily. Courtney was too tired to look anything but…tired.

"And we've got two more for the lovely ladies who spent the whole night in the woods," Chris continued. "Courtney and Izzy."

"Uh," Courtney moaned as she cracked the slightest hint of a smile.

"And the fourth letter goes to someone, "Chris said, "who had a shaky start, but was able to prove himself under pressure. It's Noah!"

"Ha, brain always beats brawn," Noah exclaimed smugly.

"Don't push it," Chef growled at him.

"And now we just have three left," Chris said. "Momma DJ, Jasmine, and Justin. You all got into a bit of trouble today, but someone was the biggest failure of all. The second to last letter goes to…Jasmine."

"Ha ha," she cheered as she caught her letter.

"Now that leaves Justin and Momma DJ," Chris continued. "Mrs. DJ, you made several simple mistakes that led to a shark attack and a massive fire. Justin, well, you didn't really _do_ anything."

"But I'm good-looking," Justin said with a smile.

"Yeah, just keep saying that," Chris said. "And the final Letter of Victory goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Justin."

"Sorry, Momma," DJ sighed.

"So, you're out of here," Chris said. "Uh…DJ's mother…you."

"For your information, my name is Delilah-Janet," Momma DJ sniffed.

"That would have been nice to know about 18 episodes ago," Chris said. "Right now, don't care. Get out of here."

Both of the DJs climbed up the ladder to the helicopter.

"Well, son, I'm can say for certain that I have never been prouder of you," the elder DJ said once they were in the helicopter. "I don't know how you stayed so nice with such a horrid group of people."

DJ gave his mother a loving smile and hugged her.

Once the rest of the contestants had returned to their houses Chris concluded, "Well, we finally got rid of the woman who wasn't even supposed to be here in the first place. We've still got five more to eliminate though; which ones will it be? Who has the skills to last longer than anyone else? Will we be getting anymore surprise visits? You'll just have to keep watching Total…Drama…City!"


	21. Episode 20: Everybody Hates Heather

Chris McClean stood in a bustling studio.

"Hello, my lovely viewers," he greeted with a grin. "As you probably noticed, we're not in the site of Total Drama City anymore. You see, we've decided that the final six deserve a break. We don't want them to die from exhaustion after all; if they're going to die it has to be something explosive and dramatic. So, instead we'll be checking in with the ten losers of the season. Heather, being the pitiful hostess she is, couldn't keep the aftermath special afloat, so we're sending them to a special resort out in the middle of nowhere. Heather will be your hostess from here on out, let's go to her now."

The camera switched to show a bus steadily progressing through a barren desert. Inside, Heather stood with a microphone.

"Hi, everyone, I'm Heather, as I'm sure you all know," she said. "Chris said that I was a pitiful hostess, but that's only because I didn't care. Now, I'm getting paid just to find out what kinds of drama is going on between the losers and build off of it. Let's start with the most recent losers, DJ's mother."

Momma DJ was at the front of the bus driving.

Heather approached her and said, "Hi, Mrs—"

"Don't talk to the driver while the bus is in motion," Momma DJ interrupted.

"Oh, because it takes so much focus to drive through a flat desert," Heather scoffed as she left.

She then spotted Gwen and Leshawna sitting in a seat up front. Gwen looked depressed while Leshawna was trying to comfort her.

"What's the matter, sugar?" she asked.

"I am just so sick of all this drama about guys," Gwen sighed. "It's like every season I get involved with another boy, can't I just get a break?"

"Honey, I think you're just over-exaggerating, Leshawana assured.

"Hey, beautiful," Duncan exclaimed as he leaned over from the seat behind them.

"See what I mean?" Gwen sighed.

"Oh just ignore him," Leshawna said.

Gwen looked down where she was surprised to see Cody underneath the seat.

"Hey beautiful," he said with a smile.

"How about now?" Gwen said.

"Yeah, I'm starting to see a problem," Leshawna agreed.

"Ooh, a problem," Heather exclaimed. "I mean…is there anything I can do to help?"

"I don't know what's made you think that you can even talk to us," Leshawna snarled. "But we don't want your help."

"Wouldn't you like to tell the viewers anything?" Heather asked.

"Maybe, but that would mean I would have to talk to you for even longer," Leshawna said. "And I definitely do not want that."

"Fine, fine, be a spoiled sport," Heather scoffed as she moved over to Eva. "Hi—"

"Just keep moving," Eva snarled as she raised her fist.

Next she came up to Katie and Brady who were making out. Beth watched them from another seat.

"It must be painful to see your boyfriend with another girl," Heather said as she sat next to Beth.

"Not really, I'm happy for both of them," Beth said with a smile. "And I've got a new super boyfriend."

"You do?" Brady asked as he pulled away from Katie.

"Yeah, Noah!" Beth exclaimed happily.

"Noah?" Brady asked shocked. "What is…will why do…how…"

"He's actually a really nice guy," Beth said. "And he's so smart. And he's an expert at World of Warcraft."

"I could do that if I wanted," Brady insisted. "I just didn't know you were into that stuff."

"Uh, Brady, can we, like, get back to making out?" Katie asked slightly annoyed.

"Just a sec, I gotta find out what makes Noah so appealing to Beth," Brady said. "Go on, Beth."

"Typical story," Heather sighed to Katie as she pulled her aside. "The boy always wants his ex back he learns that someone else got her. If you don't do something soon you may be single again. And considering how annoying you are, I'd say you'd be single for a while."

Katie looked absolutely devastated. However, before Heather could continue, the bus suddenly lurched forward. All of the former consestants were launched out of their seats. Gwen was sandwiched between two boys with Cody on the bottom and Duncan on top.

"What the hell was that?" Eva snapped as she got up.

"The road got really uneven," Momma DJ explained. "I don't think it's been used in years. Anyways, the tires couldn't take the beating. Of course, if we were in my bus this never would have happened. Lousy cheapskate McClean."

The shaky group carefully stepped off of the bus and out into the dry desert. Sure enough, the bus's wheels were incredibly beat up and didn't look like they be going any further.

"Whatever, let's just walk the rest of the way," Eva declared as she started to march off.

"Not so fast, crazyhead," Momma DJ called. "We're still miles from anywhere in both directions; and it's going to get cold fast. We're gonna have to just stay here until the network sends somebody searching for us."

"But that could take hours," Gwen complained.

Heather pulled the camera and declared, "This is perfect. Sure, I might miss out on the resort, but the contestants are going to start getting cranky and that'll lead to some wonderful drama."

Eva was still complaining to Momma DJ, "At least let us take a walk around; I need to stretch my legs."

"I agree with that," Gwen added. "I need to clear my head a bit."

"Oh alright, but get back here soon," Momma DJ said. "You don't want to miss my boiled cactus."

Eva and Gwen both took off into the sandy terrain.

"Hey Gwen, wait up," Cody called as he followed after her.

Gwen shot a quick, annoyed glance at him then kept moving.

"Gwen!" Cody called as he picked up his pace.

This didn't last long, however, and soon Cody was struggling to even take a few steps forward.

"So…hot…" he moaned as began crawling.

"You'll never win her over with that attitude," Eva scoffed as she jogged past him. "Come on, pick up the pace. Let's go, let's go."

She gave him a small, but sharp kick in the behind. Cody reluctantly got up and continued a slow walk.

"Faster, faster," Eva chanted as she jogged in place next to him.

Gwen, meanwhile, had pulled ahead and found a large rock. She collapsed against it and enjoyed the shade.

"Finally, a chance to just collect my thoughts," she sighed as she closed her eyes.

She wasn't sure how long she rest, but eventually she heard someone approaching.

"There you are, pasty," Duncan laughed as he sat down next to her.

"Duncan, did you follow me out here?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, I got bored with the lame-o's and thought that this was the perfect chance for a little alone time with you," Duncan said.

"Do you not get the concept of being in a relationship?" Gwen scoffed. "You are dating Courtney; not me."

"Hey, she likes me 'cause I'm bad," Duncan smirked.

"Really? Because the last time you were 'bad' with me she tried to kill the both of us," Gwen pointed out. "I seriously just want to end all this crap."

Duncan didn't show any signs of leaving though. Cody had lost sight of Gwen, but Eva wasn't lightening up on him.

"Come on, keep those legs moving," she commanded. "You've barely even done ten laps."

Cody was very relieved when they finally returned to the bus and the rest of the losers. He immediately collapsed in the sand. By this point the sun was just setting. Momma DJ had set up a camper fire and was boiling some chopped cactus in it. Brady was still avidly discussing Noah with Beth.

"So, if I read more encyclopaedias, I'd be more like Noah?" Brady asked Beth.

"Well, maybe, but Noah actually memorizes encyclopaedias," Beth explained.

Katie was angrily tugging at her pigtails as she watched the two of them talk.

"He's still into her, isn't he?" Heather said as she slid up next to Katie.

"Yeah, 'cept, it's more like, he's, like, into Noah," Katie sighed.

"Really," Heather said with a tone of interest.

She pulled out a notepad and scribbled down 'Brady=gay.'

"Hey, you guys, what happened to Gwen?" Leshawna asked Eva and Cody.

"I dunno," Eva answered. "We never saw her."

"It's too dark for comfort," Leshawna said. "Some of us should probably go look for her."

"Sure, I could still use a bit more of a workout," Eva said.

"I'll go too," Cody added as he stood up slowly.

"Uh-uh, you're exhausted, hon," Leshawna said. "Stay back and rest."

"Hey, Duncan's gone too," Beth added.

"Gwen and Duncan are alone in the desert? Now this is really interesting," Heather exclaimed to the camera. "I'll go too."

"And why do you want to do that?" Leshawna asked.

"Because I care for Gwen and Duncan," Heather exclaimed as he put her hand on her heart.

"Don't think I'm not onto your little drama project," Leshawna said. "But you can come if you promise not to talk."

"Uh, I guess I could try that," Heather said uneasily.

"Zip it," Leshawna ordered.

The three took off back into the desert. Katie left behind Brady and Beth and instead helped Cody up.

"You were, like, super brave going into the desert just to see Gwen," Katie exclaimed. "And I know you'd do it again if Leshawna let you."

Cody shrugged and smiled thinly. Katie spoon out some cactus soup and fed it to Cody.

"I totally don't get why she doesn't, like, see how super-duper you are," Katie continued. "I mean, you're give your so much affection, and you've got irresistible charm."

"Heh, well, I won't deny that," Cody said with a smug grin.

Meanwhile, Leshawana, Eva, and Heather were shivering as they walked through the chilly desert. The three remained silent, until they heard the sound of a howl.

"What was that?" Heather asked nervously.

"Probably a coyote," Eva said unfazed. "But you don't need to worry about them; you need to worry about the scorpions, and insects, and everything else poisonous."

"It's not too late for you to head back," Leshawna said smugly to Heather.

"No, no, I've made a commitment," Heather declared. "And by that I mean, the commitment of finding Gwen and Duncan."

After walking a little while more, Heather decided to risk talking again.

"So, Eva, it must be tough to think that Katie ended up with Brady and not you," Heather said softly so Leshawna wouldn't hear.

"No way, I'm not playing your drama games," Eva snorted.

"There's no games," Heather promised. "I know how it feels to be unsuccessful in love. I just thought that you might want another girl to talk to."

"Well…yeah," Eva sighed. "No tricks, you swear."

"Cross my heart," Heather guaranteed.

"I've never really been that much into guys, and the feeling was mutual," Eva admitted. "And that's bothered me, I thought that I was doomed to never have a relationship. Brady seemed to actually stir something in me, but it was stupid to hope. I've never felt that way about a guy before and I doubt I will again."

"Don't worry, I understand," Heather comforted.

She then immediately pulled out her notebook and wrote down, 'Eva=gay.'

Back at the campfire, Katie and Cody had entered into deep conversation.

"…so I'd say that between Fi and Navi, Fi was more annoying," Cody explained happily. "But her design was just so awesome that it's hard to hate her."

"Uh-huh, fascinating," Katie said, yet it was clear that she was starting to lose interest.

She shot a glance at Brady who was still busy comparing himself to Noah.

"Could you define him in one trait?" Brady asked. "One thing that sets him above me."

"Brady, nobody is better than you," Beth giggled.

"Ha, I win Noah!" Brady cheered.

"No, I mean, you shouldn't have to compare yourself to others," Beth explained. "You and Noah are both special in your own ways."

"Hm," Brady said with a nod. "Is that what Noah would say?"

Beth was also getting quite a bit frustrated. She shot a glance at Katie was also currently glancing at Brady. Both girls sighed.

Back in the desert, Leshawna was starting to get tired. She had slowed down to a steady march. Heather also looked tired, but refused to slow down. Only Eva looked completely unaffected by the long trek.

"Look, there's a small cave over there," Eva exclaimed. "Maybe they took shelter there."

"Oh, this is looking so juicy," Heather exclaimed to the camera.

The two came up to the small monument of rocks.

"I hear voices," Leshawna exclaimed happily.

"Wait, wait, wait," Heather said as she stepped between Leshawna and the opening to the cave. "If we disturb them, we'll never know what they're talking about."

"But we don't care about that, right," Leshawna growled. "We're just trying to help our friends."

"Come on, don't tell me you're not a little curious," Heather prodded.

"Well…I guess," Leshawna slowly said.

"Great, I've some sound equipment, we'll be able to pick up and hear what they say," Heather declared as she started setting up a series of electronics.

"And you just happened to have this lying around?" Leshawna said skeptically.

Heather didn't answer and instead pushed the play button on the device.

"Get ready for some serious drama," Heather declared to the audience. "This could be the enter of Courtney and Duncan's relationship as we know it."

"All I'm saying is that you've made a commitment to Courtney," Gwen's voice played. "And you've got to honour that or break up with her…again."

"Whoa, I am not going through that again," Duncan's voice replied.

"Because you love her, right?" Gwen added.

There was a pause of silence, then Duncan said, "Yeah…I definitely love her. I know there's a connection between us."

"Exactly, so don't go screwing things up again," Gwen said.

"You know what? You're right, Gwen," Duncan's voice sighed.

"No, no, no!" Heather screamed as she stamped her feet. "That's not drama! Nobody wants to see people do the right thing. My project is ruined."

"What's going on out here?" Gwen asked as she and Duncan emerged.

"We were looking for you," Eva explained.

"Until Heather decided that she'd rather reveal your 'affair' to the world," Leshawna added.

"Yeah, that's right," Heather sniffed. "What are you going to do about it?"

All four of them narrowed their eyes at Heather. She quickly lost her confidence and began to panic.

"That was a rhetorical question, no need to answer," she exclaimed nervously as she back up.

She burst into a run and the four others chased after her angrily. Back at the campfire the other five were starting to doze off. They were awoken by a shrieking scream.

"What was that?" Cody exclaimed as he leapt up.

"It sounded like a coyote auditioning for an opera," Beth exclaimed.

"Poorly," Brady added.

Soon, Leshawna, Duncan, Gwen, and Eva all returned.

"Hooray, everyone who matters is safe," Katie cheered.

Once she made sure that everyone was okay she curled back up against Brady.

"Whoa, hang on," Leshawna exclaimed. "It thought for sure there'd be some of love quadrangle going on between you four."

"That's what I thought too," Beth added. "But I guess with all the drama sources out of the picture we could just resolve our issues peacefully."

"Where _is _Heather, anyway?" Cody asked.

"Oh don't worry about her," Duncan exclaimed.

Heather was currently pinned up on the top of a cactus. She angrily screamed at her attackers until the sun rose.

"You guys are going to pay for this!" she cried. "I have connections. I can make your life miserable. Miserable!"

Her phone started to ring and she angrily grabbed it and opened it.

"What?" she barked. "I have to do what? Fine, fine."

She closed the phone and faced the camera.

"So, there you have it, that's what the losers of this season have been up to," she concluded. "And is it any question as to why they lost? It's because they're a bunch of spoiled sport jerks. I'll get them for this…as soon as I get down."


	22. Episode 21: Boom!

"Welcome back, the contestants have had their break and now we're ready to give you just as much drama as always," Chris exclaimed. "Last time the contestants began campers again and had to survive the woods. But they also had to watch out for a few monstorous creatures, and as if that wasn't bad enough, Jasmine and Momma DJ started a huge fire. After that disaster, not even our guest judge, the junior DJ could save his Momma from elimination. Now six remain and they're in for an explosive challenge."

Courtney was awoken by a ticking. Her fast thought was that it was her clock, but she realized that it was moving too fast.

"What is that?" she moaned as she opened her eyes.

Before she could get out of bed the ticking stopped abruptly. Suddenly something exploded from her under her bed and she was launched out through the window. Meanwhile, Ezekiel was groggily getting out of bed. He stopped when he realized that there was a red laser beam piercing through his room. He carefully crept under it, when another shot in from of him. He had to bend himself through a growing maze of lasers until he reached the exit. Justin awoke to find that his room was flooding with smoke.

"Oh no, I can't get smoke in my eyes," he moaned. "It will ruin my beautiful wink."

He immediately bolted out of the room. Once he was outside he pulled out a handheld mirror and began practicing his wink.

Jasmine found that someone had tied her up. She grumbled angrily as she flopped to the floor and inched her way to the door. Noah awoke to a blazing fire spreading throughout his room.

"Hm, a fire," he commented. "At this point I don't think I'm capable of surprise."

He just calmly walked through the flames and exited. Lastly, Izzy's house was infested by a team of Ninjas. However, when they pulled the blanket off, they found that the bed was empty.

"Looking for me, boys?" Izzy cackled as she clung to the ceiling.

She dropped down and knocked out one of her attackers. She then delivered a spinning kick to another one and managed to punch behind her as a Ninja tried to get the jump on her. She finished by whipping her hair to the side and knocking out the final assassin.

"Too easy," she laughed as she headed outside.

The six campers had found a large television screen that had been set up outside of their house. It crackled with static before it showed a picture of Chris wearing a fake moustache and eyepatch.

"Aha, I assume that you have all had a taste of the wrath of international supervillain, Christopher Machilean!" he laughed villainously. "But this was just a wakeup call. I have installed a ticking time bomb in each of your homes; if you failed to stop me then you're house will be destroyed and you will be eliminated. Each of your bombs can be deactivated from my headquarters; try to stop them if you can. Mwu ha ha!"

"Once again, Chris takes the role of a villain," Courtney scoffed as the TV fizzled out.

"It's a role that suits him," Noah commented.

"So where is this headquarter?" Jasmine asked as she snapped out of her rope.

"I'm gonna say…there," Noah declared as he pointed to a large building that was most certainly not there yesterday.

The six walked over to it and began to plan their next moves. The building was vast, but there was only one clear front door.

"I'm gonna look for another way in, eh," Ezekiel exclaimed. "I've got a bad feeling about just walking in, eh."

"Doors are not for Izzy," Izzy cackled as she clambered up the wall and found a ventilation system.

She punched the grate out of the way and crawled through. By this point Ezekiel had already left in search for another way in, so that left Justin, Noah, Courtney, and Jasmine.

"I think we should follow Zeke," Jasmine declared. "In movies the spies never just burst through the front door."

"Maybe not," Noah exclaimed contemplatively.

"What are you thinking?" Jasmine asked.

"Chris seems to like clichés, but I'm betting that he's picked up on this by now," Noah explained. "So it's probably likely that he's left the front door the least guarded."

"Whatever, let's just go," Courtney snapped angrily as she pushed the doors open.

The four found themselves walking down a silent hallway. The floor was checkered and the walls were covered with portraits of Chris.

"Ick, I'm afraid that I might catch ugly from all these hideous faces," Justin grimaced.

After walking a little further they turned a corner. They came face to face with a group of masked henchmen.

"Allow me," Justin said as he stepped forward. "Henchmen, henchwomen, I ask you not to hurt this precious body, for if you do it will be a great loss to the world and—"

"I can't take this!" Courtney snapped. "Just let me at them!"

She charged at the group in a fury of punches and kicks. Most of them were too shocked to ever react. In no time she had knocked them all into an unconscious pile.

"Uh, Courtney, you do realize that those were probably just innocent interns, right?" Noah pointed out. "I'm sure you could have taken them out with much less violence."

"Whatever, it got the job done," Courtney sniffed.

_Courtney's Confessional_

_I've come close to winning before, but always I let my guard down just enough to be beaten. Well not this time, I will do whatever it takes to win. I am so close now and I won't let anything get in my way this time._

Izzy was vigorously shuffling through the vents. She spotted a room full of people and dived down into it. The room was full of what looked like scientist around a table.

"Alright, cooperate and no one gets hurt," Izzy declared.

She then grabbed the nearest scientist and held him against the wall as she growled, "Okay, tell me everything you know."

"Um…gah…but…well…uh," he stuttered nervously.

"Bah, this is taking too long," Izzy scoffed as she tossed him aside. "I'll just help myself to the blueprints."

She grabbed a pile of papers that were on the table. However all that she saw were a series of scribbles.

"Drat, decoy blueprints!" she gasped. "This isn't over, Machilean!"

She then retreated back into the ventilation and continued she exploration. Meanwhile, Ezekiel had found a backdoor. She carefully opened it and took a couple tentative steps inside. He appeared to be in some sort of storage room full of boxes. He carefully walked through the room. Then he heard the sound of people approaching and rushed to hide behind a box. He held his breath as a team of masked henchmen marched past him. He breathed a sigh of relief once they were gone. Suddenly the vent above him opened and Izzy poked her head out.

"Hey, Zeke!" she cheered.

"Shh!" Ezekiel exclaimed, but it was too late.

The guards came charging back at them.

"Whoa, I'm outta here," Izzy exclaimed. "See ya, Zeke."

She then closed the grate and crawled away. Ezekiel jumped up and tried to pull the grate off, but it wouldn't budge.

"How is she so strong, eh?" he muttered as he let go.

He didn't have time to think though, since the guards had returned. He raced between the crates as they gained on him. He made a sharp turn and dived behind of stack of boxes. An idea stuck. He began to kick at the boxes. They soon came crashing down on the guards and spilled their contents.

"Flour, fishing nets, oil; what was Chris doing with all this, eh?" Ezekiel wondered as the contents entrapped both him and the guards into a disaster of a ball.

Meanwhile, the four in the corridor had come to a split in the paths. One went left, one right, one forward, and there was a set of stairs leading downward.

"Well, it looks like this is where we go our separate ways," Justin commented.

"Good, because I can't stand to be with you people for another minute," Courtney declared as she marched forward.

"The feeling is mutual," Jasmine retorted as she turned left.

Justin decided to go right and that left Noah to head downstairs. As Justin walked down the hallway he eventually came to a series of lasers blocking his path. He stopped to consider his options. Then he grinned and looked at a security camera.

"Excuse me, whoever's running these lasers?" Justin said dreamily. "I was just hoping you might turn them off for me. If they should damage my skin, well, I wouldn't be beautiful anymore. And wouldn't that just be awful?"

The lasers immediately vanished and Justin could walk right through.

"Thanks," he said proudly.

Meanwhile, Jasmine was about to turn another corner when she heard somebody approaching.

"Okay, if Courtney can take out a group of these guys then I can handle one," she declared.

She charged forward, but found that she was headed right for Chef in a black outfit. Her punch against his stomach seemed to have absolutely no effect on him.

"You're coming with me," he growled as he grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me!" Jasmine snapped, but no amount of struggling could get her free.

Chef dragged her downstairs to a cell where he tossed her in. She was trapped in a tiny concrete room with only a small barred window to see out into the hallway.

"Let me out of here this instant," she shouted as she got into dramatic mode. "My lawyer will not be happy about this. I am innocent; innocent, I tell you! Alright, I'll admit it, I'm guilty. Guilty of being a victim to circumstance! You know you the real criminal is? Society!"

Noah at this time was walking down a darker hallway. He stopped when he saw a series of tubes coming out of the walls.

"Hm, knockout gas, I'm guessing," he muttered as he tapped one of the pipes. "Luckily, it looks like it's turned off right now. I should be fine as long as nothing unexpected happens."

As he spoke, Izzy burst into another room. She chased off the scientists in the room and investigated a large device.

"I win, Machilean!" she cried as she began smashing the device.

"Uh, Izzy?" Chris said as he face appeared on a screen behind her. "That wasn't the bomb defusing device."

"Oh," sighed Izzy. "Well no harm done, right?"

Little did she know that she had just sent a powerful blast of white smoke at Noah. The bookworm took one breath before he collapsed unconscious. Up one level, Courtney had spotted a door. She approached it eagerly, but was stopped when someone grabbed her shoulder. She whirled around the face Chef.

"Oh, you messed with the wrong CIT," she said as she narrowed her eyes.

She began delivering several blows to him, but he just laughed scornfully.

"Outta the way!" came a cry from the other end of the hallway.

A white ball of netted together people was sliding on some oil and rolling right towards Chef and Courtney. Courtney stepped aside and Chef was bowled over.

"Well, that was easy," she declared.

Ezekiel was getting dizzy from the constant spinning and desperately tried to break free. He was able to snap out of the nets just before the ball crashed into a wall.

"I'm safe!" he cheered.

However it only took a few steps forward when he was faced with an army of growling corgis.

"This doesn't look good, eh," he said before he started running.

Noah was starting to wake up as he was dragged and tossed into the cell with Jasmine.

"…you can lock me up in here, but you can't lock up the truth," Jasmine was crying. "I might pass away, but as long as there's a flame…"

"Uh, Jasmine, how long have you been doing that?" Noah asked.

"I dunno, since I got here," Jasmine answered.

"Well, it's time to escape," Noah declared.

"How?" Jasmine asked.

"Remember how I said that Chris has a thing for clichés?" Noah said. "Well there's one classic that you don't tamper with. The prison escape tunnel."

As he spoke he felt along the concrete wall. Eventually he found a switch which he pushed forward. The wall rose up and revealed a dark tunnel.

"Wow, you're smart," Jasmine exclaimed.

"It took you that long to figure that out?" Noah scoffed as he started to crawl through.

At the moment, several contestants had found the device they need to diffuse. It was a wide black box that had wires coming out of every side. Izzy burst through the vent and spotted the box. Courtney opened the door in front of her and also saw the box. Justin kept walking and soon came to a box as well.

"This looks like a job for…Explosivo," Izzy declared mischievously.

"I'm sure that my CIT training covered bomb diffusing at some point," Courtney said uneasily.

"I'll just use my dashing good looks to get through this one," Justin exclaimed; however he noticed that nothing was happening and cried, "Oh no, my looks can't help me here! What do I do, what do I do?"

Izzy-or Explosivo-was able to pull a wire and easily shut down the bomb. Courtney nervously made a logical guess and pulled a wire. Nothing horrible happened and she breathed a sigh of relief. Justin was just pacing and sweating in terror.

Noah and Jasmine meanwhile had crawled out of the tunnel and found themselves in another hallway. They carefully walked down the hall until they arrived at a door. Noah opened it and found a box.

"Perfect, I should be able to diffuse this easily," Noah exclaimed smugly.

"Well, I'm out of here," Jasmine declared. "I've got to find my box before it's too late."

She left Noah and continued down the hallway, but stopped when she heard something. She saw a very battered, angry Chef marching towards the door.

"Noah, look out!" Jasmine cried as she ran back.

Chef entered the room and Noah turned around nervously. However, before either of them could move, Jasmine leapt onto Chef's head. She covered his eyes and wrapped her legs around his neck.

"Get back to the box!" Jasmine cried. "I'll keep him busy."

Noah immediately returned to working, while Chef struggled to get Jasmine off of him. She swerved back and forth as he tried to grab at her.

"Got it!" Noah exclaimed.

Jasmine then stood up and dug her feet into the back of Chef's head. She sent him crashing into the wall and he was once again knocked unconscious.

"Well, if I was someone like Beth I'd tell you that you made a heroic choice for coming back to help me," Noah said. "But I'm not Beth, so, whatever. I'm outta here, good luck on finding your box."

"What?" Jasmine cried. "You're not even going to help me?"

"Nope," Noah said. "I'd rather not get gased, or burned, or whatever else Chris has in store."

With that he went back in the other direction and left Jasmine to continue down the hallway.

_Jasmine's Confessional_

_I try to be the hero, and this is what I get. Really, people are so ungrateful in the face of true nobility._

As Noah climbed up a flight of stairs, he spotted Ezekiel being chased by a herd of corgis. Ezekiel spotted him too.

"Go get, Noah, eh," Ezekiel shouted. "He's got…um…a sausage for you."

The dogs seemed to understand and immediately switched their target Noah. The bookworm paled before he started running.

_Ezekiel's Confessional_

_I guess that was a little mean to Noah, eh, but I had to think fast under pressure. I don't think he'll mind, eh._

_Noah's Confessional_

_Don't. Mention. Karma._

Ezekiel and Jasmine both eventually found their boxes, while Justin was still continue to panic about his. Jasmine took a few seconds to stare at the ominous box.

"Okay, maybe I can remember what Noah did," she mused. "Except that I was wrestling with an enraged Chef and he wouldn't bother to thank me."

Justin was surprised, when he heard Izzy crash down into the room with him.

"So, that's where it led," she exclaimed curiously.

Izzy, you've got to help me," Justin pleaded. "I don't know the first thing about electronics or bombs or anything. But you do."

"Why should Izzy help you?" Izzy snapped.

Meanwhile, as Courtney made her way through the hallways, she spotted Ezekiel.

"Hi, Zeke, need some help with that?" she said as she entered.

"No, that's okay," Ezekiel said defensively.

Justin had begun swishing his hair back and forth as he stared at Izzy.

"Come on, Izzy, is my beauty not enough to convince you?" Justin was practically begging.

"Izzy isn't falling for your tricks this time," Izzy declared stubbornly.

Courtney narrowed her eyes at Ezekiel. He leaned over to examine the box, but she grabbed him.

"Hey, what are you doing, eh!" Ezekiel cried.

"Sorry, Zeke, but I can't let you win this," Courtney growled as she pulled him back.

"Come on, Justin, think!" Justin told himself as he massaged his brain. "What would Courtney do…No…what would Gwen do?"

Ezekiel struggled with Courtney and the two of them were soon rolling on the floor. He tried to pull himself towards the box, but Courtney clung to him tightly.

"Izzy, no tricks this time," Justin said sincerely. "I'm just asking you, out of the goodness in your heart, to help me. Please, I don't want to go home after coming so far."

Izzy was looking very conflicted now. Jasmine closed her eyes and reached for a wire, Ezekiel grabbed onto the box before Courtney tackled him again. Outside Chris stood with a fuming Chef.

"Any second now," he said.

Noah burst out of the building covered in vicious corgis.

"Get these things off of me!" he cried.

However, at that moment the scene was rocked by the explosion of one of the houses.

"Wonderful!" Chris exclaimed.

Jasmine opened her eyes and squealed in delight. Justin hugged Izzy affectionately as she just giggled friendlily.

"How could you?" Ezekiel snapped at Courtney. "What did I ever do to you, eh?"

"It's nothing personal," Courtney declared as she stood up and dusted herself off. "But it was necessary."

She then turned to leave as Ezekiel slumped to the floor in defeat. He held his head in his hands and let out a deep sigh.

Later the campers had grouped up at the Hilltop of Shame.

"Ezekiel, looks like you just can't win this," Chris tsked as the helicopter arrived.

Ezekiel kept his head down as he slowly made his way to the helicopter and started to climb. Courtney allowed the faintest of grins to sprout on her face, but it wasn't missed by anyone. Justin, Izzy, Jasmine, and even Noah were glaring at her.

"Whatever," she scoffed as she turned away and headed back to her home.

_Courtney's Confessional_

_Yes, it was cruel, but I don't regret anything. Ezekiel was the only one who Justin could still influence, without anyone to help him, Justin will be useless._

_Justin's Confessional_

_I can't believe that honest sincerity thing worked. Maybe I could work this into my next scheme…that sounds a little paradoxical, though._

"Next week we enter the final five," Chris concluded. "The five townsfolk who could brave disaster after disaster. Courtney and Justin are both on thin ice here, but then again, who isn't at this point? Will all this scheming pay off? What disaster could be coming next? Find out when we could back on the next Total…Drama…City!"

_Author's Note: To all Zeke fans, I'm really sorry. I had my reasons, but it was another difficult elimination :(_


	23. Episode 22: Heavy Blows

"Well, after challenge after challenge, and disaster after disaster, and loads of drama, we've reached the final five," Chris declared. "Courtney has done whatever it takes to put herself ahead, including lying, manipulating, or even a full on physical assault. Jasmine started with a dream of becoming a star, now her dream is just to stop her archenemy, Courtney. Noah has mostly just been sarcastic and unproductive as usual, but somehow he made some friends who brought him back after elimination. Justin, who is used to getting whatever he wants due to his looks, faced an obstacle in Courtney, but now he's got his head set on winning. And lastly there's Izzy, what can say about her? No matter how much you try, she just won't leave. Let's watch what our final five have to say about getting this far."

_Courtney's Confessional_

_After everything this show has taken from me, I think they owe me a victory. Nobody has suffered as much as I have and therefore they don't deserve it as much as I do._

_Justin's Confessional_

_I've really learned a lot this season. Whether this has made me a better person, or just weaker is up for debate. But whatever the case is, I still want that prize and I'm going to give it my all._

_Noah's Confessional_

_I never wanted to be here, and I didn't want to be brought back. But now that I'm in the final five I think that I might as well try and get that prize._

_Jasmine's Confessional_

_There should be some sort of rule against Courtney participating in this show so many times. I looked back at the seasons and I really don't know what I ever saw in her. She bosses people around, gets her lawyers to cheat the system, and don't get me started on the romantic issues. Seriously Chris, can't you just get rid of her?_

_Izzy's Confessional_

_When Izzy wins the resort I'm going to make it fun. Secret passages, landmines, maybe I can even get Molotov to come join me. It'll be a blast!_

Chris rang a loud, blaring bell and summoned all the contestants to him.

"Welcome, final five," he greeted with a grin. "Who's ready for another disaster?"

"Oh really? I thought we'd be having a candy challenge today," Noah remarked sarcastically.

Chris ignored him and continued, "We've got something thrilling in store for you. But first we're going to have a warm-up challenge. It's an old classic, water-balloons."

Chef approached Chris with a box full of water-balloons. He handed a handful of them to each of the contestants.

"Izzy's going to have fun with this," Izzy exclaimed eagerly.

"You each get five water-balloons," Chris explained. "Your job is simple, soak your opponents. The driest will have the best advantage and the wettest will have the biggest disadvantage. Any questions…no, good, you may begin!"

The contestants all looked at each other then bolted in different directions. Noah spotted Justin hiding behind a house and tossed a balloon at him. His throw was weak and missed him easily, but Justin still panicked.

"I can't get my face wet!" he cried as he ran. "I spent the whole morning perfectly balancing the moisture."

Noah felt something splash into his hair and start dripping over his face. He glanced up to see Izzy standing on the roof cackling. Courtney and Jasmine were both slinking from building to building. They spotted each other and both raised a balloon. Both tossed and dodged simultaneously. Neither got wet.

"I don't know how you got this far, but you're not getting any farther," Jasmine declared.

"You've just been riding on beginner's luck," Courtney retorted. "But I've got a feeling that'll be wearing off soon."

Courtney tossed another balloon at Jasmine, but she just kicked it aside and pelted one of her own. Courtney stepped to the side easily.

"This isn't working," Jasmine commented.

Just as she spoke, she felt something splash into the back of her head and knock off her hat.

"Izzy strikes again!" Izzy cheered from a rooftop.

"You're right, this isn't working," Courtney said smugly. "I'll just leave and let Izzy drench you."

However as Courtney turned she found Izzy standing in front of her.

"Surprise," she laughed.

"How did you…" Courtney gasped, but couldn't finish since Izzy slammed a balloon into her face.

Jasmine couldn't help but laugh. Courtney growled and tossed a balloon at her rival angrily. Jasmine dodged then ran back in the opposite direction. Izzy had already vanished.

Meanwhile, Justin was cowering behind another wall. Noah spotted him and tried to throw another balloon. He ended up losing his grip though and actually dropped two balloons in front of him. Justin gasped and prepared to run. However, before he could get anywhere Izzy dropped a balloon on his head. Justin cried out in agony and dropped all of his balloons. They ended up splashing all over his pants.

Jasmine spotted Noah and launched a balloon at him. It splattered all over his shirt. Noah tried to return the favour, but his balloon fell flat right in front of Jasmine. Courtney had caught up with them and was preparing to toss another balloon. However in her rage she tightened her grip and caused it to burst right in her face. She screamed in rage. Then everyone began pelting her with their final balloons. Courtney fell over and dropped her own balloons creating a puddle around her. By the end of the attack, she was wet all over.

"Wonderful show, guys," Chris exclaimed. "It's clear who our winners and losers are. Now, to the field."

The contestants followed Chris. Courtney was fuming as she trailed behind while Justin was desperately trying to make sure his face was still beautiful. The group arrived at the field where they saw a device that looked like a giant fan.

"We've had a race through water, snow, and now air," Chris announced. "Behold!"

He pulled out a button and pushed it. The fan came to life and suddenly the weather started to change. Huge gusts of wind began blowing in all directions. A large cover of clouds formed in the sky. Courtney, who was still wet, was shivering, while Izzy looked thrilled.

"And now Chef will bring out your rides," Chris continued.

While Chef pulled out the equipment, Justin approached Jasmine and Izzy.

"Ladies, I think we need to talk," he said.

"What scheme are you up to now?" Jasmine scoffed.

"I know that we don't exactly get along, but I think we can all agree that Courtney needs to go," Justin explained.

"That's for sure," Izzy agreed. "She's a pain."

"That's why I say we do whatever it takes to make sure she loses this challenge," Justin explained.

Courtney noticed the group talking and scowled. She glanced around and only spotted Noah.

"Noah, I think that it's in both of our best interests to work together," she said.

"Really now?" Noah replied skeptically. "Please enlighten me."

"Look at Justin, he's forming an alliance as we speak," Courtney declared. "They could be working to get rid of either one of us."

"I think there's a good chance they only have one of us in mind," Noah replied smugly as he nodded at her.

"Oh, okay, I'm worried about myself," Courtney admitted, "but you know what Justin's like. He thrives off of females, so who's he going to target next?"

"Fine, fine, I'll join your little alliance," Noah sighed.

_Jasmine's Confessional_

_I'm not letting Justin get the better of me. Still, getting rid of Courtney is the number one goal so if he's going to help me with that I'll take his help._

_Izzy's Confessional_

_Justin and Courtney are both shifty characters, but Izzy knows that Justin has some good in him. Izzy isn't too sure about Courtney._

_Noah's Confessional_

_I don't know what Courtney expects me to do exactly. Still, if it helps her sleep at night, why not?_

"First off," Chris continued. "Izzy, who remained completely dry, will get to rid this."

Chef brought out a small, yellow bi-plane. Izzy clapped happily.

"Hey, wait a minute, I thought you were afraid of flying," Justin pointed out.

"That'll just make the adrenaline rush better," Izzy laughed.

"And for the mostly dry Jasmine," Chris continued. "I present to you, the hot air balloon."

Chef presented the large red balloon attached to a wide basket.

"Next up, Noah, you'll be getting the blimp bike," Chris declared.

Chef brought out a bike that was attached to a large, pointed balloon.

"Well, that looks completely practical," Noah scoffed.

"Now we've entered the lose realm," Chris said as he looked at Justin and Courtney. "For Justin, the bird-suit."

Chef handed Justin a rubber suit with wings and feathers attached to it.

"I'll look hideous in this," Justin cried as he stared at the suit.

"And Courtney," Chris said. "I think there's an old hang-glider for you."

Chef held up the pink hang-glider that looked like it might fall apart at any second.

"Wow, why don't you just give her the boot now?" Jasmine mocked.

"Don't be so sure," Courtney said as she winked at Noah.

Noah just shrugged at her in confusion.

"Alright, townsfolk, get into your crafts," Chris said. "You'll be racing over the mountain to the finish line. Don't worry, you can't miss it."

Izzy hopped into the plain and grabbed the controls eagerly. Jasmine stepped into the hot air balloon and examined the various ropes. Noah squeezed under the blimp and put his feet on the pedals. After a heavy sigh, Justin slipped on the bird outfit. Lastly, Courtney held on to the hang-glider.

"On your mark," Chris began. "Get set…"

Instead of saying "go" he just grinned evilly and pushed his button again. Another powerful gust of wind burst through the field. All of the crafts were launched into the air.

"Woohoo!" Izzy cried as her plain was tossed around violently.

"Izzy, you can steer," Chris called.

"This is way more fun!" Izzy replied.

Justin flapped his wings rapidly, and to his surprise he actually was making some progress. Noah pedalled as fast as he could on the bike and was also making slow progress. Jasmine's balloon was being blown from side to side as she tried pulling different cords.

"See ya, suckers," Courtney laughed as she pulled ahead on her hang-glider.

"Oh no you don't," Justin declared as he tried to dive after her.

A strong gust of wind came from the right and shook all of the contestants. Jasmine, who was just starting to get the hang of the balloon, was knocked down to her knees. Justin was sent flying sideways through the air. Courtney rocked from side to side, but managed to keep moving.

"Okay, time to get serious," Izzy exclaimed as she grabbed the controls.

Her plane began to move with more speed now as it flew with the wind. In the wrong direction.

"I really don't know how she made it this far," Chris sighed as he slapped his forehead.

The other four were just flying over the woods now. Jasmine was moving forward faster now, while Courtney and Justin struggled against the wind. Noah was sweating and breathing heavily as he pedaled.

"I got you now," Justin declared as he dived again for Courtney.

This time he managed to grab onto the handlebar.

"Hey, let go!" Courtney snapped as she began kicking at him.

The hang-glider starting drifting off course as the two struggled on it. Jasmine saw an opportunity.

"Hey, Courtney, heads up!" she cried as she released a sandbag from the balloon.

It came crashing down and smashed right into the hang-glider. Courtney's ride fell to pieces and soon she was falling straight down. She managed to cling onto Justin and drag him down with her.

_Jasmine's Confessional_

_This is so perfect. Courtney can't win now, and I don't have to be around Justin anymore. I can now at brilliant strategist to my resume._

Izzy was happily doing loop-de-loops and spinning with the wind. As she zoomed through a cyclone she disappeared above the clouds. Meanwhile, Chris and Chef had driven to the finish line. Chris had installed a tracking device into each of the ships and was monitoring them on a screen.

"Let's see, Noah and Jasmine seem to be in the lead," he commented. "While, Courtney and Justin are stuck in the forest. As for Izzy, she's way off course."

He then pulled out his button and once again pushed it. The winds pick up to a violent level. Branches were being ripped off of trees. Noah had to double his efforts, which was not easy on his little legs. Jasmine would be blown one way, then launched back in another direction.

"Come on, keep moving forward!" she ordered her balloon as she pulled various cords angrily.

In the woods, Courtney and Justin had crash landed on the ground.

"Look what you did to me!" Courtney snapped at Justin.

"It's a contest, Courtney," Justin pointed out. "And you've made it clear that your philosophy is, 'Do whatever it takes to win.'"

"Shut up!" Courtney snapped. "I have lost more than you ever have. I deserve the prize."

"We've all be hurt some way or another on this show," Justin pointed out. "But most of the things that you have lost were your fault. Because you have a toxic attitude you've reject friends, poisoned your relationships, and established a reputation of a hateful brat."

Courtney kicked him in the shin furiously.

"Winning is important to all of us," Justin continued. "But you've got only few more weeks to decide what's really most important to you."

Courtney didn't respond, instead she just said, "I'm going to repair my hang-glider. I've already wasted enough time with you."

She walked off and Justin prepared to take to the sky again. He jumped up and started flapping his wings. A gust slammed into a tree painfully.

"My face," he moaned.

Another gust shot him backwards into another tree.

"My back," he wheezed.

The third gust allowed him to take off and keep floating over the trees. Back on the ground, Courtney was trying to reassemble the pieces of her glider back together. Out of the clouds, Izzy in her bi-plane dived straight towards the mountains.

"Where did she come from?" Jasmine gasped.

Izzy back doing daredevil stunts, scraping against cliffs and diving through chasms. Noah, who was looking very exhausted had managed to make it above the mountain as well by now. A swirling rush of wind began knocking off some loose rocks from the mountain face. Noah tried to swerve out of the way, but that proved to be harder when he was flying through a storm. Several stones collided with her balloon and he knew that he had to do something fast. He spotted a smooth ledge and targeted it. He was able to crash his bike into it as the blimp became completely deflated.

"Do you think we're over doing it with the balloons?" Chris asked as he strew up a row of balloons on the finish line.

"My motto is you can never have enough balloons," Chef replied.

"Too true," Chris said. "How are the townsfolk doing?"

Chef looked at the monitor and replied, "The whiny chick isn't going anywhere, and the drama queen is still stuck in a cyclone. Pretty boy is catchy up, while the anti-pretty boy is slowing down. Psycho girl should be here any—Hey, she's turning around."

"What? Let me see that!" Chris demanded as he shoved Chef aside.

Sure enough, Izzy was nearing the end of the mountain, yet was taking a sudden turn in another direction. Chris made the crazy sign to Chef as he shrugged.

Justin was flapping wildly as wind torn at him from all sides. He spotted Jasmine's balloon being whisked from side to side. He started to move towards her when a sudden gust launched him right into the basket.

"Justin, good to see you," Jasmine said eagerly as she wrapped a rope around Justin.

"Uh, should I ask?" he said.

"I need you to pull my balloon out of this trap," Jasmine explained. "Get cracking."

"Uh, did you fail to realize that all I have is this stupid bird suit?" Justin pointed out. "I can pull a whole balloon."

Jasmine just tapped her foot impatiently. Justin rolled his eyes and jumped off of the balloon. With the rope attached he didn't fall far. He then started flapping his wings. They had made barely any progress when they were blown back even farther.

_Justin's Confessional_

_I've been focusing on what a horrid person Courtney was, but now that I think about it, Jasmine hasn't become much better. I'm sure there's a message in all this, but who do I look like? Noah?_

"There, finished," Courtney exclaimed as she looked at her reassembled hang-glider.

A light breeze blew past it and the hang-glider started to tremble.

"No, don't even think about it," Courtney growled, but to no avail.

Her hang-glider crumbled to pieces again and she kicked the ground.

"Stupid Justin, stupid Jasmine," she grumbled. "Stupid everyone!"

She began marching through the woods angrily. However, she eventually spotted the hot air balloon clumsily being tossed around by the winds. An evil smile crept across her face. Courtney grabbed onto a tree branch and began to pull herself up. A harsh breeze rocked the tree, but she held on tight. She kept pulling herself up until she was right underneath the balloon. Then she grabbed onto one of the sandbags and climbed up into the basket.

"You!" Jasmine snarled.

As soon as Courtney had pulled herself into the basket, the balloon started to descend. Justin had given up trying to pull and was just hanging limp from the rope.

"Get out," Jasmine ordered.

"No," Courtney said. "And I don't suggest you try to make me. It's a long way down."

Jasmine just glared at Courtney was returned the stare. Meanwhile, Izzy was happily spinning her plane around peaks in the mountain. She reached her hand out and smashed a clump of snow.

"This is so fun!" she laughed. "I can't believe I've been missing out on this."

As she zoomed through the rocky terrain, she spotted Noah pushing his bike along an edge. She guided he plane towards him.

"Noah, need a lift?" she called.

"Well, I don't think Courtney and her 'alliance' will approve," Noah said. "But I guess I beats having to walk the rest of the way."

He leapt forward and climbed into the seat with Izzy.

_Noah's Confessional_

_I figured that after five seasons there wasn't really anything that Izzy could do to really freak me out. I was utterly and brutally mistaken._

Noah screamed in terror as Izzy rushed under ledges and through snow. She performed dives and spins and all sorts of vomit inducing movements.

"Shouldn't we be headed for the finish line?" Noah called.

"Where's the fun in that?" Izzy replied. "Chris will probably just take my plane away from me."

Meanwhile, just at the base of the other side of the mountain, the hot air balloon had come to a halt on the ground.

"One of us has to get out," Jasmine pointed out. "It's too heavy."

"Well it's not going to be me," Courtney declared.

"That's funny, because it's not going to be me either," Jasmine replied.

"But you just said that one of us has to get out," Courtney replied.

"Let me rephrase that, 'You have to get out'," Jasmine retorted.

"I'm outta here," Justin sighed as he untied the rope around him.

He took a running start and jumped into the wind again. He was blown right into the face of the mountain and knocked a boulder down and onto his face.

"What do you have against my valuable face, universe?" he moaned.

However, he was soon picked up by an updraft and was sent soaring upwards again.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to stay here until one of us leaves," Courtney continued to argue.

"I guess we will," Jasmine replied.

The two girls huffed and turned away from each other. Suddenly a dreadful idea hit Jasmine, though.

"I just realized something," she gasped. "We could lose!"

"Well duh," Courtney replied.

"But if we don't hurry soon the others will all pass the finish line," Jasmine explained. "And that means that one of us will have to lose. And I don't like the thought of that."

Courtney was starting to look a little worried now, "Or worse, Chris might just eliminate both of us. I had that happen to me back in season 3. It was totally unfair."

"So, we'd better do something," Jasmine exclaimed.

"Okay, get out," Courtney suggested.

"Something else," Jasmine scoffed. "There's got to be some way we can get airborne again."

"But that means…"Courtney began.

"We'll have to work together," Jasmine replied sourly.

"Hm, I might have an idea," Courtney said after thinking for a bit.

Time passed as the storm continued. Chris had turned up the level of the wind several times as he got impatient. Justin flapped vigorously as he flew over the mountain. Izzy was freaking out Noah by heading directly for the ground then pulling up at the last second. Jasmine and Courtney were working on putting together Courtney's contraption.

"What's taking so long?" Chris grumbled.

"Well we've got one incoming," Chef said.

Justin was struggling against the relentless wind. Eventually he just gave up and crashed down to the ground. He slowly dragged himself along the ground until he arrived at the balloon infested finish line.

"Justin, you are the first to arrive," Chris exclaimed.

"Super," Justin sighed.

"And first prize is a trip to the newly opened Total Drama City Spa," Chris exclaimed.

Justin immediately perked up at that.

"Finally, I knew the universe would eventually balance out," he exclaimed.

Back at the edge of the forest, Courtney and Jasmine had tied their balloon to a tree to form a catapult.

"I really doubt that this will work," Jasmine exclaimed.

"Trust me, after you've been on this show as long as I have you begin to accept the extreme," Courtney replied. "We just need to wait for the right gust."

The girls jumped into the balloon and each on grabbed onto a rope. At that moment, Chris also decided to turn up the wind to its maximum level.

"Now!" Courtney cried.

Both girl untied their ropes and the tree lurched forward. They were shot straight into the air and began twirling as the powerful wind ripped them through the sky.

"You know we might actually do this," Jasmine exclaimed as she hugged Courtney.

As soon as she realized what she was doing she let go and backed away from her. Suddenly, Courtney spotted something approaching them.

"Incoming!" Izzy cried as she headed directly for them.

"Turn right, turn left!" Noah cried frantically. "Turn anywhere that's not headed for a hot air balloon."

The brutal wind made it even more difficult to turn now, though. The plane collide directly with the hot air balloon and the two craft were merged together.

"Come on, come on, we can keep moving!" Courtney cried.

Another rough wind launched them diagonally downwards towards the mountain.

"We're gonna die, we're gonna die!" Noah screamed.

They mesh of two crafts came crashing down the mountain slope and began sliding towards the ground. Jasmine once again hugged Courtney, but this time it was in terror. Noah covered his eyes while Izzy grinned manically. As the crafts smashed into the ground and came to a rolling start Izzy was launched ahead. Jasmine and Courtney slowly started to open their eyes and let go of each other.

"There's the finish line!" Izzy cried as she started running.

That got both of them back into action mode.

"Me first!" Courtney exclaimed as she shoved Jasmine aside.

Jasmine growled and chased after her. The three girls all ran with rapid speed and passed the finish line one after another.

"And I guess that leaves…" Chris began.

Noah moaned as he rolled out of the plane, then he vomited behind a shrub.

"Sorry, Noah, that's it for you," Chris exclaimed.

"Whatever," Noah sighed, but it was clear that he was disappointed.

"At least you'll get to see Beth," Izzy added.

Noah shot a genuine smile at her and said, "Yeah, I guess that's right."

Chris had to wait for the winds to die down before the helicopter would arrive, but once it did, Noah was sent away. Izzy waved happily, while Jasmine and Justin only waved out of obligation. Courtney didn't even bother.

_Jasmine's Confessional_

_Well I guess it's back to being enemies with Courtney. I gotta say, it's too bad she's such a prick, because if we put our minds together we could actually be an unstoppable force. But it is what it is._

_Courtney's Confessional_

_See? I can be nice, I did something nice for Jasmine. But that's not going to win me the game. I'll only be able to beat her if I destroy her, not help her._

_Justin's Confessional_

_I'm actually a little disappointed that Justin's gone. Sure, he was bit snide, but he was the only one who I don't fear for their sanity. Now I'm stuck with those two scream queens and a psycho known as Izzy._

"And so five becomes four," Chris concluded from the Hilltop of Shame. "Soon Total Drama City will have a new mayor, will it be bossy Courtney, crazy Izzy, dreamy Justin, or dramatic Jasmine? Will all of them live to see the finale? Can Jasmine and Courtney actually move on from their vendetta? We're getting closer and closer to the big finish so come back next time for more Total…Drama…City!"


	24. Episode 23: Heather Hates Everybody

Heather stood on the Hilltop of Shame with an angry expression on her face and clutching a microphone.

"Hello, it's me, Heather," she greeted icily. "That's right, the girl who was unfairly voted off first, then forced to host that pathetic show for losers, and just recently pinned to a cactus just for doing my job. Well, I back! And I've come to realize that there are really four people that are to blame for this more than anyone else. Courtney, who just couldn't get over her vendetta against me, Justin, who tricked me by taking advantage of my emotions, Jasmine, who dared to put me at the top of her enemies list, and Izzy who couldn't even make a cake right. And you know what? They're all in the final four. Well, now it's time for revenge."

"Hey, who took my microphone?" Chris shouted from the distance.

The host marched up to the hilltop and gasped, "What are you doing here? Do I need to explain the process of being eliminated to you again?"

"No, Chris, you're looking at your new co-host," Heather declared.

"What?" Chris cried as he clutched at his heart. "I don't know where you got that crazy idea, but this is my show. My show! It's all about me. Only I can be the host."

"Well, after my terrible treatment on that failure of a bus trip, I threatened to sue the network," Heather explained. "I'm pretty sure that after Courtney's constant lawsuits, they'd been worn down and were eager enough to let me come back as a co-host."

"It always comes back to Courtney," Chris grumbled under his breath. "Fine, fine, you can have a little time in the spotlight, but just don't get in the way."

"Wouldn't think of it," Heather exclaimed with an angelic smile.

_Heather's Confessional_

_I am going to make those final four miserable. And who knows, maybe if one of them happens to, I don't know, break a leg or something, they'll need a replacement. And I'd be oh so happy to comply._

Wakey wakey townsfolk!" Chris cried. "We need to get out early for our trip today."

The final four exited their houses rubbing sleep out of their eyes. They all were shocked awake when they spotted Heather.

"Everyone," Chris grumbled reluctantly, "meet our new co-host."

Everyone narrowed their eyes at her.

"Let's see," Heather said as she appraised the remaining contestants.

"Hello, backstabber," she spat at Justin.

"Hello, control freak," she sneered at Jasmine.

She glared at Courtney before saying, "Hello, psychotic, heartless, friendless, fame whore."

She then just passed Izzy and sniffed, "Hello cake-wreaker."

"Hey, I got off pretty easy," Izzy laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Chris scoffed. "Come on, we need to get going."

The four contestants and one co-host shuffled onto the bus. Justin sat down next to Izzy.

"Hey, Izzy, I was thinking that today we should make our move against Courtney," Justin whispered to her.

Izzy nodded thoughtfully.

"Izzy foolishly trusts Justin," Heather narrates to the audience but loud enough for both Izzy and Justin to hear.

"What are you talking about?" Justin demanded.

"Well, it just seems like Izzy should know better than to trust someone who is more than likely to just take advantage of her skills then stab her in the back," Heather pointed out. "Like you did to me."

"Hey, that's right!" Izzy exclaimed. "I'm not trusting this dirtbag."

She got up and found a new seat. Justin shot an angry glance at Heather.

"Thanks Heather," Justin said.

"Any time," Heather mocked.

_Justin's Confessional_

_I really need Izzy's support for these last final challenges. With Courtney and Jasmine ready to burst, she's the least likely one to try to kill me. But it's hard enough to get her to trust me without Heather interfering._

"We're here!" Chris announced as the bus stopped at the familiar mountain.

"We're doing another ski trip?" Courtney asked.

"Not quite," Chris said. "First we've got to do a little walking."

The five followed Chris as he led them along a trail until they found a cave leading into the mountain.

"Once there was a booming mine industry here," Chris explained. "But it's been closed down for a while now. Which will make it an exciting place to explore."

"And let me guess," Courtney said. "An earthquake is going to trap us in there."

"Or a mudslide is going to fill up the shafts," Jasmine suggested.

"Or Gozilla's gonna come and eat us," Izzy added.

"Izzy, no, Jasmine, no," Chris said. "Courtney, yes."

Courtney grinned smugly at the other two girls.

"You'll be exploring the old mines but constant tremors will keep things exciting," Heather explained.

"Hey, how did you know I was going to say that?" Chris complained.

"I read the script ahead of time," Heather scoffed. "You didn't really think that we believed that you came up with all this stuff of the top of your head, did you?"

Chris just scowled and grumbled to himself.

"And, I'll be sure to go with you," Heather added.

"What?" Courtney cried. "You'll drive us insane. Or in Izzy's case, insane-er."

"But the viewers need someone to explain exactly what's going on," Heather protested.

"I sincerely doubt the viewers are that stupid," Jasmine scoffed.

"Well, I'm going anyway," Heather declared.

"Fine, fine," Chris sighed. "Can we just get started?"

The five campers carefully walked into the mouth of the cave. Justin had barely taken a few steps when a burst of dirt spilt from the roof and onto his face.

"Ack, and I just got back from the spa too," he moaned.

Soon the five were submerged deep within the cave. Only faint lights strewn along the sides gave them any way of knowing where they were going.

"As our four contestants explore the depths of the cave, they have no way of knowing which one is planning to betray them first," Heather narrated. "Will Jasmine shove Courtney down an endless hole? Will Courtney lead Justin right into a deathtrap?"

"Will Heather ever shut up?" Jasmine mimicked Heather's voice.

"Will Jasmine ever learn to respect her host?" Heather retorted.

"_Co_-host!" Chris's voice blared from Heather's earpiece.

Heather ripped out the earpiece and tossed it away.

_Chris's Confessional_

_Seriously, who does she think she is? Does she really think that people are interested in watching her? There's only one real reason why people watch this show. Me._

After a bit more of crawling through the uneven caverns, the five came to a split of paths.

"A new turn of events unfolds," Heather exclaimed. "The contestants are faced with a choice; they have a chance to escape possible enemies, yet how do they know who is their enemy and who is their ally?"

"Izzy's going left," Izzy declared.

"Justin's following Izzy," Justin said, then slapped his forehead. "I mean, I'm gonna follow Izzy."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere near that psycho," Courtney declared as she turned right.

"I'm not letting Courtney out of my sights," Jasmine said as she followed Courtney.

"I can see where the drama is," Heather declared as she eyed the right path; then under her breath she added, "And this is my chance for revenge against Courtney."

On the left path, Izzy was happily prancing through the darkness.

"Look, Izzy, I swear you can trust me," Justin called after her.

"Izzy doesn't need your help," Izzy retorted.

Justin sighed in frustration.

_Justin's Confessional_

_With Noah gone there's no more smart people to point out the irony of this situation._

Courtney climbed over several large, sharp rocks as she pulled ahead. Heather barged in front of Jasmine as she tried to catch up with Courtney.

"So, Courtney, how does it feel to know that you've alienated yourself from every potential friend, your boyfriend would much rather date that weird goth girl, and you're seen as a TV villain character?" Heather said acidly.

"No worse than how you must feel about being the most hated person on international television right now who couldn't stay on the show past the first elimination, couldn't host a simple talk show, and has never even had a boyfriend," Courtney retorted angrily. "Oh and there's also the fact that you threw a million dollars into a volcano."

Heather ground her teeth together furiously. Jasmine just sighed as she followed them.

_Jasmine's Confessional_

_God, listening to those to has got to be the most annoying thing ever. I don't sound like that when I'm arguing with Courtney, do I?_

The three girls had reached a wide slope. Courtney was leaning over investigating it, while Heather and Jasmine held back.

"Perfect," Heather whispered to the camera as she clutched a large rock. "Bye-bye, Courtney."

She raised the rock and prepared to send Courtney sprawling. However, suddenly the entire cavern began shaking violently. Heather dropped the rock and tumbled into Courtney. Jasmine also lost her footing and the three girl all rolled together down the slope. However, they were lucky enough to not be serious hurt.

A few minutes earlier, Justin was still pleading with Izzy.

"I know that I've been a shifty character," Justin said. "Who am I kidding? I am a shifty character. But the fact is, Courtney will destroy us if she needs to."

"Izzy's not listening," Izzy replied.

Then the earthquake hit. Izzy laughed as she bounced up and down, but Justin was being smacked against the ground and walls.

"Ow, my face," he moaned. "Ow, my butt. Ow, my face again."

He continued like this, rolling clumsily through the tunnel, until the shaking stopped. By that time, Izzy had already gotten ahead.

"And we've gotten our first earthquake," Heather announced back at her group as she regained her footing.

"Heather, you're taking too much of my screen time," Chris's voice blared from her pocket.  
>"Let me do some."<p>

Heather reached into her pocket and pulled out a small cellphone.

"Okay, Chris, what do you want to tell the audience?" Heather asked patronizingly.

"Well, um, we've just had our first earthquake," Chris commented uncertainly.

"I just said that, Chris," Heather pointed out.

"Well, I was just recapping in case there were any morons in the audience," Chris defended.

"Oh yeah, you've got to always consider the morons," Heather said snidely as she glanced at Jasmine and Heather.

She then tossed the phone away and regrouped with the two girls.

"Now the race truly begins," Heather continued to narrate. "The contestants have their entrance sealed off. Who will get to the exit first? And what dirty tricks will they pull to get there?"

"You know, Heather, your narration makes it sound as if you were one of the contestants," Courtney remarked to Heather.

"Ha, as if I'm the only one who plays dirty," Heather laughed. "With this final four I'm surprised you can even sleep at night."

"Come on guys, let's keep moving," Jasmine urged as she walked ahead of them.

The three girls followed the lights and soon found themselves above a dizzying pit. The path was miraculously supported, yet it was thin and the dropped looked impossibly deep. Jasmine tried not to look down, Courtney held her breath, Heather just rolled her eyes at them.

"What's that?" Courtney asked as she pointed at some manmade structure. The three investigated what lay at the end of their path.

"It looks like it's something left over from the miners," Jasmine noted as they walked onto the wooden platform. Heather looked down and saw various wooden supports crossing underneath the platform.

"A dangerous height, but not a deadly drop," Heather commented to the viewers. "Still it could leave a certain CIT incapable of continuing."

Heather slowly crept closer to Courtney she stretched out her foot.

"Hey, what are you doing!" Jasmine snapped as she spotted Heather.

Heather immediately pulled back as she said, "I was just getting a closer view of Courtney's clearly terrified expression."

"I also seem to remember you up to something back at the slope," Jasmine said suspiciously.

"Really, you can't be suspicious of me," Heather scoffed incredulously. "I'm not even in the game anymore. If anything you should be watching out for each other."

"I have every right to be suspicious of you," Courtney snapped. "It would be just like you to do something evil, just because you can."

Heather held her hands up defensively and backed up from the girls. They kept walking along the wooden platforms keeping their distances. Heather had stopped to examine another nearby support beam.

"Hm, these nails don't look sturdy at all," Heather commented evilly. "And this beam is connected to the platform ahead so if it should collapse it would leave me perfectly safe. And the other two would be less safe."

She immediately began clawing at the beam with her freakishly long fingernails. She was certain that it was ready to burst when Courtney turned around and spotted what she was doing.

"That tears it!" Courtney shouted.

The CIT grabbed a broken off plank of wood and charged at Heather. Heather immediately pulled back as Courtney swung wildly.

"Wait, wait, you can't hurt me," Heather cried. "It's in your contract. If anyone willfully assaults the host you will be immediately disqualified."

Courtney dropped the plank and glared at Heather.

"You know what? You two aren't really working out," Heather scoffed as she turned to leave. "Maybe Justin and Izzy will have some more interesting drama in store."

_Chris's Confessional_

_I created that rule to protect me from being assaulted. Me, not her. How dare she abuse the rules like that?_

Heather marched back across the platform and soon returned to the slope. Suddenly her shoe started ringing.

"Huh," she exclaimed as she examined it.

"Heather, you can't just go wandering through the caves alone!" Chris snapped. "You need to keep the focus on the actual contestants."

"Oh don't worry, I'll find Justin and Izzy soon," Heather promised. "I borrowed your tracking device."

"You borrowed my—I did not give you permission to use that!" Chris shouted. "You put it back right this instant or—"

Heather kicked her shoes against a sharp stone and her shoe went silent. She then pulled out a small handheld device which showed four glowing dots. She homed in on two and grinned evilly.

Justin meanwhile was chasing after Izzy as she crept along the stone walls.

"I'm not asking you to like me," Justin continued. "I'm just saying that right now it would be best if both of us combined our strengths."

"Hey, what's this?" Izzy exclaimed happily.

Justin didn't pay any attention to her and kept talking, "I'm mean, sure you're a little bonkers at times, but I trust you way more than those other two. You've seen what their capable of and if we don't act fast—"

"See ya!" Izzy cackled as she bolted off in a mine cart.

Justin looked down and saw some old cart tracks.

"Now where did she get that?" he murmured.

"It's a mine, braniac," came Heather's icy voice from behind him. "There's bound to be a few mine carts."

"Heather," Justin greeted bitterly. "What do you want?"

"No warm embrace for the girl you love?" Heather replied snidely.

"I should have known that you'd still be mad about that," Justin sighed.

"Of course I'm still mad about that," Heather barked. "You took advantage of me and humiliated me. And don't expect me to just forget it because you're playing for the 'good team' now."

"The only team I'm playing for is the Justin team," Justin sighed. "And I need to get going."

He began to follow the tracks that Izzy had just vanished down. Heather chased after him.

"I don't know who you think you're fooling," Heather continued. "You're no better than me and you can pretend all you want that you're willing to play fair now, but we all know that's true."

"I'm not pretending anything," Justin breathed angrily. "I'm just doing what I think is best."

Heather had stopped speaking as she spotted a large boulder that looked like it was ready to fall. She grabbed a pebble and tossed it at the rock just as Justin was passing beneath it.

"Come on, drop," she hissed.

Suddenly another violent tremor hit them. The rock immediately burst forward and headed straight for Justin. He reacted fast and rolled out of the way just in time.

"Oh…that was close," Heather said slightly disappointed.

"Right, like you weren't praying to see me crushed," Justin scoffed.

"Well you deserved it," Heather argued. "You used me. You've used practically every girl on this show."

"And how is that any different from what you've been doing?" Justin replied. "You've used Beth, Lindsay, Trent, Alejandro, the list goes on. But if you want to drop a boulder on yourself too, be my guest."

Heather growled as she followed after him.

Slightly earlier, Courtney and Jasmine were walking down the platform in silence.

"Whee!" they heard some cry from the other end.

"Was that Izzy?" Jasmine asked.

However before they could say anything else the cavern began rocking with another earthquake. Both girls heard the ominous crack of the wood snapping. They didn't waste any time in rushing back the way they came. It wasn't long before the whole second half of the platform collapsed.

"Well, we can't go that way," Courtney commented. "But don't think this is going to stop me."

"I was actually thinking that there's someone else that we should be stopping," Jasmine said. "Heather."

"Well that's too bad, because, as you saw, we can't hurt her," Courtney sniffed.

"But if we work together, we could set a trap for her," Jasmine said. "And no one would know who had actually set it."

"But that means…I'd have to work with you," Courtney said uneasily. "Again."

"Look, I know that we do everything to destroy each other," Jasmine said. "But the fact is there's still someone who's one step above you on my enemies list, Heather. And we both want to stop her before she gets us all killed."

_Jasmine's Confessional_

_When I first started this show I really admired Courtney and wanted to work with her. And I think I still do, when she's not in psycho mode she's really not a terrible girl. I just wish that we could have a common goal more often._

"As Justin broods you thinks about his lack of any true friends and the fact that he'll never be as beautiful as he once was," Heather narrated as she followed behind Justin.

"I'll have you know that my looks are still more glamorous than ever," Justin replied.

As soon as he spoke a smooth stone dropped off the roof of the cavern and smashed into his nose. As Justin continued to follow the tracks he found that the solid ground was getting thinner. Soon he was walking over a very deep drop.

"Hey guys!" Izzy laughed as her car dropped down a vertical track next to them.

"I swear, that girl lives by her own set of scientific laws," Heather scoffed.

After walking further the two had returned to another narrow tunnel. The drop was behind them and they could back to breathing normally. And insulting each other.

"When Justin wins he's going to live in his resort all by himself," Heather commented. "He has not friends to invite and he's too good looking for the rest of his family. He'll spend day after day wondering what good his looks would do if no one could see him."

Justin was practically steaming as he took stomping steps. The two came to another split in the of paths.

"You check the one on the left and I'll check the one the right," Heather suggested. "If it looks it leads out then come get me and I'll do the same for you."

"Is there any reason why either of us should trust each other?" Justin pointed out.

"We both want out and right now that's going to have to be enough," Heather declared.

Justin began to investigate the path on the left while Heather climbed through the right. It didn't long before she saw the sunlight shining in.

"No," she cursed to herself. "I haven't gotten my revenge yet."

She retraced her steps and followed after Justin.

"It was just a dead end," she remarked to him. "The exit must be this way."

As the two continued they were jolted to the ground as another shake shocked them. This one was longer and harder than the previous two. Justin was sent on a painful sprawl against various jagged rocks.

"Why is everything out to get me?" he moaned.

Heather opened her mouth as if to say something but suddenly the camera went fuzzy. Went it came back into focus it showed Chris standing outside the cave.

"I think that Heather's had enough hosting time," Chris said. "So allow me to give you the overview. Justin has been receiving various comical injuries, Izzy is riding around maniacally in a mine cart, and Courtney and Jasmine are building a trap for Heather. Let's go back a couple of minutes and watch them."

"That should just about do it," Jasmine said as she finished tying a rope. "When the queen of mean comes back looking for us, which she'll be doing soon since Izzy is going to freak her out eventually, when pull the ropes and drop her to a well-deserved, but nonlethal, trap."

"Ha, ha, perfect," Courtney laughed with an actual grin on her face; granted it was an evil grin at the thought of humiliating Heather, but it was a start.

However the girls never got to try out their trap on Heather as the next tremor collapsed everything around them. The ground beneath the girls gave way and soon they were caught in their own ropes.

"Will this is just splendid," Courtney snapped. "Now we're trapped and it's all your fault!"

"Sure, Courtney, whatever you say," Jasmine sighed.

The ropes began to squeak as the weight of the two girls began to exhaust them.

"They're going to snap!" Jasmine cried. "Is this how the rivalry of Courtney and Jasmine ends?"

"Can it. I think there's a track down there," Courtney said. "If I can focus maybe I can land on it."

With a snap the ropes gave way. Both girls went plummeting down. The heard a clanking sound and with a crash landed into something. Jasmine opened her eyes and saw that she was in a speeding mine cart.

"Hey, nice of you to drop it!" Izzy laughed from underneath the two bodies.

"Izzy, what's going on?" Courtney asked.

"You tell me," Izzy said still laughing. "One minute I was taking a trip on my new cart and all of a sudden you to come crashing in."

The three girls readjusted themselves so they could all sit in the cart moderately comfortable. However, once Courtney go out look ahead of them, she made a horrible discovery.

"The track just ends," she cried. "We'll be shot off to our deaths."

"Then you'd better hang on tight," Izzy laughed.

The cart burst off the tracks with two girls screaming and one laughing manically. The cart hid the edge of some jutting rocks and began scraping against it. The girls rocked along as the cart bounced across the natural terrain. Suddenly it took a downward twist and their speed triple. All of their hair was being whipped back as they shot down with incredibly speed. The cart him a bump and went spinning through the air. Courtney and Jasmine were launched out into the pit. Somehow Izzy managed to stay in as it landed and continued to roll.

"Serious, does she have some sort of 'get out of gravity free' card?" Jasmine scoffed as she recovered from her fall.

Courtney had hid a much harder landing against a large boulder and was moaning in pain. The ground began trembling as the biggest tremor yet hit. Jasmine cried out as she realized that a face of loose rocks was going to come crashing down on Courtney. She dashed over to her and dragged her aside not a moment too late.

At the same time as this happened, Justin and Heather happened it witness it. Both had been walking a little longer when they arrived at a large dip in the path. Justin looked down and spotted the mine cart come spiraling out.

"Hey, it's Courtney and Jasmine," he exclaimed.

He then noticed the mine cart kept spinning and landed back on a track.

"And…Izzy?" he said curiously.

Heather wasn't paying attention, she was too busy examining a blockage of rocks.

"Hm, this looks like it could create a slide of loose stones," she commented. "And send pretty boy down that hole with the rest of those losers."

She began kicking and clawing at the wall of pebbles. But then the tremor hit and it all gave way at once. Heather only had time to let out a small cry before she was engulfed in pebbles and gravel. Justin was swamped up too and both of them were sent tumbling down into the pit. Heather managed to land mostly painless, but Justin couldn't say the same. Several minsicule stones had become wedged in his face.

"Ow," he hissed as he pulled them out.

"Well, I guess now that we're all stuck down here we should work together to find a way out," Jasmine suggested.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Heather said. "I mean, Justin here was hoping to crush you both with that slide of pebbles. And Courtney, I heard him mutter something about leaving you behind once she got the chance. Although, you're not exactly exempt yourself, didn't you mention wanting to shove Courtney somewhere as soon as you got the chance?"

Soon Justin and Courtney were both growling at all their enemies.

"I don't even know why I let you get close to me," Courtney snarled at Jasmine.

"Now wait just a minute," Jasmine exclaimed. "I know I haven't been doing this show as long as you, but I did rewatch all the season before I came here. And it seems to me that lying to others to get them to fight is a common tactic of Heather."

"Hey, hey, I'm just trying to make sure you don't end up killing each other," Heather said defensively.

"Sure, you are, Heather," Justin scoffed.

Courtney shot a glance from Heather, to Justin, to Jasmine. She seemed to be contemplating the situation.

"I don't know who's lying and who I can trust," she began, "but if we're going to get out of here we're going to have to all work together. So…that means we'll have to forget our grudges…for now."

"No, keep your grudges," Heather urged.

"Oh shut up, you," Jasmine snapped. "You've been generating nothing but hate, and that's seriously not what we need right now."

"I see we see how she likes getting a rock to the head," Justin said. "And if we're lucky maybe it'll knock her out so we can shut her up."

"You can't do that," Heather protested. "I could get you disqualified."

Meanwhile, in Chris's technical room, the host pushed a button and the screen went blurry.

"Oops, my finger slipped," he remarked smugly.

When the screen returned, Heather was unconscious while the three others were planning their next step.

"We've seen that this mine goes deep," Courtney said. "And these surfaces aren't as sturdy as they appear. I say we dig our way to another passage."

Jasmine and Justin nodded. Then the three of them began shovelling stones out from a loose corner. Justin looked disgustedly at his filthy fingernails, but sighed and kept digging.

"You guys are going to pay for that," Heather moaned as she rubbed her head. "I'll see every single one of you eliminated for that."

"Look, we're making progress!" Jasmine exclaimed as they began to widen out into an escape.

However, instead of going outward, the hole led downward. Before anyone could pull back all of the dirt beneath them crumbled and they plummeted down even further through the mines. Luckily they each landed a suspended cart track.

"No one move a muscle," Justin ordered as they all balanced tentatively on the tracks.

"Now what?" Heather moaned.

"Beep beep!" cried Izzy as her mine cart approached.

"Jump!" Jasmine ordered.

The four teens leapt off the tracks simultaneously and landed in Izzy's cart. It was a tight squeeze, but they managed to all fit.

"And so, using eerily good timing, Izzy showed up to save us all," Heather narrated.

"Well you seriously give that a rest?" Courtney sighed exasperated.

The cart took several mores twists and turns, but stayed on the tracks this time. The contestants and host had to lean from side to side to avoid horrendously crashing, and they managed to survive.

"We're nearing the exit," Justin gasped. "I see sunlight."

The cart came to an opening in the mountain and burst out into the outdoors.

"We made it," Jasmine laughed victoriously.

"And it's a four way tie," Chris declared as he approached them. "I can honestly say that I wasn't expecting that. But Chef and I will come to a decision. It looks like we'll be having a good old elimination ceremony tonight."

"Well, I know who I'd like to see going home," Courtney sniffed as she glared at Jasmine.

"Excuse me? After all that, that's all you can say?" Jasmine cried.

"One skirmish together isn't going to make me forget about the rest of the season," Courtney declared as she marched off.

_Courtney's Confessional_

_Working with Jasmine hasn't actually been too horrible. It makes me think of how much better I might feel if I actually had an equal partner…but that's not going to stop me from enjoying watching her leave._

The four contestants and two hosts stood on the Hilltop of Shame. Justin looked nervous, Jasmine and Corutney were eyeing each other as usual, Izzy was grinning. Heather just sneered at all of them.

"We have Letters of Victory for all but one of you," Heather announced.

"I can take it, Heather," Chris scoffed. "The one that doesn't get a Letter of Victory—"

"Will be forced to take the Deportation of Losers," Heather took over.

"And forfeit all chance at winning the prize," Chris said angrily looking at Heather.

"And be forced to leave Total Drama City," Heather said giving Chris a challenging stare.

"Forever," they both finished.

"I've got the first letter," Chris declared. "And it goes to…Izzy."

The redhead cheered as she grabbed her envelope.

"And the next one goes to," Chris continued, "Justin!"

Justin breathed a sigh of relief as he took his letter. Courtney and Jasmine glanced at each other. Their eyes showed a mixture of fear and determination.

"And the last of the Letters of Victory," Chris concluded, "goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Both Courtney and Jasmine!"

Both girls looked shocked beyond belief as they caught their letters.

"What?" Heather snapped. "Someone has to go home."

"Uh-huh, and I'm looking at her," Chris said cockily.

"Me?" Heather cried. "But I'm not even in the contest."

"Oh really, well what do you have to say about this?" Chris said as he held up a small tape player.

He pushed a button and it played, "I am going to make those final four miserable. And who knows, maybe if one of them happens to, I don't know, break a leg or something, they'll need a replacement. And I'd be oh so happy to comply."

"Well, Heather, today's your lucky day," Chris said. "You're back in the contest, and just in time to be eliminated. Bye-bye."

"You can't do this to me!" Heather screamed. "I have a contract, I can sue, do you want another lawsuit on your hands?"

"Chef, take her away," Chris yawned as Chef approached from the side.

He grabbed Heather and began dragging her to the helicopter.

"You still owe me my million dollars, Chris!" Heather shouted as she was tossed onto the helicopter. "You haven't heard the last of me. I'll be getting what I deserve!"

Once she was gone everyone let out a long sigh of relief. Then they began to head back to their homes.

"Well, Courtney, it looks like we'll live for another day to battle," Jasmine said to her rival.

Courtney just huffed and stepped away from her.

"I realize that we're actually quite similar, and I have some respect for that," Jasmine said. "Let's just say you've made a worthy rival and I look forward to getting a chance to finish this properly."

Something lit up in Courtney eyes as she grinned her evil grin and said, "Me too."

"Okay, enough with the boring stuff," Chris scoffed. "I've already lost so much precious screen time this episode and I have a conclusion to do."

He turned to the camera and said, "Anyways, we're still in the final four for another week. Jasmine and Courtney have been flip-flopping all over the place I'm not sure if they're going to kill each other or make out, and which would be hotter. Justin isn't having a lot of luck with his plan…or his face, will that fix for him soon? When will the laws of science finally catch up with Izzy? Keep watching 'cause we're almost there."


	25. Episode 24: MonstroCity

"Welcome to the final stretch of Total Drama City," Chris announced. "At the end of today we will have our final three. Last week we got an unpleasant surprise in the form of Heather. Our new co-host definitely brought the drama, but no one could stand her. So it was no shock that she got the boot in the end of the week. Jasmine found some no insight on her rivalry with Courtney, while the latter is still as stubborn as ever. Will both of those two make it to the final three? What about pretty boy, Justin, and psycho girl, Izzy? Let's watch and find out."

The sun was just rising when Courtney left her house. She immediately began jogging down the street with determination. It was long, though, before she ran into Justin.

"Courtney, you're up a little early," Justin said. "Chris hasn't even given us a wakeup call yet."

"I can't wait to be sprung into action," Courtney replied. "If I get up early and prepare, I'll have the edge. But what are you doing up?"

"It's a beauty secret I was reading about," Justin explained. "Apparently if you get up right before the sun rises, you can eliminate any bags under your eyes."

"You really think that your looks are going to win this contest for you?" Courtney laughed.

"That's all I've got," Justin sighed.

"What are you two doing up so early?" Jasmine moaned as she left her house and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"It's something that champions do," Courtney snapped at Jasmine. "So why don't you go right back to bed and let me prepare for my victory?"

Jasmine scowled at Courtney in annoyance. The three were brought out of their aggressive silence when Izzy dropped down between them all.

"Hey, everyone!" she laughed. "Whoa, you all look kinda angry, maybe you need more sleep."

_Justin's Confessional_

_I always thought that I could just rely on my looks to win this show, but I'm realizing that that might not work. I really don't know how I'm going to outlast such determined opponents._

_Jasmine's Confessional_

_I've decided that I can't hate Courtney just for wanting to win as much as I do, but that doesn't make her any less annoying. Still if someone's going to defeat her, it's going to be me, one on one._

_Courtney's Confessional_

_I don't care who I defeat first and how I do it. All that matters is that I destroy one of these losers today and then the rest will come together once I get into the final three._

_Izzy's Confessional_

_I can touch my nose with my tongue. You wanna see? _

"Townsfolk, I'm so glad to see that you're so eager to get started," Chris exclaimed happily as he saw the clump of contestants. "So, I guess we might as well begin today's warm-up challenge."

The four contestants turned to face him. Courtney and Jasmine both stepped forward with determination. Izzy grinned wickedly. Justin looked only slightly nervous.

"Since one of you will be winning these homes from good, it seems only fair that you should get to personalize them," Chris explained. "So we're giving you access to all the paint you need. Make your homes beautiful and they'll be judged by myself, Chef…"

The large man arrived carrying a wagon full of paint cans and various brushes and rollers.

"…and our guest judge from an alternate universe," Chris continued, "Zoey!"

Zoey arrived from the other side of the area. She was a thin girl with red hair done up in pigtails. She smiled warmly at everyone.

"Hi, everybody, I'm Zoey," she greeted. "It's such an honour to be judging and a show as cool as Total Drama. I really look forward to—"

"That's good, Zoey," Chris interrupted.

Zoey sighed and looked down.

"You may begin!" Chris announced.

The four campers rushed to the paints and grabbed what they could. Justin, Courtney, and Jasmine all had houses in a row, while Izzy had to run a little further to get to her house. The redhead had just grabbed a variety of random paints and a roller. She was happily slopping it all over her house crazily. Jasmine, Courtney, and Justin were all taking their time. Especially Justin who didn't want to get any paint on his precious skin.

"Really, you're just relying on the primary colours?" Courtney scoffed at Jasmine. "That's like, what you do in kindergarten."

"Oh, and I supposed that your starry pattern is completely not cliché and overdone?" Jasmine retorted.

"It's effective," Courtney sniffed. "And your style is just plain boring."

"Well, I'd say things are going nicely, right guys?" Chris said to his fellow judges. "Hey, where'd Zoey go?"

Zoey was currently admiring Izzy as she maniacally swung her paint roller back and forth.

"So, you're Izzy?" Zoey asked timidly.

"Yep!" Izzy exclaimed as she whirled around.

However she accidentally slapped her roller against Zoey's face and added a red raccoon mask over her eyes.

"Oops, sorry," Izzy apologized.

"No worries," Zoey said with a smile. "But…I think I'm going to stand over here now."

The four contestants continued to paint until Chris called for them to stop.

"The painting warm-up is now complete," Chris declared. "Let's see how you did."

The three started by examining Izzy's house. It was just a clash of random colours. All of them melted together in massive blobs.

"Now, this is creative," Zoey exclaimed.

"It makes me think of all the rage inside of me," Chef added, surprisingly calm.

"Are you two nuts? This is a disaster," Chris exclaimed.

"Maybe we should move onto the next one," Zoey suggested.

The next one was Jasmine. She had painted in a strategic manner. Using a variety of complementing colours all in proper locations she had created a bright, tidy home.

"Now this is art," Chris exclaimed. "Not like that mess, Izzy."

"You call this 'art?'" Chef roared. "This is the most unimaginative design I've ever seen."

"Well…it's nice," Zoey suggested weakly. "But let's see what else there is."

Courtney had painted her house cobalt. However she had left several spaces, ranging in size, blank. This created the impression that it was speckled with stars.

"Eh…it's nice," Chris said unenthusiastically.

"Not really getting my heart beating one way or another," Chef said.

"It's a good effort," Zoey said.

"What?" Courtney screamed. "This is a masterpiece. I bet that wealthy celebrities would easily pay millions to live here."

"No, I wouldn't," Chris replied smugly. "Next house."

The final house was Justin's. He had painted a massive portrait of himself on it. He had added some sparkles and glitter to the scene as well.

"That…"Chris gaped.

"is…" Chef continued.

"…beautiful," Zoey finished.

"First place," they all said.

Justin grinned his signature smile.

"Now, what are we going to do for second place?" Chris asked.

"No question about it, the crazy girl's house," Chef answered.

"She definitely put a lot of effort into making an abstract piece of work," Zoey added.

"What? No, no, no," Chris said. "Anyone can slap together something like that. It takes true talent to stay within the lines."

"I'm warning you, McClean," Chef growled.

"I'll handle this, Chef," Zoey said.

She then turned on her puppy dog eyes and said, "Please, Chris, please, oh please, oh pretty please."

"Fine," Chris grumbled reluctantly. "Izzy you win second place."

"This is ridiculous," Courtney scoffed. "My painting belongs in a museum. Izzy's belongs in a paintball field. If you people really knew art you wouldn't even bother considering anything else. My house should have just been declared winner, any real art critic would tell you that."

"You know what, Courtney, due to your constant whining, I'm overruling any other discussion and automatically giving you last place," Chris said.

"Last place?" Courtney screeched.

_Justin's Confessional_

_Well, it looks like my beauty just might be able to pull through for another week. I don't know what I was so worried about._

_Courtney's Confessional_

_Last place? Don't think that this is going to stop me though. Whatever the challenge is, I'm not letting anything get in my way._

_Jasmine's Confessional_

_Is it possible to hate someone so much, yet still respect them. Courtney has got to be the most annoying person on the planet, and yet she still hasn't given up. I look forward to taking her down._

_Izzy's Confessional_

_You know what else I can do? I can recite on hundred digits of pi. What hear? 3.1415…_

Chris guided the contestants over to the hills where a series of large objects were covered by white drapes.

"So, our sponsors have been very generous and were eager to supply my request," Chris explained. "Total Drama City is about to get a visit by some destructive monsters, you. Due to some legal issues, we couldn't use their actual names, but we've come up with some that are just as clever. Our first place winner, Justin, will be controlling the fire breathing lizard known as…Dragonzilla."

Chef and Zoey pulled off the drapes and revealed a large robotic monster. It was green and scaled and had a pair of wings on its back.

"Dragonzilla is a massive force of destruction," Chris explained. "He can breathe fire and those wings aren't just for show."

Chef brought out a ladder and allowed Justin to climb up to the top of the dragon. On top he found a dome that was full of high-tech controls. He sat down into a chair and uneasily looked at the various buttons.

"Now, Izzy, our second place winner," Chris continued. "I present to you…The Drillinator."

The second sheets were pulled down and revealed a gigantic, brown mole. It had an angry scrunched up face and, what looked like, a unicorn's horn sticking out of its head.

"The Drillinator can dig through anything with that horn," Chris described. "And those claws can do some damage as well."

Izzy squealed and hugged the foot of the monster. Zoey smiled at her and presented the ladder. Izzy scrambled up and hopped into the control dome.

"Then we've got Jasmine," Chris continued. "For you we've got…Queen Kong."

The third robotic beast was a large gorilla. It had a pink bow in its poof of hair and seemed to have eyelashes and lips drawn on its face.

"She's got massive strength and packs quite a punch," Chris described. "And lastly, our last place loser, we've got…The Big Ladybug."

The final robot simply looked like a large ladybug.

"That's it?" scoffed Courtney. "That doesn't even resemble anything from a movie."

"Meh, I sure there was one at one time," Chris shrugged. "The Big Ladybug can't really do too much. I mean, I suppose you could do a bit of damage with those pointy legs, and maybe if you really pumped you could get those wings to take off."

Courtney was steaming and grumbling as she climbed up into the robot.

"Now, the only rule in this game is that you want to kill each other," Chris explained. "The first monster to be absolutely destroyed will be the loser. You may begin as soon as I and the other judges get out of the vicinity."

The three judges rushed away from the hills and back to town. Chef rubbed his hands together excitedly, Zoey pulled out some popcorn, and Chef grabbed his megaphone.

"On your mark…get set…begin!" he blared.

The four took a few minutes to get used to the controls. Izzy was the first to make a move. She laughed madly as her mole creature dived straight towards the ground. The drill on its head began spinning rapidly as it charged into the ground. Dirt spayed everywhere as the hole widened. Soon Izzy and her beast were completely submerged.

"Alright, let's get this started," Jasmine declared as she grabbed her controls.

Queen Kong began moving awkwardly forward. Justin began moving his dragon out to meet her. His steps were slow and uneven as he tried to comprehend the controls. The two behemoths ended up just walking into each other before either could do anything.

"Okay, take this," Justin said uncertainly as he pulled a lever.

Dragonzilla slapped Queen Kong across the chest.

"Oh, you'll pay for that," Jasmine said as he pushed a button.

Queen Kong returned the slap. The two went back and forth like this for a while, not taking any real damage. Then Jasmine made a new development. Queen Kong launched a large punched directly into Dragonzilla's snout.

"That's not good," Justin sighed as he heard the loud crash. "I better figure out how to dodge."

Dragonzilla began swaying back and forth as Justin tried to evade another blow.

"This is too easy," Jasmine scoffed as she delivered another punch.

"Cut it out," Justin whined as he tried to slap her again.

"Time for Courtney to shine," Courtney said with an evil grin. "I don't care if this is the 'last place' prize, I can still demolish these two losers."

She pushed down on the gas pedal and The Big Ladybug scampered over to the two battling monsters.

"Ha ha ha, eat this!" Courtney cackled as she prepared to ram into Queen Kong's leg.

However, instead The Big Ladybug just continued on scampering. The little legs were able to keep moving, even on the vertical level up Queen Kong's body. Courtney ended up running over the gorilla, onto the dragon, then right back down to the ground.

"What was that?" she cried.

"Nice try, Courtney," Jasmine taunted as she returned to attacking Justin.

Dragonzilla was swinging its short arms wildly in defense as Jasmine prepared another shot. Queen Kong punched and left a deep dent in the dragon's gut.

"Come on, do something useful," Justin cried as he pushed buttons frantically.

Suddenly, the dragon opened its mouth a blast of fire shot into Queen Kong.

"Now things get interesting," Chris exclaimed.

"You mean what we've been watching so far hasn't been interesting?" Zoey asked.

"Meh, it was mildly entertaining," Chris replied. "But this is the good stuff."

Queen Kong received several burns along its face and body. Jasmine gritted her teeth and readied another punch. Justin was prepared this time and shot out another blast of fire. The gorilla's fist was severely damaged before it even reached the dragon.

"This isn't working," Jasmine growled to herself.

"This time," Courtney declared as she started to charge again.

The Big Ladybug crawled up Dragonzilla's back.

"Take this and that!" Courtney shouted as she flipped switches and pushed buttons.

The Big Ladybug began tenderly tapping its antennae against Dragonzilla.

"See ya, Courtney," Justin said as he pulled a cord.

Dragonzilla flexed its wings and knocked The Big Ladybug off its back. This gave Justin an idea. He began pulling the cord repeatedly and Dragonzilla began floating off into the sky.

"I dare you to hit me now, Jas," he shouted as he shot another bolt of fire down on the gorilla.

Jasmine was able to dodge, but then the ground began to shake. A horn protruded out of the dirt and soon Izzy had returned through another hole.

"Izzy's back!" she cheered.

However she had practically hollowed out all the ground beneath them. With a final tremble the field caved in on itself. Queen Kong was sent sprawling through the dirt. The Big Ladybug was flipped on its back as it rolled through the dirt. Only The Drillinator and Dragonzilla remained unaffected.

"You have got to be kidding me," Courtney scoffed as she realized that she couldn't move anymore.

The Big Ladybug was flailing its legs in the air wildly but with no success of getting back up. Queen Kong, however, was able to regain its balance. Jasmine charged towards Izzy with the gorilla's fist outstretched. As soon as it came in contact with the horn, the metal began to shred off. Jasmine pulled back.

"Okay, that's not going to work," Jasmine sighed.

From the sky Justin fired yet another bolt of fire.

"I could do this all day," he laughed.

Fire spread around Courtney who still was stuck on her back.

"Isn't this a little dangerous?" Zoey asked Chris.

"Of course," Chris laughed. "You don't get viewers for being safe."

"Oh," Zoey said as she looked a little pale.

Jasmine looked up at Justin with annoyance. If things kept going this way, he would easily win and Courtney wouldn't stand a chance.

"I've got it," she exclaimed as she grabbed a small microphone. "Hello, Courtney?"

"What do you want now?" Courtney snapped back through the communicator.

"I've got a plan to help you take down Justin," Jasmine explained.

"Again?" Courtney scoffed. "I'm not your friend, you know that? I don't need your pity."

"I'm doing this because if Justin beats you with an unfair advantage I'll never be able to prove myself as the better woman," Jasmine said. "Now here's the plan…"

_Jasmine's Confessional_

_I've spent too long trying to beat Courtney, it would be such a waste if she lost this way…and I'm not just making up excuses!_

_Courtney's Confessional_

_I don't get Jasmine, she spends the whole season with some crazy vendetta against me, but all of a sudden she just wants to help me out. Well, I guess I can take advantage of the situation. If this is a strategy to get me to go easy on her, she's not doing a very good job._

Once the fire had cleared, Queen Kong approached The Big Ladybug. Jasmine lowered a hand and picked up the giant insect. She aimed carefully then tossed the bug into the air. Courtney pulled a lever and the wings deployed. They were nowhere near as powerful as Dragonzilla's wings, but they helped her glide to her target.

"Ha ha, here I come!" she cackled as she readied to ram into Dragonzilla.

Just before impact Courtney flipped a switch. The Big Ladybug pointed its sharp feet outward. Justin heard several clangs as several legs pierced his beast's stomach.

"Hey, get out of there," he shouted as he swung the dragon's stubby arms.

He smashed the ladybug, but its legs stayed embedded in the metal.

"Okay, I'm not holding back," Justin said.

Dragonzilla looked downward and breathed out flare of fire. This turned out to be a bad idea as it ended up burning itself more than the ladybug.

"I am a genius!" Courtney cheered.

"Ahem," Jasmine coughed through the microphone.

"Well, it's true," Courtney said. "It just so happens that this time some of that genius rubbed off on you."

"You know what, I'll take that as a compliment," Jasmine sighed.

However, Jasmine wasn't safe yet. The Drillinator charged at her vigorously. Queen Kong raised its fisted, only for them to be shred again.

"Right," Jasmine said slapping her forward.

The large gorilla was forced to retreat as the mole continued to come at her.

"Ha ha, Izzy, Queen of the Moles, will rule the earth soon," Izzy laughed.

"Wow, she really gets into character," Zoey exclaimed.

"No, I seriously think she believes it," Chris said.

Justin had taken to swooping up and down as he tried to shake Courtney off of him.

"You can't hang on forever," Justin shouted at her.

"I beg to differ," Courtney yelled back.

"Fine, hang on," Justin said. "It's not like you can do anything else."

"Oh, really?" Courtney said evilly.

She turned a wheel and The Big Ladybug began to twist to the side. However, since its legs were still stuck inside of Dragonzilla it ended up ripping the metal even further.

"Not good," Justin squeaked.

He realized that he had already flown into the forest.

"Now I've got you," he declared as he began scraping against branches.

Courtney was rocked back and forth, yet the legs stayed in place. Justin growled and punched his chair in frustration. As they continued through the forest, trees began to scrape against both of them. Courtney continued to drag her legs through the body of the dragon. Justin heard the mechanics of his robotic creature sputtering. With a final scrape of a branch against a wing, he felt himself lose control. He was going down.

"Pull up, pull up," he moaned as he tugged at levers frantically.

Head first, Dragonzilla crashed into a tree. This was also the final impact need to knocked The Big Ladybug off. Although, several of its legs were still stuck in the body, the ladybug had landed on the ground. Justin tried to move but found that he had lost all control.

"No to finish you," Courtney exclaimed.

The Big Ladybug took a few slow steps forward. Having lost the majority of its legs, walking was now a difficulty. Slowly it rams itself against Dragonzilla.

"Take that," Courtney said victorious.

"Is he out?" Zoey asked Chris.

"Oh no, we're playing this out to the bitter end," Chris said.

"But this could take forever," Zoey pointed out.

"That's what makes this interesting," Chris exclaimed.

"No, it makes it excruciatingly boring," Chef growled.

"Chill guys," Chris said. "Are you forgetting that there are still two other contestants? Let's see what they're up to."

Queen Kong was still evading The Drillinator as it jabbed its horn at the gorilla. Jasmine was able to grab onto some higher ground and pull herself up. However, it was a slow process to get the large gorilla to move up. Izzy took the opportunity and charged forward.

"Perfect," Jasmine said with a confident grin.

She waited from the right minute then dropped down. The massive gorilla landed on top of the large mole.

"Take this and this!" Jasmine laughed as she began pounding downwards.

"No one can ride the Queen of the Moles!" Izzy exclaimed as she shook back and forth.

Jasmine immediately stopped attacking and grabbed around the neck of the mole. Izzy began charging forward. With her horn pointed forward she was able to drill through any dirt that got in her way. Jasmine got another idea. She let go of the neck and instead used the massive hands to cover Izzy's dome.

"Ha, let's see you stop me now that you can't see," Jasmine exclaimed.

Izzy kept drilling forward, though, except now she was just charging in one direction. She plowed through the hills and field. Queen Kong didn't let go of the dome though. Soon the two monsters had entered the forest. Izzy kept plowing through though. Branches scratched against Queen Kong, but she still held on.

"Hey," Jasmine exclaimed as she spotted something, "isn't that…"

What she saw was a beat up drag being bumped by an equally beat up ladybug.

"You might as well give up," Courtney exclaimed to Justin. "You can't withstand my strength."

"Behind you!" Justin cried.

Courtney turned around to see a giant gorilla riding on a rampaging mole with a drill that was headed right for her.

_Courtney's Confessional_

_Something tells me that this shouldn't feel so normal._

The Big Ladybug made it a slow run to evade the oncoming mole.

"Faster, faster!" Courtney cried.

She was able to slowly, but frantically, get out of the way of the mole which was now headed point blank for Justin. The model closed his eyes and pushed a button. Dragonzilla flapped its one remaining wing which pushed off against the tree and allowed him to just barely move out of the way. Izzy hit the tree and drilled right through it.

"Uh-oh," Jasmine exclaimed as she saw that the tree was about to come crashing down.

She rolled off of the mole and into the pile consisting of The Big Ladybug and Dragozilla.

"Alright, I can see again!" Izzy exclaimed as she looked up to see a huge tree about to come smashing down on her. Her grin widened.

As the tree came crashing down, The Drillinator was absolutely crushed. When the smoke cleared all that remained was a barely recognizable clump of metal.

"Oh my god!" Zoey cried as she rushed to the scene. "Izzy!"

"She's fine," Chris said as he followed behind her. "Trust me."

"But…but, she was crushed!" Zoey exclaimed. "Didn't you see? We've got to—"

She screamed when a hand came out of the ground and grabbed he ankle.

"No one kills the Queen of the Moles," Izzy exclaimed as she pulled herself out of the ground.

Zoey passed out and Chris was forced to catch her.

"That was the most awesome challenge ever!" Izzy exclaimed.

"It sure was," Chris said, "but you're still out."

"Who cares?" Izzy cried. "My life is complete now."

The three other contestants had gotten out of their robotic creatures as well now and were grouping around Chris and Izzy.

"Congratulations, Justin, Courtney, and Jasmine," Chris said. "You have made it to the final three."

All three of them cheered happily.

"Izzy, I'll see you at the Hilltop of Shame," Chris said.

As the four contestants returned to their homes, Jasmine approached Courtney.

"Well?" she exclaimed.

"What?" Courtney asked.

"No, 'Great idea, Jasmine?' No, 'I couldn't have done it without you?'" Jasmine suggested.

"I won that contest by using my own wit and skills," Courtney replied stoically. "You were just a part of a greater scheme that you couldn't possibly understand. Don't bother trying, you're still too new to really know how to play the game. And that's why you don't stand a chance against me in the final three. I'll admit, you've been a worthy foe, but that doesn't change the fact that I will not let anything stop me this time."

As she walked away Jasmine punched a tree in anger as she cried, "What is her problem?"

Later that day, Izzy, Chris, and Zoey were all standing on the Hilltop of Shame as a helicopter arrived.

"Now, Izzy, you see this?" Chris said as he held up document. "It is a legal document stating that the contestant known as Izzy, E-scope, Esquire, Explosivo, Brainzilla, Izzyard, or whatever other aliases you have, is hereby eliminated from Total Drama City. Permanently. That means that you can't come back. Ever. No matter what. And to solidfy this, I'm stamping this with the Unremovable Stamp of Permanence."

"I think she gets it," Zoey said softly.

"You can never be too careful with Izzy," Chris said. "Now get out of here."

The two redheads climbed up the ladder and into the helicopter.

"Hey, can I drive?" Izzy asked eagerly.

"What?" Zoey exclaimed before she passed out again.

Chris turned to the audience as he exclaimed, "And so I think we all learned a valuable lesson today: The only real monstrosity…was that horrid paintjob on Izzy's house. And don't worry, Chef's demolishing it as we speak. Next week, it's Justin versus Jasmine versus Courtney. Winning means more than anything to all of them, what drastic measures will they take to insure a victory? Will Justin's looks get him through even further? Who will win the seemingly never-ending conflict between Jasmine and Courtney? Just a little further before we find our winner so don't miss the next Total…Drama…City!"

_Author's Note: Once again, this was a painful elimination. However, to all you Izzy fans (and really who isn't to some degree?) I have my reasons behind this. The way I see it, if Izzy won it would just defeat the purpose of her. She's the crazy girl who you can never get rid of, but can never really win. I did all I could, I let her get to the final four, and I let her get back on after elimination as tradition. So with that in mind, please don't hate me._


	26. Episode 25: The Race of Champions

"This is it," Chris exclaimed. "The contestants have endured hardship after hardship through the never-ending challenges. Alliances were formed and broken, relationships were forged and smashed to pieces. Disaster after disaster fell upon our fair city, but three have proven to be strong enough for all of it. Let's see how our final three are doing now."

Courtney was stretching vigorously as she prepared for the challenge. Her eyes looked like they could bend steel with their determined glint.

"Courtney," Chris narrated. "She's been in every season to date and has always come away with less. Relationships have been ruined, her dignity has been stolen. All this has left her bitter and unwilling to work with anybody other than her boyfriend who she clung to like glue. When he began she had the respect and affection of our other two finalists. Though she may have maintained some respect, she was sure to destroy their affection as soon as possible. Will she crush her final two opponents, or will she go home a loser yet again?"

Justin was multitasking as he tried to make himself as beautiful as possible. He brushed his hair, applied moisturizer to his face, and filed his nails.

"Justin," Chris continued. "He's relied on his irresistible looks to get him this far, yet the one girl who he couldn't get just happens to Miss Courtney herself. Justin has tried his hand at scheming, but that's not so much his forte. Is this the end for Justin, or can his beauty pull through yet again?"

Finally Jasmine was just standing proudly as she waited for the challenge to start.

"Jasmine," Chris finished. "A newcomer this time, but she proved that her determination could take her places. With a dream of fame and victory, Jasmine took the show very seriously. Though, when she realized that her idol wasn't quite what she expected, she dedicated her time to destroying Courtney. Will her beginner's luck run out, or will it last her until the end?"

"It's more than beginner's luck," Jasmine declared as she turned to Chris. "It's been my lifelong desire to be a star of the world, and I'm within reach of that now. Showing up Courtney is step one, but I won't stop till I'm declare the winner."

_Jasmine's Confessional_

_I've given Courtney a chance and I'll admit that if we weren't competitors we might actually be friends. But the fact is, we are competitors and it's time I finally proved who the really champion is. Me!_

_Justin's Confessional_

_I never expected that this show would change me so much. Winning is important to me, and yet I'm starting to see that there are some other things that are also important. But for now I'm just going to focus on taking those two whiny chicks and getting the prize that I deserve._

_Courtney's Confessional_

_There's really no need for anymore challenges. Justin looks pretty, but that has no effect on me, so he doesn't have a hope. And Jasmine doesn't have any skills to help her out, she's just been clinging on as long as she can and has been lucky enough to not fall off yet. But one of them is going home today._

"Final three, welcome to the second to last challenge of Total Drama City," Chris said, emphasizing each word.

Courtney stepped forward pompously. Jasmine matched her stride as she stepped up next to her. Justin rolled his eyes before he gave a cocky smirk at the camera.

"We've faced several disasters in the last few weeks," Chris said. "And three of those challenges involved a race. You boated through water, trudged through snow, and soared through the air. Now you'll be doing all three consecutively."

The camera switched to show the field that had been floated. Next it showed the hills that had been covered with a thick layer of snow. Lastly it displayed the canyon were a strong wind was blowing. On the other side was the finish line.

"Each terrain has three vehicles to get you across," Chris explained. "At the water we have a motor boat, a Jet Ski, and an inflatable raft. Next at the snow zone there's a horse-drawn sleigh, as seen on episode 12 of season four, a dogsled, from episode three of this season, and some snowshoes, from my trip to the flea market a few months ago."

"This is going to be so easy," Courtney exclaimed. "My superior speed will get me the lead and those advantages will keep it."

"Oh actually, there's something I forgot to mention," Chris said. "The first to arrive has to take the worst choice and the last to arrive gets the best one."

"What?" Courtney shrieked.

"Hey, we're trying to keep things interesting," Chris shrugged.

Jasmine could resist a small smile at Courtney's clear annoyance.

"Anyways, as I was saying before bossy boots rudely interrupted me," Chris continued, "the aerial challenge gives you the option of a helicopter, a blimp-bike, and a hang-glider."

"You mean the same hang-glider that _broke _on me last time?" Courtney said icily.

"Don't worry, superglue can fix anything," Chris said nonchalantly. "Since I'm getting sick of being interrupted I'll just say…go!"

Courtney didn't waste any time in bolting ahead. Jasmine narrowed her eyes as she followed after her rival. Justin sighed as he fell behind the two girls. The sparkling body of water could be seen not too far in the distance.

"I'm taking you down, Courtney," Jasmine shouted. "No more playing around, no more Miss Nice Girl. This time I'm finishing it."

Courtney turned around and snarked, "I'd like to see—"

She was cut off as she didn't see a rock in front of her and ended up tumbling to the ground. Jasmine, who had been tailing right behind her, couldn't stop in time and ended up falling over Courtney. Justin took the opportunity to run as fast as he could and pass the two girls.

"Get off of me," Courtney snarled as she shoved Jasmine aside.

Jasmine grabbed onto Courtney and pulled her back. She then leapt forward and chased after Justin. Courtney growled at fury then bolted with even more determination. Justin arrived at a small hill just above the newly formed lake. However he stopped himself.

"Ladies first," he said with grin as Jasmine arrived.

"Thanks," she exclaimed without thinking as ran ahead.

As soon as she saw the three options she slapped her forward in frustration. Still, she wasted no time in hopping in the inflatable raft and grabbing a paddle. She began stroking as fast as she could and took off into the lake. Justin, meanwhile, allowed Courtney to arrive as well.

"Go ahead, Your Majesty," he exclaimed.

"Yeah right," Courtney scoffed. "Get down there."

With a shove she sent Justin sprawling down to the shore of the water.

"Oh, my precious face," he sighed almost as if he was used to this kind of treatment by now.

He then got onto the Jet Ski and took off. Courtney walked smugly into the motorboat. She took off and had soon left Justin behind. Jasmine was still paddling as fast as she could, but there was no way she could stay ahead of Courtney.

"See you at the finish line," Courtney laughed cruelly.

"Oh, townsfolk," Chris's voice announced. "There's one more thing that I should probably mention. I also brought along some old friends from throughout the season. You'll no doubt run into them at some point."

Courtney and Jasmine both showed no sign of hearing Chris. Both just stared forward and kept on moving. Courtney was about to pass Jasmine and the aspiring superstar knew that she had to act fast. With a final burst of speed she was able to pull up next to Courtney. Wildly she leapt out of her boat and into Courtney's. She swung her oar viciously at her rival.

"Now, Jasmine, what happened to working together?" Courtney said slightly uneasily as she backed away.

"There's a time for everything," Jasmine exclaimed. "And now it's time for me to kick your ass!"

Courtney just narrowed her eyes and marched towards her.

"Fine, no more playing nice," Courtney hissed.

The CIT grabbed the oar and began to twist it against Jasmine. Jasmine resisted and wrestled against Courtney's grip. However, with no one guiding the boat, it ended up veering to the side. Justin smiled to himself as he passed the two dueling girls. Then he spotted a tentacle reaching out of the water.

"What the?" he gasped.

Suddenly a furious fish covered with tentacles burst out of the water and towards Justin.

"Fishtopus!" he cried.

The mutated creature latched its many tentacles on Justin's face savagely.

"Seriously, why does everything hate my face?" he cried as he struggled with the monster.

His Jet Ski awkwardly turned on its side as Justin struggled to get the fish off of his face. He was able to rip it off just before he dropped into the water.

"Go kill Courtney or Jasmine," Justin exclaimed as he tossed the creature in their direction.

Sure enough the fishtopus targeted the two girls battling in the boat. Its tentacles reached out around the boat and got their attention. The girls dropped the oar as the furious fishtopus began wrapping its tentacles on everything it could reach. It didn't take long for Courtney to get back into action.

"Get out, get out!" she snarled as she swung the oar angrily at the tentacles.

Jasmine joined in and began kicking at the intruding tentacles. After taking much abuse, the creature decided it wasn't worth it and left the girls alone. But the motorboat was ruined and wouldn't take them any further. The girls spotted the bright orange as Jasmine's raft floated by. They jumped into the water and swam towards the raft. Both climbed in and Jasmine prepared herself for another struggle.

"Grab and oar and get paddling," Courtney ordered as she gestured to another oar.

"What happened to fighting?" Jasmine asked.

"Like you said, there's a time for everything," Courtney exclaimed. "I'm not letting Justin get ahead and to do that we need to work together. Now get paddling!"

"Whatever you say," Jasmine said as she started stroking rapidly.

Justin, meanwhile, had taken to swimming the rest of the way. He could see the snow covered hills and decided that it would be easier to just leave behind his sideways Jet Ski. With broad strokes he made progress. He nervously glanced back to see his two remaining opponents paddling savagely and approaching fast. He kept swimming. Soon he had arrived at the base of the hill where the three choices awaited him. He sighed as he slipped on the snowshoes.

"Okay, Justin, just stay ahead of them and keep the lead," he told himself.

However, it only took three uneasy steps before he fell face first into the snow.

"Can't I just walk, Chris!" he complained.

"Nope," Chris's voice answered. "That would be boring."

Justin growled as he tried to continue.

"Come on, one step, two," he said to himself.

His steps were awkward and uneven and it wasn't long before he once again tumbled in the frigid snow. Meanwhile, the raft had just arrived at the shore. Jasmine glanced at Courtney who returned the look. The CIT grabbed her opponent and tossed her onto the land.

"You got there first, you take the dogsled," Courtney exclaimed.

"Fine, fine, whatever," Jasmine grumbled as she crawled onto the sled.

"And I get one free pass to victory," Courtney cackled as she hopped into the sleigh that had a black pony attached. "Onward!"

The pony took off at a brisk pace and left Jasmine behind.

"After her," Jasmine cried to the team of lazy dogs. "Go, go, go!"

The dogs were more interested in chasing each other than Courtney. Jasmine groaned as she pulled at her hair. It didn't take long for Courtney and her pony to pass the struggling Justin.

"See ya, loser," Courtney laughed.

"I'm not through yet," Justin declared before splatting in the ground again.

Jasmine was still trying to get her dogs to move. Eventually she let out all of her rage.

"Alright, listen!" she bellowed. "I have worked way too hard to get this far and I am not about to lose thanks to some dumb dogs! Now, that snob thinks she's got the better of me, well, I say, not for long. So mush!"

The dogs obeyed and charged through the snow. Jasmine smiled to herself as she started making progress again. She also soon passed Justin.

"Having fun?" she mocked.

Justin didn't even bother to answer. Courtney had pulled ahead to a flat stretch by now. However, she was suddenly knocked out of her seat by a powerful snowball. Her pony ran off and left her lying in the cold snow.

"Who threw that?" Courtney snarled.

She got her answer when she saw a large snow fort off to the side. Standing behind the snow fort was the hulking Sasquatchanakwa. He raised his paws victorious at his hit. Then he reached down and pulled out another massive snowball. Jasmine had just arrived at the scene when her dogs stopped. They all whined in terror at Sasquatchanakwa.

"Come on, keep going!" Jasmine urged.

When she saw that she wasn't making a difference she got out of her sled. She tried to carefully sneak around behind the Sasquatchankwa. However, he whirled around and pelted her with a barrage of snowballs.

"So, it's war he wants," Courtney grumbled as she packed her own snowball. "I'll give him war."

She tossed the snowball with force. Sasquatchanakwa ducked and the snowball slammed into Jasmine face.

"That was not cool," she growled as she began packing together her own snowball.

Soon both girls were launching snowballs both at each other and the beast in between them. Throughout this Justin managed to slink by. He hadn't bothered to stand up yet and was simply crawling through the snow. Once he was past the warfield he stood up and brushed the snow off of him. He took a few more clumsily steps through the snow until he arrived at the edge of the canyon. He looked at the choices then back at the girls.

"If either one of them gets the helicopter, there's not much hope for me," he mused. "But then again, Courtney would probably take it by force again anyway."

He sighed as he took the fragile hang-glider. He took a small breath before he dived off the edge of the canyon and soared through the windy sky. Meanwhile, the raging girls had managed to create an enormous snow mound out of the Sasquatchanakwa and his fort. Both of them came to the decision that it was time to move on. Jasmine pulled ahead.

"Fine, go ahead and leave the helicopter for me," Courtney shouted smugly.

Jasmine cursed to herself, but didn't know what else to do. If she stopped, Courtney would just wait for her, and every second she wasted, Justin was getting ahead. So, she kept running. Soon she had left behind the snow and arrived at the two remaining aircrafts. She sighed as she leapt onto the bike with a balloon attached.

"Ah, perfect," Courtney exclaimed smugly as she approached the red helicopter.

Jasmine began to pedal on her bike, but it was no use, Courtney easily pulled ahead in the helicopter. She soon spotted Justin was struggling against the wind.

"You two really made this too easy," Courtney laughed from her seat.

"What's that?" Justin exclaimed as he saw something colourful approaching.

"Is that a kite?" Jasmine murmured as she pedaled to keep up.

"Wait a minute," Courtney exclaimed. "Isn't that the cat from episode 6?"

The skinny cat was attached to its own personal kite. And it was angrily closing in on Courtney. With a furious hiss it shot through his window and onto her head. It immediately began clawing at Courtney's hair and face.

"Ow, ow, ow," she shrieked. "Cut it out!"

As she struggled with the feisty animal, she lost control of her craft.

"Finally, someone else's face is taking abuse," Justin laughed to himself.

However, as soon as he had spoken, his hang-glider got caught in the helicopter's large propeller. He was immediately whirled around wildly. He screamed in panic before he heard and snap and was shot off. Desperately he managed to grab onto the bottom of the helicopter. As he pulled himself up, the angry cat switched its target to his face. Justin screamed and pain, but still get his grip.

Meanwhile, Jasmine was still pedalling. Her face was sweating and she was wheezing, but she refused to give up. Beneath her the helicopter was swerving from side to side. Courtney was trying to regain control, but Justin was still trying to pull himself in while struggling with the rampaging cat. Eventually, Jasmine managed to reach the other end and collapsed on the ground as she fell of her bike.

"Justin, get out and take that beast with you!" Courtney snarled as she kicked at Justin.

"I think that you need some more quality time with him," Justin growled as he tossed the cat onto Courtney's lap.

The animal wasted no time in ripping up whatever it could get its claws in. Justin took the chance to fully pull himself in. Courtney was still trying to steer the helicopter, but right now she was just scraping against the side of canyon's edge. Jasmine was taking this time to catch her breath. She had practically now energy left in her and was willing to just stay put and fall asleep. But she looked around and realized that she was in the lead, and the finish line was just ahead of her. She slowly, but still with determination, made her way towards the finish line.

"Congratulations, Jasmine, you're our first winner!" Chris exclaimed.

"I won?" Jasmine breathed. "I won!"

The helicopter pulled up and dug itself into the ground. Courtney managed to slam the cat against her seat which knocked it unconscious. Then both she and Justin realized how close they were to the finish line.

"I'm winning this!" Courtney screamed at the top of her lungs as she tackled Justin.

The model wrestled with her, but then he didn't something entirely unexpected. He kissed her. On the lips, and passionately. Then he pulled away from her. Courtney was stunned as Justin took off. Her hesitation didn't last long, but it was enough to give Justin the head start.

"No, no, no, no, no," Courtney cried as she bolted after Justin.

She managed to catch up with him quickly and they were nearly side by side when they crossed the line.

"And it looks like we have our other finalist," Chris exclaimed. "The one who passed the line first and will be moving on to the final round is…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Justin."

Silence filled the area. Then Courtney let out an ear-splitting scream.

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" she screeched. "This was supposed to be my season! I was supposed to win! Me, me, me!"

She lunged at whoever was in her reach.

"Chef," Chris sighed, not amused. "Deal with her."

The large man grabbed Courtney and dragged her back into the wrecked helicopter. Courtney struggled and kicked and bit and punched.

"I'll get you, I'll get all of you!" Courtney screamed. "You won't be so pretty when I'm done with your face, Justin!"

Chef managed to restrain her and took off in the badly beaten helicopter. Jasmine looked at Justin with a curious glance. It almost looked like annoyance.

_Jasmine's Confessional_

_I was really hoping to prove myself. I was going to beat Courtney, one and one, and finally show that I was the better. But that's never going to happen now. Justin beat her, not me. I guess we'll never know who really was the winner between the two of us. But I'm not going any easier on Justin now. I just have one more step to becoming an international star and I'm not letting that slip away._

_Justin's Confessional_

_Courtney's gone. It took long enough, but I can't believe that I was actually able to get the better of her. And I could tell that she enjoyed that kiss, even if it was just a little. I win again at that too. But I'm still over her, I see her for the jerk she really is, and besides she's dating Duncan. I guess that matters too._

"Jasmine, Justin, you have my congratulations," Chris exclaimed. "Both of you could potentially become the mayor of Total Drama City after the next challenge. With that comes your very own resort, as well as the fame of being a reality TV star."

Justin and Jasmine looked at each other.

"I look forward to facing off against you," Justin said neutrally.

"I look forward to winning," Jasmine said.

Chris then turned to the camera and said, "We have our final two, next time…we find our winner. Who will be the winner of the fifth season of Total Drama? What massive challenge will I have the finalist do to prove themselves worthy? Is anybody safe from the wrath of Courtney? We wrap everything up next time of the finale of Total…Drama…City!"


	27. Episode 26: Election Day

"Welcome to the biggest moment of the entire season," Chris announced. "Two competitors go head to head, one will win the city and all the luxuries that come with it, the other will go home with nothing but defeat. It is only a matter of time before we find out if Jasmine shall topple her final enemy, or if Justin shall be the one to come out on top. First, we've got some very special guests who will be watching today's show in the Drama Blimp. Let's see how their doing."

The scene rose up through the sky to display a large sparkling blimp with a set of bleachers. A woman with golden blond hair and a red dress stood front and center with a microphone.

"Blaineley, so good to see you again," Chris exclaimed. "How have you been?"

"Thanks to you I've been to psychiatrists, rehab, and plastic surgery all in the last few months!" she screamed, then immediately calmed down. "But let's meet our audience."

She walked over to the edge of the bleacher where Bridgette and Geoff sat Both were wearing T-Shirts that said 'Save the Whales.' Currently they were busy making out.

"Hey, you two!" Blaineley snapped. "Save that for off the cameras. Right now you're supposed to be telling me what you've thought of this season so far."

"Oh, it was pretty good," Bridgette said.

"Those robotic monsters were awesome!" Geoff cried.

"Who do you want to win?" Blaineley asked.

"Probably Jasmine," Bridgette said. "Justin's kinda a jerk."

"Yeah, I'm going to agree with her," Geoff said.

"Oh, by the way, would you like one of these 'Save the Whales' hats or maybe a bumper sticker?" Bridgette asked.

"Ugh, I wouldn't be caught dead with those atrocities," Blaineley scoffed.

She then moved on to where Lindsay was modeling a white dress.

"Voici une robe blanche," Lindsay exclaimed before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Yeah, yeah, very classy," Blaineley said. "Who do you want to win this show Lindsay?"

"Justin," she sighed dreamily. "He's gorgeous."

"Hey!" Tyler groaned from beside her.

"Oh, but he's not as gorgeous as my boyfriend, Tyson," Lindsay exclaimed.

"Tyler," he corrected. "And I hope that Jasmine wins. That pretty boy has just been stealing everyone's girlfriends."

Blaineley moved on to where DJ was sitting.

"And what did you think, DJ?" she asked.

"There sure was a lot of violence in this season," DJ exclaimed. "I'm sure glad my momma got me out of it. Both Justin and Jasmine tend to be a little aggressive at times, but I'd say Justin usually keeps his cool a little better."

Blaineley then came to Alejandro. His hair was messy and his face looked slightly beaten. His clothes were dirty and he looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"Alejandro, what happened to you?" Blaineley asked.

"Those fangirls just won't leave me alone," he grumbled.

"And who would you like to see winning Total Drama City?" Blaineley asked.

"Not Justin," Alejandro growled. "I bet he thinks he's better looking than me, but he's not!"

"Okay, moving on," Blaineley continued.

Next up she saw Sierra who was sitting very eagerly.

"Sierra, how did you take losing Cody…to a boy?" Blaineley asked.

"As long as my Cody is happy," she said. "And maybe I can catch some of their yaoi action."

"Okay, I'll pretend that wasn't at all creepy or perverted," Blaineley scoffed.

Next Trent was strumming aimlessly on his guitar while Sadie watched on in admiration.

"How about you two, any thoughts?" Blaineley asked.

"I hope Jasmine wins," Trent said. "That Justin guy bugs me."

"Would that have anything to do with the fact that he's having better luck with your ex-girlfriend?" Blaineley said.

Trent just grumbled without forming a clear answer.

"Well, I hope that Justin wins," Sadie said. "Maybe he'll let me date him, and then Katie and I will both be dating models. It's, like, so perfect!"

As Blaineley continued she passed Owen who was stuffing his face with several different varieties of cheese. A yellow glob splattered over her dress.

"Okay, just gonna keep on walking," she sighed.

Sitting on the other end of the bleachers was Harold.

"And what do you have to say?" Blaineley asked.

"I'm gonna vote for Jasmine," he said. "A friend of Leshawna's is a friend of mine."

"How touching," Blaineley said without any emotion. "So there you have it, Chris. Now let's get back to the competition."

"Sure thing, Blaineley," Chris said as the camera returned to him. "Here come our two finalists now."

Jasmine and Justin both walked proudly over to Chris. Jasmine waved happily at the blimp, will Justin just offered a small, dignified wave.

"So far, disaster has struck your town too many times for comfort," Chris said, "but you two haven't proven that you have what it takes to withstand it. So, for your final challenge it'll be your job to help out the 14 losers who couldn't take the heat. They've all been scattered throughout the town and each one is in some sort of danger. You need to rescue them from the peril; whoever rescues the most will be declared the winner of Total Drama City. You may begin…now!"

Just as Chris spoke, the two notice a blast of smoke and fire coming from Chef's kitchen. They both took off running towards it.

"Help me!" they heard Beth cry from inside.

The two managed to work open the door and found that the whole kitchen was full of wild flames.

"Beth, where are you?" Jasmine called.

"Back here!" Beth cried from the other side of the room.

Jasmine groaned, but ran into the flaming room. Justin was about to follow, but stopped himself.

"All that smoke will ruin all the work I've done on my eyes," he realized.

Jasmine ran through the flames rapidly. She found Beth in the corner and grabbed her. She clenched her teeth as she ran back with Beth behind her. She burst outside and began panting. It was then that she realized that her sleeve was on fire. She immediately dropped to the ground and began rolling in the grass.

"Well, thanks," Beth said she started to head back to Chris.

Once Jasmine was sure that she wasn't burning anymore she spotted Justin searching the area.

_Jasmine's Confessional_

_That Justin guy is so clueless, he just depends on his looks and somehow managed to get this far. I don't even know how he beat Courtney, if it had been me versus her, now that's how it should have gone down. Oh well, at least I'm sure to win now._

_Justin's Confessional_

_Finally, I'm closer than I've ever been to the golden prize. Jasmine has surprising depths when she gets determined, but I'm not giving anything less than my all._

As the two continued to search for anymore former contestants, Justin spotted something. Between the field and forest was a wide body of water.

"That wasn't there yesterday," he commented.

Jasmine also saw what he was looking at and hurried towards it. Justin wasted no time in keeping up with her.

"You can bet that Chris has someone stuck here," Jasmine said.

"Guys, help!" came a cry as Katie surfaced frantically.

"Coming!" both exclaimed as they dived into the water.

Justin took broad smooth strokes as he swam while Jasmine's were quick and frantic. Katie continued to tread water, but was constantly looking down nervously. The finalists spotted what she was worried about when a shark fin pointed out of the water.

"Shark!" Jasmine squeaked.

Justin and Jasmine looked at each other, then Jasmine kept swimming. Justin sighed and swam after her. Fang the shark surfaced right next to Katie and she screamed. The shark grabbed on to her and prepared to make a getaway.

"Hold it right there!" Justin shouted.

The shark turned to look at Justin and a pair of hearts appeared in his eyes.

"That's right, Sharky, just give the girl to me," Justin said calmly.

Fang slowly made his way towards Justin.

"What? I can't believe this!" Jasmine exclaimed. "No, bad shark, bring her to me."

Fang growled at Jasmine as he revealed his mouthful of pointy teeth.

"Carry on," she breathed.

Fang then handed Katie over to Justin.

"Thanks, Justin," she cooed as she gave him a small peck on the cheek.

Justin shot a smug grin at Jasmine as he headed back to the shore. Jasmine scowled at him and followed. The three of them decided to head back to Chris, with Jasmine and Justin keeping an eye out for anything else that stood out.

Meanwhile, behind the two remaining houses, Courtney was standing angrily.

"I refuse to take part in whatever you've got planned, Chris," Courtney said. "That's what you get for my unfair elimination."

Suddenly a masked figure jumped in front of her and shouted, "Grr, I'm a criminal, and I'm gonna mug you."

"Oh, please, is that supposed to scare me?" Courtney scoffed. "What a minute, Duncan, is that you?"

Courtney pulled off the mask and realized that she was looking at her boyfriend.

"Who is in more danger?" Chris narrated. "The girl in the presence of a criminal, or the boy in the presence of a psycho."

"Duncan, I'm so sorry I didn't win for us," Courtney pouted. "We could have stayed here all by ourselves."

"Hey, Princess, don't worry about it," Duncan said. "This high class lifestyle is too good for me anyway. As long as I got you, then I'm happy."

"You really mean that?" Courtney said happily. "Wow, that almost makes everything better."

"Almost?" Duncan asked.

"Well, I lost, that's still pretty bad," Courtney said.

Duncan just continued to stare at her.

"Oh alright, I'll let it go," she sighed with a smile. "As long as I've got my super boyfriend back, nothing else matters."

The two then proceeded to make out lovingly.

"Well, I can see that they're in serious danger," Jasmine scoffed sarcastically as she spotted them.

"I'll take Duncan and you can have Courtney," Justin suggested.

"Deal," Jasmine agreed.

The two finalist then had to drag the loving couple apart. Courtney squirmed unhappily, but Jasmine was able to get her back to Chris.

"And the scores remained tied," Chris exclaimed. "Ten more townsfolk still need rescuing."

Justin decided to check out the forest, and Jasmine was about to follow when an idea struck.

"I know where someone as sadistic as Chris would love to hide someone," she sighed to herself.

She then made her way to the manhole that led to the sewer. She cringed slightly before diving into the gross tunnel. She made a few unpleasant steps through the sludge before she found another victim. Heather was tied up in some sort of netting against the wall.

"Oh great, it's you," Heather scoffed. "But I suppose I'd rather be rescued by you then that backstabbing—"

"Yeah, yeah, just don't speak, okay," Jasmine said as she pulled Heather down.

"Whatever," Heather sniffed as she headed back to the surface.

"I suppose I'll see if anyone else is down here," Jasmine said to herself.

Meanwhile, Justin had spotted someone in the forest. It was Noah who was hanging from a rope attached to a tree branch.

"Why can't my pains just end with elimination?" Noah moaned. "Don't I get any consolation?"

"Noah," Justin called. "I'll get you down."

"Oh, great, the anti-me," he scoffed.

Justin started to climb up the tree, but when he was halfway up he heard a snap. Noah's branch broke from his weight and he came crashing down on top of Justin. Both of them shot down to the ground.

"Ow, both my back and face," Justin moaned. "I was seriously thinking that maybe all this abuse would end by now."

"Yeah, well sucks to be you," Noah replied unsympathetically as he headed back to the town.

Justin continued to glance around for anyone else. He saw a blur of something running by and heard a familiar laugh.

"Izzy?" he called out.

"Over here," came her playful voice.

Justin followed it and recoiled in shock. Izzy was tied to the back of Molotov the Bear who was wandering about the woods with an angry stare.

"Nice bear," Justin said nervously.

Molotov snarled at him.

"Okay, so my looks won't work this time," Justin said as he tried to think of another way to help her.

"Hey, hey," Izzy chirped. "Can you hand me that stick?"

Justin looked at her quizzically, but he shrugged and grabbed a stick. He tossed it to Izzy, but he couldn't even describe what happened next. It was just a blur as Izzy somehow escaped and battled with the bear. When everything had cleared Izzy was standing triumphantly and Molotov was tied up in irritation.

"Thanks, Justin," Izzy laughed as she ran back to town.

"I will never understand that girl," Justin sighed as he kept walking through the forest.

Jasmine meanwhile had gotten quite deep into the sewers.

"Hello, anyone else down here!" she shouted down the tunnels.

She thought she heard something, but shuddered to think that it might be a rat or something worse. Carefully she took a couple more steps through the dark tunnel. She turned a corner and spotted Brady. He was also webbed up, even across his mouth.

"What is with all the webs?" Jasmine said to herself.

Brady grunted as he pointed his head to the side. Jasmine slowly looked where he was pointed. Not too much further down the tunnel was an enormous blue spider. It hissed as it spotted. Jasmine screamed in terror and ran. Brady grunted desperately for her to come back, but she didn't turn around until she had exited the sewer.

When she was back on the surface she found Chris and asked, "What's the score."

"You've rescued three and Justin has four," Chris explained. "Seven others remain to be rescued."

"Justin got ahead of me," she cursed to herself. "Well not for long."

She bolted off with speed to the hills. At this time, Justin was just leaving the woods and also headed towards a different part of the hills. He spotted an interesting sight, Momma DJ was frozen in place with a single cloud pelting her with hail.

"S-s-so c-c-cold," she chattered as she pointed at her frozen legs.

"Don't worry, I have just the thing to deal with this," Justin said with a cocky grin.

He then pulled off his shirt. His body seemed to glow with heat as the ice melted away.

"Thank you," Momma DJ said. "Now put your shirt back on!"

Jasmine had spotted Ezekiel who was looking very nervous. When she arrived she saw why, there was a ticking time bomb tied to him.

"You've got to defuse it soon, eh," he pleaded nervously.

"Don't worry, I did this once before," Jasmine said nervously more to herself.

She bent over and investigated the many wires. The constant ticking was getting on her nerves, though, and making it hard to think. She covered her ears and groaned to herself.

"If I recall…it's…this one," she exclaimed as she pulled a wire.

Both held their breath as they waited for some explosion. None came. Jasmine and Ezekiel laughed as she wrapped her arms around him. She then pulled off slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry, about that," she said.

"Thanks for saving me, though," Ezekiel said. "I'm sure you didn't want to help out a sexist guy like me, eh."

Jasmine felt a bit of guilt.

"Aw, I shouldn't have said that back on the first day," she said. "I got you all wrong. You're actually a nice guy, Zeke."

She then kissed him lightly on the forehead. Ezekiel blushed and fell over backwards. Jasmine then noticed Justin approaching.

"Ha, I just rescued my fourth victim," she boasted.

"Really? I've already saved five," Justin replied smugly.

Jasmine's face tightened as she kicked the ground in frustration.

"Well, finalists, you've been doing good so far," Chris said as he drove up in the bus. "But there are more to be saved at the mountain so let's go."

Justin and Jasmine both got on the bus and Chris took off. Jasmine glared at Justin while he just shot her another one of his trademark grins. Jasmine turned away from him and looked out the window instead.

"Okay, we're there," Chris exclaimed eagerly. "Who knows who awaits you out there?"

The two contestants got off the bus and began making their way up the snowy mountain. Jasmine spotted a path and after following it a bit realized where it led.

"This must lead to the mine," she exclaimed.

"No way am I going back in there," Justin said. "That's just asking for something to come crashing down on my valuable face."

"Whatever you say," Jasmine said. "But I guess that just means more for me."

The two went their separate ways. Jasmine found the gaping mouth leading into the mine and Justin continued up the frigid mountain. Jasmine made her way through the darkness with only a faint outline of her path. After walking for a bit she smacked right into something.

"I'm sure that wasn't there last time," she commented.

After letting her eyes focused she realized that it was a blockade of rocks.

"Well, I know what I have to do," she exclaimed as she began digging at the rocks.

They were stiff and stubborn at first, but once she managed to get one out the rest started to give way. Eventually she had revealed the path again. She found Gwen cowering in the corner with her arms wrapped around her knees.

"Gwen?" Jasmine said.

"Oh thank God you came!" Gwen exclaimed. "I don't like being underground."

"Yeah, I figured," Jasmine said.

Gwen was happy to leave behind the cave, but Jasmine decided that she ought to keep exploring. Meanwhile Justin was still trekking up the mountain. It was snowing much harder where he was now and he was starting to shiver in the cold. Snow was gathering in his hair and on his shoulders. Once he was about halfway up the path he started to hear some sort of moaning.

"Huh, who's there?" he called out.

The grunting continued. Justin strained his ears and tried to find the source of the sound. He arrived at a point where it sounded strongest. It was coming from the ground. He knelt down and began digging through the snow. The cold was painful on his hands, but he kept digging. Eventually he found a bubble of space under the snow. Cody was curled up in that space.

"Oh thank you!" Cody exclaimed. "It was freezing down there."

Cody then seemed to realize who he was talking to and narrowed his eyes and Justin.

"Go ahead, hate me," Justin sighed. "I've already saved you after all."

Cody just grumbled as he moved away from Justin and made his way back down the mountain. Justin shook his head then turned back to his ascent of the mountain. Back underground, Jasmine was struggling through the jagged path.

"Oh, my shoe!" she complained as a rock snagged against her foot.

After a bit more scrambling through the old mine she arrived back at the wooden platform. Her eyes widened as she saw her second bomb of the day; this time it was a roll of dynamite. Looking down she saw that it was attached to a rope attached to Eva.

"Don't worry, I'll help you out," Jasmine said although she had no idea how she would do that.

She crawled down the platform and climbed across the wooden beams until she was within reach of Eva.

"Oh no," Eva snarled. "I'm not helping you win this; you're the reason I got voted off."

"Eva, not now," Jasmine said. "Maybe after we're out of the dangerous situation."

But Eva wasn't listening. She grabbed Jasmine and pulled her out with her.

"Hey let go!" Jasmine shouted and she slapped Eva.

Eva returned with a powerful punch to Jasmine's stomach. The two continued to struggle with one another until Jasmine realized something.

"The bomb!" she cried.

With a small explosion the entire platform gave way. Jasmine and Eva clamped onto each other as they fell and screamed. The ground was actually not as far as the darkness made it seem and they hit it pretty soon. Eva landed first and Jasmine on top of her.

"I…I think I'm okay," Jasmine breathed as she grabbed her head.

She glanced at Eva who wasn't moving. Horrified, Jasmine examined her. To her relief she found that she was still breathing fine.

"I suppose I have to carry you out," Jasmine sighed. "You just can't make this easy."

She began dragging Eva along with her as she tried to find another way out of the cave. Justin, at this time, was just pulling up to the summit of the mountain. He covered with snow and shaking violently from the cold, but he had made it. However, what he saw made him freeze for another reason. The Sasquatchanakwa was holding Leshawna and growling at him.

"Now, now, Mr. Sasquatchanakwa," Justin said. "Why don't you just put the girl don't?"

The creature was not charmed by Justin. Instead of obeying him he charged forward. Justin dived out of the way as the Sasquatchanakwa began sliding down the slope with Leshawna. Justin spotted a snowboard left for him outside the shack.

"I know what I have to do," he sighed. "But it's a death sentence for my beautiful face."

Still, he put strapped himself onto the snowboard and began to slide down after the Yeti creature. He desperately tried to keep his balance as he soared down the slippery hill.

"Come on, come on, don't fall," he pleaded to himself.

The Sasquatchanankwa was ahead of him, but rolling with incredible speed. Justin swallowed before he leaned forward. He picked up speed, but realized that he was going to hit a tree. He immediately swerved to the side and caused himself to tumble on his side. However, he was close enough to the Sasquatchanakwa to come crashing into him. The impact sent the beast to his knees as well. Leshawna just cried out in shock. The three of them rolled together into a massive snowball. As they closed in to the base of the mountain, Jasmine dragged Eva out of another cave and right in their path.

"What the?" she gaped.

She didn't have time to react. With a crash the snowball bowled her and her companion over. The five slammed down on the ground. Sasquatchanakwa got up first and shook himself off angrily. Then he decided to head off back into the mountain.

"Is everyone okay?" Jasmine asked.

"I landed on something soft," Leshawna said.

"That would be me," Justin moaned.

"Hey, Jas, I'm not done kicking your ass," Eva growled as she stood up.

Jasmine flinched and grabbed a fallen branch. She brought it down on Eva's head and the buff girl passed out again.

"Jasmine, you're supposed to be helping them, not hurting them," Chris scolded as he approached the group.

"Hey, I'm hurting her to help her," Jasmine protested.

"So, is it over?" Justin asked.

"Actually," Chris said. "Turns out that you two missed someone back in the town, Brady."

"Brady?" Jasmine exclaimed realizing that she had left him in the sewer.

"Do you know where he is?" Justin asked her.

"Nope, not a clue," Jasmine said defensively. "Let's just get back to town."

The four teenagers and on host got back on the bus and headed back to town. As soon as they arrived, Jasmine charged ahead to the sewer. Justin raised an eyebrow and followed after her. She dived into the sewer and rushed through the tunnels. Justin looked repulsed, but he still chased after her.

"Okay, it's just a monster spider, you can handle it," Jasmine told herself as she returned to where she had seen Brady.

She turned the corner and saw the boy right where she had left him. The spider charged out at her and growled. Jasmine paled and took a step forward uneasily.

"I'm…gonna…" she mumbled nervously.

"Allow me," Justin said as he flicked his hair. "I'll be sure to tame the beast."

"Oh that's just ridiculous," Jasmine scoffed, momentarily forgetting her fear. "You can't just use that to get through everything. After all, it didn't work on the bear or the Yeti"

Yet the spider seemed to be dazzled by Justin's appearance.

"I admit, maybe my glamour is losing its effect on people and some intelligent animals," Justin said, "but I can still affect the lower creatures."

"Hey, who you calling a lower creature!" The spider snapped with Chef's voice.

"Uh, and Chef, I guess," Justin added as he pulled off the spider mask to reveal Chef. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a contest to win."

"No!" Jasmine cried as she dived at him.

But it was too late, Justin pulled Brady down before Jasmine could stop him. Jasmine glared at everyone with terrifying rage, but she remained silent. She turned away from them and marched out of the tunnel. Justin, Brady, and Chef followed.

"And we have our winner!" Chris cried cheerfully. "Justin, congratulations. From now on you shall be known as Justin, Mayor of Total Drama City."

Justin cheered and raised his hands in victory.

"Let's give a big round of applause for our champion!" Chris exclaimed.

From the blimp Justin received only a bit of polite clapping.

Aside from Sadie who was clapping eccentrically and cheering, "I love you, Justin!"

Justin smiled and waved at the blimp, then he turned to Jasmine.

"I'm sorry," he said to her sincerely. "I know how much you wanted to win."

Jasmine sighed and seemed to let out a bit of her rage.

"Well, I can't blame you for winning," she replied neutrally. "I guess I'll just have to make do with what I got. I still got fame out of all this, and I did manage to stay in longer than Courtney."

"So, Justin," Chris said, "what will you be doing with your new town?"

"I have so many plans," he exclaimed. "It'll be my new personal modelling resort. I could take photos over there, use the spa to remain beautiful, tan over there…but I suppose that there's a theme I should be picking up on over the course of this season."

"And that would be?" Chris asked.

"I'm gonna say something along the lines of victory just isn't worth it without friends…or at least some company," Justin said. "Which is why tonight I'll be hosting a party for all the contestants of Total Drama City."

That received more enthusiastic cheering from the various former contestants.

And later that night, the 16 teens were all gathered in Justin's new resort home. Music blared and many were dancing wildly. Food was being severed along a table, and balloons were strewn about everywhere. The balloons were Chris's contribution. Katie and Brady were happily dancing on the dancefloor, while Momma DJ and her son were in charge of preparing all the food.

Justin spotted Gwen getting some punch and approached her.

"So, Gwen," he began.

Gwen smiled at him but put her hand to his lips.

"Congratulations, Justin," she said. "And I know what you're going to say, and I'm afraid that I'm going to have to give you the same answer that I gave Trent, Duncan, and Cody. Right now, when everything's all crazy, I'm just not ready for a relationship. I need a break in between all of this to really get my head straight. But I promise, when the insanity has all died down, if you're still interested I'll give you a chance."

Justin smiled sadly and said, "Are you sure don't want just one dance?"

"Okay, the girl said 'no,'" Leshawna said as she dragged Justin away. "Leave her alone."

"So, I guess that answers my question too," Cody said with the same expression as Justin as approached Gwen.

"Now, you wouldn't want to go breaking Ezekiel's heart, would you?" Gwen replied.

"Hey!" Cody snapped. "That—"

"Just kidding," Gwen laughed.

She then passed Zeke and whispered, "Don't worry, you'll get him eventually."

"What…but..that…I'm," Ezekiel struggled.

"Don't worry, you'll figure it out," Gwen replied.

Leshawna had dragged Justin to the dancefloor, where they ran into Jasmine.

"Jasmine, I hope there aren't any hard feelings," Justin said.

"No, just enjoy your party," Jasmine said with a small smile.

"That's my girl," Leshawna exclaimed.

"And I'm already getting calls for auditions," Jasmine added. "This is only the new beginning, for in death we can always find new life—"

"Okay, don't go overboard with that," Leshawna replied dryly.

Against the wall, Courtney was glaring at Justin with some contempt.

"Princess, what did you promise?" Duncan said as he crept up behind her.

"Sorry, sorry," she sighed. "I guess I won't give Justin a piece of mind…but—"

Before she could finish Duncan pulled her in for a kiss. A little further down Beth was tugging at Noah trying to get him on the dancefloor.

"Come on, Noah, one dance," Beth begged.

"I don't dance," Noah stated bluntly.

"Pretty please, for me," Beth said with puppy-dog eyes.

Noah cracked a smile and answered, "Okay, for you…but only one."

Over in the corner, Heather was the only one not enjoying herself. She was busy talking on the phone.

"Hello, Courtney's lawyer?" she said. "I've got a case for you. I believe that I deserve the one million dollars and—what do you mean you're never getting involved with this show again? Don't you dare hang up on me!"

As the phone clicked she threw it against the wall in frustration. It was at this pointed that Chris entered the room.

"Well, well, glad to see you're all enjoying yourselves," Chris said. "I'd like to think that this was a very successful season."

The crowd of contestants applauded and cheered.

"And I hope you all come back for next season," Chris added.

He received silence.

"Joking, joking," he said with a smile.

The party resumed and Chris turned to leave, but as he left he muttered, "Maybe…"

_Author's Note: Well, that's it for another season. I hope you all enjoyed it, sorry if you didn't like my choice for winner, but that's who I thought deserved it. Orginally I was going to have another alternate ending, but I felt that Justin just worked best. As for what lies in the future, I have another series planned, aside from Roadtrip. This one will be featuring a cast mainly made of OCs. Yes I'm aware of the irony by the fact is that I'm just a little sick of the old cast by now. I hope you all check it out soon. Thanks :D_


End file.
